El Asesino mas Poderoso
by Gohansayajin9
Summary: Un imperio que es regido con mano implacable e inmisericorde a aquellos que se oponen una organizacion que lucha contra ellos para erradircar todo el mal provocado dicho imperio nuestro demi sayan favorito sera capas de ayudar a erradicar todo el mal provocado por el imperio o tambien sera corrompido por este bueno entren para averiguarlo.
1. Chapter 1

Repito dragon ball z ni akame ga kill me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Bien como preámbulo del capitulo dejare algo claro para no espoilarse con lo que pasara en el futuro en esta historia con la versión de gohan que voy a utilizar les recomiendo que lean mi historia jóvenes guerreros donde puse dicha versión de gohan y fue todo un boom, ya que gusto mucho pero habrá que les chupara un huevo lo que dije pero lo recomiendo igual.

En esta historia gohan tendrá un semblante mas frio he imponente ya que esta historia lo requiere, ya que ultima historia que hice con akame ga kill puse a gohan con un temperamento muy pasivo pero ahora sera todo lo contrario este gohan no tendra un semblante mas frio y recio con los enemigos pero con el grupo de night ride siempre se mostrara mas sereno y tranquilo ahora si con todo dicho comencemos con esta historia y espero la disfruten.

Capitulo1: Night Ride.

En el planeta de bills se encontraban entrenando goku y vegeta con wiss para poder alcanzar el poder que poseía gohan en la actualidad, ya que el demi sayan logro dominar la transformación del super sayajin azul y alcanzar una transformación mas poderosa el super sayajin blanco.

Cuando gohan alcanzo dicha transformación lo primero que hizo fue retar a una pelea amistosa a bills el cual acepto ya que estaba muy confiado de su victoria sobre gohan, pero le sorprendió que gohan transformado como super sayajin blanco fue capas de igualar su cien por ciento de su poder y le sorprendió mas cuando en dicha pelea gohan supero completamente el poder de bills pero gohan, sabia que todavía no era rival para wiss.

Pero en estos momentos gohan se encontraba en la tierra meditando un poco en la habitación de su hogar, hasta que se le ocurrio sacar un baúl de debajo de su cama.

En dicho baúl se encontraba la espada con la que entreno por primera vez aquella espada que su mentor y mejor amigo piccoro le dio para que su entrenamiento de supervivencia fuera fructífera y se fijo que estaba muy desgastada y que era muy pequeña por lo que decidio hacerle unos arreglos.

Tres horas después gohan convirtió la espada hecha toda una obra de arte, ya que la hoja de la espada era ancha y poderosa con un filo letal mientras su mano era largo con una base similar a una cruz.

N/A: para que imaginen bien la espada, tomen en cuenta la espada de trunks ya ese es diseño que tiene.

Gohan también hizo una funda con correa de cuero para mantenerla tras su espalda.

Pero gohan pasaba por una crisis existencial en estos momentos ya que no tenia nada que hacer y nadie con quien pelear ya que cada enemigo que aparecía era vencido con facilidad a excepción de black y zamasu dichos enemigos fueron un dolor en el culo pero después de ello no aparecía nadie decente para pelear.

Con dicha crisis gohan pensaba seriamente tener una aventura como en esos viejos de antaño donde tubo aventuras en otros mundos peleando contra guerreros poderosos como cuando fue a nueva namek donde se toparon de nuevo con cooler o cundo fueron al nueva vegeta donde se toparon con broly.

Pero dicho problema no paso desapercibido por su madre milk y a ella no le gustaba ver a su hijo en ese tipo de problemas por lo que se le acerco y decidió hablar seriamente con el.

Milk le puso una mano en el hombro a gohan llamando su atención "hijo no me gusta verte asi y entre tu padre y yo hemos decidido dejar que vayas a una aventura tu solo, por lo cual tienes mi bendición para tener dichas aventuras y no te preocupes por nosotros ya que tu padre luego del enemigo que enfrentaron esta pasando mas tiempo con nosotros y tal vez no se y les demos a ti y a goten otro hermanito o hermanita." Exclamo milk sorprendiendo y sonrojando un poco a gohan por la ultima información de su madre "estas de acuerdo con esto madre." Pregunto gohan un poco inseguro pero milk solo opto por asentir en respuesta a su pregunta asi que sin mas gohan decidió recolectar las esferas del dragon y dar inicio a su nueva aventura.

Tres días después gohan tenia reunidas todas las esferas "sal shenlong." Exclamo gohan invocando al mencionado el cual apareció dando a respetar su titulo como dios dragon " **reunieron las esferas del dragon les concederé tres deseos siempre y cuando estén al alcance de mi poder.** " Declaro shenlong con su voz atemorizante "shenlong primero quiero pedir una dotación de semillas del ermitaño ilimitadas." Exclamo gohan pidiendo su primer deseo **"eso es algo fácil de conceder."** Declaro shenlong al momento que sus ojos brillaron intensamente para que en las manos de gohan apareciera un saco de semillas del ermitaño y el momento de pedir el deseo mas importante se acercaba pero antes sus amigos lo detuvieron "bien gohan tu son-kun me pidió que te diera una capsula que tuviera condensad una nave con un generador de gravedad artificial además de tener todo lo necesario para sustentarte." Exclamo bulma dándole la capsula a gohan "muchas gracias bulma eso es todo cierto." Pregunto gohan al final "no además de eso quiero que te lleves esta medicina es por si las dudas, ya que después de que a son-kun lo atacara su enfermedad cardiaca tuve que ponerme seria y producir en masa dicha medicina y quiero evitar que te pase eso mismo a ti por llévate la medicina solo por si las dudas." Exclamo bulma dándole la medicina a gohan.

N/A: para evitar preguntas tengo planeado algo con dicha medicina pero eso quedara en secreto hasta que el momento se presente.

Luego de que todos los amigos de gohan le dieran sus regalos el chico prosiguió con lo planeado "shenlong sabes si hay un planeta en algún universo que necesite ayuda." Pregunto gohan al dios dragon.

Shenlong no respondio por unos minutos hasta que encontró la respuesta adecuada para gohan **"si debo decir que al universo y planeta que encontré están en un estado deplorable y necesitan con muchos méritos ayuda."** Declaro shenlong "bien entonces mi deseo es ese que me mandes a ese lugar que mencionaste." Exclamo gohan pidiendo su segundo deseo **"bien ese es un deseo muy fácil de conceder."** Declaro shenlong mientras sus ojo brillaban de nuevo para hacer que gohan desapareciera del lugar dando oficialmente el inicio de la nueva aventura de gohan.

 **Universo akame ga kill.**

En un destello de luz gohan apareció en un bosque frondoso algo que en su mundo casi no se veía debido a la urbanización que estaba tomando terreno rápidamente a gohan le sorprendio que en el aire podía persivirse el olor a sangre en el aire "shenlong no exageraba diciendo que este lugar necesitaba ayuda a fuerzas, bueno sera mejor empezar a moverme y intento llegar a algún lugar con civilización." Exclamo para si mismo gohan poniéndose en marcha.

Al dia siguiente unos hombres traían en carreta algunos bienes materiales cuando de la tierra salio una bestia peligrosa "mierda un dragon de tierra." Grito aterrado una de los hombres.

N/A: también tatsumi no va a estar en esta historia por lo tanto desde aquí empieza lo canon solo que en vez de ser tatsumi es gohan.

La enorme bestia peligrosa lanzo un poderoso golpe que aterro a los hombres de la carreta, pero antes de que el golpe conectara con su objetivo el brazo del dragon rebanado cayendo al suelo, sacando un grito de dolor a la enorme bestia.

Del brazo cortado de la bestia brotaba sangre a borbotones, como los hombres seguían con los ojos cerrados no supieron lo que paso hasta que lentamente abrieron los ojos viendo a gohan frente a ellos protegiéndolos "ese muchacho le corto un brazo a esa bestia." Exclamo impresionado uno de los hombres "se encuentran bien." Pregunto gohan sin quitar la vista de la bestia que tenia frente suyo "si estamos bien." Respondio el segundo hombre a gohan.

La bestia olvido su brazo sangrante he intento atacar a gohan ya que en un parpadeo gohan solto barios tajos a la bestia la cual volvió a gritar de dolor solo para empezar a caer en pedazos mientras la sangre salía como geiser de los cortes que hizo gohan solo para que después, cayera pesadamente el suelo sin vida.

Con un movimiento gohan sacudió la espada quitando un poco de la sangre que quedo en la espada para después limpiarla con un trapo y volver a enfundarla.

Como acto de agradecimiento los hombres le dieron un poco de efectivo y un aventón a la capital, no sin antes darle una advertencia a gohan "muchacho si vas a la capital no te unas al ejercito imperial lo digo porque las bestias peligrosas se les quedan pequeñas a las personas que viven en la capital." Declaro uno de los hombres para despues retirarse dejando a gohan confundido en la entrada de la capital.

Gohan a medida que se adentraba en la capital se dio cuenta de que aquellos hombres no bromeaban con lo que le dijeron ya que podia ver el estado de algunas personas mientras otras pasaban sin siquiera inmutarse pero le sorprendió mas ver que en medio de la capital había personas crucificadas y dichas personas tenían un letrero en el pecho "esto les pasa a los que se oponen al imperio" eso era lo que tenian escrito en dicho letrero.

Gohan prefirió salir de alli ya que la escena era horrible además de que tenia que controlar su ira creciente, gohan no se percato de que una chica rubia de ojos del mismo color que su cabello una piel clara bestia una prenda de tubo que solo cubría sus prominentes pechos unos pantalones blancos abiertos dejando ver una braga negra, la chica respondia al nombre de leone.

Leone siguió a gohan y le preocupo un poco ver que por ayudar a una niña muchos guardias lo habían rodeado leone se preparó para saltar y sacar a gohan de allí pero le sorprendió ver que gohan asesino sin ningún remordimiento a los guardias "jhm tiene potencial hare mi movimiento en este momento o mejor espero un poco a ver como resultan las cosas." Se decia a si misma leone.

Ese mismo dia en la noche gohan fue invitado por una joven a su casa para pasar la noche, lo que gohan desconocía es que esa noche la vida de gohan tomaría un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

Después de que gohan cenara con la familia se le asigno un cuarto a los dueños de la casa les sorprendió que el veneno que pusieron en la comida no afecto en nada a gohan ya que se retiro como si nada.

Un poco mas tarde esa noche gohan sintió seis presencias en la casa asi que se levanto de golpe y salio del cuarto para ver que era lo que pasaba y lo tenia mas sorprendido el hecho de que las firmas de energía no tenían ningún indicio de maldad.

En uno de los pasillos de la casa se encontraba caminando la madre de aria escribiendo en una libreta "vaya menuda manía tengo con escribir nunca….." la señora no termino de hablar ya que sin darse cuenta fue rebanada por la mitad para caer al suelo sin vida, la causante de su muerte era una chica de cabello purpura un vestido chino de color blanco pegado al cuerpo.

La chica agito su arma la cual parecía una tijera gigante que también podía usarse como una espada, cuando la chica mutilo a la madre de aria quedo manchada de sangre, con movimiento oscilante la chica removió la sangre de su arma.

En una de las habitaciones de la casa leone tenia sujetado del cuello al padre de aria el cual luchaba por zafarse del agarre de leone pero le era imposible ya que la presión de dicho agarre le estaba destrozando la tráquea "po…por favor…pie…piedad…ten…tengo…una…hija…déjame…vi…vir." Pedía débilmente el hombre, pero leone simplemente apretó mas su agarra asfixiando mas al hombre "asegúrese de saludarla en el infierno." Declaro leone para finalmente romperle el cuello para después dejarlo caer sin vida al suelo.

Afuera de la casa los guardias intentaban proteger a aria pero dos de los guardias fueron eliminados por un disparo directo a la cabeza matándolos al instante "patético." Declaro la chica que propino los disparos.

Gohan había salido de la casa topándose con los guardias sin vida para encarar a los responsables y lo único que vio fue unos ojos rojos acercarse a el con una velocidad impresionante "no es un objetivo." Exclamo monótonamente saltando sobre gohan y eliminando en segundos a los otros dos guardias rebanándolos de un solo tajo.

Antes de que la chica matara a aria su espada choco con otra espada cosa que la sorprendió ya que no se percato de que gohan se había movido "no puedo dejar que la mates sin una razón." Declaro gohan con una mirada seria "es un objetivo y debo eliminarlo si estas en el camino te eliminare también." Exclamo la chica soltando una estocada que gohan bloque con facilidad.

Los espadazos de akame iban y venían pero ninguno si quiera rosaba a gohan y eso comenzaba a alarmar a la ojiroja asi que usando toda su velocidad akame desapareció algo que sorprendió enormemente a gohan, tanta fue su sorpresa que bajo su defensa permitiéndole a akame apuñarlo en el pecho pero akame se sorprendió al no ver hundirse si espada en el pecho de gohan.

Akame se alejó de gohan para repensar su ofensiva pero fue detenido por leone "espera akame el muchacho se merece un explicación." Declaro leone acercándose a gohan este se preparó para lo que sea "descuida vengo en son de paz y si quieres saber porque los tenemos que asesinar bien entonces tienes que ver algo." Exclamo leone pateando la puerta de la bodega y cuando gohan vio lo había adentro casi vomita ya que había mucha gente muerta y torturada.

Esa escena hizo que gohan inconscientemente entrara en modo de semi dios "sabia aquí había gato encerrado ahora ya se lo que tengo que hacer." Declaro gohan acercándose a aria la cual al ver esa mirada gélida de gohan se aterro en sobre manera, gohan le puso la mano en la cabeza "hakai." Exclamo gohan para que después aria comenzara a gritar de dolor mientras comenzaba a desaparecer en partículas blancas.

Lo que hizo gohan dejo a todo night ride quedo boquiabierto ya que vieron como gohan con solo tocar a aria esta se convirtió en polvo "vaya eso es nuevo chico quieres unirte a night ride." Propuso leone con una sonrisa a gohan "en otras circunstancias hubiera dicho que no pero ahora que vi lo podrida que esta gente acepto la propuesta." Respondio gohan con un tono sombrío.

Con la afirmación de gohan night ride se marcho del lugar dejando la masacre como única evidencia de que estuvieron allí.

Asi comienza la aventura de gohan en el universo de akame ga kill espero y les haya gustado y si ven muchísimos errores es porque hice este capitulo desde el cel y me fue muy difícil pero bueno me retiro hasta la próxima posiblemente mañana suba el suba el segundo capitulo de la historia asi que hasta pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

Repito dragon ball z ni akame ga kill me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Increíble no me espere que este primer capitulo de esta historia fuera tan bien recibido espero y sigan apoyando asi los capítulos siguiente ahora si comencemos con el capitulo.

Capitulo2: La Primera Misión.

Momentos después de que night ride y gohan asesinaran a la familia de aria y que gohan literalmente desintegrara a la mencionada, ahora se encontraban camino a la base oculta de night ride.

Después de unas horas llegaron a base donde verían si najenda jefa de dicha organización decidiría si gohan entraba a night ride o no "bueno otra misión realizada con éxito y puedo ver que trajeron a un invitado a que se debe esto." Exclamo najenda al final "si este chico esta en la casa de la familia airia cuando llegamos al principio intento detenernos pero luego de que le mostráramos lo que se dedicaba dicha familia, el personalmente los asesino después de sugerí que se uniera a nosotros pero eso depende de usted jefa." Exclamo leona dando el reporte de la misión "bien muchacho estas de acuerdo a unirte a nosotros un organización que se encarga de erradicar la opresión del imperio." Declaro najenda mirando fijamente a gohan el cual por unos momentos no respondió "si acepto estoy dispuesto a unirme a night ride y erradicar a ese imperio podrido asi que cuenten conmigo para lo que sea." Declaro gohan con un semblante serio y a la vez sombrío.

La declaración no sorprendió mucho al grupo pero si les llamo la atención el tono en que lo dijo "bien es un hecho bienvenido a night ride chico." Exclamo leone de manera jovial "si y soy gohan por cierto." Exclamo gohan presentándose también "me llamo la atención cuando pelee contigo gohan y cuando te apuñale con mi espada como fue que te herí." Pregunto akame de forma monótona "sencillo desde muy pequeño entrene mi cuerpo para hacer mas duro y resistente que el acero." Respondio gohan como si nada "entonces debes ser muy fuerte." Pregunto bulat seguidamente a lo cual gohan simplemente sonrio.

Sin mediar palabra bulat entendió la sonrisa que le dio gohan "puedes darnos una demostración de tu fuerza." Declaro mine con un tono que molesto un poco a gohan "no le veo problema en mostrarles lo que puedo hacer." Declaro gohan con una sonrisa llena de confianza.

Afuera en los campos de entrenamiento se encontraban todos listos para la prueba de habilidades de gohan "bueno quien será el primero." Pregunto gohan viendo a todos "sere yo quiero ver tu fuerza." Respondio bulat enfrentando a gohan "bien en ese caso te sedo el primer movimiento con una recomendación atácame con todas tus fuerzas." Declaro gohan aun de forma confiada "ese es el espíritu muchacho aquí voy." Exclamo bulat lanzando un golpe con todas sus fuerzas a gohan pero este detuvo el golpe con una mano sin inmutarse "tienes una fuerza que de seguro supera a un humano normal y eso es admirable." Declaro gohan lanzando a bulat por los aires como si fuese una muñeca de trapos.

El enorme asesino cayo pesadamente al suelo "increíble su fuerza es monstruosa." Exclamo bulat impresionado de que alguien lo haya batido en cuestión de segundos "quien es el siguiente." Pregunto de nuevo gohan hasta que leone lo encaro "es mi turno yo también voy con todo. " declaro leone activando su teigu para adquirir un aspecto mas salvaje "oh puedo percibir que tu nivel de poder se incremento exponencialmente quiero ver de que eres capas." Exclamo gohan con una sonrisa desafiante.

Dicha sonrisa saco un sonrojo en leone, sheele y un leve sonrojo en akame cosa extraña ya que la chica es conocida por no demostrar ningún tipo de sentimiento.

Leone se lanzo contra gohan soltando una combinación de golpes que gohan bloque con bastante facilidad "pero como." Exclamo impresionada leone "te dije que tu nivel de poder se elevo exponencialmente y es cierto pero tu estilo de pelea es algo tosco y predecible pero puedes mejorar." Exclamo gohan seriamente a leone "entonces quiero ver como peleas atácame no te contengas solo por ser un chica." Declaro leone "bien entonces atacare." Exclamo gohan contrayendo su brazo para luego soltar un golpe que genero una ráfaga de aire que dejo paralizada a leone y cuando vio tras suyo el muro y un millar de arboles mas fuero barridos sin mucho esfuerzo.

Leone volteo a ver a gohan de nuevo "increíble creo que me rindo." Exclamo leone "bien quien sigue." Pregunto de nuevo gohan y fue el turno de lobbuk parahacer una de sus idioteces "es mi turno yo les enseño como se hace." Declaro confiado lobbuk encarando a gohan "tu nivel de poder es…" exclamo gohan callándose un momento "enorme como el de un dios." Exclamo lobbuk inflando el pecho con orgullo falso " **débil como el de un pendejo**." Exclamo gohan haciendo que el mundito de lobbuk se cayera a pedazos.

Todo night ride estallo en risas sonoras "hahahahaha te dijo pendejo." Exclamo leone girando en el suelo sujetándose el estomago de tanto reir.

N/A: lo siento pero no podía evitar poner eso es que siempre quise trolear a lobbuk y para hacer esa parte mas graciosa imaginen a gohan con unos lentes oscuros.

La ultima oponente del dia seria akame asi que la oji roja desenfundo su temible murasame y se preparo para atacar a gohan este imito a akame desenfundando también su espada tomando una postura de ataque desconocida para todos ya que gohan estaba ligeramente agachado con su espada tras su espalda sujetada como si fuera una daga mientras que su brazo de derecho se mantenía firme frente para tener mayor defensa.

Akame con su velocidad ataco a gohan pero este bloqueo la estocada de akame con su espada sujetada de la misma forma como si fuera una daga akame infligió fuerza para empujar a gohan pero le fue imposible.

Gohan se quito de encima a akame con un leve empujón propinado por gohan pero akame se recupero rápidamente y haciendo uso de toda su velocidad desapareció de la vista de todos menos de gohan ya que dicha velocidad de akame era como cámara lenta para gohan.

Gohan bloqueo un tajo en su lado izquierdo y otro en el derecho sorprendiendo a todas ya que a ellos les era imposible seguir la velocidad de akame y gohan podía ponerse al dia con ella fácilmente "vaya increíble eres mas velos que cualquier humano que conozco pero aquí hay algo que todos tienen que saber por igual aunque te muevas mas rápido a tal grado que no pueda verte el ojo humano lo que hay que hacer es seguir los movimientos del ki." Exclamo gohan mientras enfundaba su espada "ki que es eso." Pregunto akame interesada "el ki es la energía vital de todo ser vivo y que con el debido entrenamiento puede llegar a usarse a voluntad." Respondio gohan dejando sorprendidos a todos por el grado de preparación de gohan.

Gohan se acerco al grupo de nuevo el cual seguía asombrado "gohan contigo en la organización derrotar al imperio y asesinar al primer ministro sera mas fácil por primera vez hay un rayo de luz para la humanidad." Exclamo najenda con satisfacción "lo dije antes y lo dire de nuevo estoy dentro y los ayudare a destruir al imperio si es necesario detesto con cada fibra de mi ser a aquellos que usan su fuerza para oprimir a las personas." Declaro gohan serio y de brazos cruzados "bien esta todo listo akame muéstrale su habitación y mañana llévalo contigo a cazar." Declaro najenda antes de retirarse "entendido jefa." Exclamo akame de nuevo con su tono usual carente de emoción.

Con sus instrucciones dadas akame llevo a gohan a su habitación la cual no tenia mucho pero si tenia lo necesario y eso bastaba para el, asi que sin esperar que akame saliera de la habitación saco una capsula del bolsillo de su pantalón para seguidamente presionar el botón y lanzar y crear una pequeña explosión de humo para que seguidamente apareciera un escritorio y para akame que nunca había visto eso, si que se impresiono pero prefirió dejarlo de lado.

Gohan prosiguió a arreglar dicho escritorio sacando de uno de los cajones dos fotos una donde salía el y goku y la otra donde salía su familia completa "aunque este lejos siempre pensare en ustedes." Exclamo gohan solemnemente dándole un ultimo vistazo a la foto.

Al dia siguiente en night ride a gohan y akame les toco hacer el desayuno por lo cual akame llevo a pescar a gohan y pescar a gohan le encantaba en sobre manera.

Gohan y akame se encontraban en un acantilado donde estaba también ubicado un rio con una profundidad decente "bien pescaremos unas bestias raras." Exclamo monótonamente akame para desvestirse cosa que impresiono un poco a gohan pero al darse cuenta que akame traía debajo de sus ropas un traje de baño con lo cual akame salto al lago comenzando a pescar "interesante pescas igual que yo." Exclamo gohan quitándose la camisa que traía puesta "si sabes pescar entonces apresurémonos a llevar suficiente." Exclamo akame conteniendo un sonrojo.

Gohan también se lanzo al rio comenzando a pescar akame quedo sorprendida ya que gohan pescaba con una habilidad rotunda sacando peces de tamaño colosal.

Varios minutos después estaban de regreso en la base cocinando el botín que consiguieron gohan y akame "bueno no hoy nos fue mejor que otros días con la pesca." Agrego akame viendo la enorme cantidad de peces que consiguieron "pero como siempre se me paso la mano." Agrego también gohan viendo que consiguieron una exageración de peces.

Una hora después en la mesa solo estaban desayunando gohan, akame, leone y najenda "parece que les fue muy bien." Exclamo najenda viendo el banquete que estaban comiendo "pero igual se nos paso la mano." Agrego gohan un poco apenado "bueno ahora a los negocios cual es el trabajo de hoy." Pregunto najenda "bueno hoy tenemos que asesinar al general ogre y su primo ya que solo se dedican a encerrar personas indiscriminadamente." Postulo leone seria "quiero formar parte en ese trabajo." Declaro gohan con la mirada ensombrecida "bien esta decidido akame, gohan y leone tomaran esta misión." Sentencio al final najenda para abandonar la sala.

Horas después en la entrada de la capital estaba leone y gohan preparándose para comenzar la misión "bueno aquí es donde nos separamos leone." Exclamo gohan tomando la foto de ogre para distinguirlo "bueno recuerda que eres nuevo en la organización ten cuidado." Exclamo leone "jhmm dudo mucho que siquiera pueda ponerme un dedo encima pero igualmente tendré cuidado." Declaro gohan bastante confiado.

En la noche todas las calles de la capital estaban desoladas y el general ogre se encontraba patrullando hasta que se topo con gohan el cual tenia una capucha para no dar a revelar su identidad "disculpe usted es el general ogre." Pregunto gohan con las manos juntas "si cuales son tus negocios conmigo." Respondio ogre "es que me dijeron que usted es muy fuerte y quería poner a prueba mis habilidades por si algún dia decido unirme al ejercito imperial." Exclamo gohan sacando un bufido del general "bien pero si resultas muerto será tu culpa." Exclamo ogre gran error ya que puso un pie en la tumba.

Un chica castaña estaba buscando a su maestro "moo donde se metio el maestro es tu culpa que le hayamos perdido coro." Regaño la chica a lo que parecía ser un perro que traía arrastrando consigo.

De regreso con gohan y ogre este primero tenia una sonrisa sombría en su rostro "bueno general le cedo el primer movimiento." Exclamo gohan sombríamente "bien pero tu lo pediste muchacho." Declaro ogre abalanzándose contra gohan soltando un golpe que gohan atrapo con facilidad y con un destello de velocidad rompió el brazo de ogre como si fuera una ramita "arg maldito." Exclamo en el dolor ogre sujetando su brazo destruido "vamos general creo que puede hacer mas que eso." Declaro gohan con una voz carente de emoción "maldito insolente morirás por esto." Declaro ogre lanzándose contra gohan y si ogre se hubiera fijado mas en el rostro de gohan hubiera visto una sonrisa sombria indicándole el peligro en el que se encontraba.

Gohan en otro estallido de velocidad propino un fuerte golpe al estomago de ogre haciendo que este vomitara sangre en cantidades importantes "bueno es hora de morir." Declaro gohan sombría mente formando una esfera de energía en el puño que enterró en el estomago de ogre para luego traspasarlo con dicha bola de energía.

Ogre cayo al suelo sin vida con un enorme agujero en el estomago mientras gohan sonreía gélidamente pero antes de irse una voz le llamo la atención "ma…maestro tu criminal alto allí." Grito una voz cien por ciento femenina pero gohan simplemente hizo un gesto de despedida con su mano y desapareció del lugar "juro que te encontrare y hare que coro devora hasta tus huesos." Declaro la chica con una expresión demoniaca.

N/A: recuerden lo que dije en el primer capitulo gohan seria inmisericorde con los opresores del imperio y ogre fue la primera victima del poder de gohan.

Una hora después gohan y leone regresaron a la organización para darle su reporte a najenda "informe asesinato exitoso del general ogre." Declaro gohan tranquilo, akame tenia una mirada intrigante en ella y velozmente despojo a gohan de sus vestimentas para revisar a gohan encontrando solo cicatrices viejas "jhmm es todo un macho alfa." Se decía a si misma leone con un sonrojo y sonrisa sugerente "santas espadas esta mejor formado que cualquier solado en todo el imperio." Se decía a si misma akame tratando de ocultar su fuerte sonrojo "ven se los dije asesine a ogre y regrese sin ningún rasguño." Exclamo gohan vistiéndose de nuevo "bien entonces vayan a descansar para que estén listos para otra misión." Sentencio najenda saliendo del salón.

Bueno bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo espero que les guste ya que tuve que ver de nuevo el segundo capitulo de akame ga kill, pero bueno nos veremos en la siguiente actualización hasta la otra.


	3. Chapter 3

Repito dragon ball z ni akame ga kill me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Lo admito son increíbles ocho comentarios en el capitulo dos de esta historia eso me dice que les esta gustando asi que tengo una encuesta para ustedes quien quiere que sea la primera novia de gohan en akame ga kill.

Gohan x akame

Gohan x leone

Gohan x sheele

No se si integrar a mein en el harem de gohan ya que no se si es muy joven ya que gohan cuenta con 20 años, akame si tuviera que adivinar tiene unos 17 o 18 años, leone creo que tendría la misma edad de gohan o tal vez un año mayor la edad de leone estaría entre 20 a 21 años, sheele es la segunda mayor en el anime con 22 años, esdeath no se sabe cuantos años tiene ni en el anime ni en el manga asi que le pondré unos hipotéticos 24 años.

Ahora me ayudaría mucho que recomendaran esta historia para ayudarle a crecer ya que recuerden que esta historia no es solo mia sino que también es de ustedes asi que nada me ayudaría mas que recomendaran la historia para ayudarla a crecer ahora si comencemos con el capitulo.

Capitulo3: Asesina al Verdugo.

Hoy en night ride debería ser un dia tranquilo como cualquier otro pero no ya que todo el equipo se dirigían a buscar a unos intrusos que encontraron el escondite de la guarida eso nos lleva a unos minutos antes.

 **Flash Back diez minutos antes.**

Todos estaban reunidos en el salón discutiendo sobre los intrusos "jefa mis hilos han detectado intrusos en el área." Declaro Lubbock "me sorprende que unos mercenarios de pacotilla hayan encontrado la guarida Lubbock cuantos son." Pregunto al final najenda "son veinte jefa." Respondio Lubbock "bien encuéntrenlos a todos esos intrusos no pueden salir de aquí con vida." Sentencio najenda seria recibiendo un si grupal.

 **Fin Flash Back.**

El grupo se separo en equipos para cubrir mas terreno y deshacerse de los intrusos.

Gohan se quedó con bulat los cuales se encargarían de mas de la mitad de los intrusos a gohan lo tenían rodeado todas sus presas de las cuales dos se le fueron encima con lo cual gohan con su imperceptible velocidad cortarles la cabeza a dos de los mercenarios "dos menos quedan cuatro." Declaro gohan gélidamente haciendo temblar a los restantes los cuales intentaron escapar pero a otros dos mercenarios gohan los partió por la mitad haciendo que dichos mercenarios estallaran en geiseres de sangre "otros dos menos y quedan dos." Declaro gohan de una manera mas sombria que antes otro de los matones junto cojones y si lanzo a los golpes contra gohan grave error ya que gohan lo hizo ganado en el aire con un golpe pero ese golpe tubo la fuerza suficiente para arrancarle la cabeza.

El ultimo de los mercenarios corrió mas rápido en ese momento que en toda su vida "lo siento mucho pero nos dijeron que nadie debe salir con vida de aquí." Sentencio gohan disparando una esfera de energia contra el mercenario generando una explosión en forma de cúpula pequeña "odio matar gente pero a raíz de lo que he visto aquí ninguno de estos insectos merece la mínima clemencia." Exclamo gohan para si mismo.

Bulat también había terminado de asesinar a los objetivos que le habia tocado pero al ver las habilidades desplegadas de gohan quedo anonadado ya que acabo con todos esos mercenarios en un pestañeo y ni siquiera rompió a sudar ni un poco "ese muchacho es extraordinario." Se decía a si mismo el enorme asesino.

Mientras en un rio akame se habia topado con tres mercenarios los cuales estaban frente a la chica mas hermosa pero a la vez letal "oigan solo es una chica hay que divertirnos con ella antes de entregarla al ministro." Declaro uno de los mercenarios los cuales no se percataron del movimiento a máxima velocidad de akame, ya que en un pestañeo les hizo un corte en la garganta a los tres mercenarios dos de ellos cayeron en el acto pero uno aun seguía con vida "no te cree…" el mercenario no termino de hablar ya que cayo muerto por obra del poderoso veneno que envuelve la hoja de la muramasa de akame "un corte una muerte." Declaro fríamente akame para retirarse del lugar.

En un claro del bosque se encontraba leone sentada en una pila de cuerpos de los mercenarios que asesino a golpes "creo que debería hacerle caso a gohan y entrenar un poco le preguntare después si puede darme algunas lecciones de combate." Exclamaba en voz alta leone mientras le daba una patada a uno de los mercenarios que estaba medio vivo y medio muerto.

En un acantilado mein estaba preparándose para disparar y acabar con el ultimo de los intrusos "esta muy lejos parece que tendre que arriesgarme." Declaro main levantándose pero en ese momento uno de los matones salio de los arbusto para atacar a mein con lo cual mein sonrio sínicamente ya que sheele partio en dos al mercenario con sus enormes tijeras "en verdad lo siento mucho." Se disculpaba sheele con una mirada gélida en su rostros "gracias sheele ahora dare el toque de gracia." Declaro mein disparándole al ultimo mercenario y desintegrarlo al instante.

Luego del altercado con los mercenarios todo night ride regreso a la guarida donde se desarrollaría algo que nadie esperaba, ya que la muy alegre de leone se le acerco a gohan para preguntar algo que dejaría en shock a todos "oye gohan he pensado sobre lo que me dijiste la ves que nos mostraste lo que puedes hacer y me gustaría que me entrenaras." Exclamo leone inclinándose ante gohan.

Con el grupo al se rompió "o mierda leone quiere entrenar hagan su testamente arrepiéntanse de sus pecados porque es el fin del mundo." Exclamo Lubbock aterrado "ya basta pendejo pervertido no es para tanto quiero entrenar para mejorar mi estilo de combate." Declaro leone seria "por mi no hay problema pero eso si leone espero que estes preparada ya que mi entrenamiento sera inimaginablemente duro." Declaro gohan con una sonrisa desafiante "lo prometes gohan no quiero un entrenamiento fácil quiero que me lleves a mis limites." Declaro leone "perfecto comenzaremos ahora mismo con la prueba inicial tienes hasta el final del dia para darme un golpe y si logras eso el verdadero entrenamiento empezara." Declaro gohan "bien aquí voy." Exclamo leone lanzándose contra gohan.

Asi pasaron dos horas y leone no pudo si quiera rosar a gohan, en estos momentos leone se encontraban jadeando profusamente, mientras gohan estaba mas fresco que una lechuga "vamos leone se que puedes hacer mas que esto." Exclamaba gohan tratando de animar a leone "es imposible jamas podre darte un golpe." Exclamo leone desanimada "déjame decirte algo leone pasaste la prueba." Declaro gohan sonriéndole a leone "como que pase la prueba si no pude golpearte." Exclamo leone con los ojos como platos "creía que te darias cuenta rápido veras leone la prueba en si no era golpearme si no tu determinación al tratar de darme dicho golpe y como premio de tu perseverancia el verdadero entrenamiento comenzara mañana por la tarde." Sentencio gohan con los ojos cerrados.

Gohan estaba tan inspirado en su monologo de maestro que no se dio cuenta del abrazo que le propino leone y no bastar con eso, la abalanzada de leone enterró la cara de gohan entre sus prominentes pechos "bueno valio la pena." Se decía a si mismo gohan, akame y sheele veian la situación con un poco de celos ya que leone hizo un paso bastante hábil para atraer a gohan, pero la oji roja y oji purpura no se darían por vencida tan fácilmente.

Ya ese mismo dia en la noche todos estaban listos para cenar y dicha cena fue preparada por gohan y akame, cuando estaban sirviendo los platos les sorprendió ver que gohan tenia pilas de platos frente suyo y luego de dar las gracias gohan en menos de diez segundos ya tenia pilas y pilas de platos vacíos frente suyo "uff estuvo increíble." Exclamo gohan frotándose el estomago "creo que le a akame le quitaron el puesto de glotona." Exclamo leone la cual no le habia dado un solo bocado a su comida como el resto de night ride.

A la mañana siguiente a gohan le tocaba pasar toda la mañana con mein cosa que no le gustaba mucho ya la chica era demasiado arrogante tan arrogante que para gohan mein era demasiado irritante ya que si el comparaba a mein con vegeta este se quedaría corto en términos de orgullo.

Allí estaba gohan esperando a mein a que se decidiera aparecer y en el transcurso de esa espera se topo con sheele "gohan-san que hace." Pregunto sheele "me dijeron que me toca pasar la mañana con mein para un entrenamiento especial y eme aquí esperando a la susodicha." Respondio gohan con poco interés "jmmm pues nunca crei que mein se levantara tan temprano pero si quieres puedo ir a buscarla." Recomendó sheele "no deja que gohan vaya a buscarla ya que ese es el deber de un subordinado ir a buscar a su superior." Exclamo najenda que de casualidad pasaba por el lugar "bueno no pierdo nada con ir a buscarla." Exclamo también gohan yéndose a buscar a mein "jefa lo que dijo usted es cierto." Pregunto sheele confundida "nop solo es una prueba." Respondio najenda pero dejo mas en el aire a sheele.

Gohan llego a la habitación de mein y para lo que hubiera sido un error fue algo divertido mein por la impresión tomo su pumkin y disparo a gohan pero este teniendo reflejo mas afinados evadió el disparo "que cojones te pasa." Grito gohan apuntándole acusadoramente a mein "es tu culpa como te atreviste a esquivarlo pervertido." Declaro mein disparando continuamente a gohan pero este siempre los esquivaba.

Luego de ese altercado gohan y mein se encontraban en el centro de la capital para el "entrenamiento" especial de mein, gohan como ya habia estado en la capital no les sorprendia para nada ver como sufria la gente y todo eso solo hacia fomentar mas el odio de gohan por el imperio "oye novato deja de distraerte y apresúrate." Declaro mein de forma altanera "tiene ovarios para decirme novato." Exclamo gohan para si mismo poniéndose al dia con mein.

Los dos continuaron caminando hasta toparse con dos brabucones maltratar a una pequeña niña y eso toco una fibra sensible en gohan con lo cual moviéndose a la velocidad del sonido gohan les aplico a los dos brabucones un calzón chino universal, dicho calzón chino fue tan fuerte que los dos brabucones gritaron como niñas mientras salían corriendo del lugar gohan se acerco a la niña revolviéndole los cabellos "ya paso ellos no volverán a molestarte." Exclamo gohan a la niña la cual le dio un abrazo rápido y salio corriendo del lugar.

Luego de eso el entrenamiento especial de mein comenzó el cual era cargarle las compras a mein "con un puto demonio no me sentía una carreta humana desde que videl y yo terminamos." Exclamo gohan estresado "espera tenias novia." Pregunto incrédula mein "de que te sorprende soy un chico claro que he tenido novia, pero dejando eso de lado cual era el "entrenamiento" que ibas a darme y la verdad dudo que puedas enseñarme mas que todos los maestros que he tenido." Declaro gohan estresado ganándose un derechazo de parte de mein "cuidado como me hablas novato asi no se le habla a un superior como yo." Sentencia mein dándole patadas a gohan en el suelo "novato novato mis bolas tengo mas experiencia que tu tanto en combate como en concentración yo empecé a pelear desde antes que tu usaras pañales y te lo voy a demostrar cuando destruya todo este imperio para que esta gente viva tranquila." Declaro gohan serio dejando callada a mein.

N/A: lo siento de verdad tenia que hacer eso ya que en los primeros capítulos la actitud de mein la detestaba con todo mi ser asi que tenia que hacer esto y ponerla en su lugar.

En la tarde gohan entreno a leone como se lo prometio y la chica se arrepintió de pedirle a gohan que la entrenara ya que la primera tarea de entrenamiento que le puso fue atrapar un mono pero dicho mono era jodidamente rápido pero activando su teigu pudo atraparlo y la segunda tarea fue peor ya que tenia que pegarle con un maso jodidamente pesado en la cabeza a un saltamontes, pero fue allí cuando leone pudo sacar parte de su inteligencia lanzando el maso al aire para luego atraparlo y darle un golpecito en la cabeza al dichoso saltamontes.

En la noche todos los miembros de night ride estaban reunidos decidiendo la misión "bien la misión de hoy sera asesinar al primo del ministro honest el cual reúne mujeres para torturarlas hasta la muerte." Declaraba najenda cuando sintieron una presión increíblemente pesada y cuando vieron a gohan se aterraron al ver que el cuerpo de gohan expulsaba destellos eléctricos azules "jefa si no le molesta me gustaría encargarme de ese infeliz personalmente ya que si no lo hago me quedara un mal sabor de boca." Pedia gohan tratando de contener su furia "bien pero mein ira contigo." Sentencio najenda "mientras no se meta en mi camino puede hacer lo que ella quiera." Declaro gohan saliendo del lugar para ir a su habitación a cambiarse para la misión que tenían.

Entre unos arboles gohan y mein esperaban a que el familiar del ministro saliera y en cuanto este salio gohan le lanzo un rayo de la muerte directo a la cabeza impactándolo entre ceja y ceja.

Los guaridas salieron a buscar a los causantes del asesinato del primo del ministro pero se toparon con night ride "parece que se va a armar una buena." Declaro leone chocando sus puños, pero casi nadie se percato de que faltaba un guardia el cual fue tras gohan y mein, pero cuando los asesinos se dieron cuenta simplemente le dedicaron un pésame a dicho guardia.

En el punto de reunión se encontraban gohan y mein esperando a que llegaran los demás "en serio cuanto tiempo vas a estar escondido sal ya para morir ya que te viniste a meter a la mera boca del lobo." Declaro gohan a un hombre que salio entre las sombras "vaya muchacho desde cundo te percataste de mi presencia." Pregunto intrigado el hombre "desde que asesinamos al insecto familiar del ministro y debo adivinar bienes a matarnos por eso." Declaro gohan al final viendo fríamente al hombre "eres muy perspicaz bien comencemos quiero divertirme un poco contigo antes de matarte." Declaro el hombre serio "mein no te metas en esto este insecto es mio." Declaro gohan sin quitarle la mirada al hombre.

El sujeto se lanzo contra gohan con una patada giratoria que gohan detuvo fácilmente para con la misma darle un golpe en el abdomen al hombre ocasionándole une herida interna grave.

El hombre se arrodillo sujetándose el estomago mientras escupía sangre descuidándose de gohan grave error ya que gohan le estampo con el pie la cara en la tierra "vamos vas a pelear mas." Pregunto gohan con una sonrisa gélida al tipo "bueno en vista de que ya llegamos al fondo acabare contigo." Declaro gohan levantando un poco el pie y dejarlo caer con fuerza destripándole la cabeza al sujeto.

Todo night ride vio como gohan masacro al sujeto con lo cual llegaron a pensar que incluso se excedió demasiado "esto le pasara pronto al ministro y a todo el imperio." Declaro gohan sin rodeos.

Mientras en la capital en un callejón oscuro se encontraba un tipo extraño viendo los carteles de se busca de night ride pero mas específicamente el cartel de akame "maravilloso, maravilloso la capital no ha cambiado en nada las muertes que puedo causar es monstruosa." Exclamo el hombre el cual seguía viendo el cartel de akame eso fue hasta que dos guardias lo encontraran "tu el del callejón quédate donde estas." Declaro uno de los guardias con lo cual el hombre les dio una mirada retorcida para que en un pestañeo los decapitara "jeje pronto nos encontraremos akame de night ride maravilloso, maravilloso." Exclamo el hombre saliendo del lugar.

A la mañana siguiente gohan se encontraba entrenando con akame y leone al mismo tiempo "vaya sin duda ustedes dos son un par implacable si fuera alguien normal no duraría ni diez segundos con ustedes dos pero no soy alguien cien por ciento normal asi que pueden atacarme con todas sus fuerzas ese es el punto clave para mejorar forzar su cuerpo mas halla del limite de sus fuerzas actuales." Sentencio gohan con los brazos cruzados tras su espalda.

N/A: bueno en ese punto solo imaginen a wiss cuando entreno a goku y vegeta.

Akame se lanzo primero contra gohan para que posteriormente leone se lanzara contra gohan para intentar sorprenderlo pero no podía ya que incluso lo atacaba por la espalda y no conseguía ponerle un dedo encima "regla numero uno para la victoria en una batalla nunca perder la calma." Exclamo gohan evadiendo un tajo por parte de akame y una patada por parte de leone.

Ambas chicas se encontraban sudando profusamente mientras gohan se mantenía fresco como una lechuga "es imposible por mas que intentamos no podemos pelear a tu ritmo." Exclamo leone secándose el sudor de la frente "bueno eso es porque yo llevo mas años peleando que ustedes dos pero me impresionan ya que están resistiendo mas de lo que pensé el entrenamiento." Exclamo gohan tratando de reconfortar a las dos chicas "lo que yo quiero saber es como usar eso a lo que le llamas ki." Pregunto akame con leve pero detectable interés "bueno eso no es algo tan difícil de hacer haber para empezar el ki es la energía que habita dentro de cada ser vivo y para liberarlo hay que concentrarlo en un solo punto para luego expulsarlo." Instruyo gohan mientras juntaba sus dos manos para concentrarse y formar un esfera de energía azul "ven es sencillo ahora quiero que lo intenten ustedes dos quiero que se olviden de lo que hay a su alrededor y se centren en ustedes mismo luego concéntrense y busquen esa energía dentro suyo imagínenselo como una fuente agradable de calor." Instruyo gohan a las dos chicas.

Después de unas horas leone y akame se encontraban lanzando bolas de energía por todos lados como niñas que acaban de recibir un juguete nuevo, en ese tiempo gohan también entreno un poco con bulat para conocer mas la fuerza de este y le sorprendió ver que la fuerza de bulat podría tumbar todo un edificio con facilidad.

Ya anocheciendo Lubbock llego con una misión de emergencia "jefa nos llego una misión de emergencia." Declaro Lubbock bastante intranquilo "de que habla la misión." Pregunto najenda seria "tenemos que asesinar al ex verdugo de la prisión del imperio tenemos que asesinar a zank el verdugo." Respondio Lubbock "puede que sea un poco ignorante en esto pero quien es zank." Pregunto gohan con el seño levemente fruncido "zank era el ex verdugo de la prisión de la capital era el encargado de asesinar a los prisioneros zank de tanto cortar cabezas se volvió loco y escapo de la prisión ahora si zank consiguió una teigu eso lo hace mas peligroso." Respondio leone con los brazos cruzados por debajo de sus pechos para que estos se miraran mas grandes de lo que ya eran "bien para esta misión nos dividiremos sheele y mein se encargaran de buscar a zank en el parque de la capital, leone y Lubbock vigilaran desde los tejados, bulat registrara las calles y por ultimo gohan y akame buscaran en el centro de la capital con todo claro salgan y cumplan con la misión." Sentencio najenda.

Akame dentro de si daba brinquitos de alegría ya que le toco ser pareja de gohan y dentro de su imaginación akame les sacaba el dedo del medio a leone y sheele, mientras con la otra mano hacia la v de victoria con una sonrisa igualmente de victoria.

Ya en el centro de la capital se encontraban gohan y akame buscando a zank pero el verdugo estaba en otro lugar.

En un callejón se encontraba zank tomando de la garganta a una chica la cual estaba aterrada ya que zank minutos antes había asesinado a su novio sin piedad alguna "por favor no mate hare lo que quiera pero no me mate." Pedia la chica llorando a cantaros "lo que sea debes saber que soy muy hablador estas dispuesta a hablar conmigo." Exclamo zank con una sonrisa llena de demencia "si." Respondio rápidamente la chica "entonces puedes decirme que se siente tener la cabeza separada del cuerpo." Exclamo zank a la chica la cual nunca sintió cuando zank le corto la cabeza.

De regreso con gohan y akame ellos dos estaban disfrutando del comodo silencio bueno eso fue hasta que gohan decidio entablar un conversación con la bella oji roja "akame desde cuando estas en night ride." Pregunto gohan sin percatarse que dicha pregunta toco un fibra sensible en akame la cual agacho un poco el rostro a tal punto que su flequillo oculto aquellos bellos ojos rojos "si es algo difícil de responder puedes olvidarlo no necesitas decirme nada que te incomode." Exclamo gohan arrepentido de hacer esa pregunta "no te preocupes no le sabias, me uní a night ride luego de dejar al ejercito imperial después de eso me tope con la jefa y le pedi que me dejara entrar a la organización y estoy aquí desde entonces." Respondio akame casi a punto de llorar pero gohan hizo algo que la sorprendio ya que gohan le dio un abrazo reconfortante a akame "por lo que me acabas de contar akame me has dado una razón mas para destruir al imperio voy a destruir este imperio para que puedas ser feliz." Declaro gohan aun abrazando a akame.

Luego de ese momento entre gohan y akame pasaron diez minutos recobrando ese silencio agradable eso fue hasta que gohan decidio levantarse "akame regreso enseguida." Exclamo gohan dirigiéndose a un callejón "tienes que ir cierto." Pregunto akame riéndose un poco de gohan "oye cuando la naturaleza llama hay que atenderla pero no voy a eso simplemente sentí algo raro por aquí asi que ire a revisar si no regreso en cinco minutos puedes ir a buscarma." Exclamo gohan en tono serio "claro." Respondio akame seria.

Gohan rápidamente atravesó el callejón llego a otra plaza, gohan vio a todos lados ya que sentía una energía llena de demencia fue hasta que gohan esquivo una estocada de zank "con que tu eres zank o me equivoco." Exclamo gohan serio "vaya mi reputación me precede si yo soy zank el decapitador y tu eres el siguiente." Declaro zank a gohan el cual simplemente sonrio "he de admitir tienes pelotas al declarar tal cosa pero veamos si puedes respaldarlas." Declaro gohan desenfundando su espada y lanzando contra zank pero lo que gohan desconocia era la habilidad de la teigu de zank con la cual zank podía leer a la perfección la mente y los movimientos de una persona.

Zank evadió la estocada de gohan para que con las cuchillas que tenia en los brazos hacer una herida en el pecho a gohan.

Zank hasta este momento fue el primero en lograr herir a gohan, ya que gohan tenia una herida horizontal en el pecho junto con una rasgadura en su traje de sayajin negro que traía puesto encima "debo admitir que no eres tan malo en lo que haces pero que no se te suba a la cabeza recuerda el dolor que sentí con esta herida te lo regresare mil veces mas." Declaro gohan desapareciendo en un poderoso estallido de velocidad generando una fuerte onda de choque.

Mientras del otro lado del callejón akame se empezaba a preocupar por gohan ya que los cinco minutos que dijo ya habían pasado, akame quedo en shock al sentir la fuerte onda de choque con lo cual la peli negra callo en cuenta de que gohan se topo con zank.

De regreso con gohan y zank estos intercambiaban espadazos y cuchilladas zank había conseguido hacer cortes leves en los brazos de gohan, mientras gohan hizo una herida profunda en el pecho a zank y con una patada gohan aparto a zank de el "demonios eres irritante." Exclamo gohan cubriéndose algunas heridas del cuerpo "veamos si puedes con esto." Declaro zank activando la habilidad oculta de su teigu.

Rápidamente gohan se vio envuelto en un espacio rojo y cuando vio en dirección a zank, al que vio no fue a zank si no que vio al peor enemigo con el que jamás se toparon, frente suyo no estaba zank si no que estaba que enfrente suyo estaba goku en super sayajin azul dándole una sonrisa maliciosa, gohan quedo en shock por un tiempo.

Zank se lanzo contra gohan pero este se encontraba en shock todavía ya que lo que el veía acercarse no era a zank era a goku pero cuando este estuvo lo suficientemente cerca gohan salio de su shock para soltar un tajo horizontal a zank, pero zank solto una puñalada al pecho de gohan.

Ambos ataques dieron en el otro zank ahora tenia en el pecho una herida en forma de cruz, mientras gohan tenia levemente enterrada la cuchilla de zank, gohan tomo el brazo de zank para seguidamente propinarle un poderoso golpe a este para que se arrastra por todo el suelo, después de eso gohan cubrió su herida sangrante mientras veía a zank "debo admitir que eres toda una molestia." Declaraba gohan mientras se comia una semilla del ermitaño para recuperarse "y por meterme en una ilusión e intentar atacarme con la imagen de mi padre nada me hará tener piedad contra ti." Declaro gohan lanzándose contra zank este pudo evadir el ataque de gohan para dejarle otros dos cortes a este uno en el pecho y el otro en la espalda pero en ese momento una espada cayo entre gohan y zank solo para que posteriormente aparecer akame y con suma velocidad tomar a mursame y apuntar a zank "gohan deja que me encargue de el para luego tratar tus heridas." Exclamo akame sin quitar la vista de zank.

Zank al ver a akame simplemente sonrio demencial mente "la famosa akame murasame tengo algo que preguntarte de todas esas muertas que tienes bajo tu espada puedes escuchar las voces de esas vidas que arrebataste." Pregunto demencialmente zank "no no la escucho." Respondio akame seria "bueno pues yo si y esas voces me piden a gritos que te una a ellas." Declaro zank lanzándose contra akame mientras esta hizo lo mismo.

Ambos asesino chocaron sus armas soltando una gran onda de choque para después enfrascarse en una andada de espadazos y cuchilladas en ultima estancia akame le dio una patada a zank apartándolo un poco de ella "jeje marvilloso, maravilloso sin duda eres todo lo que dicen los rumores y mucho mas." Declaraba zank de nuevo lanzándose otra vezo contra akame mientras esta espero la estocada bloqueándola con su espada para volver enfrascarse en otra anda de espadazos y cuchilladas, akame evadió una estocada de zank con un rápido salto pero akame no pudo evitar que una leve herida en su pierna.

Zank volvió a activar la habilidad oculta de su teigu para envolver a akame en un espacio rojo, ahora akame no tenia frente suyo a zank si no que tenia frente suya a su hermana menor kurome, zank se abalanzo velozmente contra akame la cual seguía en shock ya que lo que veía acercarse era a kurome no a zank, casi en los últimos momentos akame ensombreció su mirada y con un poderoso tajo rebano en dos a la ilusión de kurome y agrietando las cuchillas de zank "que como puedes atacar a tu propia hermana." Pregunto alterado zank "ya he intentado matarla antes." Respondio sombríamente akame.

Toda esa pelea estaba siendo apreciada por gohan el cual estaba impresionado por la habilidad con la espada de akame como sus habilidades cuerpo a cuerpo "akame es increíble creo que me enamore." Se decía a si mismo gohan viendo pelear a akame.

Zank volvió a lanzarse contra akame y esta hizo lo mismo para enfrascarse en otra andada de espadazos y cuchilladas, las cuales iban y venían sin parar hasta que en una ultima estocada akame destruyo las cuchillas de zank para tomar una posición de ataque "eliminado." Declaro akame soltando un tajo a la garganta a zank para que este cayera pesadamente al suelo sin vida.

Akame se acerco a gohan revisarlo y al notar que las heridas que tenia no eran graves le resto importancia "akame eres increíble." Exclamo gohan elogiando a akame la cual se sonrojo por el halago de gohan "jeje son gajes del oficio." Exclamo también akame para que después dejaran el lugar y regresaran a la base de night ride.

Bien aquí esta el tercer capitulo de esta historia y cabe decir que es el mas largo y también espero les guste ya que este capitulo tiene dos capítulos del anime.

Ahora les repito la encuesta quien quiere que sea la primera novia de gohan en el universo de akame ga kill.

Gohan x akame.

Gohan x Leone.

Gohan x Sheele.

La que opción que tenga cinco votos para mañana que será posiblmente el dia que suba el capitulo no no mejor la opción que tengo ocho votos para el viernes esa será la ganadora.

Ahora esta otra encuesta es un bono quieren que black aparezca en la historia y en que parte.

En la batalla final contra el imperio.

En la batalla contra esdeath y budo.

Prefieren que sea una sorpresa.

También la opción ganadora tiene que tener ocho votos para el viernes la epicidad de esta historia depende de ustedes por lo pronto yo me despido hasta la próxima.


	4. Chapter 4

Repito dragon ball z ni akame ga kill me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Debo decir que me dejaron sin habla ya que todos los votos me llegaron media hora después de postear el capitulo tres y el orden de las novias de gohan queda asi sheele la primera, akame segunda novia y leone tercera novia, esdese y Chelsea las voy a integrar al harem en el momento que yo mire mas conveniente por eso no les dire nada para que les caiga como una bomba.

La segunda encuesta que era si querían que apreciera black y todos votaron que escogiera yo el momento en que aparezca y asi lo hare por eso tampoco rebelare nada acerca de black.

Ahora me e puesto a pensar bien largo y tendido y a mi mente llegaron dos cosas la primera es que todo ser poderoso merece una loli y bueno allí entra la loli tsundere de main y la segunda es que también voy a salvar a kurome me parecio un buen personaje tan mal utilizado en el anime, ya que solo aparecía esporádicamente y las únicas veces que apareció en un capitulo entero fue creo que en el quince o dieciséis y en el capitulo donde muere en la pelea contra akame por eso decidí salvar a kurome he integrarla harem bueno ahora si vamos con el capitulo.

Capitulo4: Asesina a la Desquiciada.

En estos momentos podemos ubicarnos en los barrios bajos del imperio y se estarán preguntado porque sencillo tenían que asesinar a un hombre y su hermano, pero como siempre la abalanzada de leone se adelanto dejando gohan atrás pero gohan conociendo la energía de leone se dispuso a buscarla despacio.

Momentos después gohan se encontró rodeado de unos "asaltantes" si se puede decir asi, los matones se lanzaron contra gohan para asaltarlo los cuales cayeron muertos por algunos golpes de gohan, este pretendía salir del lugar pero una voz algo familia le llamo la atención "hey tu alto." Declaro una voz cien por ciento femenina "en que puedo ayudarle." Exclamo gohan volteando a ver a la chica "tu asesinaste a estos hombres." Declaro de nuevo la chica mientras apuntaba acosadoramente "si los mate porque eran unos idiotas que intentaron asaltarme." Respondio gohan como si nada "bien pero a la próxima pídeme ayúdame soy seryu." Exclamo seryu ofreciéndole la diestra a gohan este acepto el gesto y cuando tomo la mano de seryu, gohan se quedo estatico gohan sabia que esa chica estaba mal de la cabeza, pero ahora sabia que toda su mente y conciencia estaban rotas "eee claro bueno ahora tengo que irme." Exclamo gohan soltando la mano seryu para salir de allí.

Pero con seryu paso algo similar ya que la chica se quedo fría del miedo al sentir el poder colosal de gohan "ese chico no es normal el poder que tiene es aterrador." Se decía a si misma seryu para salir de allí.

Gohan encontró a leone con lo cual comenzaron a con la misión "espera leone déjeme darte un espectáculo por tu enorme esfuerzo en el entrenamiento." Exclamo gohan entrando en modo de semi dios "si quiero ver." Exclamo leone como una niña pequeña.

Los dos hombres estaban en el comedor comiendo hasta que gohan apareció frente a ellos espantándolos "ustedes dos pedazos de escoria por sus crímenes contra la humanidad tendre que mandarlos al infierno." Sentencio gohan para rápidamente tomar por la cabeza a los dos para luego " **hakai**." Exclamo gohan la técnica enseñada por wiss rápidamente los hombres se convirtieron en partículas de polvo para no dejar ningún rastro.

Luego de todo eso leone y gohan regresaron a la guarida de night ride pero en todo el camino leone le insistía a gohan que le enseñara la técnica que uso contra esos hombres "vamos gohan enséñame esa técnica por favor." Exclamaba leone "la verdad no es una técnica que pueda hacer cualquiera pero veremos como les va a ti y akame en el entrenamiento que les tengo preparado para mañana." Sentencio gohan serio dándole un poco de esperanzas a leone.

Al dia siguiente gohan y sheele se encontraban en un rio cerca de guarida porque razón sencillo sheele le dio prendas ponderadas a gohan pero fue sheele la que se sorprendio ya que, gohan tenia encima suyo quinientos kilogramos y gohan estaba como si no llevara nada encima "oye sheele he querido saber algo desde que dejamos la casa de la familia aria porque no regresaste con nosotros." Pregunto gohan pero sheele se puso nerviosa "te dire pero promete no reírte." Exclamo sheele "claro lo prometo." Exclamo también gohan "bueno la cosa es que la casa era enorme y me perdi por eso tuve que salir por mis medios, también soy muy torpe y suelo causar desastres como en la cocina queme la carne por accidente y akame desde entonces no me permite acercarme a la cocina o cuando nos pusimos a limpiar yo y bulat y convertí todo en un desastre bulat dijo que no había problema pero se que en el fondo se estaba riendo y cuando fui a hacer los encargos en vez de traer sal traje mucha azúcar con lo cual leone no a parado de molestarme." Conto sheele con un dedo en la barbilla.

Sheele volteo a ver a gohan y le extraño que estaba conteniendo algo y cuando sheele iba a hablar gohan estallo en carcajadas sonoras "dijiste que no te reirías." Grito sheele sonrojada por la vergüenza "lo siento pero si te pones a pensar eso te hace ser mas tierna y linda." Exclamo gohan causando que el sonrojo de sheele se acrecentara mucho mas.

Después de eso gohan se encontraba en el área de entrenamiento con leone y akame frente suyo "bien es hora de empezar el verdadero entrenamiento." Sentencio gohan "espera no dijiste que el verdadero entrenamiento había empezado antes." Pregunto leone confundida "si nos estas ocultando algo gohan." Exclamo akame también "no les oculto nada simplemente las preparo para la parte mas dura del entrenamiento para eso vamos a usar algo con lo que he entrenado desde que era niño." Declaro gohan sacando una capsula de su pantalón para seguidamente presionar el botón y arrojarla.

De un nube de humo apareció una nave de forma circular "bien chicas síganme." Sentencio gohan haciendo entrar a leone y akame a la nave "que haremos aquí gohan." Pregunto akame viendo para todos lados "aquí será la siguiente fase de su entrenamiento y la segunda fase de su entrenamiento es entrenar bajo la fuerza de gravedad." Respondio gohan "he escuchado que hacer un entrenamiento asi es peligroso." Exclamo leone un tanto alarmada "si lo es pero como yo soy su maestro se que pueden hacer esto bien lo que quiero que hagan es que se acuesten en el suelo boca abajo." Sentencio gohan a las dos chicas las cuales obedecieron a gohan mientras este se acerco a la maquina que estaba en el centro "veamos creo que comenzaremos suave empezaremos con 10gs." Exclamo gohan encendiendo la maquina para que en un momento todo se tornara mas pesado "bueno ahora quiero que las dos se pongan de pie y leone no uses tu teigu quiero que seas capas de pelear incluso sin ella." Sentencio de nuevo gohan.

Ambas chicas intentaban levantarse con todas sus fuerzas y les era muy difícil con lo cual paso una hora y akame y leone estaban de pie pero con mucha dificultad "porque nos sentimos tan pesadas." Pregunto leone "verán en estos momentos aquí adentro hay diez veces la gravedad de la tierra y este entrenamiento sirve para dos cosas la primera incrementar su resistencia física y segunda incrementar su velocidad asi que comiencen a dando diez vueltas ese será el entrenamiento de hoy." Sentencio gohan mientras se sentó en una silla que tenia en el lugar.

Leone y akame tardaron tres horas en dar las diez vueltas a la circunferencia de la nave por lo cual gohan apago la maquina "bueno eso es suficiente por hoy." Declaro gohan dándole una semilla del ermitaño a cada "que es esto gohan." Pregunto akame mientras se quita capas y capas de sudor del rostro "son semillas del ermitaño dichas semillas tienen la capacidad de curar cualquier herida no importa si es fatal o no y la de restaurar las energías a su máximo." Respondio gohan como si nada leone y akame se comieron su respectiva semilla y en segundos estaban como nuevas.

En la noche les toco hacer una misión con lo cual solo irían dos parejas la primera seria sheele y mein y la segunda gohan y leone y cual era la misión bueno era la de asesinar a unos gánsteres que drogan a las mujeres para después venderlas.

Por eso ahora gohan y leone se encontraban en un barrio termino medio leone vio a gohan pidiéndole permiso para usar su teigu, gohan simplemente asintió a la petición de leone " **transforma lionell**." Exclamo leone activando su teigu para conseguir una forma mas salvaje contando también con un enorme incremento de poder "esto me siento increíble antes no tenia esta fuerza." Exclamo leone impresionada "eso es gracias al entrenamiento y creeme si sigues entrenando asi de duro llegaras muy lejos pero por ahora hay unos insectos que tenemos que asesinar." Exclamo sombríamente al final gohan "si comencemos la infiltración." Exclamo también sombríamente leone.

Gohan y leone saltaban de techo en techo a una increíble velocidad evitando a los guardias que se encontraban haciendo guardia afuera del edificio.

Gohan y leone se habían infiltrado con éxito en la en el edificio sin llamar la atención de nadie "bien infiltración exitosa." Exclamo leone con mucho orgullo "si ahora siento un olor raro aquí." Declaro gohan "si y es por esto." Exclamo leone quitando una parte del techo y ver un enorme grupo de mujeres perdidas y rotas debido a las drogas "lo ve jefe estas chicas ya están listas para ser comercializadas." Declaro el secuas mientras una de las mujeres se aferraba a su pierna pidiéndole mas "esta chica esta acabada desaste de ella "bien." Respondio el secuas golpeando a la chica cosa que enfureció a gohan y leone.

Gohan y leone estaban furiosos por lo que vieron pero en un grado mayor leone "esa chica a la que golpearon yo la conocía en los barrios bajos ahora esto se hizo personal." Declaro leone gélidamente tronándose los dedos "si acabemos con ellos." Declaro también gohan gélidamente.

El gánster y sus hombres comían de lo mejor en uno de los salones del edificio pero en ese momento el techo fue destruido, para que entre los escombros y polvo salieran gohan y leone "es hora de que vayan al infierno." Declararon gohan y leone fríamente "que esperan mátenlos." Ordeno desesperado el gánster, los demás matones se lanzaron contra gohan y leone.

Gohan con su velocidad desenfundo su espada y partio en dos a dos matones para que esos matones estallaran en geiseres de sangre, gohan veloz mente mato a otro puñado de matones sin piedad alguna manchándose cada vez mas de sangre dándole un toque tétrico a gohan.

Leone se encontraba de brazos cruzados mientras era rodeada por un puñado e matones pero con el entrenamiento impartido por gohan, los asesinaba de un solo golpe, leone les arrancaba la cabeza, los partía por la mitad o los empalaba con sus manos.

Ahora solo quedaban el líder y otro matón cualquiera, gohan rápidamente lo partio por la mitad sin ninguna dificultad, mientras leone tomo del cuello al gánster "que es lo que quieren drogas, dinero lo que quieran pero no me maten." Gritaba desesperado el gánster "no nos interesa lo único que queremos es tu vida." Declaro fríamente leone soltándole al gánster un fuerte golpe que solto una gran ráfaga de aire que atravesó al gánster el cual también fue estampado en la pared.

Gohan y leone se encontraban caminando por uno de los parques de la capital "vaya leone hoy pude ver otro lado tuyo y de decir que me gusta mucho, el hecho de que ayudaras a esas chicas habla mucho de ti como una buena persona." Exclamo gohan a lo cual leone se sonrojo "bueno solo lo hice porque conocía a una de esas chicas." Respondio leone tratando de ocultar tu secreto "bueno no importa lo importante es que les diste esperanzas a todas esa mujeres." Exclamo gohan dándole un sonrisa de marca registrada como miembro de la familia son.

Leone se acerco sigilosamente al oído de gohan "con todas estas cosas que dices harás que me enamore de ti." Exclamo leone lamiendo el oído de gohan con lo cual se aparto un poco de leone "pero que hiciste." Pregunto un muy nervioso y sonrojado gohan "jejeje acabo de marcarte literalmente, en un futuro cercano seras mio." Declaro leone sin ningún tipo de pudor "bueno dejando eso de lado por el momento espero que les vaya bien a mein y sheele pero no puedo evitar sentir un mal presentimiento." Exclamo gohan serio.

Mientras en otro parque sheele y mein se encontraban corriendo de regreso para juntarse con gohan y leone, pero sheele y mein ignoraban un gran peligro escondida entre las ramas de un árbol se encontraba seryu y su perro koro.

En momento seryu se dejo caer pesadamente al suelo entre sheele y mein las cuales se apartaron rápido por el repentino ataque "night ride prepárense para ir a la justicia." Declaro seryu con una sonrisa llena de demencia sheele y mein no dijeron nada solamente se quedaron calladas viendo a seryu de forma seria "maldición justo cuando teníamos que regresar aparece una subnormal." Exclamo mein mientras preparaba su punkim para pelear "hay que acabar con ella rápido y juntarnos con los demás." Declaro sheele seria.

Mein asintió ante lo dicho por sheele con lo cual abrió fuego contra seryu la cual se mantenía de brazos cruzados, cuando los disparos estaban lo suficientemente cerca de seryu koro se movio y cubrió a seryu de los disparos "koro ataca." Ordeno seryu al perro el cual se lanzo dando puñetazos los cuales eran bloqueados por sheele usando sus enorme tijeras.

Mein dio un enorme salto para soltar un disparo concentrado contra koro comenzando a herirlo, mientras sheele peleaba contra seryu la cual se hallaba cubriendo las estocadas dadas por sheele.

Koro con un rugido se logro quitarse de encima el ataque de mein para abalanzarse contra sheele la cual ya lo estaba esperando, koro se acercaba y acercaba girando contra sheele, y cuando koro estuvo cerca sheele le dio un tajo a koro el tajo hiba de la comisura del labio hasta atrás de la nuca.

Koro termino estrellándose con un poste de luz, pero igualmente el perro gigante regenero el área afectada por sheele y se lanzo de nuevo contra ella pero mein le dio barios disparos a koro para frenarlo "ni creas que dejare que le pongas un dedo encima a sheele." Grito mein disparando indiscriminadamente contra koro.

Sheele se acercaba corriendo contra seryu pero al estar lo suficientemente cerca sheele se impulso y activando la habilidad oculta de su teigu la cual era un poderoso destello de luz, el cual cegó a seryu "moriras." Declaro sheele sin rodeos comenzando a soltar estocadas contra seryu la cual pudo cubrirse de todos para después salir corriendo y adentrarse a los arboles mientras sheele la perseguía.

Mein seguía disparando sin misericordia a koro el cual estaba casi destrozado dejando ver su nucleo pero en ese momento koro comenzó a tomar un tono rojizo para después dejar de ser un mastodonte gordo a ser un mastodonte lleno de músculos, koro solto un fuerte rugido que hizo que mein se tapara los oídos.

Mientras con seryu y sheele esta seguía persiguiendo a seryu la cual le puso una trampa a sheele y al estar lo suficientemente cerca saco un par de armas y dispararle a sheele la cual se cubrió sus tijeras para después cortarle los brazos a seryu pero de los brazos amputados de seryu salieron dos armas las cuales disparo pero igualmente sheele se cubrió con sus tijeras para volver a cortar sus brazos.

Mientras con mein y koro este aprovecho que mein se desconcentro y la atrapo en un poderoso agarre con su brazo para comenzar a aplastarla "kyaaaaaaa." Grito de dolor mein.

Mientras con gohan y leone este sintió que el ki de mein disminuyo un poco "leone hay alguien en problemas." Declaro gohan serio cargando a leone al estilo nupcial para salir volando a una enorme velocidad hacia donde estaban sheele y main.

De regreso con sheele y main esta ultima escucho el grito de dolor de main por lo cual salio corriendo para rescatarla del enorme aprieto en el que estaba.

Koro seguía haciendo presión aplastando a main la cual escupio un poco de sangre pero en ese preciso momento apareció sheele para cortar el brazo de koro y salvar a main, el brazo de koro cayo al suelo liberando a main la cual tenia el brazo roto debía a la fuerte presión que ejerció koro en ella "main estas bien." Pregunto sheele a su amiga "si…." Main no termino de hablar debido a lo siguiente.

Main escucho un disparo y lo siguiente que vio main fue a sheele con sangre brotando de su espalda y pecho "no puedo moverme." Se decía sheele a si misma mientras todo su entorno se torno lento y cada vez mas negro.

Antes de que koro pudiera partir a la mitad a sheele esta desapareció a ultimo minuto para reaparecer al cargada por gohan "sheele reacciona." Exclamaba gohan mientras intentaba sentir el pulso de sheele el cual se sentía pero muy leve gohan rápidamente le dio una semilla del ermitaño la cual se trago con dificultad pero al momento de tragársela se recupero "gohan viniste." Exclamo sheele contenta de ver a gohan "si las dos pelearon increíblemente ahora dejen que me encargue del resto." Declaro gohan dándoles una sonrisa a sheele.

Gohan luego volteo a ver a seryu y a koro "sabia que tenia que haberte eliminado cuando te vi la otra vez." Declaro gohan enfurecido mientras algunas venas eran visibles en sus brazos "gohan estas con night ride quiere decir que tu mataste a mi maestro ogre." Pregunto seryu enoja "no fue difícil para ser un capitán fue alguien fácil de eliminar y ahora voy eliminarte a ti y a eso parasito que tienes contigo." Declaro gohan de forma sombría "koro atácalo." Ordeno seryu al perro rojizo el cual se lanzo sin ningún temor contra gohan.

Ante la impresión de sheele, main y leone y para el horro de seryu ella vio como gohan repelió a koro sin ningún esfuerzo.

Todas veían a gohan con el brazo extendido mientras era envuelto en un polvo de color azul.

N/A: para esta parte imaginen la escena de la película de la batalla de los dioses cuando bills mando a volar a majin boo.

Koro volvió a lanzarse contra gohan pero tubo el mismo resultado ya que fue repelido con tanta fuerza que koro atravesó todos los arboles del bosque "les voy a dar esta oportunidad váyanse ahora o de lo contrario sufrirán mucho." Declaro gohan sin rodeos "jamas vengare la muerte del maestro ogre." Grito seryu haciendo que koro se lanzara de nuevo contra gohan pero esta vez gohan desapareció y reapareció sobre koro con los brazos en forma de mazo para darle un fuerte doble golpe y estampar brutalmente a koro en el suelo el cual se estremeció violentamente "lo repetiré de nuevo váyanse ahora aunque estes tan rota de la mente no te matare solo piensa en los actos crueles que ha hecho el ejercito imperial del cual formas parte tu y ogre." Declaro serio gohan "nosotros impartimos justicia a villanos como tu." Declaro seryu algo que no hubiera dicho "justicia dices LE LLAMAS JUSTICIA A LO QUE HACEN USTEDES LO QUES USTEDES IMPARTEN NO ES JUSTICIA ES OPRECION Y MUERTE ESA ES LA JUSTICIA QUE QUIERES IMPARTIR TU TAMBIEN." Grito gohan el cual dejo estallar violentamente un aura blanca que abrió un cráter inmenso debajo de gohan el cual se seguía expandiendo a medida gohan se enfurecía mas.

Seryu quedo perpleja con lo que vio pero aun asi su mente retorcida no la dejaría ver que gohan esta en una enorme razón "con la justicia también se sufre." Sentencio seryu algo que otra vez no tenia que haber dicho ya que solo hizo enfadar a gohan aun mas haciendo que el aura que lo rodeaba estallara de nuevo pero con mucho mas poder haciendo que esta vez pedazos de suelo salieran volando por todos lados "TU Y ESTE IMPERIO IRAN AL INFIERNO Y YO ME ENCARGARE DE ESO PERSONALMENTE NO IMPORTA QUIEN SE PONGA EN MI CAMINO LO APLASTARE SIN PIEDAD ALGUNA." Grito gohan desapareciendo en un poderoso estallido de velocidad para asestarle una fuerte patada a koro tumbándolo en el suelo y que se arrastrara hasta estrellarse en un edificio y que dicho edificio cayera sobre koro, lo ultimo que vio seryu antes de caer ser estampada fuertemente en un árbol fue el puño de gohan enterrarse en su abdomen.

Luego de que gohan apaleara sin piedad a seryu este se acerco a las chicas las cuales estaban aterradas y impresionadas de lo que paso "si lo se hay mucho de lo que tenemos que hablar pero primero salgamos de aquí." Declaro gohan a lo cual las chicas asintieron.

Momentos después todos ya se encontraban de regreso en la guarida de night ride pero gohan se fue directo a su habitación para prepararse mentalmente para decirle todo a sus amigos, gohan salio de su puente de pensamiento cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió y la que entro fue sheele la cual se encontraba sonroja y muy nerviosa "a sheele que sucede." Pregunto gohan a sheele la cual ya estaba frente suyo "simplemente quería agradecerte por salvar mi vida." Decía sheele sonriendo con un sonrojo notable "no hay necesidad hubiera hecho lo mismo por cualquiera de ustedes." Exclamo gohan sonriéndole a sheele "suelo ser torpe para muchas cosas por lo cual espero no estropear esto." Exclamo sheele acercándose mas a gohan "estropear qu…." Gohan no termino de hablar ya que sheele lo cayo con un beso algo torpe debido a que era el primero gohan no lo dudo dos veces y le correspondió al a sheele.

En la puerta de la habitación de gohan estaban leone y akame sonrojadas y celosas ya que sheele se les adelanto, pero paso algo que ellas no esperaban.

Sheele termino el beso con gohan para mirarlo directo a los ojos "escucha gohan todos nosotros somos asesinos por lo cual no sabemos si cuando vayamos a una misión no regresemos por lo cual te dire que no solo yo tengo sentimientos por ti asi que si tengo que compartirte con otras chicas no me importara porque como te dije somo, asesinos y no sabemos si mañana o pasado muramos." Exclamo sheele dándole la luz verde a akame y leone las cuales entraron a la habitación sorprendiendo a gohan "akame leone ustedes también." Pregunto gohan impresionado "si gohan al principio pedi que me entrenaras era solo para estar cerca de ti pero luego de eso me fui enamorando de ti y lo que te dije después de que asesináramos a esos gánsteres era cierto me enamore de ti." Declaro leone nerviosa pero decidida "yo al principio no sabia lo que me pasaba ya que yo lo único que conocía era la muerte por lo cual mis sentimientos pasaban inadvertidos pero cuando estoy contigo siento un calor en mi pecho y es por eso que puedo decir que estoy enamorada de ti." Declaro también akame sonrojada "las tres están de acuerdo con esto." Pregunto gohan y la respuesta que tubo fue un abrazo grupal por las tres chicas por lo cual tomo eso como un si.

Fue asi como la relación de gohan y las chicas dio inicio pero no será algo difícil de llevar pero pueden estar seguros de que gohan dará todo de si para protegerlas a las tres de todo peligro, pero eso será para la próxima porque esta historia continuara….

Bien aquí esta el cuarto capitulo y es el mas épico hasta el momento y consideren lo que dije gohan es un ser poderoso y se merece su loli y allí esta main y también piensen en lo de kurome ya que pienso salvarla y que se integre también al harem de gohan por mi parte es todo me despido hasta la próxima.


	5. Chapter 5

Repito dragon ball z ni akame ga kill me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Bueno a raíz del buen resultado del capitulo 4 he decidido subir el capitulo 5 hoy porque ustedes me han inspirado.

Capitulo5: La Historia de Gohan.

Luego de que sheele, akame y leone confesaran lo que sentían por gohan se encontraban reunidos en el salón de la guarida para comenzar a contar todo su vida "bueno gohan nos dicen que tienes algo que decirnos entonces habla." Exclamo najenda "bien a raíz de lo que ha pasado este poco tiempo que llevo con ustedes he decidido contarles mi pasado debido a que ahora confio lo suficiente en ustedes bien pueden comenzar a hacer cualquier pregunta que se les venga a la cabeza y la responderé sin problemas." Exclamo gohan de forma seria "desde cuando comenzaste a pelear." Pregunto akame seria "empecé a pelear por mi vida y la de mis amigos a los cuatro años." Respondio gohan con simpleza "tu no eres de por aquí cierto ya que nunca he conocido a un humano con tanta fuerza." Pregunto leone "tienes razón y ahora es la parte en la que no quiero que me interrumpa hasta que termine de hablar." Declaro gohan serio viendo a todos.

Luego de recibir un asentimiento unánime precedió "bueno primero les dire que el universo no es solo este el que existe ya que inicialmente existían dieciocho universos y cinco de esos universos fueron destruidos por el dios zeno-sama a lo cual solo quedaron trece universos y yo provengo del univers si mismo de la tierra solo que la tierra de donde yo vengo es muy diferente a esta, por ejemplo donde yo vengo los avances en la ciencia y tecnología la han hecho evolucionar lo cual no ha ocurrido aquí ya que todo es muy rustico." Respondio gohan de nuevo con simpleza dejando en la luna a todo night ride.

Se podía ver a sheele tratando de contar los universos pero se perdia al llegar cinco, leone diciendo incoherencias, a akame sentada en flor de loto meditando la información recién proporcionada a najenda haciendo la postura de la escultura del pensante.

N/A: saben a que me refiero y si no abran otro pestaña y la buscan y asi imagínense a najenda.

Main estaba de brazos cruzados "universo que, dios que." Decia main dejando escapar información recién revelada bulat estaba forzando su mente por entender lo dicho por gohan y Lubbock bueno este estaba como nosotros en matemáticas no entendió un carajo.

Gohan tenia una gota de sudor tras la nuca "oigan no hagan tanta fuerza les va a salir un tumor." Exclamo gohan sacando a todos del transe mental en el que se encontraban "bu..bueno otra cosa que quiero saber es si eres cien por ciento humano o eres algún tipo de monstruo." Pregunto main con un tono eséptico "bueno no soy cien por ciento humano, soy mitad humano y mitad sayajin." Respondio gohan "sayajin que es eso." Pregunto bulat mas interesado "bueno los sayajin eran una raza de guerreros alienígena con apariencia humana pero eran extremadamente peligrosos ellos se dedicaban a la conquista y comercialización de mundos los sayajin eran gobernados por ente superior el cual era frízer el cual se consideraba el emperador del universo, el decidió borrar de la faz del universo a todos los sayajin porque siempre nacian bebes sayajin con un enorme almacenamiento de poder y para que no le causaran problemas y arruinaran sus planes destruyo todo el planeta junto con todos los sayajin." Respondio gohan con un tono mas serio.

El silencio envolvía el lugar hasta que leone tomo la palabra "que habilidades tienen ustedes los sayajin." Pregunto leone "bueno ellos manipulan el ki además tiene la habilidad de transformarse en monos gigantes mediante la luna llena pero para eso se necesita una cola la cual no tengo y no necesito y están las dos leyendas que ellos tienen la primera es que cada mil años aparecía un sayajin con un poder sin precedentes a lo cual ellos le denominaron el legendario super sayajin la segunda es una leyenda que incluso fue borrada de la historia de los sayajin y habla del dios super sayajin el cual se logra si seis sayajin puros de corazón transmitían su energía otro sayajin el cual seria el que se transformara y porque fue borrado sencillo porque los sayajin puros de corazón rara vez existían por eso esa leyenda fue borrada." Respondio gohan serio "puedes mostrarnos." Pidió Lubbock el cual se mantenía escéptico gohan simplemente asintió.

Ahora todos se encontraban en el área de entrenamiento de la guarida observando a gohan "bien voy a comenzar en orden con las transformaciones." Exclamo gohan para que un flash de luz transformarse en super sayajin dejando sorprendidos a todos "este es la transformación del super sayajin la cual incrementa mi fuerza cincuenta veces." Exclamo gohan a lo cual todos simplemente asintieron en una sincronía aterradora.

En otro flash de luz gohan paso al super sayajin dos "este es el super sayajin fase dos a simple vista no tiene muchas diferencias con el ordinario pero si es mucho mas poderoso y multiplica el poder del super sayajin por 2." Exclamo gohan nuevamente para que todo night ride volviera a asentir con una sincronía igual de aterradora que la anterior.

En otra flash de luz gohan entro en su estado mistico lo cual les extraño que su cabello volviera a ser negro pero aun manteniendo el aura dorada "esta transformación solo la tengo yo y la denomino estado mistico el cual absorbe el poder del super sayajin ordinario y el del fase dos para multiplicar sus poderes por diez." Exclamo gohan regresando a la normalidad para lo siguiente.

En un flash de luz rojo gohan se transformo en super sayajin rojo con lo cual night ride se extraño de no sentir ningúna energía provenir de gohan "gohan porque no podemos sentir tu energía y si una enorme presión." Pregunto akame impresionada "sencillo un mortal no puede sentir el poder de un dios asi como lo oyen estoy transformado en super sayajin rojo este es el estado que se borro de las leyendas de los sayajin y esto pasa cuando me transformo en super sayajin." Respondio gohan para que al final los de gohan brillaran en azul.

Con ese hecho gohan se transformo en super sayajin azul "este es el super sayajin azul en este estado puedo fácilmente destruir el planeta si asi yo lo quisiera." Exclamo gohan regresando a la normalidad.

Lo que nunca noto gohan es que en los rostros de leone, akame y sheele había un sonrojo monstruoso, las tres chicas literalmente tenían corazones en los ojos mientras las cubria un aura rosada bastante sugerente.

Luego de la demostración de poderes de gohan najenda volvió a tomar la palabra "a cuantos enemigos te has enfrentado." Pregunto najenda "a muchos pero les dire los mas importantes como les conte antes sobre frízer peleamos con el y hay que decir que fue todo un dolor en el culo pero logramos derrotarlo, después peleamos con unos androides los cuales al final no resultaron ser malos del todo, peleamos con un bio androide llamado cell el si fue otro dolor en el trasero pero pude derrotarlo, luego fue un demonio milenario llamado majin boo si hablamos de dolores de trasero el se lleva el bronce ya que fue capas de erradicar a toda la humanidad de la tierra y casi destruir el universo pero gracias a los esfuerzos de mi padre pudimos derrotarlo luego vino bills el dios de la destrucción de mi universo con el cual use por primera vez el super sayajin rojo, pelee hasta que la transformación se agoto porque en ese entonces tenia un limitante después el y su maestro se volvieron nuestros aliados, después de pelear con el señor bills le pedimos yo, mi padre y otro amigo al señor wiss el cual era el maestro del señor bills que nos entrenara y con dicho entrenamiento llegamos al super sayajin azul y lo usamos por primera vez cuando peleamos contra freezer al cual lograron traer a la vida, después vino el torneo universal el cual era entre el universo 6 y el universo 7 cada universo tenia que buscar a sus cinco guerreros mas poderosos, yo elimine a dos y luego pedi relevo ya que mi segundo oponente hizo trampa usando una aguja con veneno, mi padre derroto a uno, nuestro otro amigo también a uno y mi padre y nuestro amigo vegeta el cual era otro sayajin perdieron contra el ultimo guerrero del unvierso seis." Respondio gohan serio.

Al escuchar ese relato de gohan llamo la atención de todos ya que estaban casi cayéndole encima "Que paso después." Pregunto una leone muy emocionada por el relato "bueno al final como único guerrero del universo siete quede yo y en esa pelea lo di todo hasta que finalmente conseguí alzarme con la victoria, ese guerrero era conocido como hit el asesino del universo seis el se lleva la medalla de plata en cuanto a enemigos poderosos he tenido pero después del torneo el y yo nos hicimos amigos y rivales con lo cual prometimos encontrarnos de nuevo y tener otro combate." Respondio gohan con una sonrisa.

Pero fue hasta que hicieron la siguiente pregunta la que borro la sonrisa de su rostro "quien se llevo la medalla de oro en tanto a enemigos poderosos." Pregunto akame algo que no tubo que haber preguntado ya que simplemente hecho sal en una herida que todavía no se cierra "la medalla de oro se la llevan dos malnacidos ellos eran black el cual robo el cuerpo de padre para causar problemas y el segundo era zamasu mi padre, vegeta y yo peleamos con todo lo que teníamos contra el incluso me vi obligado a fusionarme con mi padre para intentar derrotarlo pero no pudimos hacer nada ya que al final el llevo acabo su plan." Respondio gohan serio "que plan era ese." Pregunto bulat serio "el plan humanidad cero ellos black y zamasu aborrecían a los seres humanos por lo cual ellos optaron por erradicarlos y lo consiguieron ellos eliminaron a la humanidad en el futuro de trunks otro buen amigo mio ellos fueron los únicos enemigos que lograron su objetivo por mas que nosotros intentáramos detenerlos hasta que llamamos a zeno-sama el dios que se encuentra por encima de todo el destruyo a black y zamasu junto con todo e universo después de eso regreso una paz relativa en la tierra yo me aburrí de dicha paz asi que parti en una aventura para buscar tipos fuertes contra los que pelear y por esa razón yo llegue a este universo y llegue en buen momento ya que esta tierra pedia a gritos ayuda y aquí estoy para brindar esa ayuda y bueno esa es la historia de mi vida hasta ahora." Termino de relatar gohan por lo cual recibió un abrazo grupal por cuatro chicas las cuales eran akame, sheele, leone y sorpresivamente main.

Eso solo le saco una sonrisa a najenda y bulat mientras Lubbock bueno este estaba tirado en posición fetal en una esquina cubierto por un aura purpura por la depresión y una nubecita gris la cual estaba lloviendo el la cabeza de Lubbock.

Najenda se acerco a gohan el cual seguía siendo abrazado por sheele, akame, leone y main "gohan después de lo que nos contaste derrotar al imperio y el ejercito será pan comido gracias por venir a nuestro mundo." Exclamo najenda poniéndole la mano en el hombro a gohan y si era la mano buena "no hay de que agradecer ya que mi padre me educo de la siguiente forma si hay si tenemos poder es para ayudar a los demás no para oprimir es por eso que los ayudare hasta el final." Declaro gohan.

Mientras en la zona norte del imperio una mujer estornudo la cual estaba sujetando de una cadena al capitán de su ejercito solo para darle una patada en la cien matándolo, esa mujer era la entidad mas fuerte en el imperio era la general esdese si no oíste hablar de ella, habrás oído hablar de ella por ser la persona mas sadica y cruel que existe ya que si te enfrentabas a ella ten por segura que tu muerte será lenta y muy pero muy dolorosa "bien es hora de regresar al imperio y poner orden." Sentencio esdese poniéndose de pie con una bella pero sínica sonrisa en su bello pero jodidamente peligroso rostro.

Bueno aquí esta el capitulo cinco y mañana tendrán el seis el cual tendrá la muerte de bulat porque sencillo como sustituí a tatsumi por gohan este va a ser el nuevo portador de incursio espero y respeten eso ya que desde un principio pretendí que eso pasara asi que me despido de nuevo y será hasta mañana probablemente.


	6. Chapter 6

Repito dragon ball z ni akame ga kill me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Amigos mios creo que con lo del tema de incursio se fueron muy por las ramas nunca menciona a tatsumi por el momento quien dije que tendría a incursio seria gohan.

Gohan será el que le pase la antorcha a tatsumi para portar a incursio pero en la segunda temporada de esta historia ya que la primera esta basada en el anime y la segunda en el manga porque el manga esta jodidamente épico y ahora comencemos con el capitulo.

Capitulo6: El Plan Humanidad Cero se Acerca.

En un lugar apartado del universo de akame ga kill se encontraban dos sujetos con trajes de supremos kaio-samas pero de color negro uno era la copia exacta de goku el cual era black y el otro era un ser verde de cabello blanco llamado zamasu los cuales se encontraban mirando el caos causado por el imperio "los humanos sin lugar a dudas son el peor error en la creación." Exclamo zamasu con su tono usual relajado "es por eso que llevaremos acabo de nuevo el plan humanidad cero y limpiar el universo de su peste." Exclamo también black con un tono igual de relajado que zamasu "el único problema será ese maldito de gohan el será un obstáculo para nuestros planes." Exclamo zamasu relajado pero frustrado "no te preocupes si el no pudo hacer nada antes no podrá hacerlo ahora, pero por si las dudas se me ocurrio traer con nosotros cinco boletos de garantía para saber que tan gran amenaza representa ese maldito humano para nuestros planes." Declaro black al momento de que cinco individuos con una armadura similar a los sayajin pero con una símbolo en el pecho "con que las fuerzas especiales guiniu." Exclamo zamasu con una sonrisa "si pero me encargue de darles un poco mas de poder ahora vayan y comprueben si ese humano es una amenaza." Ordeno black a las fuerzas especiales guiniu los cuales desaparecieron.

 **En el Palacio del Emperador.**

En el palacio del joven emperador del imperio esdese acababa de regresar de oprimir a toda la región norte del imperio, en estos momentos la general esdese estaba arrodillada en el centro del salón "vaya general esdese se le felicita por su victoria en la batalla en la regio norte del imperio." Exclamo el emperador "sus felicitaciones no son necesarias su majestad solo cumplía con mi deber de general." Exclamo esdese aun arrodillada frente al emperador.

Mientras el ministro honest tenia una sonrisa llena de demencia "a esdese no le importa el orden en la capital si la dejo que haga lo que le plazca podre seguir controlando el imperio a como me plazca." Se decía a si mismo honest "pero general esdese por dicha Azaña se merece un recompensa solo hágamelo saber." Declaro el emperador "bueno la verdad tengo algo en mente y la verdad me gustaría experimentar el amor." Exclamo esdese "hoo en ese caso yo le conseguiré candidatos para eso pero si lo desea el ministro honest esta disponible." Exclamo el emperador de forma inocente "sin faltar el respeto a nadie pero dudo que el ministro este en condición física para estar conmigo ya que dudo mucho que pueda dar mas de cinco pasos sin que le de un infarto." Exclamo esdese dejándole caer un junque al ministro "pero que dices mi forma física es estable." Declaro dolido el panson del ministro "bueno quitando eso si tiene a alguien en mente hágamelo saber y yo hare que suceda lo que usted quiere." Declaro el emperador "si a decir verdad tengo algunas especificaciones y se las mandare por escrito mas tarde." Declaro esdese antes de retirarse.

 **De nuevo en el rico del universo.**

Tanto black como zamasu vieron los verdaderos pensamientos del ministro honest "bien con todo lo que hemos visto no hay nada que nos impida llevar acabo el plan humanidad cero este o no este ese maldito sayajin." Declaro black relajado pero molesto "esta todo hecho el plan humanidad se cero se reiniciara de nuevo." Sentencio zamasu relajo con sus brazos tras la espalda.

 **En la guarida de night ride.**

Gohan se encontraba entrenando con leone y akame como es de costumbre hasta que sintió un gran escalofrió atravesar su espina dorsal por lo cual se quedo estático "que porque sentí este presentimiento las energías en el universo han cambiado." Se decía a si mismo gohan el cual seguía estático cosa que preocupo a akame y leone "oye gohan sucede algo." Pregunto leone preocupada por gohan "si estas distraído." Agrego también akame "a que no no se preocupen no es nada sigamos entrenando." Respondio rápidamente gohan tratando de hacer cambiar de tema a leone y akame "bien chicas ha llegado el momento de enseñarles un técnica." Declaro gohan haciendo que las dos chicas se interesaran "nos enseñaras la técnica que usas para hacer polvo a todos." Exclamo leone entusiasmada "no leone esa técnica me temo que no podre enseñárselas pero la técnica que les enseñare a hacer también es genial y muy poderosa." Exclamo gohan "cual técnica es gohan." Pregunto akame sumamente interesada "bueno la técnica que les voy a enseñar es el kaio-ken." Declaro gohan "kaio-ken." Exclamaron confundidas leone y akame "verán el kaio-ken es una técnica que aumenta su fuerza, velocidad y defensa exponencialmente pero tiene un percance y ese percance es que desgasta muy rápido el cuerpo a lo que me refiero es que si la aumentan mas de lo que puedan tolerar terminaran haciendo un daño grave después de saber esto quieren seguir adelante con esto." Exclamo gohan a las dos chicas las cuales asintieron decididas.

Gohan antes de empezar a enseñarles dicha técnica gohan consiguió unas rocas de buen tamaño y densidad "bien ustedes dos ya saben usar el ki de forma excepcional ahora solo imiten lo que yo haga." Declaro gohan envolviéndose en un aura blanca "bien." Exclamo leone también envolviéndose en un aura blanca "entendido." Exclamo también akame en su tono usual de siempre.

N/A: ahora aclarare lo siguente estas versiones de leone y akame van a ser exponencialmente mas fuertes que las originales porque sencillo gohan las esta entrenando con los mismo entrenamientos que le dio wiss.

Asi pasaba el tiempo y leone y akame dominaron un poco el kaio-ken ya que después de hacerlo quedaron muy cansadas pero nada como que no puedan arreglar las semillas del ermitaño.

 **En el palacio del emperador.**

Tanto esdese como el ministro hablaban del plan a seguir "me sorprende que una mujer como tu quiera saber que es el amor." Exclamo el ministro "ni yo lo se ya que lo único que me importaba era la sangre y matanza pero no puedo evitar sentirme como me siento." Exclamo esdese para detenerse frente a tres de sus subordinados "con que estos son tus subordinados esdese." Declaro honest viendo a los tres los cuales eran un ex general del imperio, un hombre rubio y un niño "si y les tengo una misión." Sentención esdese seria a sus tres subordinados.

 **De regreso en night ride horas después de la misión de esdese.**

Todos estaban reunidos en el salón de la guarida discutiendo la siguiente misión "bueno nos han informado que esdese ya ha conquistado la región norte del imperio y que sus subordinados están causando asesinatos bajo el nombre de night ride." Declaro najenda seria "en el tiempo que llevo no he escuchado nada de ella quiero saber que tan fuerte y peligrosa es." Pregunto gohan serio "bueno ella es la persona mas fuerte en todo el imperio y es por eso que ha decidido exponerse y mandar a sus subordinados a asesinar." Respondio najenda siempre igual de seria "es mas que claro que se trata de una trampa para nosotros ya que quieren obligarnos a salir." Exclamo main seria "pero lo peor no es eso lo peor es que a todos los que asesinaron eran políticos con guardias de elite y ellos se oponían al imperio y que ellos crean que nosotros los asesinamos nos pone en un mal angulo ya que no podemos permitirnos perder aliados tan valiosos por eso, quiero escuchar lo que tienen que decir." Sentencio najenda "no hace falta decir mi parte porque ya la saben hare polvo a todo aquel que ataque a los que me importan o que manchen sus nombres solo para debilitarnos y yo no permitiré eso." Declaro gohan serio.

con lo dicho por gohan najenda comenzó a armar un plan "Lubbock, akame, gohan y bulat su tarea será defender a esos funcionarios." Sentencio najenda "pero donde están específicamente." Pregunto gohan "en los puertos de la capital hay un gran crucero anclado en el gran canal el Ryuusen." Respondio najenda "leone tu te encargaras de vigilar los movimientos de esdese en la capital." Declaro najenda cosa que a leone le encanto "será un oportunidad perfecta para matarla." Se decía leone asi misma pero no espero lo siguiente "leone nunca debes atacar a un enemigo que se expone intencionalmente ya que eso el cien por ciento de la veces es una trampa como tu maestro te prohíbo que pelees con ella y como tu novio te lo digo también para que no te pase nada malo, si se que estas entrenando pero ese exceso de confianza que tienes será tu ruina." Declaro gohan dejando shockqueada a leone ya que gohan pudo leer perfectamente lo que estaba pensando "gohan tiene razón actua con cautela." Agrego también akame seria "la mayoría del tiempo soy torpe pero ni yo haría algo que me ponga en riesgo escucha a gohan leone." Agrego también sheele lo mas seria posible "bien bien como digan no la atacare." Exclamo leone poniendo sus brazos de tras de la cabeza.

 **En el Gran Canal.**

Luego de dejar todo claro gohan ya se encontraba en el puerto frente al barco "ho es enorme." Exclamaba gohan para si mismo mientras abordaba el barco y ya cuando estaba en la cubierta vio que el funcionario que tenia que proteger estaba rodeado de guardias "vaya ese tipo esta rodeado de guardias puede que no tenga que intervenir pero igual mantendré vigilado a ese tipo." Exclamaba gohan bloqueando un golpe de bulat "vaya tus reflejos son impresionantes gohan estas bien preparado para todo." Exclamaba bulat "oye yo siempre estoy al tanto de mi entorno y esa habilidad de tu armadura si que es muy útil." Exclamo gohan a un bulat invisible por la habilidad de su teigu "si esta armadura siempre ha sido mi compañera de combate." Declaro bulat con emoción mientras vigilaba con gohan o eso fue hasta que el tiempo limite de la invisibilidad de incursio "bulat si dejas de ser invisible y hay tipos que te reconozcan aquí creo que tendrás que rondar en la parte interior del barco." Exclamo gohan "si tienes razón me pondré en marcha." Declaro bulat comenzando a patrullar el lugar.

 **Mientras en la Capital.**

leone estaba observando desde unos tejados a esdese y esta ultima estaba de lo mas tranquila a excepción de leone la cual estaba sudando profusamente "gohan tenia razón a pesar de estar transformada no puede evitar sentir que todo esto es una trampa que ingenua fue al creer que iba a poder matarla en este caso seguiré mis instintos y consejo de gohan y me retirare." Se decía a si misma leone mientras salía del lugar.

Sentada en una banca esdese disfrutaba de una helado "vaya que mal no cayo en la trampa y yo que quería probar mis nuevas habilidades de tortura." Exclamo desilusionada probando el helado "sabe delicioso cuando mis subordinados vuelvan los traeré para que prueben un poco." Exclamaba esdese mientras miraba los cielos.

 **Mientras en el Crucero.**

Gohan se encontraba en el vestíbulo del barco tomando un poco de ponche cuando empezó a sonar la melodía de una flauta "una flauta." Exclamo gohan extrañado.

En uno de los cuatros de barco un niño llamado nyu tocaba una flauta "una melodía esplendida como siempre." Exclamo el hombre frente al niño "si he estado tocando esta flauta por un largo tiempo y los pasajeros de este barco ya deberían de estar debilitados." Declaro el niño "no te confíes puede que alguien aquí haya resistido la melodía de tu flauta por eso no bajes la guardia." Declaro el hombre frente al niño el cual solo siguió tocando la flauta.

En el vestíbulo del barco gohan prefirió salir de allí ya que la melodía de esa flauta lo inquietaba un poco "vaya para que alguien se esta resistiendo que mal por ti ya que de haber sido de otro modo pudiste a ver salido de esto ileso." Declaro diadara "asi que tu eres uno del falso night ride." Acuso gohan apuntándole "tu debes ser un original." Declaro diadora dándole a gohan su espada "que significa esto." Exclamo gohan confundido "solo soy alguien que quiere aumentar su experiencia peleando con personas fuertes." Declaro diadara "bien en ese caso te dare una muy grate experiencia cuando te mande al infierno." Declaro gohan desenfundando su espada lanzándose contra diadara "o si eres alguien con mucha energía será muy divertido el matarte." Declaro demencialmente diadara soltando un tajo que gohan evadió rápidamente.

Gohan había esquivado el tajo con un hacha por parte de diadara "increíble me sorprende que pudieras esquivar mi ataque al haber escuchado la melodía." Exclamo intrigado diadara "es sencillo algo tan simple no tendrá efecto alguno en mi." Declaro gohan preparándose para pelear "bueno en ese caso." Exclamo diadara separando su hacha en dos y lanzando una a gohan.

Gohan evadió el ataque giratorio del hacha de diadara, pero dicha arma tenia el efecto boomerang ya que regreso girando para herir a gohan pero este igualmente esquivo el ataque "vaya con que esa es tu teigu." Exclamo gohan un poco intrigado "si mi tegui la gran hacha belvark teigu que solo yo puedo portar." Declaro diadara alistándose para atacar pero en un pestañeo le cortaron la cabeza "lo siento por interrumpir el monologo de presentación de tu teigu pero la verdad es que me aburriste." Declaraba gohan a un sin vida diadara.

En ese preciso momento otros dos aparecieron eran nyu y otro sujeto pero en ese momento apareció bulat el cual repetio rápidamente a los otros dos atacantes de gohan "que paso con que siempre estas alerta a tu entorno gohan." Exclamo algo divertido bulat "bueno a decir verdad sabia que ellos estaban allí he iba a esquivar sus ataques pero apareciste y paso lo que paso." Declaro gohan con las manos metidas en su pantalón.

El hombre al que ataco bulat se levanto y comenzó a acercarse "debí suponerlo esta fuerza, esa armadura debes ser tu bulat." Declaro el hombre peli plateado, bulat estaba en shock "tu eres el general liver." Exclamo impresionado bulat el cual no creía lo que tenia ante sus ojos.

Que sucederá con bulat morirá o será capas de salir con vida y black y zamasu cuando empezaran su plan humanidad cero todo esto y mas en el siguiente capitulo porque esta historia continuara….

Bien aquí esta el capitulo seis espero les guste lo repetiré gohan va a ser quien pase la antorcha de incursio a tatsumi en la segunda temporada de esta historia por lo que espero y respeten mi decisión ya que nunca pensé en reemplazar cien por ciento a tatsumi, gohan sustituirá a tatsumi en toda la parte del anime en la parte que are del manga allí esta tatsumi y gohan será quien le de la llave de incursio a tatsumi ahora si hasta la próxima.

Una cosa mas esto esta excentos a todos los que han comentado y han respetado lo que he hecho si yo hago que puedan herir a gohan es por una razón si hago de gohan invencible y lo es la historia no tendría nada de sentido, ya que entonces se resumiría en que gohan de un golpe gane y ya y yo no busco eso si no que todos los personajes tengan su participación y con esto aclarado ahora si me despido hasta la próxima.


	7. Chapter 7

Repito dragon ball ni akame ga kill me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respetivos dueños.

Solo tengo una sola que decir antes de empezar los que comentan bien y me dan ideas para que la historia siga avanzando quedan exentos de esto si hay algún pendejo al que no le guste como va la historia simplemente no hinchen los huevos y no lean la historia por un solo pendejo que se queje no voy a cambiar la forma en que esta hecha y espero evitar hacer una introducción asi de nuevo ya que de ocurrir de nuevo voy a decirle sus verdades a ellos.

Terminando con esa intro muy poco animada comencemos con el capitulo7.

Capitulo7: La Muerte de Bulat y La Ira de Gohan.

Anteriormente gohan y Bulat se toparon con los falsos night ride resultando ser las tres bestias de esdese de las cuales solo quedaban dos el ex general liver y el niño nyu que pasara ahora quédense y averígüenlo.

Bulat y liver se encontraban mirando fijamente el uno al otro "jamas creí que después de ser alguien leal a tus creencias nunca me imagine que te unieras a esdese y a la opresión del ministro." Declaro Bulat serio "era eso o terminarme pudriendo en la prisión la señora esdese me dio la oportunidad de impartir autoridad a como me plazca y comenzare matándote Bulat, con esta teigu." Declaro liver mientras tocaba un anillo en su mano "este anillo fue hecho a partir de la sangre una bestia peligrosa que controla el agua y gracias a esta teigu puedo manipular todos los líquidos a mi alrededor." Exclamo rejado liver "no creas que sera tan fácil." Exclamo Bulat el cual se puso en guardia ya que vio como unos pilares de agua comenzaban a formarse.

Liver se mantenía tranquilo " **látigos de agua**." Grito su técnica liver lanzando dichos pilares de agua cuales látigos fueran "no me vencerás con eso." Declaro Bulat el cual uso la lanza de incursio para bloquear el ataque de liver.

En ese momento nyu se lanzo contra Bulat para que perdiera concentración pero gohan rápidamente se le puso en frente "vas a pelear conmigo aunque no quieras enano." Declaro gohan mientras se interponía en el camino de nyu "no te creas tanto escoria de night ride." Declaro nyu lanzándose contra gohan el cual esquivaba todos los flautasos de nyu sin ningún esfuerzo "que sucede soy muy rápido para ti enano." Exclamo gohan tomando el brazo nyu para luego estamparlo brutalmente en el suelo de madera del barco curtiéndolo en el proceso.

Gohan veía a nyu para abajo "te recomiendo que no te levantes o esto solo empeorara para ti." Aconsejo gohan poniéndole un pie en el pecho a nyu para darle una patada para incrustarlo con mayor fuerza en el suelo.

Bulat y liver seguían con su fiero combate pero Bulat se mantenía quieto viendo como liver estaba sobre la cabeza de una enorme víbora hecha de agua "veamos si puedes contra esto Bulat **Ataque de la víbora gigante**." Grito al final liver su ataque "eso no es nada." Declaro Bulat lanzándose de frente contra el ataque de liver partiéndolo a la mitad "ves eso no fue nada y tu mas que nadie debería saber que no cederé tan fácilmente." Exclamo Bulat "lo se después de combatir a tu lado por mucho tiempo se como eres y se que te lanzarías directamente a mi ataque y ahora no podrás esquivar mi siguiente ataque **Ataque de dragones de agua**." Grito al final liver su siguiente ataque en la cual salieron del agua muchos pilares de agua los cuales tomaron la forma de unos dragones orientales y impactaron por todos lados a Bulat haciendo que la parte de la armadura que cubre parte del rostro se rompiera.

El general liver creyó haber derrotado a bulat "parece que lo mate." Exclamo liver tranquilo "nunc bajes la guardia si no me has vencido." Grito desde el aire bulat lazando un tajo con su lanza pero liver pudo evadir el ataque de bulat.

Luego de que bulat diera dicho ataque la armadura incursio se desvaneció "al parecer la armadura desaparece cuando has recibido muchos daños parece que estas en las ultimas bulat." Declaro liver "podría decir lo mismo que tu liver ya que estas sangrando por tus oídos." Exclamo bulat haciendo que liver volteara levemente y efectivamente esta sangrando de sus oídos "al parecer y no podemos usar mas nuestras teigus por lo cual este combate se decidirá con nuestras espadas." Declaro liver "asi parece." Agrego bulat cundo vio que liver se inyectaba un liquido verde en el cuello, mientras bulat apretó un botón de su armadura para que la espada la cual era la llave de incursio saliera disparada a las manos de bulat.

Nyu se levanto adolorido ya que los golpes que le dio gohan le dolían como el infierno "maldito night ride te despellejare vivo." Declaro nyu lanzándose contra gohan "eres un enano idiota jamas podras ponerme un dedo encima ni en tu sueños lo lograrías." Declaro gohan interceptando a nyu con una poderosa patada que causo que nyu se arrastrara por todo el suelo del barco "crei que una general tan renombrada como esdese conseguiría soldados que valgan la pena y si ustedes las tres bestias son asi de mediocres creo que esdese es mas mediocre que ustedes tres." Declaro gohan fríamente viendo a nyu el cual se intentaba reincorporar.

Con bulat y liver ellos se lanzaron contra el otro chocando sus espadas para soltar una fuerte ráfaga de aire que llamo la atención de gohan el cual volteo a ver la pelea entre bulat y liver y a pesar de estar heridos sus movimientos eran tan rápidos y fluidos como si ambos estuvieran en perfectas condiciones.

Los últimos espadazos de cada uno chocaron soltando chispas debido a la fricción de una espada con la otra "raaaaaaaaaa." Grito bulat para partir en dos la espada de liver y de paso hacerle una herida profunda en el área abdominal a liver "ahora **Habilidad Oculta: Sangre envenenada**." Grito liver su técnica final haciendo que la sangre que salio dispara de su cuerpo saliera disparada como proyectiles contra bulat.

El ataque de liver tomo por sorpresa a gohan ya que creyó que bulat no salir bien librado de esa pero antes de que gohan se moviera bulat comenzó a interceptar los proyectiles de sangre con su espada, pero igualmente no pudo evitar que unos proyectiles mas pequeños entraran en su cuerpo.

Bulat después de eso se apoyó con una rodilla en el suelo mientras jadeaba pesadamente "pudo contrarrestar el ataque no esperaba menos de ti bulat." Exclamaba liver mientras todo a su alrededor se volvía negro hasta que cayó al suelo sin vida ya que utilizo toda su sangre en ese ataque.

Gohan ayudo a bulat a ponerse de pie mientras este vomitaba sangre ya que el veneno que estaba impregnado en la sangre de liver hacia su efecto "todavía no termina aun quedo yo y dudo que tu amigo pueda llegar a tierra firme con vida, ya que el veneno que habia en la sangre del general liver ataca rápidamente el sistema sanguíneo, luego el sistema nervioso para al final atacar de un solo golpe al cerebro matándolo al instante y para hacerlo mas divertido ese veneno no tiene antídoto asi que en pocas palabras tu amigo esta condenado." Declaro nyu mientras comenzaba a tocar su flauta "Habilidad Oculta: **Canción Demoniaca**." Exclamo nyu mientras tocaba su flauta para que su cuerpo cambiara, ahora nyu ya no tenia un cuerpo escuálido si no que ahora estaba lleno de músculos.

Pero gohan no le presto atención a nyu si no que bulat ya que su energia descendía rápidamente "g…gohan hazme un favor y guarda la llave de incursio p…por mi y dásela a aquel que se la merezca." Pedia bulat mientras la vida se le escapaba rápidamente gohan puso a bulat en el suelo "sera un honor cumplir, tu ultimo deseo amigo mio." Exclamo gohan mientras comenzaba a ser rodeado por un polvo dorado "también prometo vengar tu muerte y hacer sufrir a quienes nos causaron problemas." Declaro gohan mientras estallaba en un pilar de luz dorada que salio disparado al cielo.

N/A: bueno es ese momento de tu vida en que sabes que valiste verga y de la buena.

 **En Otra Parte del Imperio.**

Sobre una pila de cadáveres desmembrados se encontraba una joven de dieciséis años comiendo unos dulces, la chica vestia un conjunto negro y un moño largo de color rojo, tenia el cabello negro hasta los hombros una piel clara, ojos negros, la chica respondia al nombre de Kurome y era la hermana menor de Akame.

La chica dejo de comer sus dulces cuando vio el pilar de luz dorada a lo lejos sintiendo el poder descomunal que se percibía de dicho pilar de luz "que nunca vi ni escuche de una teigu con tan monstruoso poder." Exclamo para si misma Kurome "oye Kurome ya terminamos aquí hay que quemar estos resto y también se solicito que regresaras al imperio." Exclamo uno de los compañeros de Kurome "que solo yo." Pregunto Kurome un poco confundida "si al parecer quieren formar una nueva organización." respondio el mismo compañero.

Kurome se puso de pie sobre la pila de cadáveres "pronto nos veremos de nuevo akame." Exclamo Kurome con una voz inocente pero jodidamente letal.

 **De Regreso en el Barco.**

Nyu veía a gohan con una cara que reflejaba el terror total ya que frente suyo tenia a gohan transformado en super sayajin 2, el cual le estaba dando una mirada tan gélida que podía sentir que se estaba congelando "prepárate por que voy a hacerte **SUFRIRRRRRRRR**." Grito gohan para en un enorme estallido de velocidad propinarle un fuerte golpe en el estomago a nyu para que este vomitara sangre en el proceso y seguidamente darle un golpe en la barbilla mandándolo a volar por los aires.

Gohan en un parpadeo se interpuso en el trayecto de nyu el cual choco contra gohan para recibir un fuerte golpe de mazo y velozmente estrellarse en el agua gohan no se detuvo allí y con una enorme furia y sed de sangre característica de su lado sayajin se impulso contra nyu.

Con la velocidad a la que gohan descendía las agua se abrieron en un circulo perfecto, gohan conecto un brutal golpe en el estomago de nyu el cual también fue estampado en el húmedo suelo.

Gohan tomo del rostro a nyu para levantarlo como si nada "no se te ocurra morir todavía apenas comienza la diversión." Declaro gohan con un sonrisa tétrica en su rostro, en un parpadeo nyu fue mandado a volar de nuevo por los aires solo para repetirse lo mismo una y otra vez ya que gohan lo mandaba volar por todos lados y aparecia por donde iba a caer y golpearlo de nuevo para mantenerlo en el aire, sin oportunidad si quiera de tocar el suelo.

Gohan tenia tomado del cuello a nyu mientras lo apretaba lentamente cortándole cada vez mas el oxigeno "esto es una prueba de lo que pasa cuando matas a alguien que me importa y lo mismo que te hice a ti aquí le se lo hare a la gran general esdese a la que tanto vanaglorian y sabes que para tu mala suerte no estarás presente cuando la convierta en polvo del universo tal y como voy hacer contigo ahora mismo." Declaro gohan al final desintegrando a nyu con una ráfaga de energia que se estrello en una montaña cercana borrándola también del mapa.

Gohan descendió y vio a bulat el cual incluso en la muerte se encontraba sonriendo "te prometo bulat que cumpliré tu deseo cuidare la llave de incursio y se la voy a otorgar a quien en verdad se la merezca." Exclamo gohan solemnemente cargando el cuerpo inerte de bulat para regresar a la base de night ride.

Bueno aquí esta el capitulo y puede que sea uno de los mas cortos pero se debe a la hora en la que lo hice y publique mañana tal vez tengan otro capitulo y si amigos sera un lemon y ya tengo en mente con quien sera y se que les va a gustar mucho.

Otra cosa somos sesenta y dos comentarios y eso es algo increíble y sera posible que lleguemos a los cien comentarios solo con diez capítulos bueno eso es algo que lograre si la sigo actualizando seguido bueno por ahora me retiro hasta la próxima y recuerden el harem es bueno esta científicamente comprobado.


	8. Chapter 8

Repito dragon ball z ni akame ga kill me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Bueno luego del buen visto del capitulo anterior he decidido hacer este capitulo lemon y a continuación pondré la elección para el segundo lemon en la historia.

Sheele.

Akame.

Esdese (obviamente no la primera vez que se conozcan).

Chelsea (puede ser después de que gohan le salve la vida).

Kurome (bueno con este personaje no se como hacer un lemon por lo cual estoy abierto a ideas para este personaje).

La que tenga la mayor cantidad de votos ganara ahora si comencemos con el capitulo8.

Capitulo8: Esfumando las Penas.

Gohan habia regresado a base de night ride y al saber la muerte de bulat a manos de liver de las tres bestias fue un golpe de los mas fuertes para la organización "bueno no podemos hacer nada yo regresare a los cuarteles y reclutare mas personal ya que nos debilitamos con la perdida de bulat hay que darle un entierro digno." Declaro najenda "no jefa enterrarlo no hay que quemar el cuerpo." Declaro gohan con la mirada ensombrecida "porque hay que quemarlo." Pregunto akame intrigada pero gohan se mantenía callado "vamos dinos gohan no nos dejes con la intriga." Exclamo leone un poco desesperada "yo no entiendo nada." Exclamo sheele cosa que no sorprendio a nadie "respóndenos porque hay que quemar el cuerpo de bulat." Pregunto main seria "vamos maldición no te quedes callado." Grito Lubbock a gohan el cual levanto la mirada a Lubbock.

Gohan respiro profundo antes de responder "vegeta dijo una vez que cuando un sayajin moria lo que se hacia era quemar el cuerpo ya que el fuego representaba ese ardiente espíritu de batalla que tienen y aunque bulat no era un sayajin tenia un ardiente espíritu de batalla y eso es suficiente para ganarse mi respeto como compañero y guerrero." Declaro gohan serio sorprendiendo a todos.

Al frente de la base de night ride a bulat se le hizo un camastro de madera para posteriormente colocar el cuerpo inerte de bulat pero antes de llevar dicho acto gohan se detuvo por un momento "lo dije antes de que murieras bulat que prometí entregar la llave de incursio a aquel que sea digno de ella y no debes preocuparte ya que cumpliré mi promesa para honrar tu memoria, me hubiera gustado tener un combate mas contigo pero creo que se pospondrá para otra ocasión." Exclamaba gohan mientras encendía las maderas las cuales comenzaron a consumir el cuerpo de bulat.

Una hora después de incinerar el cuerpo de bulat y de guardar sus cenizas gohan se encontraba en las aguas termales de la guarida relajando su cuerpo y reflexionando "solo ha pasado medio año desde que llegue a este mundo retorcido y ya pude ver su verdadero rostro aunque matemos por la paz eso seguirá siendo un asesinato por donde se mire y lo que es peor cuando empiezo a matarlos no, puedo evitar seguir teniendo esa sed de sangre y ganas de seguir matando lo cual hace que me sea muy complicado mantener a raya mi lado sayajin bueno mientras no pase algo que no me haga destruir el planeta todo debería estar bien no es asi, bueno no ganare nada quebrarme la cabeza por eso." Se decía gohan a si mismo mientras se acomodaba mas en l orilla de la piscina.

De entre el vapor una silueta femenina se hizo presente acercándose cada vez mas a su objetivo el cual era el demi sayajin que pasaba por una crisis mental horrible.

Gohan sintió como una par de brazos lo atrapaban en un abrazo tranquilizador y muy reconfortante "sabia que eras tu leone." Exclamo gohan aun sin voltear a ver a la chica la cual no se sorprendio "hay espacio para alguien mas." Pregunto leone en un tono juguetón "claro." Respondio gohan haciéndose un poco al frente para que leone pudiera entrar en la piscina y asi profundizar mas el abrazo.

Ahora gohan podía sentir a la perfección los prominentes pechos de leone en su espalda "te noto muy tenso gohan." Exclamo leone aun abrazando a gohan pero con un tenue sonrojo en su rostro "bueno te estaría mintiendo si no lo estoy ya que desde que llegue a este mundo solo he podido ver sufrimiento y muerte." Respondio gohan un poco cabizbajo "bueno déjame hacer algo por ti para que te relajes." Exclamo leone comenzando a hacerle masajes a gohan en la espalda.

Gohan podía sentir el delicado movimiento de las manos de leone en su espalda y el rose intencional de los pechos de leone lo cual sentía increíblemente bien.

Leone paso a masajear los hombros y trapecios de gohan relajándolos también cosa que a gohan le gusto.

Casi media hora de estar asi gohan no pudo aguantar mas con lo cual se dio vuelta para besar sorpresivamente a leone, la cual simplemente dejo que gohan hiciera lo que quisiera ya que desde que conocio a gohan, en mas de una ocasión tenia fantasías nada santas con gohan.

Los dos se seguían besando olvidándose de lo que los rodeaba para concentrándose principalmente en el otro, leone enrollo sus brazos en el cuello de gohan para también aplastar sus pechos en el pecho de gohan "gohan te amo." Declaro leone separándose un poco del beso con gohan "yo digo lo mismo leone." Declaro también gohan "bueno creo que llego el momento para que los dos nos relajemos cierto." Exclamo leone para en un rápido movimiento quitarse su toalla haciendo que sus firmes pechos rebotase con dicha acción de leone hizo que gohan perdiera la batalla contra su lado sayajin.

Gohan atrapo a leone en un beso sorpresivo haciendo que leone no pudiese reaccionar a tiempo y cuando rompieron el beso leone todavía seguía atontada por el beso, pero se recupero muy sonrojada "gohan quiero que me hagas tuya." Exclamo leone super sonrojada "estas segura asumo que sabes que puede pasar." Exclamo un poco inseguro gohan "no te preocupes por eso la jefa nos hace tomar métodos anticonceptivos casi a diario." Respondio leone segura de si misma lo que llevo a gohan a preguntarse una cosa porque la jefa las haría tomar eso pero al ver el cuerpo desnudo de leone y al sentir la ansiedad de la chica la cabeza de abajo puedo mas que la de arriba.

N/A: saben a que me refiero cuando pasa eso asi que no me vengan con que no montón de loquillos xdd.

Gohan y leone volvieron a besarse pero con mayor fulgor que antes ya que se enfrentaron en una batalla entre sus bocas hasta que a la final leone fue la ganadora explorando todo en gohan, fue hasta que gohan comenzó a descender besando el cuello de leone sacándole leves gemidos de placer.

Gohan seguía bajando besando cuello y clavícula de leone para pasar por el valle entre los pechos de leone para masajear uno de sus pechos para degustar el pezón erecto del otro arrancándole gemidos de placer los cuales hipnotizaban mas a leone "si mas sigue." Decía leone entre gemidos y gohan como buen hombre obedeció a la petición de su hembra y siguió con su labor dándole mas placer a leone.

Gohan en un movimiento rápido cargo a leone para sentarla en la orilla de la piscina y todo eso sin dejar de atender los pechos de leone la cual se estaba perdiendo en un placer colosal.

Leone se disgusto cuando sintió a gohan dejar sus pechos "porqu….dios mio." Dijo leone soltando un gemido gutural cuando sintió a gohan jugar con su coño el cual esta super húmedo debido a las atenciones de gohan anteriormente.

Leone sintió como su primer orgasmo se acercaba con lo cual atrapo la cabeza de gohan para que no escapara y asi dejar salir sus jugos en un enorme orgasmo que casi la desmaya debido al placer proporcionado por gohan.

Leone rápidamente se trepo en gohan para besarlo de una forma tan eufórica que dejaría a videl celosa si los viera "no es justo que solo yo disfrute gohan." Exclamo leone con una voz llena de sensualidad, antes de que gohan pudiera decir cualquier cosa leone comenzó a palpar el pene de gohan sobre la toalla la cual gohan todavía traía puesta.

Como se encontraban en la parte menos profunda de la piscina leone pudo agacharse para despojar a gohan de su toalla dejando libre una poderosa erección la cual dejo con los ojos completamente abiertos al ver el tamaño del pene de gohan "mi dios deben ser unos trece centímetros esto sin duda va a ser muy divertido." Exclamo leone con una voz llena de lujuria.

Leone comenzó a masajear de arriba abajo la enorme virilidad de gohan comenzando a desesperarse para comenzar a lamer todo su eje hasta introducir pulgada por pulgada en su boca para comenzar degustar ese pedazo de carne.

Leone siguió devorando la virilidad de gohan con un deseo endemoniado con lo cual gohan sintió que pronto llegaría a su limite "leone ya no puedo mas." Exclamo gohan haciendo que leone aumentara la velocidad de sus engullidas hasta que sintió como gohan termino dentro de la boca de leone la cual con una habilidad increíble pudo tragarse todo sin desperdiciar una sola gota "creo que puedo hacer adicta a esto." Exclamo leone super excitada la cual necesitaba a gritos a gohan dentro de ella "todo el juego previo fue divertido pero te necesito adentro de mi YA." Declaro casi desesperada leone la cual estaba apoyada en una de las piedras de la piscina.

Gohan prefirió no hacer esperar mas a leone asi que coloco la punta de su pene en la entrada del coño de leone "pero se gentil es mi primera vez." Exclamo leone sonrojada y avergonzada "espera que eres virgen leone." Exclamo gohan sorprendido "si no te lo dije yo estaba buscando a mi compañero perfecto y antes ya había pensado en vender mi cuerpo pero creo que esperara valio toda la pena, ahora por favor se gentil." Exclamo con un sonrojo que la hizo ver como endemoniadamente adorable "sera un placer para mi leone tomar tu virginidad." Declaro gohan comenzando a entrar en leone hasta que se topo el himen de leone, gohan hizo una pequeña pausa para voltear a ver de nuevo a leone la cual asintió dándole permiso a gohan de romper dicha barrera y con una sola embestida gohan reclamo la virginidad de leone.

Gohan no se movio por unos minutos ya que vio como de los ojos de leone salían unas pequeñas lagrimas las cuales seco con cuidado "ya puedes comenzar a moverte." Exclamo leone sintiéndose mucho mejor haciendo que gohan comenzara dando estocadas lentas para que leone se acostumbrara a la sensación de la virilidad de gohan dentro de ella.

Gohan comenzó a aumentar las embestidas dentro de leone "DEMONIOS si dame mas rápido." Exclamo entre gemidos leone "tus deseos son ordenes." Exclamo gohan embistiendo mas rápido y con mas fuerza haciendo que leone enrollar sus piernas alrededor de gohan "vamos se que puedes ir mas rápido demás mas RAPIDO." Exclamo entre gemidos brutales leone "bueno pero si después no puedes caminar sera tu culpa." Exclamo gohan un poco preocupado "bueno tomare la responsabilidad." Exclamo leone entre gemidos "bueno si es asi entonces vamos mas rápido." Exclamo gohan aumentando mas la velocidad de sus estocadas a tal grado que parecía una sombra "GENIAL SIGUE ASI ES INCREIBLE." Gritaba entre gemidos leone.

Gohan y leone siguieron asi otra larga hora increíblemente prolongando los dos el climax "leone ya no puedo mas." Exclamo gohan un poco forzado "yo tampoco vente dentro de mi." Declaro leone al momento que gohan se corrió dentro de ella llenándola completamente al mismo tiempo que leone se corria.

Ambos se encontraban jadeantes debido a la gran actividad que tuvieron pero leone tenia otros planes "espero que aun tengas energías porque aun no estoy satisfecha." Exclamo leone sentándose a horcajadas en gohan "pues debo decirte que como parte sayajin mi resistencia no solo influyen en las peleas si no también en actividades sexuales." Exclamo gohan penetrando a leone de un solo golpe "OH SI ANOTACION." Declaro leone comenzando a cabalgar a gohan como si no hubiese un mañana "MAS RAPIDO QUIERO MAS RAPIDO." Exclamaba leone en un placer monumental "bueno al cliente lo que pide." Declaro gohan embistiendo a leone con una mayor velocidad haciendo que se encorvar hacia atrás debido al golpe de placer que le dio el aumento de gohan en sus penetraciones.

Otra hora después gohan y leone cayeron rendidos al suelo luego de su salvaje segunda ronda **.**

 **Pero este es solo el inicio de gohan en situaciones como esta ya que aun quedan una hermosa peli morada cabeza hueca, una chica que no conoce sus sentimientos pero que puede ser la persona mas dulce en el planeta y una tsundere peli rosa que le puede cambiar los animos en cualquier momento sin contar las nuevas chicas que le van a caer encima en un futuro cercano por el momento es todo es pero les haya gustado el capitulo yo fui gokusyayin9 hasta la próxima.**


	9. Chapter 9

Bueno tanto tiempo sin escribir espero no haber perdido el toque esto no es un capitulo es simplemente yo como autor dándoles unas palabras por la navidad.

Primero que nada quiero darles un enorme **GRACIAS** porque sencillo por acompañarme todo este año leyendo todas mis historias por eso les doy las gracias ya que, son un publico maravilloso algo que me he dado cuenta durante el tiempo que he hechos historias he tenido mis altibajos en este ámbito.

Pero siempre avían aquellos lectores que me apoyaban en continuar con esto y les hago mención especial en esto ellos son **Alucard77** un buen autor también que empezó sus historias inspirándose en mi y eso yo nunca lo imagine que alguien se inspirara en mi a escribir algo por lo que me siento super ogulloso no lee todas mis historias pero yo respeto eso ya que el siempre apoya las mias y a todos, mis lectores les recomiendo que lean sus historias ya que son muy buenas.

El segundo autor del que hago mención es **ATEN92** el es de esos lectores y autores que siempre me pedían que actualizara su historia favorita la cual es un angel y un sayajin, el es otro buen autor recomiendo sus historias con todos sus honores.

No por eso los dejo de lado a todos los demás porque no es asi esta es una mención honorifica en general para mis lectores yo como autor de historias sin ustedes yo no seria absolutamente nada y es por ustedes que saco historias nuevas para sorprenderlos cada vez mas y gracias a ustedes he subido como autor mis mejores historias que **son dragon ball dxd, jóvenes guerreros, un nuevo viaje, un angel y un sayajin, un mejor destino y actualmente el asesino mas poderoso** esas historias no hubieran crecido tanto sin ustedes y estoy totalmente agradecido por eso.

Se que han estado esperando capitulo nuevo de mis historias pero actualmente paso por un bloqueo creativo ya que no se me ocurre nada para darles un capitulo como normalmente los hago, épicos, divertidos y en algunas ocasiones con romance.

Les pido disculpas por eso pero después de que pasen estas festividades regresare a escribir seguido para compensar el tiempo perdido.

Este 2017 habrán nuevas historias are un crossever que siempre he querido hacer y es entre dragon ball z y rosario + vampire se que hay muchos ya pero ninguno hecho a mi estilo ya que me gusta ser original y no copiar nada de otros autores me gusta ser autentico y que ustedes lean historias con un entorno muy diferente.

Hare un remak de evangelion z y sekirei z ya que no son muy seguidas y comentadas eso y que esas dos historias comenzaron bien y terminaron estancándose y no quiero que eso me pase.

Ya que lo reconozco y en varias de mis historias he hecho cagadas completas pero este 2017 planeo eliminar esos errores.

Are también un remak de dragon y perla z ya que nunca la continúe ya que no me gusto como empezó ya que no supe como encajar a gohan con los personajes de inuyasha pero ya logre resolver ese problema.

También anuncio la tercera temporada de jóvenes guerreros, dos temporadas mas de dragon ball dxd, una segunda y tercera temporada de un angel y un sayajin, un nuevo viaje solo tendrá una temporada pero larga y una segunda temporada y final del asesino mas poderoso.

Como les decía les agradezco a todos acompañarme en este año en el cual tuve mas participación que en otros tiempos además solo me quedan dos años y medio mas para que me retire definitivamente del fanfiction pero mientras ese momento llega les traeré historias y sorpresas muy buenas, para sacarles una sonrisa.

Como decía no puedo expresar mucho la gratitud que les tengo por apoyar mis historias estoy completamente agradecido con todos y todas ustedes ya que se que pasan pendientes de que suba capítulos nuevos y no se preocupen que subiré capítulos nuevamente pero será después de estas festividades.

Yo volveré a actualizar mis historias en esta fecha 2/01/17 en esa fecha regresare de lleno a las historias por lo pronto les dejo este pequeño mensaje de agradecimiento y navideño también.

Bueno me alargue mas de lo debido comenzare a despedirme con ustedes no sin antes darles un pequeño mensaje muy usado por nosotros pero que es muy cierto.

si tu deseas algo lucha por hacer realidad ese deseo no dejes que nadie te lo impida los limites tus mismos los pones y los superas pero esta en ti ver si puedes superar dichos limites ya que el mayor limite que tiene un ser humano es el mismo si nos superamos a nuestro mayor, limite que somos nosotros no habrá nada que nos detenga para llegar a delante ya que solo tu decides cuando dejar las cosas, pero es mas de humanos terminarlas y cumplirlas.

Ahora si me despido de todos ustedes por este maravilloso año no sin antes desearles una feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo y que todas sus metas y sueños puedan cumplirse.

Aquí les ha hablado su amigo gokusayayin9 les deseo unas buenas noches o días hasta la próxima les deseo nuevamente unas felices fiestas hasta el dos de enero mis amigos hasta pronto.


	10. Chapter 10

Repito dragon ball z ni akame ga kill me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Hola hola amigos he aquí el primer capitulo de esta historia en este 2017 y como les dije antes se vienen cosas interesantes pero sin mas relleno comencemos.

Capitulo10: Una Noche con Esdese (No Lemon).

Varias horas después del encuentro intimo entre gohan y leone las cosas se tornaron mas en una guerra de por quien seria la siguiente en estar con gohan mientras este se encontraba tirado en una esquine en posición fetal, ya que el sabe que las mujeres cuando quieren algo son peor que cualquier cosa que ha enfrentado en su vida.

Pero mientras esa pequeña guerra de gatas se desarrollaba en el castillo del emperador algo se estaba llevando acabo y eso era que los elegidos para formar una nueva organización se estaba llevando acabo.

En uno de los salones del palacio se encontraban, un sujeto de enorme compleción física, lo que mas llamaba la atención del sujeto era la mascara que cubria toda su cara, como también la cicatriz que tenia en el centro del pecho, el otro sujeto era un joven de cabello negro el cual también portaba una teigu que encerraba una bestia dentro de si, el siguiente individuo era cien por ciento femenina, llevaba de rotaba negra con un moño en el centro si uno la fijara bien creerían que es la copia idéntica de la mayor asesina del imperio akame, la siguiente chica era la psicópata Seryu la cual solo tenia una sola cosa en mente y eso era destruir al que maltrato a coro y asesino a su maestro ogre, el siguiente era otro joven el cual tenia una cabellera rubia hasta el cuello junto con una actitud mas sofisticada que los demás.

N/A: les pido que me dejen los nombres de todos los miembros de jeagers ya que no los recuerdo todos.

Todos los presentes se encontraban sentados en el gran comedor del salón hasta que las puertas de dicho salón se abrieron, haciendo acto de presencia a la personificación del sadismo y asesinato cruel, "bien que comience la prueba atáquenme." Ordeno la mujer enmascarada el joven peli negro se intento poner en pie, pero solo quedo en un intento ya que la enmascarada le dio una patada que lo mando a volar a una pared y caer con los ojos en espiral al suelo.

N/A: muajajajaja creían que no le aria bulling a wave pues se equivocaron pero bueno sigamos con el capitulo y dejemos el relleno para naruto xddd.

Rápidamente el primero en atacar fue el sujeto rubio que solto una combinación de golpes que la enmascarada bloqueo fácilmente, solo para detener un brazo metalico perteneciente a seryu, la cual fue azotada fuertemente en el suelo, mientras koro pataleaba para descongelarse.

Kurome se lanzo contra la enmascara soltando barios tajos que destrozaron la mascara que tenia puesta esdese, wave se despertó y su orgullo masculino fue pisoteado "maldición una mujer me pateo el trasero." Se decía a si mismo mientras lloraba cómicamente.

Ya después del desmadre y del bulling contra wave la reunión comenzó "bueno se estarán preguntando porque los he reunido aquí." Exclamo esdese mientras bebía un sorbo de vino que tenia en su mano "a decir verdad si esa es una pregunta que ha rondado por mi cabeza." Declaro wave serio "bueno es algo muy sencillo los reuni para acabar con una maldita peste que ha estado causando mucho problemas." Declaro esdese seria rompiendo la copa de vino que tenia en la mano "esa peste son night ride cierto." Pregunto Kurome mientras se llevaba uno de sus dulces especiales a la boca "si ese es uno de los motivos por los cuales están aquí, la segunda es para conseguir algo que no he tenido nunca en mi vida." Declaro esdese "que seria eso señora esdese." Pregunto bols el incinerador "la segunda es para experimentar el amor y para eso voy a organizar un torneo y aquel que gane será el afortunado de estar conmigo." Declaro esdese aun seria.

De regreso en night ride cierto demi sayajin se encontraba buscando una ruta alterna para llegar a su habitación y escapar de las cuatro fieras que querían una noche alocada con el "vamos gohan, has sobrevivido, a los sayajin, a frezer, androides, cell, majin boo, una maldita masa de esteroides sin cerebro llamada broly, a frezer otra vez y un par de chiflados proclamando justicia asesina y le tienes miedo a cuatro chicas, se hombre joder y deja de esconderte." Se decía a si mismo gohan mientras agarraba valor y se ponía en marcha a su habitación, eso era hasta que le pusieron una mano encima "oh gohan necesito des estresarme." Susurro una voz amenazadoramente seductora al oído de este y todo el valor de hombre que consiguió se fueron al carajo en un segundo y le fue peor ya que otras tres voces lo tensaron y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que valio gorro y las cuatro féminas se llevabaron a gohan a su habitación para vio digo este para tener una noche bien alocada.

A la mañana siguiente y luego de que leone, akame, sheele y mine le demostraran amor recio se despertaron y decidieron comenzar sus actividades diarias.

En una parte mas apartada de la base se encontraban gohan, akame y leone estas dos no tenían idea de que estaban haciendo en el lugar "bien se preguntaran porque las traje a este lugar cierto." Exclamo gohan viendo a las dos chicas "ya veo quieres hacerlo a la interperie." Exclamo leone pervertida mente "NO CARAJO no todo en la vida es sexo joder no sean tan mal pensadas." Declaro gohan tan rojo de la vergüenza como fuera posible "pero yo no dije nada." Recrimino akame haciendo un leve puchero "no pero lo pensaste." Recrimino también gohan haciendo que akame tomara un rojo tan fuerte como el de sus ojos, si akame tenia una mente pervertida también.

N/A: aquí dire lo siguiente voy a decir que esta historia tenga sus toques comicos para no hacerla una historia cien por ciento de matanza y muerte ya que de el punto de que akame ga kill sea un anime gore y de matanza de por fuerza la historia tiene que representar eso y hasta donde va eso esta bien plasmado y les dire la actitud de gohan no cambiara en lo absoluto seria tan frio y sádico como sea posible contra sus enemigos y tan, amable y tranquilo con sus amigos sin mas información continuemos el capitulo.

Gohan ahora se encontraba viendo a leone y akame de forma seria "bueno como me doy cuenta ustedes ya pueden hacer un kaio-ken aumentado hasta diez veces a llegado el momento de enseñarles otra técnica." Declaro serio gohan "cual seria esa." Pregunto akame con un notorio entusiasmo "si quiero aprender otra técnica." Declaro leone eufórica de emoción "bien quiero que pongan atención a la enorme montaña a tras de mi porque después de lo que hare ahora no quedara ni rastros de ella." Instruyo gohan haciendo que leone y akame vieran la imponente montaña que tenían al frente gohan se puso frente a la montaña y tomo la postura de una de las técnicas firma de su padre " **kaaaaaa….meeeee…..haaaaa…..meeeeee."** pronunciaba gohan mientras un orbe de energía azul se formaba en el hueco entre las manos de gohan "la cantidad de poder que tiene ese ataque es descomunal." Declaro leone impresionada y a la vez aterrada "estoy de acuerdo contigo leone." Agrego akame.

" **HAAAAAAA.** " Rugio gohan al final lanzando el poderoso ataque contra la montaña destruyéndola y también destruyendo todo lo que estaba a su paso hasta estallar en un enorme domo de energía azul.

Leone y akame estaban palidas ya vieron el daño que dejo ese ataque de gohan "bien ese es el ataque que les enseñare y no se preocupen el de ustedes no sera tan destructivo como este les hace falta mucho para hacer eso, al nivel en el que están podría decir que podrían destruir una parte del imperio sin incluir el kaio-ken ya que esa técnica también amplificara sus ataques haciéndolos mas descomunales y destructivos, con el kaio-ken activado lo mas probable es que destruyan gran parte de la capital." Declaro gohan viendo a las dos chicas haciendo las mismas posiciones que hizo gohan anteriormente.

Tres horas después leone y akame hicieron un buen avance pero todavía no lograban dominar a la perfección el kamehameha y lo único que podían destruir era media montaña ya que gohan no les permite usar el kaio-ken el quiere que lo hagan con sus energías normales sin ningún potenciador ya que asi es como se superan los limites mas altos.

En la casina de la guarida gohan, leone y akame comían sin ningun reparo ya que tenían mucha hambre debido al entrenamiento que hicieron en la mañana, mine y sheele les mostraron a los tres un volante "oigan esta puede ser una buena oportunidad para descubrir los planes del imperio." Declaro mine seria "el volante dice que esdese llevara acabo un torneo hoy al medio dia y el ganador recibirá un premio personalmente de ella." Decía lubback mientras leia el volante "bien yo participare y si averiguo algo sera mas fácil destruir a todo el imperio." Declaro gohan serio mientras los demás asentían.

En el lugar del torneo ya se encontraban gohan y sus acompañantes que serian en este caso, lubback y leone para ver que todo salga al pie de la letra.

Gohan se encontraba de brazos cruzados en el centro de la plataforma, seguidamente llego otro participante de buena compleción física "comiencen." Sentencio esdese desde el palco donde estaba.

El oponente de gohan se lanzo de frente para atacar gohan ni siquiera se inmuto evadiendo todos los golpes para darle una fuerte patada para estrellar al sujeto en el muro del coliseo "demonios que no hay nadie que enserio valga la pena, todos los participantes de este torneo no son mas que simples insectos esto, es un desperdicio de mi tiempo." Declaro gohan a los cuatro vientos hasta que esdese se puso de pie "bien se ve que eres alguien con agallas bien que te parece si hacemos esto mas interesante y convertimos esto en una pelea en desventaja y te enfrentas a todos los participantes al mismo tiempo." Declaro esdese de forma seria.

Mientras que en la plataforma gohan le dio una sonrisa entre fría y sadica a la vez, cosa que hizo que a esdese le comenzara a latir el corazón a mil por hora.

Minutos después gohan se veía rodeado por todos los participantes del torneo y con una simple señal, todos se lazaron contra gohan y fue allí cuando la masacre comenzó.

Todo el publico tenia los ojos tapados ya que gohan estaba apaleando a todos sin ninguna compasión y eso solo lo hacia sonreír fríamente, luego de varios minutos solo quedaban gohan y un hombre con cabeza de toro viendo a gohan con un terror indescriptible "vamos que sucede porque no te acercas acaso tienes miedo." Declaro gohan mientras caminaba lenta y amenazadoramente contra el hombre toro el cual no vio cuando gohan le enterró una patada en el abdomen es mas nadie vio el movimiento a máxima velocidad hecho por gohan y todo termino con una patada a la cabeza propinada por gohan.

Después de quince minutos de una masacre sin precedentes gohan se cernía sobre sus victimas con una sonrisa en su rostro cosa que también hizo que a esdese le latiera mas rápido el corazón.

La capitana del ejercito imperial se acerco a gohan con un sonrojo peculiar en sus mejillas "excepcional has ganado el torneo de una forma clara y contundente ahora te dare mi premio en mi habitación." Declaro esdese poniéndole una correa a gohan para llevárselo a quien sabe donde y solo se escucho un gripo por parte de gohan "LA PUTA QUE SE PARIO AL MALDITO CARMA CARAJOOOOOOO." Grito gohan sacándoles gotas de sudor en las nucas de todos.

Entre el publico se encontraba lubback sujetando como podía a leone "cálmate esto es parte del plan no hagas nada precipitado." Gritaba lubback tratando de detener a una leone muy inquieta "como quieres que me tranquilice si una zorra se llevo a mi pareja." Exclamaba leone tratando de zafarse de lubback "ya calmate maldición sabes que esdese no podrá contra gohan esto es parte del plan ahora calmate y mañana cuando regrese gohan lo violas junto con las otras." Declaro lubback tranquilizando a leone para llevársela del lugar.

Mientras mas en la noche gohan se encontraba sentado en la cama de esdese mientras ella se tomaba en una ducha "recuerda gohan no caigas en sus seducciones tienes que tratar de hacer que cambie de opinión acerca de la vida." Se decía gohan asi mismo "bueno ya estoy lista." Exclamo esdese la cual salio de la ducha con solo una camisa blanca manga larga cubriéndola.

En ese momento el instinto sayajin de gohan peleaba brutalmente contra la conciencia de gohan ya que todo en el le decía que reclamara a esdese como su hembra y darle duro contra el muro y macizo contra el piso.

Esdese se sento al lado de gohan el fue sorprendido por un beso por parte de esdese y si antes le era difícil no tomar a esdese y reclamarla ahora era el doble de difícil, el beso termino cuando esdese tumbo a gohan en la cama pero fue allí donde gohan puso en marcha todo su auto control y pudo separa a esdese "espera creo que vas demasiado rápido ni siquiera te conozco." Exclamo gohan nervioso "bueno te gusta ir despacio bien como ya sabras y habras oído hablar de mi soy la general esdese." Exclamo presentándose esdese "bueno ese es un inicio." Exclamo gohan aun nervioso "bueno ya te dije mi nombre pero aun no se el nombre de mi campeón." Exclamo esdese "si es cierto bueno mi nombre es gohan." Respondio gohan presentándose ante esdese "no te molesta si te hago una pregunta." Pregunto gohan ya poniéndose serio cosa que noto esdese "claro." Respondio esdese "porque te uniste al ejercito imperial." Pregunto gohan aun serio "bueno eso es algo sencillo el ejercito imperial me deja impartir justicia y matar a como me plazca." Respondio esdese haciendo que gohan se pusiera rápidamente de pie algo que noto y tomo raro esdese pero lo mas raro fue ver que gohan diera unos pasos y se quedara viendo todo el castillo por el enorme ventanal de la habitación de esdese.

Gohan sin voltear a ver a esdese "sabes si ese cierto creme que nadie en su sano juicio quisiera estar con alguien asi, y creme vas a terminar quedándote sola hasta el fin de tus días." Declaro gohan aun sin voltear a ver a esdese "si tienes razón, pero si lo que busques es que cambie de parecer eso no sucederá." Declaro esdese sin arrepentirse "bueno si esa es tu decisión solo tengo algo que decir yo jamas me fijaría en alguien que disfrute el matar y hacer sufrir a inocentes por infundir una justicia que trae mas muerte que salvación." Respondio gohan mas que todo recordando al único enemigo que enfrento que pudo salirse con la suya, gohan dijo eso recordando a zamasu.

Eso a esdese la golpeo con fuerza pero ella se fijo mas en el rostro de gohan y podía darse cuenta que estaba herido por dentro y se preguntaba porque el se sentía el asi "ahora puedo yo hacerte una pregunta." Pregunto esdese algo insegura "no veo porque no." Respondio gohan tranquilo pero serio "puedo ver en tu aura y veo que esta herida que sucedió." Pregunto esdese sin quitarle la vista a gohan "creme eso es algo que no puedo responderte por lo mas importante de que no confió en ti ya que no tengo garantía de que no lo usaras conmigo para tomar ese momento de debilidad y eliminarme." Respondio gohan sorprendio a esdese pero no podía reclamar el estaba en lo cierto no puede revelarle nada a ella después de todo son enemigos "pero sabes una cosa incluso mis mejores amigos antes fueron mis peores enemigos y te lo pondré asi trata de pensar en lo que dije hoy y puede que quizás podamos intentarlo porque de lo contrario la próxima vez que nos veamos será en condiciones diferentes y creme no querrás tenerme como enemigo ya que no soy un humano normal como el resto de insectos que viven en el imperio." Declaro gohan dándole esa sonrisa fría a esdese haciendo que a ella le latiera rápidamente el corazón "esta bien pero podrías quedarte conmigo esta noche." Pidió esdese un poco nerviosa "bueno ya es tarde y vivo condenadamente lejos asi que acepto a quedarme aquí." Respondio gohan aceptando la invitación de esdese.

Gohan y esdese compartieron la misma cama por lo cual esdese pudo estar cerca de gohan y pudo sentir la energía pura que lo rodeaba y esa energía la hacia sentir tranquila, le hacia olvidar el matar por diversión y hacer justicia pero una justicia que si se merezcan los demás.

Tanto gohan y esdese desconocían de que el estar juntos esa noche les cambiaria la vida y el rumbo de lo que es correcto y que no.

Pero algo que desconocía todo el mundo era la amenaza que esta a punto de llegar para darles un juicio un juicio en la que todos son culpables "bien fuerzas gyniu márchense ahora cinco días son mi expectativa para que lleguen a esa tierra queremos resultados asi que no fallen." Declaro claro black con sus manos tras su espalda mostrando la clase que posee "solo hacemos esto porque nos saco del infierno, pero bueno es hora de comenzar la operación." Declaro gyniu para irse junto con su equipo y comenzar el primer movimiento de los planes de black y zamasu "humano idiota cometiste una gran equivocación al venir a este universo pero bueno que mas da el escenario casi esta listo para que saldemos cuentas y esta vez uno de nosotros tres tendrá que ganar de una forma o de otra." Declaro black para desaparecer en la oscuridad del universo para seguir viendo las atrocidades que esos hacen para destruir la hermosa imagen del planeta tierra.

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo y si dije que lo haría el dos de enero pero tuve que arreglar las cosas de la universidad y hora actualizare cuando consiga tiempo libre pero de que actualizo actualizo.

Ahora si les digo que cuando la batalla final entre zamasu fusionado comience será algo que nadie podrá detener y pondrá a temblar a todo ese universo porque una batalla entre dioses esta por comenzar yo fui gokusyayin9 hasta la próxima.


	11. Chapter 11

Repito dragon ball z ni akame ga kill me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Hola hola papus he regresado con un nuevo capitulo de esa epica historia y les tengo una tienen alguna molestia con el nombre de esdeath a esdese si la tienen déjenmela en los comentarios.

Capitulo11: Un Dia con Esdeath (no lemon).

Dentro del subconsciente de gohan este se encontraba en un espacio negro donde no se podía ver absolutamente, gohan intento moverse pero no podía es como si estuviera anclado en ese lugar sin poder moverse, en un segundo el entorno cambio a la ciudad del imperio los cielos tenían un color verde oscuro, los edificios de la ciudad estaban destrozados, las personas estaban muertas con cortes y quemaduras en su cuerpo.

Gohan intentaba moverse pero no podía era inútil estaba anclado a ese lugar en otro momento apareció una imagen que aterro a gohan en sobre manera, akame, leone, sheele, mine y por alguna razón Esdeath y otra chica de cabello negro y una peli naranja estaban tiradas en el suelo inertes y sin vida con cortes todo su cuerpo hasta que aparecieron dos sombras frente a gohan "otra vez fracasaste no pudiste detenernos y este universo se destruyó porque no pudiste detenernos." Declararon al unísono las dos sombras lanzándole un ataque de energía simultáneo a gohan.

En la habitación de Esdeath gohan despertó abruptamente mientras sudaba profusa debido a la pesadilla que tubo "imposible ellos fueron destruidos por zeno-sama tienen que estar muertos." Se decía a si mismo gohan mientras trataba de regular su ritmo cardiaco, todo eso ocurría bajo la mirada analítica de Esdeath ya que fue tomada por sorpresa el despertar de gohan.

Gohan aun se encontraba en shock debido a la pesadilla pero el tacto de la mano de Esdeath en su rostro lo regresaron al mundo real "que sucede estas hiperventilado." Pregunto Esdeath con toque de preocupación "no es nada solo un mal sueño." Respondio rápidamente gohan para volver a acostarse sin voltear a ver a Esdeath la cual llego a una conclusión y es que tubo que ser mas que un simple sueño para que gohan haya reaccionado de ese modo.

Ya en la mañana gohan se encontraba en el comedor del palacio en donde se encontró con wave y Kurome la cual ni se enteraba de su entorno ya que estaba comiendo sus dulces "oye no te vez bien chico no dormiste bien." Pregunto wave haciendo sentir un poco incómodo a gohan "si tu trata de dormir bien cuando te usan como almohada por cierto tienes mas café." Pregunto gohan al final "no pero puedo preparar mas." Respondio wave "si por favor y que sea triple cargado." Pidió gohan casi suplicando a wave y este por lastima fue a preparar mas.

Gohan después se sentó frente a Kurome a esperar el café cuando observo cuidadosamente la apariencia de Kurome ya que se le asia idéntica a alguien que conocía muy bien "baya se parece mucho a akame." Se decía gohan a si mismo.

Gohan fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando wave llego con el café y gohan se dispuso a beberlo ya que esperaba calmar sus ansias producidas por la pesadilla que tubo en la noche, gohan tomo barios sorbos de café para bajar la tasa y dejarla en la mesa "oye te puedo hacer una pregunta." Exclamo wave a gohan este asintió "claro porque no." Respondio gohan tranquilo "que tipo de entrenamiento haces ya que no es cualquiera el que destroza a mas de cincuenta hombres." Pregunto wave intrigado haciendo que Kurome dejara de comer sus dulces por un momento "bueno el primer maestro que tuve me dejo seis meses en un páramo desierto para que sobreviviera como pudiera y cuando tienes a tu alrededor a bestias dispuestas a romperte el trasero te forma carácter y después me enseño a pelear." Respondio gohan como si nada tomando otro sorbo de café.

Wave con eso dejo todas las preguntas para que gohan pudiera tomarse el café tranquilo o eso seria si Kurome no lo estuviera observando como si buscara algo en gohan y si asi sentir incomodo al demi sayan "este pones un poco nervioso." Exclamo gohan a kurome la cual no le respondio y lo siguió observando haciendo que gohan se pusiera mas nervioso hasta que kurome le ofreció de sus dulces cosa que sorprendio a wave ya que a el casi lo mutila por solo tocar la bolsa de sus dulces y ahora ella le regala dulces a gohan sin duda era la señal del apocalipsis.

N/A: se que kurome jamas compartió sus dulces pero quería cambiar esa escena y creo que me quedo bien xddd.

Gohan acepto el dulce de kurome pero al momento del leve contacto entre su mano y la de kurome pudo sentir que la energía vital de kurome disminuía lentamente "te puedo hacer un pregunta." Exclamo gohan rompiendo el silencio generado en el comedor "claro." Respondio kurome con un toque mas emocional que akame "tu estas muriendo cierto." Pregunto gohan sorprendiendo a kurome "como te diste cuenta." Pregunto kurome exaltada "en mis entrenamientos me enseñaron a percibir la energía vital de los seres vivos y tu energía vital se debilita lentamente." Respondio gohan de forme seria "si y es debido a que cuando era mas pequeña hicieron experimentos conmigo y eso termino enfermándome y dándome una enfermedad que me mataría lentamente." Respondio kurome cabizbaja "creo que puedo curarte de esa enfermedad." Exclamo gohan sorprendiendo a kurome "enserio puedes siempre me han dicho de que mi enfermedad no tiene cura." Exclamo incrédula kurome.

Gohan se puso frente a kurome mientras envolvía su brazo con el aura del super sayajin azul para luego tocarle la cabeza y transmitirle esa energía para fortalecer el sistema inmunológico de kurome la cual se empezaba a sentir como su energía vital regresaba a la normalidad "bueno ya esta hecho." Declaro gohan quitando la mano que tenia sobre kurome "me siento con mas energías que me hiciste." Pregunto kurome incrédula "bueno transmití parte de mi energía a tu sistema inmune para que pueda combatir con mayor eficacia al virus que te causaba la enfermedad que te acosaba." Respondio gohan como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo.

N/A: no me vengan a decir que no se puede ya que cuando goku peleo con bills en dbs goku se regenero de una herida que se consideraría fatal y si puede curar una herida fatal porque no va a poder curar una simple enfermedad y lo hago para que kurome no muera ya que no me gusto su muerte era un buen personaje que tenia mucho potencial todavía.

Gohan en medio de su explicación fue sorprendido por un abrazo de kurome "graciasgracias siempre temi que con esta enfermedad fuera a morir sin arreglar cuentas con mi hermana mayor." Exclamaba kurome alegre "no fue nada lo hice porque podía hacerlo." Exclamo gohan quitándose méritos por lo que hizo.

El resto del dia paso con normalidad hasta que gohan tubo un altercado con seryu y coro los cuales atacaran a gohan sin escuchar las ordenes de esdeath "baya bicho mas raro eres chica no aprendiste nada con la golpiza que te di antes, parece que fui muy blando contigo." Declaro gohan dándole un fuerte patada a coro para que este se estrellara en una pared.

Seryu veía a gohan con miedo ya que tumbo a coro con una facilidad ridícula "esta vez creo que destruiré al parasito que tienes como mascota." Declaro gohan avanzando amenazadoramente hacia coro el cual se aterraba ya que no veía en gohan signos de vacilación "o mejor los dejo vivir un poco mas a los dos ya que se me es muy divertido golpearlos a ustedes dos." Declaro gohan para alejarse de coro y seryu la cual cayo de rodillas aun temblando de miedo y frustración.

Esdeath vio la facilidad con la que gohan derribo a coro ya que ella si hubiera tenido algunas leves complicaciones "que tanto escondes gohan." Se preguntaba a si misma esdeath ya que todo especulaba de que gohan no era un humano común y corriente.

Varios minutos después a esdeath le surgio la idea de probar la eficacia de su equipo pero eso haría que cometiera un error enorme algo que la marcara como alguien ruin que disfruta del asesinar a quien se le pegaba la gana sin arrepentirse de absolutamente nada "bien para esto irán bols, wave, seryu y kurome quiero ver su eficacia al momento de matar.

Momentos después gohan y esdeath veian desde una colina la masacre que hacían wave, bols, seryu y kurome ya que lo único que se veía era una enorme masa de fuego y gritos de agonía y eso solo hacia enojar a gohan el cual estaba intentando no entrar allí y destrozarlos a los cuatro.

Esdeath podía sentir a gohan tensarse "te hare una pregunta esdeath y respóndela con sinceridad." Declaro gohan sin voltear a ver a esdeath "esta bien." Exclamo esdeath "este gente que fue lo que hizo de malo." Pregunto gohan aun sin voltear a ver a esdeath "eso importa simplemente estoy probando la eficacia de mis subordinados." Respondio esdeath cosa que hizo enfadar a gohan "bien con esto ya vi lo que en verdad eres y no voy a perder mi tiempo intentando que cambies de parecer antes de largarme de aquí voy a destrozar a tu equipo y luego de esto espero no volver a ver tu cara de nuevo." Declaro gohan saliendo a una velocidad monstruosa contra el grupo de esdeath esa declaración de gohan golpeo con fuera a esdeath asi que extrañamente algo en ella se rompiera.

El grupo acababa de terminar con la masacre cuando un estruendo les llamo la atención "voy a hacer que paguen por esto." Declaro gohan amenazadoramente a bols, wave, kurome y seryu la cual fue la primera en lanzarse contra gohan y fue un error fatal ya que sintió como se le salía todo el aire de los pulmones, ya que gohan le solto un golpe brutalmente fuerte para después darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza estampándola en el suelo sin piedad alguna "algún otro idiota que quiera creerse muy valiente." Exclamo viendo a bols, wave y kurome siendo los únicos en pie.

Gohan comenzó a acercarse de forma amenazante contra bols, wave y kurome pero coro le salo encima pero gohan se le volvió a quitar de una fuerte patada que lo mando a volar lejos, wave aprovecho la oportunidad para atacar a gohan pero paso lo mismo gohan bloqueo todos sus golpes fácilmente "con lo bien que me caíste terminar uniéndote para causar mas sufrimiento a esta gente." Exclamo gohan decepcionado "yo quería unirme al ejercito para proteger a las personas." Declaro wave tratando de golpear a gohan "pero mira en que terminas con una psicópata que solo le gusta matar y hacer sufrir a todos." Declaro gohan dándole un golpe a wave estrellándolo en barios arboles.

Gohan ahora se acercaba a bols de la misma manera pero este uso toda la potencia de su teigu para lanzar una fuerte llamarada de fuego contra gohan el cual ni se inmuto recibiendo la llamarada de fuego de frente.

Gohan se encontraba frente a bols sin ningún rasguño para después darle un rodillazo en el abdomen luego un fuerte codazo en la cara y finalmente una fuerte patada tumbando a bols con barias contusiones en el cuerpo.

Gohan se volteo a ver a kurome pero al ver la expresión de terror en el rostro de kurome se tranquilizo "te propondré algo deja los jaegers y hare que te encuentres con tu hermana." Exclamo gohan a kurome la se extraño al saber que gohan conoce a akame "como es que conoces a mi hermana mayor." Pregunto dudosa kurome "te responderé todo lo que quieras pero tendras que dejar a los jeagers y venir conmigo." Declaro gohan de nuevo "bien ire contigo entonces." Exclamo kurome aceptando la oferta de gohan.

Gohan cargo a kurome al estilo nupcial para luego voltear a ver a esdeath "la próxima vez que nos veamos esdeath será como enemigos y cuando volvamos a vernos te destruiré." Declaro gohan al momento que desaparecía haciendo uso de la tele transportación.

Esdeath se quedo petrificada en su lugar viendo a su nuevo grupo ser brutalmente apaleado sin mucho esfuerzo recordando abruptamente lo que dijo gohan la noche anterior "con que a esto se referia cuando decía que era mejor como aliado que enemigo tengo que intentar arreglar las cosas no quiero perder la oportunidad de que alguien me tome como su pareja." Se decía esdeath asi misma mientras se iba de donde estaba.

Será capaz esdeath de hacerle ver a gohan de que no es una mala persona hacerle ver de que puede cambiar y mas importante hacerle ver que puede ganarse su corazón.

Por otro lado el encuentro entre el ojo rojo (akame) y el ojo negro (kurome) se acerca y será algo inevitable.

Capitulo12: Akame vs Kurome Superando el Pasado.


	12. Chapter 12

Repito dragon ball z ni akame ga kill me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Antes de empezar el capitulo quiero darles las gracias a todos por apoyar esta historia ya que supero abismalmente a su sucesora y eso me agrada y un simple gracias no es suficiente para agradecer el gran apoyo, que me dan para seguir actualizando asi que estoy abriendo una sección de preguntas en esta historia sin limite pueden preguntar cualquier cosa y yo responderé al final del capitulo a actualizar, lo segundo es que quiero que me digan si god geas es un anime que valga la pena ver quiero que dejen sus criticas en los comentarios y ahora si comencemos con el capitulo.

Capitulo12: Akame vs Kurome Superando el Pasado.

Gohan había aparecido junto con Kurome a una distancia considerable de esdeath para poder seguir caminando ya que no estaban muy lejos del escondite de night ride.

Gohan procedió a bajar a Kurome con delicadeza para que la chica pudiera seguir a pie "ahora dime como es que conoces a mi hermana y que tipo de relación tienes con ella." Pregunto Kurome exasperada "primero la conoci cuando recién llegue a la capital y fue cuando ella y otro grupo de personas atacaban a una familia adinerada pero con un secreto horrible, cuando me di cuenta los intente frenar, pelee con Akame y me sorprendió su habilidad en combate luego de eso me di cuenta de las atrocidades que cometían dicha familia a tal grado de ayudarlos a exterminarlos después me uni al grupo de Akame al grupo llamado night ride, y en cuanto a tu segunda pregunta puedo decirte que somos algo mas que amigos." Respondio Gohan a la pregunta de echa por Kurome.

Kurome quedo sorprendida ante lo que le respondio Gohan ya que pudo pelear con Akame a la par y luego le vino el recuerdo cuando Gohan solo destrozo a todo jeagers sin esfuerzo alguno "esperaba que el encuentro con mi hermana no fuera tan rápido, esperaba que fuera mas adelante donde solo estuviéramos ella y yo para saldar cuentas." Exclamo Kurome un poco cabizbaja "que fue lo que paso entre ustedes ya que en el tono que hablas de Akame es como si le tuvieras rencor." Pregunto Gohan un poco intrigado "bueno no siempre fue asi y aun ahora yo amo a Akame con todas las fuerzas que una hermana menor puede hacerlo, la historia entre mi hermana yo se remonta a cuando éramos unas niñas, nosotras fuimos arrebatadas de nuestros padres por el ejercito, experimentaron tanto conmigo y con Akame y para que esos experimentos rindieran frutos nos llevaron a un bosque para que saliéramos con vida a como puedieramos, a Akame esos experimentos la ayudaron mucho pero a mi no, mi cuerpo rechazaba esos experimentos a tal grado que me debilitaba rápido….akame y yo salimos con vida y fuimos separadas en equipos ella se convirtió en la líder de los asesinos de elite y yo en la líder de los asesinos de la segunda división, pero debido a eso no cambiamos seguimos siendo unidas y eso fue hasta el dia en que ella decidio dejar el imperio y hasta ahora no se cuales fueron sus motivos para dejarme sola." Respondio Kurome mientras lloraba al mismo tiempo.

Entre pregunta y pregunta Gohan y Kurome llegaron a la base de night ride y Gohan estaba nervioso ya que no sabia como reaccionaria Akame al ver a Kurome ni tampoco sabia como reaccionaria Kurome al ver a Akame ya que solo podía ver una sola cosa clara ellas dos pelearían y Gohan tendría que hacerse a un lado para que Akame y Kurome pelearan hasta que sus corazones estuvieran satisfechos.

N/A: esa reflexión la saque del supremo kaio – sama shin ya que me gusto mucho y decidi quedarme con dicha reflexión y me ha servido muy en mi vida y solo puedo decir una cosa gracias dragon ball z ya que me enseño ética de verdad que en toda la secundaria xd.

Gohan y Kurome llegaron a la base de night ride y como Gohan lo predijo Akame y Kurome a no mas verse se lanzaron contra la otra, pero Gohan las detuvo rápidamente "no pelearan aquí." Declaro Gohan serio para llevarse a Akame y kurome fuera de la base para que pudiesen pelear a gusto y sin ningún tipo de estorbo.

Gohan se encontraba entre las dos hermanas "bien esta pelea es algo que a mi no me concierne y es por eso que voy a dejar que ustedes dos peleen hasta que sus corazones estén satisfechos." Declaro Gohan para dirigirse donde se encontraban los demás miembros.

La tensión creada entre akame y kurome era extraordinariamente tensa ya que las dos hermanas solo se quedaba viendo sin parpadear, akame y kurome comenzaron a desenfundar sus espadas lentamente tal y como lo hacían cuando entrenaban juntas hace tiempo.

N/A: con kurome les tengo una sorpresa preparada ya que akame es bastante superior que kurome y creo que esto les va a gustar, también aquí kurome no va a utilizar la habilidad de la espada jatsufusa la cual es traer a los muertos para ser marionetas de la misma.

Akame y kurome se lanzaron contra la otra chocando sus espadas soltando chispas debido a la fricción creada por el choque de ambas hermanas "voy a hacer que pagues por dejarme sola." Grito kurome infligiendo mas fuerza haciendo retroceder a akame, la impresión de akame no termino allí ya que kurome le propino una patada que akame bloqueo con un brazo pero igualmente la hicieron retroceder "no te deje solo quedas con nuestros amigos Natala y Doya." Declaro akame tratando de calmar a kurome pero fue todo lo contrario "si ellos estuvieron siempre conmigo hasta que murieron, después de eso yo quede sola no tenia a nadie en el ejercito, solo los tenia a doya, natala y a ti, pero todo mi mundo se destruyo cuando natala y doya murieron y cuando tu me dejaste sola." Declaro kurome en un grito melancólico cosa que sorprendió a akame ya que no se esperaba tal revelación de kurome "es por eso que voy a hacer que pagues por dejarme sola." Declaro kurome lanzándose con una gran velocidad contra akame la cual se sorprendió ya que conocía a la perfección de kurome y la que tenia ahora no era normal, era sin duda mas veloz de lo que se esperaba.

Akame por instinto puso su espada de modo vertical al lado de su rostro bloqueando una puñalada llena del instinto asesino de parte de kurome.

Mientras la pelea entre akame y kurome se realizaba Gohan analizaba todo lo que pasaba "de algún modo se como se siente kurome." Exclamo Gohan sintiendo algo de nostalgia "a que te refieres Gohan." Pregunto leone "bueno yo he pasado por lo mismo que kurome cuando era pequeño, varios amigos mios morían en las batallas que teníamos a algunos no podía revivirlos ya que habían muerto con anterioridad es por eso que se como se siente kurome pero puedo decir que hay algo mas que solo una pelea para ajustar cuentas." Respondio Gohan serio sin quitar los ojos de la pelea "oh eso no lo sabíamos." Exclamaron al unísono sheele, mine y leone ante la revelación que les dio Gohan.

Con akame y kurome ellas intercambiaban espadazos feroces los cuales infligían mas daño en las manos de kurome ya que la fuerza de akame era brutal "no tenias esa fuerza antes que sucedió en estos años." Pregunto kurome extrañada "bueno en estos pocos meses he entrenado con mi novio." Respondio akame un poco sonrojada "con tu novio y ahora tienes novio y quien es." Pregunto kurome un poco sacada de honda, pero mas se sorprendio al ver a akame señalar a gohan "el chico con el que llegaste es mi novio y mentor, es un mentor excelente mentor ya que me he hecho mas fuerte de lo que hubiera imaginado y ahora te lo voy a demostrar." Declaro al final akame moviéndose a una velocidad monstruosa contra kurome la cual a duras penas pudo agachar la cabeza evadiendo un tajo de la espada de akame pero no pudo esquivar una patada al estomago que la suspendió varios metros en el aire, para caer pesadamente al suelo sujetándose el estomago ya que la patada fue increíblemente fuerte.

Kurome se levantaba con dificultada sujetándose el estomago mientras escupía un poco de sangre en el proceso "no eso no pasara no perderé tan fácil como siempre." Declaro kurome lanzándose contra akame con una combinación de espadazos letal que akame bloqueaba con su espada siendo sostenida por una sola mano demostrando, descaradamente la superioridad que tenia akame sobre ella y como si akame quisiera fastidiarla mas akame le solto otra fuerte patada pero ahora fue en el área de las costillas fracturándole algunas.

Kurome intentaba levantarse pero el dolor punzante de sus costillas fisuradas le dificultaba tal acto "ya no lo sigas intentando nunca has podido vencerme kurome y ahora tampoco podrás vencer." Declaro akame con su actitud normal.

Kurome se sentía humillada siempre que peleaban ella y akame kurome siempre salía mal parada y eso le rompía cada vez mas el corazón ya que akame nunca se daba cuenta de lo que en verdad estaba buscando "todo este tiempo crees que he peleado contigo para superarte." Exclamo kurome poniéndose de pie ignorando el dolor punzante de sus costillas "de que hablas." Pregunto extrañada akame "yo nunca peleaba contigo para intentar superarte, yo peleaba contigo para que me vieras como alguien capas como tu, quería que me vieras ser capas de ser igual a ti y debido a los experimentos que hicieron con nosotras eso nunca pude lograrlo ya que debido a mi enfermedad nunca pude mantener una pelea completa contigo y eso me indignaba pero no dejaba que eso me detuviera, siempre insistí en pelear contigo pero siempre pasaba lo mismo." Exclamaba kurome mientras una extraña aura la comenzaba a rodear.

Akame veía como la energía de kurome se elevaba rápidamente y que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos kurome igualo su nivel de poder.

N/A: aclarando un punto importante si akame a entrenando seguido con gohan pero eso no quiere decir que en unos meses va a ser abismalmente mas fuerte que kurome si tuviera que ponerle un nivel de poder hipotético a akame seria de entre 2500 a 3000 unidades de poder sin usar el kaio-ken ya que asi si seria abismalmente mas fuerte que kurome con esto aclarado prosigamos.

El aura que rodeaba a kurome no parecía desaparecer si no se quedaba rebosando al contorno de kurome, mientras veía que esa aura estaba curando las heridas que tenia hasta que recordó algo.

Flash Back.

 _Ayer en el gran comedor se encontraban gohan y kurome hablando un poco hasta que kurome le regalo de sus dulces a gohan solo para que este detectara su enfermedad "tu estas muriendo cierto." Pregunto gohan viendo serio a kurome "si y fue debido a los experimentos que hicieron conmigo de pequeña." Respondio kurome "creo que puedo curarte." Exclamo gohan "en serio siempre me dijeron que mi enfermedad es incurable." Exclamo incrédula kurome hasta que kurome se le puso enfrente, mientras gohan rodeaba una de sus manos con un aura extraña u cuando le transfiriendo dicha aura sus energías regresaron._

Fin Flash Back.

Kurome se sentía mejor que nunca, esa extraña aura que la rodeaba le estaba dando fuerzas que no creía que tenia "bueno hermana hay que resolver nuestros problemas." Declaro kurome moviendo a una velocidad cegadora contra akame la cual bloqueo el tajo de kurome pero podía sentir como la empujaba sin esfuerzo.

Akame estaba tan concentrada en no perder terreno que no pudo bloquear un rodillazo al estomago de parte de kurome doblegando a akame, pero kurome no se detuvo allí ya que le dio una fuerte patada en la quijada a akame mandándola a volar a estrellarse a un árbol cercano.

Akame se ponía de pie con dificultad mientras se limpiaba la sangre que salía de la comisura de los labios "que esta pasando aquí, de donde saco esa fuerza." Se preguntaba consternada akame ya que al inicio de la pelea kurome no era tan fuerte y ahora la estaba igualando y haciéndola retroceder.

Kurome y akame se lanzaron contra la otra con una velocidad cegadora chocando espadas por todo el campo de entrenamiento, los sonidos metálicos producidos por los choques de las dos espadas se escuchaban por todos lados, mientras que las chispas de fricción reflejaban donde se interceptaban a la otra.

Akame y kurome aparecieron chocando sus espadas generando una fuerte corriente de aire al momento del impacto y fue en ese momento que akame pudo ver mas detenidamente a los ojos de kurome y se dio cuenta de que kurome estaba llorando si kurome estaba llorando.

Ambas se separaron para tomar otra postura de ataque, pero igualmente akame podía la expresión melancólica en el rostro de su hermana menor lo cual le hacia recordar cuando se tenia la una para lo otra nada las separaba siempre buscaban la forma de estar siempre juntas "lo siento kurome hice todo mal, deje el ejercito revolucionario al darme cuenta de sus atrocidades creo que todo hubiera sido mejor si te hubiera llevado conmigo en ese entonces y de ser asi no estaríamos en esta situación." Se decía a si misma akame aceptando el error que cometió al dejar a kurome y no llevársela consigo.

Luego de esa reflexión ambas volvieron a lanzarse contra la otra kurome bloque el tajo de la espada de akame, para después soltarle un fuerte golpe en el rostro a akame tumbándola fuertemente en el suelo y luego de ese golpe kurome cayó al suelo fuera de si.

Akame se puso de pie sobándose la mejilla debido al golpe que le propino kurome, akame enfundo su espada y se acerco a kurome para cargarla y llevársela a una de las habitaciones de la base.

Diez minutos después.

Kurome despertó en una habitación que no reconocía en lo absoluto, por lo cual hizo algo normal ver en todas direcciones hasta que se fijo que no estaba sola ya que akame estaba con ella "creo que llego el momento de explicarte barias cosas." Declaro akame viendo a kurome incorporarse en la cama "te escucho entonces." Exclamo kurome esperando las explicaciones de su hermana mayor "empezare explicando la razón por la cual deje el ejercito y fue porque me di cuenta de la atrocidades que cometían y eso hacia que me sintiera asqueada de mi misma al darme cuenta de que mataba gente inocente por orden del ministro por eso decidí dejar el ejercito y fue hasta hoy que pelee contigo que me di cuenta del error que cometí al no llevarte contigo ya que como hermana mayor te falle, ya que te deje sola en un momento en que mas me necesitabas." Exclamaba akame sin ver a los ojos a kurome.

Kurome no podía creer lo que pasaba akame su hermana mayor se estaba sincerando y disculpando con ella "hermana tu no fallaste como hermana mayor, cuando éramos mas pequeña siempre estabas allí conmigo, siempre estaban allí cuando me sentía triste, asi que como hermana mayor no fallaste ya que estabas allí para mi, y si crees que te odio no es asi eres mi hermana y te amo como sea y eso nunca va a cambiar solo quiero que me prometas una cosa." Exclamo al final kurome "si que es." Pregunto akame "no vuelvas a irte de nuevo puedes prometerme eso." Exclamo kurome a lo cual akame asintió para luego abrazar a su hermana menor la cual devolvió el gesto.

Fuera de la habitación estaba gohan escuchando todo con una sonrisa y al ver como salieron las cosas se fue del lugar para entrenar un poco.

Bueno aquí termina el capitulo espero les guste ya que me gusto mucho hacerlo.

Bien las preguntas tienen que dejarlas en los comentarios de este capitulo y yo las responderé en el siguiente capitulo al finalizar el mismo claro esto.

Otra encuesta es quien quiere que le haga una visita a gohan bills, wiss o goku el que tenga mas votos ese será la visita bueno eso fue todo por hoy me despido yo fui gokusayayin9 hasta la próxima.


	13. Chapter 13

Repito dragon ball z ni akame ga kill me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Hola gente aquí su autor friki gokusayayin9 trayéndoles un capitulo de esta fabulantastica historia y con la encuesta que puse de hacerle una visita a gohan las cosas quedaron asi.

Goku: 4.

Bills: 4.

Wiss: 4.

Por lo tanto los tres van a visitar a gohan al mismo tiempo los cuales se quedaran en dicho universo dos capítulos y lo siguiente es que abrire otra encuesta cual de mis otras historias quieren que actualice.

Jovene guerreros.

Dragon ball dxd.

Dragon fairy z (remasterización).

Un Mejor destino.

La que tenga mas votos es la que actualizare y por ultimo estoy pensando en hacer un crossover entre dragon ball super y code geass esas historia tendrá un mini harem osea solo dos chicas las cuales son kalle y cc y siempre el principal será gohan y utilizare este mismo gohan que uso en esta historia, ya que les encanta muchísimo ahora dejemos esta intro larga y maricona y empecemos de una puta vez xd.

Capitulo13: Visitas Inesperadas.

Hoy comenzaba un nuevo dia en la base de night ride y como es de habitual gohan entrenaba con leone y akame mas la inclusión de una nueva alumna para gohan, la cual no se trataba de otra que de la misma kurome la cual no quería quedarse atrás y poder igualar el nivel de akame y leone "akame, leone ustedes vayan a la nave y pongan el generador de gravedad en 100 esa será la siguiente fase del entrenamiento." Declaro gohan para que akame y leone hicieran lo instruido por gohan "y yo que hago." Pregunto kurome "bueno te entrenare personalmente a ti, akame y leone están a un nivel muy superior al tuyo y no soportaras el régimen de entrenamiento que establecí con ellas voy a acondicionarte para que puedas entrenar al nivel de ellas asi que empecemos con una pelea de practica atácame con todo lo que tengas." Sentencio al final gohan poniéndose serio "hai maestro." Exclamo kurome sacándole una gota de sudor tras la nuca de gohan mientras este tenia un leve tic nervioso en su ojo derecho.

Kurome se lanzo rápidamente contra gohan lanzando tajos feroces los cuales eran esquivados por gohan con una facilidad ridícula "tienes muy buena velocidad pero tu fuerza es algo cuestionable te centras en moverte a una enorme velocidad, por lo cual olvidas agregarle fuerza a tus ataques por eso akame te hizo mucho daño con pocos golpes, ella usa su velocidad pero también le da fuerza a sus ataques tienes que ser equitativa con lo que haces." Instruyo gohan evadiendo otro tajo de kurome "siempre pensé del mismo modo pero como a los oponentes que tenia los mataba de un tajo no me preocupe mucho en el punto de la fuerza pero ahora, que pelee con akame me puedo dar cuenta que tengo que atacar con mas fuerza y ferocidad." Exclamo kurome tranquilizándose un poco "bien lo has entendido entonces venga de nuevo atácame." Sentenció gohan a kurome.

Kurome se lanzo con una velocidad aun mas vertiginosa contra gohan soltando un fuerte tajo contra gohan el cual bloqueo con su propia espada y pudo sentir el notable incremento de fuerza en el sablazo "interesante ahora el tajo fue mas fuerte sigue asi quiero que liberes ese poder que usaste contra akame quiero comprobar ese poder." Exclamaba en sus adentros gohan mientras evadía y contraatacaba al mismo tiempo.

De un momento a otro kurome fue rodeada por un aura azul dándole mas poder y velocidad que la normal "con que esto hizo la energía que le di no solo la cure si no que también le di algunos poderes y los usa de forma inconsciente." Se decía a si mismo gohan atrapando la espada de kurome con dos dedos "puede que no te hayas dado cuenta kurome, pero la energía que te transferí para curarte también te dio algunos poderes de los cuales no te has enterado." Declaro gohan haciendo frenar a kurome "de cierto modo es verdad cuando peleaba con akame pude sentir como un extraño poder brotaba en mi interior." Exclamo kurome mientras ponía un dedo en su barbilla analizando la situación "muy bien creo que llego la hora de que expulses ese poder y se la forma mas eficaz para eso, ahora quiero que medites un tiempo y te centres en el poder que yace en tu interior y lo hagas salir y luego que lo controles." Instruyo gohan serio "hai maestro." Exclamo kurome con un leve sonrojo.

N/A: de cierto modo amigos para sacar el poder que gohan le dio a kurome, pensé en usar la meditación ya que piccoro meditaba para liberar y controlar sus poderes y porque no usar dicha meditación para liberar dichos poderes y con esto explicado continuemos.

Kurome se sentó debajo de un árbol para meditar y sacar a flote ese poder que tenia en su interior y que solo salía a flote en momentos donde kurome se encontraba sumamente presionada.

 **Mientras en el universo dbs en el planeta de bills.**

Las cosas en el planeta de bills no podían ir peor ya que goku había metido la patada a lo grande hizo que zeno-sama organizara un torneo entre los doce universos y lo único que tenían a su favor era el tiempo ya que el torneo se llevara a acabo en unos pocos años "sin duda tu ingenuidad nos llevara a la destrucción." Declaro bills bastante nervioso "ahora que hice de malo." Pregunto goku con su mano tras la cabeza "goku no hiciste algo malo, si no algo terrible hiciste que zeno-sama organizara un torneo y espero que los guerreros que busques sean extremadamente poderosos para poder salir bien librados de este lio, en el que nos metiste." Declaro bills serio "si y se perfectamente quien será el primero y será gohan pero no se donde se encuentra." Exclamo goku "para su suerte goku-san yo se donde se encuentra y si queremos que este bien informado de todo este lio hay darnos prisa." Exclamo wiss buscando a gohan entre los distintos universos gemelos al séptimo y no le tomo mucho tiempo encontrarlo para después salir en busca de gohan.

 **De regreso en el universo de akame ga kill.**

Gohan observaba meditar a kurome a la distancia y podía sentir que el poder dentro de kurome comenzaba a salir de apoco pero unas firmas de energía familiares le llamo la atención hasta que un rayo de luz blanca cayera frente a gohan el cual se mantuvo serio, hasta que de dicho rayo blanco salieron goku, bills y wiss, hallando que los dos últimos estaban sudando a mares mientras goku bueno goku es goku todo le chupa un huevo.

N/A: sabemos que es verdad bills le amenazo de no hacer la tontera de hacer que zeno-sama organizara dicho torneo pero le chupo un huevo y lo hizo y es por eso que tiene ese problema de once varas.

Gohan se percato rápidamente que algo andaba mal ya que no era cualquier cosa lo que ponía nervioso a bills y mucho menos a wiss ya que conocía de primera mano el poder que poseen esos dos personajes "señor bills, señor wiss y padre que los trae por aquí." Pregunto gohan sin quitar la seriedad de su rostro.

Bills se le acerco con su expresión intimidante pero a gohan ya no le afectaba en lo mínimo "si sucedió algo grave o mas bien dicho sucederá algo grave." Declaro bills sudando a mares "si y pone en peligro todo lo que conoces." Agrego wiss con su actitud relajada pero a la vez preocupado "déjenme adivinar y ese lio es obra de mi padre." Exclamo gohan serio "como supiste que fue mi culpa." Exclamo goku sorprendido "padre no se necesita ser un genio para saberlo, conozco demasiado a mi raza para saber cuándo metes la pata hasta el fondo." Respondio gohan con un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha "bueno goku hizo que zeno-sama organizara un torneo entre los universos y lo peor es una de las reglas y es que el universo que pierda será destruido sin dejar rastro por el mismísimo zeno-sama." Conto bills haciendo que gohan se tensara mucho.

Gohan veía a su padre tratando de no creer el problema monumental en que estaban metidos "demonios padre no eres mas bruto porque no eres mas grande." Exclamo gohan tratando de aminorar las cosas pero no funcionaba en lo mas mínimo "bueno cambiando el tema les voy a presentar a las personas que viven aquí y aprovechar después para desempatar con el señor bills ya que de las diez peleas que hemos tenido cinco las he ganado yo y cinco el y quiero desempatar." Declaro gohan retando descaradamente a bills "si yo también quiero ese desempate y esta vez yo retomare mi lugar como una de las entidades mas poderosas del universo 7." Declaro bills aceptando el reto del primogénito mayor de goku.

Pero eso será para el próximo capitulo ya que tengo sueño y creo que hasta aquí quedo bien aclarado todo lo que quería.

El siguiente capitulo abarcara dos cosas la pelea entre gohan y bills y el ataque de jeagers a la base de night ride y si en el anime les fue mal ahora con bills allí les va a ir peor.

Les recuerdo voten por la siguiente historia que quieren que actualice y la que mas votos entre hoy mañana el sábado la actualizare.

También quiero que me digan si seria buena idea hacer un cruce entre dbs y code geas, voy a utilizar este mismo gohan frio y despiadado contra sus enemigos y bueno y amigable con sus amigos díganme que piensan y si los comentarios me gustan puede que suba el primer capitulo mañana o el domingo pero eso si quiero saber su opinión ahora si lo dejo hasta aquí yo fui gokusayayin9 hasta la próxima.

Capitulo14: El Desempate Gohan vs Bills los Dioses se Enfrentan.


	14. Chapter 14

Dragon ball z ni akame ga kill me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Bueno antes de seguir con el capitulo tengo que darles un enorme agradecimiento, por el apoyo que le han dado a esta historia ya que con solo 13 capitulos ya tiene casi doscientos comentarios y se los agradezco muchísimo y también decirles de que esta temporada de esta historia esta por terminar si no me equivoco le quedan siete y ocho capítulos máximo, los cuales tardare en hacer ya que después de este capitulo me centrare de lleno en un angel y un sayajin, otra historia que esta también entrando a su arco final y quiero darle un cierre digno para ustedes sin mas comienza el capitulo.

Capitulo14: Gohan VS Bills los Dioses se Enfrentan.

En este preciso momento todo nigh ride se encontraba en un campo abierto, ya que dentro de poco estarían presenciando una pelea de niveles extraordinarios y para dicha pelea wiss se encargó de poner en toda la tierra un capo de fuerza para que el universo entero no fuera destruido en la pelea de gohan y bills.

Entre los espectadores del combate estaban, akame, leone, sheele, mine, kurome, wiss y goku siendo los únicos en el lugar esperando a que la pelea de inicio "esto es algo que el señor bills ha querido hace un tiempo." Se dispuso a decir wiss con su tono usual "a que se refiere señor." Pregunto sheele con duda "se debe ha que el señor bills desde hace tiempo quería pelear con gohan, ya que ese joven es el único que logro alcanzar el ki de los dioses y controlarlo al cien por ciento, incluso mas que su padre." Dijo wiss con su tono tranquilo "tan fuerte es gohan." Decía akame impresionada de escuchar dicha revelación "si gohan siempre a sido muy fuerte desde que era un niño." Dijo goku reafirmando lo dicho por wiss "ante mis propios ojos gohan es un guerrero prodigio, capaz de aprender técnicas en poco tiempo eso y debido a que es un hibrido por eso se le resulta mas fácil supera sus poderes." Explico con mas detalle wiss, nivel que tiene gohan.

Con gohan y bills ellos se encontraban a una buena distancia del otro listos para empezar "raaaaaaa." Gohan rugio liberando un destello azul por el cual fue rodeado para después dicho brillo convertirse en el aura característica del super sayajin azul "bien señor bills estoy listo cuando lo desee." Declaro gohan tomando su postura de combate "si espero que esta pelea sea tan emocionante como las anteriores." Declaro bills encendiéndose en su aura divina purpura.

En un destello imperceptible para cualquiera en el lugar gohan y bills chocaron un poderoso golpe que devasto todo el terreno donde estaban peleando dando a entender que no era broma de que ellos dos podían destruir el universo si peleaban sin restricciones.

Los dos guerreros desaparecieron para reaparecer en el cielo enfrascándose en un frenesí brutal de golpes y patadas que soltaban onda de choque tan fuertes como bombas nucleares "vamos señor bills puede hacerlo mucho mejor que esto." Declaro gohan mientras detenia un golpe de bills "no hay que ir tan aprisa quiero disfrutar el momento." Dijo bills lanzándole un golpe a gohan que este por los pelos pudo esquivar pero el revés del golpe no pudo y dicho revés tubo la fuerza para hacer que gohan colisionara brutalmente contra una de las pocas, montañas que quedaba en el lugar.

Bills se mantenía sobrevolando el lugar sin bajar la guardia en ningún momento, hasta que un estallido de luz azul lo hizo ponerse mas en guardia, gohan se había quitado los escombros de encima expulsando ki "bueno creo que ya termine con el calentamiento." Dijo gohan tronándose el cuello y seguidamente los nudillos, mientras se elevaba para estar frente a frente contra bills, el cual tenia esa sonrisa tan característica de el, esa sonrisa que puede acojonar a quien sea, pero no a gohan "bien que comience la pelea de verdad." Declaro bills tomando su postura de combate.

En los cielos solo podían verse ondas de choque generadas por la fuerza descomunal con la que se atacaban gohan y bills, ambos chocaron un golpe en la mejilla de otro estremeciendo todo el lugar del combate.

Ambos guerreros se separaron de nuevo tomando una distancia segura "bien es hora de ir al limite." Declaro gohan pasando al super sayajin azul full power, incrementando monstruosamente sus poderes "eso mismo tenia en mente." Declaro también bills entrando al cien por ciento de todo su poder.

Ambos desaparecieron para reaparecer colisionando un golpe que estremeció todo el planeta tierra y no importándoles eso se enfrascaron en un frenesí de golpes y patadas monstruoso, ya que cada golpe que fallaban del otro destruían gran parte de los alrededores y el golpe que bloqueaban del otro hacia que el planeta se fuera destruyendo de apoco.

Mientras los espectadores las novias del demi sayan veían a gohan con corazones enormes en los ojos, mientras que goku y wiss observaban la pelea de forma tranquila ya que sabían que tarde o temprano uno de los dos se quedaría sin energías.

Una onda de choque fue lo se escucho cuando bills le propino una fuerte patada a gohan, la cual mando a volar a gohan lejos del lugar de la batalla solo para que los demás los siguieran.

 **En la Capital**

Un poderoso estruendo fue lo que sintieron todos los habitantes de la capital y lo único que vieron fue un destello azul estrellarse en el los solares del palacio imperial.

Gohan se estrello en el suelo dejando un cráter enorme y por la fuerza de dicho impacto todo jeagers salio a ver que era lo que sucedia y les llamo la atención ver salir del agujero a un sujeto con el cabello de color azul, pero el aspecto que tenia era reconocible para ellos, Esdeath y Seryu una porque las palabras que le dedico las cuales le golpearon duramente, y la otra con un odio indescriptible.

Frente en el cielo apareció bills viendo retadoramente a gohan en el suelo "vamos ven a pelear, tanto aburrimiento me esta dando sueño gohan atacama de verdad." Dijo bills simulando un bostezo "bueno alla voy entonces." Declaro gohan saliendo disparado contra bills dándole un fuerte golpe en el estomago a bills con lo cual el dios se doblego un poco "asi esta bien de fuerte para usted señor bills." Decía gohan burlonamente "mucho mejor." Declaro bills al momento que los dos desaparecieron del lugar sin dejar rastro alguno.

Ambos iban intercambiando golpes mientras regresaban al lugar donde comenzaron a pelear.

 **Bosque desolado.**

Una enorme bola de energía se estrello en el lugar generando una poderosa explosión que sacudió todo el planeta.

Del cráter salieron gohan y bills con heridas por todo su cuerpo pero ninguno de los dos cedería ante el otro, gohan se encendió violentamente en su característica aura tomando la postura para un ataque muy familiar mientras, bills cargaba uno de sus mas poderosos ataques de energía.

El aura de gohan se disparo hacia el cielo dando a entender de que iba con todo en ese ultimo ataque **"kaaaa….meeeeee…haaaaa…..meeeeeeeeee…haaaaaaaaa.** " rugio gohan al final disparando el ataque contra bills el cual contrarresto con una enorme bola de energía de color naranja.

Ambos ataques colisionaron generando una poderosa onda de choque mandando a volar todo lo que se encontraba en el lugar, ambos ataques no dejaban avanzar del otro, mientras estos se comenzaban a poner inestables ya que la energía expulsada incrementaba sin parar.

Gohan seguía infligiendo mas poder en el ataque "no sere yo el que pierda esta pelea haaaaaaaa." Grito gohan al final aumentando el poder del kamehameha haciendo retroceder el ataque de bills "yo tampoco voy a caer de nuevo contra ti haaaaaa." Grito también bills haciendo que su bola de energía incrementara de tamaño, mientras hacia retroceder el ataque de gohan.

Los dos super ataques seguían haciéndole frente al otro mientras estos se mantenían en el mismo lugar pero a la misma ves, estos se hacían cada vez mas inestables generando descargas eléctricas en el centro del choque de esas dos energías.

Todo seguía su curso hasta que sucedió, los dos super ataques colapsaron al mismo tiempo estallando generando una explosión en forma de cúpula que se extendía de forma amenazante en todo el lugar, la explosión atrapo a gohan y a bills, haciendo imposible ver quien fue el que gano la pelea.

La cúpula de energía se siguió expandiendo hasta que también estallo en una cortina de humo, obstruyendo aun mas la visión para cualquiera que pudiera ver la pelea en ese preciso momento.

Cuando la conmoción de la explosión paso se podían ver a gohan y bills de pie pero con muchas mas heridas, gohan tenia la mayoría de su traje de combate destrozadas, mientras la de bills su pantalón mostraba uno que otro agujero, pero de en mas nada fuera de lo común.

Los dos se lanzaron contra el otro intercambiando golpes, patadas, cabezazos y rodillazos pero ninguno de los se disponía a caer ya que querían dejar en claro quien era el mas fuerte de los dos y por como estaban las cosas todo terminaría en otro empate.

Gohan ya comenzaba a flaquear un poco lo cual también ocurría con bills en ese momento en cualquier momento uno de los dos caería, pero debido a la necedad de los dos, ninguno daría su brazo a torcer por eso los dos se lanzaron contra el otro con las pocas energías que les quedaban.

Gohan atrapo el golpe que iba dirigido al estómago para poder estamparle a bills un golpe en el rostro derrumbándolo, bills intentaba ponerse en pie pero le era imposible y no quedándole de otra acepto la derrota, pero gohan igualmente cayó al suelo sin energías, dando otro rotundo empate.

Tiempo después de la pelea que literalmente estremeció toda tierra y de que gohan y bills fueran atendidos de forma adecuada pasaron varias horas donde tanto gohan como bills estaban atiborrándose de comida ya que la pelea los despertó, una hambre muy poderosa.

Después gohan siguió entrenando a kurome y la chica consiguió un buen avance ya que ahora podía controlar una pequeña porción del poder que ahora poseía, akame y leone también progresaron a pasos agigantados ya que las ellas ya podían hacer un kaio-ken hasta de cincuenta veces, pero quedándose sin energías en el proceso.

Llegada la noche gohan y akame preparaban la cena mientras se dedicaban uno que otro beso sin llamar la atención de nadie, después sirvieron la comida digna de un banquete, todo para que al todo poderoso bills no le pegara un berrinche y se armara un mal numerito.

Mas entrada la noche gohan se encargo de darles donde descansar a bills, wiss y goku ya que se irían al dia siguiente pero regresarían cuando lo necesitaran en urgencia.

Con eso gohan regreso a su habitación a dormir no sin antes de que se colaran en su cuarto cabe destacar y no eran otras que akame, leone y sheele las cuales siempre se colaban para dormir con su fuerte novio y mas con lo que paso hoy en el dia, con mas ganas querían estar cerca de el y darle todo su cariño y muchas otras cosas mas.

Pero toda esa calma se vio diezmada cuando una fuerte explosión se escucho en la entrada principal de la guarida por lo cual todo se pusieron alerta para lo que se viene a continuación.

Varios sujetos que se movilizaban con sus manos y pies entraban invadiendo el lugar, mientras los perpetradores principales se encontraban fuera para atacar al primero que salga para darle un muerte muy lenta y dolorosa ya que esas fueron las órdenes dadas por esdeath y tenían que seguirlas si o si.

Otra explosión se vio y escucho en la guarida pero con la excepción de que ahora los fenómenos que entraron salieron volando como muñecos de trapo, por tres féminas, que eran akame, leone y kurome las cuales estaban de mal humor ya que les arruinaron su sueño y eso es algo imperdonable y mas para cierto gato morado que estaba a punto de salir a destruir todo.

Atravesando una pared salio gohan con varios invasores, pero todos estos sin vida claro esta ya que, el demi sayan odia que lo despierten mientras descansa y también por atacar el lugar donde vivian esas personas que el apreciaba con todo su ser.

Gohan aterrizo al frente de las chicas "bien quiero que el idiota sin cerebro que organizo este suicidio aparezca ahora mismo." Demando gohan comenzando a expulsar poder y entre los presentes salio el doctor stylihs con una sonrisa macabra "hemos venido para darle un mensaje a gohan de night ride y es que la señorita esdeath desea verle inmediatamente." Dijo el doctor o científico "con que ella hizo todo esto, bien ese caso voy a destruir a la mayoría y a dejar uno solo con vida para llevarle un mensaje a su insignificante general." Declaro gohan de forma fría y sin ninguna pista de duda en su voz.

Pero antes de que gohan pudiese hacer algo bills apareció frente a todos con una vena palpitante en su frente "quien es el insecto que osa a interrumpir el sueño de un dios." Demando bills con voz de ultratumba viendo a todos los presentes del lugar.

El doctro stylish veía a bills con cierto interés "vaya un espécimen interesante para mis experimentos." Dijo abiertamente el doctor pero no fue mas que declarar su propia muerte "un asqueroso mortal trata de rebajarme a una rata de laboratorio, aquellos que irrespetan a un dios serán destruidos." Dijo bills mientras un humo purpura lo cubría mientras su rostro se mantenía ensombrecido, por la oscuridad de la noche.

Los lacayos del doctor lanzaron contra bills y cuando estos estuvieron cerca de este, todos sin excepción estallaron en partículas de luz morada y todo eso en un parpadeo "interrumpir el sueño de un dios y irrespetar a un dios es un pecado que se paga con la destrucción." Sentencio bills mientras se movia rápidamente para estar frente al doctor stylish el cual entro en pánico ya que su muerte se avecinaba pero antes de que eso sucediera, gohan lo detuvo "espere señor bills a este insecto lo necesito con vida." Dijo gohan serio y bills al ver la forma en que se dirigió al doctor a este no le esperaba nada bueno.

El doctor antes de que pudiera decir algo gohan le empalo el dedo medio en el pecho, haciendo que el doctor escupiera sangre a montones "escucha insecto te dejo con vida para que le des un mensaje a tu insignificante general y dile lo siguiente, dile que si aprecia su vida y a todos a quien la rodean que ande con cuidado porque otra sorpresa de estas y yo personalmente voy a destruir toda la capital junto con toda su gente y te recomiendo que te apresures, ya que cuando termines de dar el mensaje terminaras siendo desintegrado por mi poder, ahora lárgate." Ordeno gohan al doctor el cual a la fuerza tubo que obedecer la demanda de gohan.

 **En el Salon del Palacio.**

El doctor stylish había llegado con esdeath aun perdiendo sangre a borbotones de su herida "bien le diste el mensaje a gohan." Pregunto seria esdeath "si y manda su respuesta conmigo y es la siguiente, dijo que se anduviera con mucho cuidado, ya que de toparse con otra sorpresa de estas, el personalmente vendrá a la capital destruirla junto con todos los que viven aquí, no sin antes destruir a todos a quien la rodean." Expuso el doctor stylish mientras comenzaba a desintegrarse en partículas de luz blancas hasta que termino estallando por completo y eso si alarmo mucho a esdeath "creo que tendré que hacerle frente a el yo misma." Se decía a si misma no muy convencida de si era un muy buena idea la de hacer eso.

Bueno aquí esta el capitulo y espero que les guste ya que fue algo complicado hacerlo y mas al hacer que la pelea terminara en un empate nuevamente y si los tres capítulos finales de esta historia serán los capítulos actuales de dragon ball super osea, el torneo de exhibición y después de eso será el cierre de esta temporada y para la segunda, les tengo algo muy bueno.

No se preocupen esdeath estará en el harem de gohan y se integrara en el siguiente capitulo ya que el lemon de gohan y esdeath será épico y sin mas espoilers me despido hasta la próxima.

Capitulo15: Nuevos Integrantes y Atrapado con el Enemigo.


	15. Chapter 15

Repito dragon ball z ni akame ga kill me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Antes de comenzar se estarán preguntando que en donde he estado este tiempo en que no he actualizado, pues eso es fácil de responder llegan esos momentos en la vida de todo universitario donde tiene que dar todo de si y esos momentos son los exámenes de final de trimestre o semestre en otros lugares, asi que eso me pasa a mi estoy en exámenes de fin de trimestre y he tenido que centrarme de lleno en ello, pero aquí estoy haciendo un espacito para traerles un capitulo de esta historia que han llegado a adorar y también decirles que esta es la ultima historia que actualizare hasta que entre a vacaciones asi que sean pacientes ya que las clases no se pasan solas.

Capitulo15: Nuevos Integrantes y Atrapado con el Enemigo

De aquel ataque hecho por los miembros de jeagers a la base de night ride han pasado unos minutos en los cuales Najenda había regresado con tres nuevos integrantes una chica de 19 años de tés clara, unos ojos entre rosados y naranja dándole un toque mas atractivo, su cabello es suelto hasta la parte baja de la espalda de color naranja adornado con una diadema, dejándole unos flequillos que le hacían resaltar la belleza del rostro de la chica, su cuerpo era esbelto bien delineado, con unas curvas que engatusarían a cualquier hombre que quisiera y sin olvidar su pecho bien desarrollado para su edad, ya que eran copa CC, ella respondía al nombre de Chelsea.

El segundo integrante era un joven de 17 años, con un cuerpo no muy muscular pero si atlético para las peleas, de tes entre oscura y clara de cabello castaño y ojos de color verde, el joven respondia al nombre de Tatsumi.

N/A: si me diran ya era hora de que incluyeras a Chelsea, Tatsumi y Susano pues bien siéntanse satisfechos mis amigos.

El tercer integrante era un hombre de vestimentas blancas, de cabellera azul de la cual salían dos cuernos bastante curiosos, ojos del mismo color, junto con su arma característica que asemejaba a un mazo, pero con la diferencia era que de este "mazo" salían cuchillas con un filo acojonante, el hombre respondía al nombre de Susano el cual era también una teigu biológica.

Todo night ride se encontraba reunido en el salón destrozado de lo que antes fue su base y hogar "esdeath tan letal y astuta como siempre." Dijo Najenda en voz alta para que todos la escucharan "sin duda el imperio nos empezara a dar caza a partir de ahora." Declaro akame con su tono habitual sin emociones "es por eso mismo que cambiaremos de locación para la guarida un lugar donde, no nos localicen tan fácilmente pero la área que escogí esta repleta de bestias peligrosas de gran nivel." Decía Najenda sin cambiar su semblante serio "no se preocupe jefa akame, leone y yo nos encargaremos de las bestias peligrosas sin problemas." Dijo gohan mientras se encontraba recargado en la pared de brazos cruzados "no deberías confiarte demasiado las bestias peligrosas, son extremadamente peligrosas." Dijo Tatsumi advirtiendo el peligro a lo que pudieran enfrentarse "jhm jhm habla por ti novato, akame, leone y yo somos capaces de acabar con cualquier cosa viva en este mundo, incluso a esdeath ella que es lo que la espera." Sentencio serio gohan haciendo callar rápidamente a Tatsumi.

Chelsea veía con curiosidad al demi sayan ya que de cierto modo podía ver el aura que lo rodeaba y era en verdad intimidante, haciendo que estar frente a Najenda o esdeath como si no fueran nada "ese chico no es normal." Se decía a si misma la peli naranja viendo analíticamente a gohan de arriba abajo, centrándose mas que todo en el cuerpo extraordinariamente trabajado de gohan sacándole un tenue sonrojo "también he de admitir que es bastante atractivo." Se volvió a decir a si misma mientras seguía devorando a gohan con la mirada.

N/A: no me diga que Chelsea no es asi, ya que si lo es y si no se aprecio fue por que murió exageradamente rápido en el anime, a si se preguntan en donde esta sheele y que porque no tiene tanto acercamiento con gohan y es porque les tengo un regalito de semana santa y es un capitulo centrado en ellos dos aun asi tenga que alargar mas, esta temporada pero por la adorable sheele todo lo vale.

Najenda seguía seria mientras meditaba la situación que se les cernía encima "esta decidido mañana a primera hora saldremos a la nueva base ahora vayan a descansar ya que los necesitare con sus capacidades al máximo para limpiar esa área." Sentencio Najenda levantándose de su asiento para seguidamente salir del gran salón en el que estaban.

A la mañana siguiente gohan se despidió de goku, bills y wiss para comenzar con las actividades propuestas por Najenda ya que lo que ella decía se tenia que hacer sin rechistar alguno o de ser asi se enfrentarían literalmente a su mano de hierro.

La nueva locación de la base se ubicaría en lo profundo del bosque para que no fuera fácil localizar la nueva base "bien comencemos a trabajar hay que encargarnos de las bestias peligrosas para poder andar por los alrededores sin preocupaciones, de las bestias peligrosas se encargaran gohan, akame y leone mientras tatsumi tratara de cazar algo para almorzar y Susano construirá una nueva casa lo suficientemente para abarcar a todos." Sentencio Najenda para que todos se dispusieran a hacer lo que les encargaron.

Gohan, leone y akame se encontraban en la parte mas abierta del bosque donde se toparon con una numerosa manada de bestias peligrosas semejantes a velocirraptores solo que con un tamaño mayor y con un punto brillante en la frente.

Gohan rápidamente se percató lo que hicieron las bestias "akame, leone estén atentas nos están asechando." Dijo gohan poniéndose en guardia mientras agudizaba sus sentidos "bueno es hora de enseñarles quien esta en la cima de la cadena alimenticia." Decía leone mientras daba rienda suelta a la transformación producida por su teigu "bueno comencemos el trabajo." Dijo akame mas relajada que en momentos anteriores.

Las bestias se lanzaron primero contra gohan lo cual fue algo poco factible ya que, este con un movimiento imperceptible de su espada termino destrozando a todas las bestias que le se fueron encima.

Leone se tomo su tiempo ya que mataba a cada bestia con un golpe perforando el área donde golpeaba "si este si que es un gran dia, el sol brilla, las aves cantan." Decía leone golpeando a cada bestia que se fuese encima.

Akame por otro lado mataba a las bestias sin causarles tanto sufrimiento porque sencillo, ella sabia que eran seres vivos que influían en el ciclo de la vida, pero si tenia que mantener a las bestias alejadas de la base tenia que matarlas sin ninguna duda "no me gusta matar bestias que no han causado problemas, pero es mejor tomar precauciones." Decía akame mientras rebanaba en pedazos a las bestias peligrosas.

Gohan buscaba por los alrededores al líder de la manada y se le hacia raro que dicho líder no se encontrase presente para dirigir a la manada en el ataque "por aquí tienes que estar." Se decía a si mismo mientras seguía buscando a la bestia principal.

No fue hasta que gohan visualizo una bestia de un color diferente al del resto ya que esta otra bestia era de un color rojo, con el rubí de la frente de color rojo intenso.

Gohan se le fue encima a dicha bestia pero se detuvo al ver que dicha bestia se puso a temblar de miedo, haciendo que gohan recordara a aquel dragon purpura del que se hizo amigo cuando era un niño "no le matare tratare de domesticarlo mejor." Se dijo gohan a si mismo mientras ponía a dormir a la bestia pellizcando un nervio del cuello a la bestia, para con la misma montársela en la espalda he ir a reunirse con leone y akame.

Gohan caminaba con cuidado para no dejar caer a la bestia en su espalda a lo cual akame y leone intentaron ayudar "tranquilas chicas he decidido mejor domesticarlo que matarlo asi como así." Dijo gohan calmando a las dos féminas "estas seguro de poder hacer." Pregunto akame un poco insegura "si del mundo del cual vengo, me hice amigo de un dragon as que, que tan difícil puede ser domesticar a esta bestia."respondio gohan lleno de confianza "bueno que se le va a hacer tampoco es como si vayamos a matar a todas las bestias que encontremos." Dijo leone en son de chiste "me lo dice la chica que esta parada sobre una pila de bestias muertas." Dijo gohan de la misma forma a leone.

Gohan, leone y akame regresaron a donde estaría la nueva base y les sorprendió ver que en el poco tiempo que estuvieron fuera Susano haya construido una casa el solo, sin ayuda de nadie "sin duda Susano será de mucha ayuda por aquí." Dijo gohan con leve toque de impresión "concuerdo con ello." Agrego también akame viendo el trabajo hecho por Susano "fue reclutado por la jefa es obvio que es eficiente en lo que hace." Dijo leone no poniéndole mucha importancia al asunto de Susano.

Tras llegar a la base gohan se bajo a la bestia de la espalda para esperar a que despertara y comenzar a domesticarla y eso tomo un rato y cuando la bestia despertó lo primero que hizo fue atacar a gohan, pero este la detuvo sin ningún tipo de dificultad "tranquilo no quiero hacerte ningún daño." Decía gohan tratando de calmar a la bestia pero cuando gohan se trataba de acerca, la bestia intentaba atacarlo "vamos tranquilo no pasara nada solo quiero ser tu amigo." Decía gohan de nuevo acercándose cada vez mas a la bestia mientras la mencionada se iba relajando con la presencia de gohan.

Pasadas barias horas gohan por fin pudo domesticar a la bestia lo cual le costo una que otra mordida de parte de la mencionada, pero fue un reto bien recompensado ya que la bestia reconoció a gohan como su nuevo amo, por lo consecuente a todos los integrantes de night ride parte del territorio de dicha bestia la cual por el momento se encontraba dormida de bajo de un árbol.

 **Área desconocida del bosque.**

Mientras en otra área del bosque una cabaña acababa de ser atacada y los que habitaban la casa fueron brutalmente devorados, ya que en dicha cabaña se podía ver sangre y órganos esparcidos y eso daba indicios de que eran una nueva especie de bestias ya que las que conocían completamente mantenían el mínimo contacto con los humanos, por eso se llevaron a cabo muchas expediciones en los bosques de los cuales pocos soldados regresaba vivos, ya que eran atacados por el mismo tipo de bestia que ataco la cabaña.

 **En Nigth Ride**

Ahora reunidos en el nuevo salón de igualmente la nueva base de night ride se encontraban todos presentes para una reunión urgente dicho asi mismo por Najenda "esta reunión tiene un objetivo claro y es que hace unas horas me llego un reporte de que han aparecido bestias peligrosas nuevas, las cuales han atacado a humanos han avisto cinco ataques en las ultimas doce horas y de esos cinco ataques las víctimas fueron brutalmente devoradas asi que se armaran equipos para vigilar las siguientes zonas, tatsumi y Lubback serán un equipo, akame, leone, sheele y mine serán otro equipo, Chelsea con Susano y gohan vigilara por su cuenta, estamos claro." Declaro Najenda recibiendo un hai por parte de todos.

Gohan antes de partir dejo cuidando la base a la bestia peligrosa que domestico hace apenas unas largas y tediosas horas para el demi sayan.

N/A: la nueva mascota de gohan necesitara un nombre asi que dejen un nombre en los comentarios y el que mas me guste ese nombre le pondremos.

 **Valle Montañoso**

Gohan se encontraba revisando un valle lleno de montañas y con mucha niebla "con esta niebla no miro absolutamente nada, tendré que buscar tierras mas elevadas para buscar de mejor manera." Se dijo gohan asi mismo para tomar vuelo a la cima de una montaña rocosa cercana.

Gohan cuando subió no obtuvo el resultado que quería "vaya ahora miro mucho menos." Decía gohan mientras veía la niebla cernirse sobre todo el valle obstruyéndole la vista en todas direcciones con lo cual hizo lo mas normal del mundo y fue sentarse al borde de dicha montaña a esperar a que la niebla se disipara.

 **En el cielo nocturno.**

Sobre volando los cielos nocturnos se encontraba esdeath dando un paseo de media noche para poder ordenar sus pensamientos los cuales solo tenían como centro de atención a cierto demi sayan que se atrevió a decirle sus verdades sin ningún tipo de miedo, como si su presencia fuese insignificante para gohan, pero también tenía otra cosa en la cabeza y eso era del porque gohan tenia el cabello azul y quien era el gato morado que enfrentaba gohan "por mas que no quiero pensar en ti, no puedo evitarlo sin duda me robaste el corazón gohan." Decía para si misma esdeath mientras sobrevolaba el mismo valle donde se encontraba haciendo vigilancia gohan.

Esdeath dio un vistazo abajo encontrando una silueta extraña "bueno averiguare eso en otro momento ahora creo que es momento de divertirme un poco." Dijo esdeath al momento en que se lanzó en picada al suelo.

 **En la montaña con gohan.**

Gohan se encontraba con los ojos cerrados cuando un fuerte estruendo lo saco de sus pensamientos así que se puso en guardia para encarar a quien o lo que sea que haya producido tal estruendo, de entre el polvo apareció esdeath sorprendiendo a esta ultima de ver a gohan, mientras el mencionado no quitaba su expresión seria de su rostro "demonios la noche se fue al carajo." Se dijo gohan a si mismo mientras veía a una esdeath totalmente sonrojada sin duda la mayor sorpresa de la general fue encontrarse con gohan.

Esdeath se comenzó a acercar a gohan "si fuera tu esdeath me quedaría donde estas." Dijo gohan de forma seria frenando a esdeath en su andar "que y para que estas aquí." Pregunto esdeath un poco nerviosa, naturalmente gohan no podía decirle en verdad a que venia el a este lugar "un paseo nocturno nada mas." Respondio secamente gohan tratando de evitar una larga conversación con esdeath y como si alguien lo hubiese escuchado.

De entre las sombras aparecieron varios orbes rojos, acercarse de forma amenazante y sin hacer muchos cálculos esas cosas eran las nuevas bestias peligrosas que estaban atacando a las personas.

Esdeath en un parpadeo hizo pedazos a dichas bestias mientras tenia una expresión de molestia en el rostro "nada mal, para nada mal." Se dijo gohan a si mismo al ver la velocidad de reacción y ataque de esdeath eso le dio a entender de que el rango de general no se lo regalaron, ella le daba respeto a su estatus como general.

Una de las bestias aun seguía viva y se continuaba acercando pero esdeath ya cabreada, le ensarto el tacón de su bota en el cráneo a la bestia terminando con la vida de la misma "ahora no molesten mas insectos." Dijo esdeath enojada por interrumpir su "reunión" con gohan.

Pero las sorpresas no terminaban en ese momento ya que gohan percibió la presencia de alguien mas en el lugar "mas vale que salgas no puedes esconderte de mi." Dijo gohan en voz alta llamando la atención de esdeath y el extraño que no tubo de otra mas que salir de donde estaba escondido.

De las sombras salió un hombre encapuchado sosteniendo una teigu extraña que comenzó a brillar, generando un haz de luz morada que se disparó al cielo cumpliendo con su cometido y ese era transportar a gohan y esdeath a otro lugar, del mundo.

 **Isla Ubicación Desconocida.**

En una isla desolada aparecieron gohan y esdeath ciertamente irritado "pero que mierda paso." Dijo gohan cabreado no por el hecho de haber sido transportado a otro lugar si no porque no hizo nada para impedir dicho acto "ciertamente esa debió ser una teigu muy rara." Dijo finalmente esdeath saliendo de su reprimenda mental ya que también le pasaba lo mismo que a gohan.

Gohan ya tranquilo decidió sentarse bajo la sombra de los árboles que había en la isla "bueno no le veo el caso buscar muchas decisiones total yo puedo salir de aquí cuando me plazca." Dijo gohan tranquilo "porque dices eso." Pregunto esdeath "fácil yo puedo volar y si no lo hago es por no ser un patán y dejarte sola aquí, aunque seas mala no creo que merezcas quedarte atrapada tu sola en esta isla." Dijo gohan sin voltear a ver a esdeath "asi que te quedas aquí por mi." Pregunto esdeath sonrojada "si pero no te hagas ilusiones una vez salgamos de esta isla volveremos a ser enemigos, tómalo como una tregua temporal." Decía gohan aun sin voltear a ver a esdeath haciendo que la poca esperanza de la mujer se esfumara en un segundo.

Sin mas esdeath también se sentó en uno de los troncos caidos que se encontraban en el lugar "otra cosa no soy tan mala como piensas." Dijo esdeath llamando la atención de gohan "porque habría de creer que no eres mala si la primera vez que te conocí vi lo retorcida que tienes la mente, si matar indiscriminadamente no te hace mala entonces eres toda una santa." Dijo gohan de la manera mas sarcástica posible "pero acaso no matas tu también cual es la diferencia ya que yo no la encuentro." Dijo esdeath haciendo que gohan ahora si volteara a verla "no me compares contigo esdeath nuestro concepto de matar es completamente diferente tu matas solo por diversión, pero yo mato por proteger aquel que mata a alguien cercano mio, ese sujeto ya tiene puesto un pie en el infierno porque lo matare sin contemplación alguna." Declaro gohan serio haciendo que esdeath se repensara un poco mejor sus ideales "pues la verdad yo mato porque el ministro honest me deja hacer lo que me plazca, soy como asi soy ahora por como fui criada, desde muy joven mi padre me decía que el fuerte siempre prevalece y el débil siempre muere." Decía esdeath entrando en razón de los actos atroces que cometió.

Gohan nunca espero que esdeath se abriera de esa forma con el "si en verdad quieres que yo crea que eres buena, únete a nosotros para impartir la justicia de forma correcta solo asi, podre creer que en lo que me dices aceptas o no, ya que te lo dije antes, si seguimos como estamos cuando salgamos de esta isla volveremos a hacer enemigos, aceptas mi oferta o no." Ofreció gohan a esdeath un nueva oportunidad de ganárselo de la forma correcta.

Allí estaba esdeath meditando la respuesta que podría cambiar su vida para siempre, si ella decía que si lo mas probable es que en algún momento pueda ganarse a gohan y si dice que no, lo mas seguro es que terminen matándose entre si y la que saldría muriendo seria ella en cualquier escenario que se le presente.

Gohan veía como esdeath enserio estaba pensando en la respuesta que quería darle, pero esdeath se veía en un dilema enorme por un lado ella estaría traicionando al imperio y por otro estaría perdiendo la oportunidad de experimentar lo que, es el amor.

Esdeath tomo una gran bocanada de aire y de auto confianza para dar su respuesta "estoy traicionando a todo el imperio con lo que voy a hacer, pero acepto la oferta." Respondio esdeath algo que nunca en su vida había hecho y es cometer traición "bien tomaste la decisión correcta, veras que el color de este lado de la moneda es mucho mas claro, que el lado de la moneda que esta negro y corrompido." Dijo gohan a esdeath para que la mujer tenga algo en que pensar.

Pasadas dos horas gohan y esdeath se dispusieron a buscar comida y mientras hacían eso gohan pudo ver otro lado de esdeath un lado que no creyó que existiera en ella y eso era lo dulce y cariñosa que es en verdad y que hacia que a gohan le despertara de a poco sentimientos por la ex general del imperio.

Pero fue hasta unos minutos que vio lo verdaderamente atractiva que era esdeath, ya que se quito la parte superior del uniforme del imperio para quedar solo con un sostén blanco, que le hacían verse mas grandes de lo que ya eran, ya que esdeath tenia pechos copa D, muy firmes y con ese sostén que tenia puesto los hacia verse mas grandes de lo que son.

Gohan intentaba con todo su auto control no írsele encima a esdeath y cometer un acto de "violación" pero gohan no sabia que eso era lo que estaba haciendo esdeath seducirlo para que el la tome cuando el quisiera.

N/A: a se olvidaba decirles que gohan esta vestido con el traje de combate que tenia goku, en la saga de la resurrección de freezer.

Mas entrada la tarde tanto gohan y esdeath estaban comiendo el jabalí que cazaron hace poco, mientras intercambiaban una que otra palabra, para hacer ese momento un poco mas agradable.

Pero rápidamente gohan se puso serio de nuevo, ya que sintió unas firmas de energía que se acercaban rápido "uno, dos, tres, cuatro y cinco, son cinco energías en total deben ser ellos." Se decía gohan a si mismo si quitarla vista del cielo.

Gohan se levantó y salió a la playa justo en el momento en que cinco naves aparecían en su rango de visión.

De las cinco naves cuatro aterrizaron en la isla y una aterrizo en una isla lo suficientemente apartada, de la isla en donde estaban gohan y esdeath en esos momentos.

De las cuatro naves salieron cuatro individuos, uno era alto y azul, el otro era alto y ridículamente musculoso, el otro era chaparro de color rojo y el ultimo era un enano verde de tres ojos.

Los cuatro miembros de las fueras gyniu salieron volando para encarar a gohan y cumplir con la misión que se les había encargado.

Al momento en que encararon a gohan este no se mostro ni un poco sorprendido de verlos "ya se me hacían conocidas esas energías repugnantes." Dijo gohan de forma arrogante "que humano mas estúpido enfrentarse a nosotros." Decía reecom burlándose de gohan "si pero su apariencia se me hace levemente familiar." Agrego jeeis "cierto ese rostro lo he visto en alguna parte." Decía también booter haciendo un poco de memoria "si también se me hace familiar ese rostro." Agrego finalmente guldo.

Gohan simplemente se reía "vaya cuanto tiempo a pasado de cuando desde la ultima vez que peleamos, que yo recuerde en esa ocasión tenia seis años." Dijo gohan recordando la humillación que paso a manos de reecom "pero esta vez se metieron en la boca del lobo, esta vez no será tan fácil vencerme." Declaro gohan "no sabemos de que hablas humano." Dijo jeeis sacado de honda "bueno entonces recordaran al sayajin que los humillo con facilidad, bueno yo soy el hijo de ese sayajin." Dijo gohan choqueando a los cuatro gyniu "eres el hijo de ese sayajin que nos humillo, esta vez nos cobraremos esa humillación." Declaro booter enojándose.

Gohan simplemente le hizo una seña a esdeath para que saliera a ver lo que esta a punto de acontecer "me quitaron las palabras de la boca, esta vez voy a cobrarme esa humillación por la que pase cuando era niño y me voy a deshacer primero del maldito gordo de guldo." Declaro gohan haciendo que el mencionado se asustara.

Guldo armándose de valor avanzo para encarar a gohan, el cual solo tenia una sonrisa sínica en el rostro "esta vez tu truquito de detener el tiempo no te servirá." Declaro gohan al momento que desaparecía, para aparecer a espaldas del mencionado y tomarlo de la cabeza para estamparlo brutalmente contra el suelo abriendo un cráter de un tamaño considerable.

Gohan aun tenia tomado por la cabeza a guldo, el cual estaba mas muerto que vivo pero para asegurarse de que no causara problemas mas adelante le termino destripando la cabeza de guldo, dejando sangre esparcida por todo el suelo "bueno un estorbo menos, quien es el siguiente." Dijo gohan sacudiéndose los restos de sangre que le quedaban en las manos.

Reecom fue el siguiente en dar un paso al frente "bien acércate reecom te prometo que a ti no te dejare morir tan fácilmente." Declaro gohan dándole su total atención a su siguiente oponente.

Reecom se abalanzo contra gohan, con puñetazos, patadas, cabezazos y rodillazos pero todos eran esquivados sin problemas por gohan "vamos se que puedes hacerlo un poco mejor apenas y me estoy entreteniendo." Dijo gohan de la manera mas arrogante posible, para enojar a reecom "nadie se burla del gran reecom y sigue viviendo." Grito reecom mientras se encendía en un aura purpura impresionando aun menos a gohan "que decepción no me aburro cada vez mas." Dijo gohan conteniendo un bostezo ya que el incremento de poder que tuvo reecom no le llegaba a los talones.

Reecom concentro toda su fuerza en un solo golpe, pero cuando iba a soltarlo gohan le empalo el brazo en el estomago "creo que mi padre te lo dijo cierto no bajes la guardia." Declaro gohan al momento que hacia explotar a reecom con una esfera de energía.

De lo único que quedo de reecom fue un charco de sangre con uno que otro hueso flotando "quien sigue esto es aburrido ni siquiera me están haciendo sudar." Decía gohan burlándose tanto de booter como de jeeis "ataquémoslo juntos booter." Declaro jeeis al momento en que booter asentía para lanzarse al ataque contra gohan.

Gohan simplemente agacho la cabeza en decepción ya que eso era algo predecible, pero prefirió seguirles el juego hasta donde gohan se aburriese de jugar con ellos.

Booter y jeeis atacaban con golpes y patadas a gohan las cuales no llegaban siquiera a rosar al demi sayan "ahora estoy aun mas decepcionado, sin duda son el equipo mas ridículo y débil de toda al galaxia." Declaro gohan dándole un golpe en el rostro a jeeis mandándolo a volar, para después golpear con una patada a booter en el área del pecho, destrozando esa área de la armadura que traía puesta.

Seguidamente gohan le dio un golpe en la espalda a booter mandándolo contra el suelo, pero igualmente gohan apareció en el lugar exacto donde caería booter interceptándolo, gohan con una ráfaga de energía desintegro completamente a booter.

Gohan ahora volteo a ver a jeeis "has algo que valga la pena y ve a buscar a tu capitán tal vez el me entretenga mas que ustedes." Declaro gohan haciendo que jeeis se asustara pero no quedándole de otra, fue a buscar a su capitán.

Gohan se quedo esperando en el mismo lugar a que regresara jeeis, con el capitán gyniu.

N/A: no se si se escriben asi, y tampoco lo recordare ya que las fuerzas gyniu solo aparecerán en este capitulo no mas, ya que después se inicia la guerra contra el imperio.

Esdeath tenia un sonrojo notable en el rostro viendo la masacre que gohan hizo en pocos minutos, suficientes para que esdeath se sintiera la excitación mas grande de su vida.

Momentos después el capitán gyniu llego solo a la isla, percatándose de que había matada a jeeis "que lata y yo que quería matarla cuando regresara pero bueno que se le va a hacer." Dijo gohan decepcionado de perder la oportunidad de matar a jeeis.

Gyniu observo a gohan detenidamente "puede que mis soldados se dejaran llevar por sus rastreadores al momento de pelear contigo, pero ahora te enfrentas al gran capitán gyniu." Declaro el alien morado "vas a pelear o solo hablar ridiculeces." Dijo gohan aburrido de escuchar el mismo discurso de cada villano con los que se ha enfrentado.

Gyniu se abalanzo contra gohan soltándole una buena cantidad de golpes y patadas que gohan pudo bloquear y contraatacar "si, ahora me gusta mucha mas." Declaro gohan con la emoción recuperada con el leve intercambio de golpes que tuvo con gyniu.

Gohan y gyniu se lanzaron contra el otro intercambiando golpes cada vez mas contundentes, gohan detuvo una patada de gyniu para lanzarlo con fuerza a los cielos, gohan no perdió tiempo y siguió a gyniu.

Gohan estaba a punto de golpear a gyniu cuando este se recuperó y pudo tomar distancia de gohan "puedo ver que eres un guerrero muy capaz de todo, pero no podrás igualar mi poder de pelea, ya que ahora cuento con un poder de pelea 250000." Declaro gyniu con arrogancia "bien creo que es momento de enseñarte de lo que estoy hecho, pon mucha atención a los números que aparezcan en tu rastreador porque cuando veas un poco de lo que en verdad estoy hecho quedaras hecho piedra." Declaro gohan con una sonrisa sádicamente fría.

Gyniu simplemente se mofo de gohan "no será necesario a lo máximo que llegaras será a 180000 y no mas." Exclamo gyniu con una enorme confianza **"kaio-ken."** Dijo gohan cuando se encendió en un aura de color rojo, al mismo tiempo que el rastrado de gyniu se encendía y vei como gohan superaba la barrera de los 100000 en unos segundos "imposible su poder esta 150000, no 170000, no ahora 180000 y sigue aumentando 230000 y aun continua aumentando 285000 y aun continua aumentando." Decía incrédulo gyniu mientras veía que el poder de pelea de gohan seguía aumentando sin parar hasta que el rastreador de gyniu estallo, al obtener la cifra de 1000000 de unidades.

Gohan aunque vio que el rastreador de gyniu estallo este seguía aumentado su poder mientras al mismo tiempo el ambiente comenzaba a cambiar, vientos se huracanaban en torno a gohan, mientras del suelo de la isla se desprendían rocas de tamaño considerable.

Gohan dejo de aumentar su poder pero sin dejar el kaio-ken "lo ves comparado conmigo gyniu tu no eres nada." Declaro gohan con una voz mas grave, gyniu por la desesperación comenzó a disparar ráfagas de energía contra gohan pero estas eran destruidas por el aura del kaio-ken.

Gohan con la velocidad del kaio-ken golpe en el rostro a gyniu, para seguidamente darle otro golpe y enviar de espaldas a gyniu contra el suelo dejándolo incrustado en el mismo "bien vamos a deshacernos de tus piernas para que no causes mas problemas." Dijo gohan de forma fría bajando con una velocidad vertiginosa.

Al momento en que gohan golpeo las piernas de gyniu se genero una poderosa onda de choque que formo un agujero de tamaño considerable.

Gohan se cernía sobre un gyniu sin piernas "bien di tus ultimas palabras." Sentención gohan "jajaja claro y son estas black y zamasu están aquí y pronto vendrán para purgar este mundo eliminando a la humanidad con su plan humanidad cero." Dijo gyniu dando el mensaje que black y zamasu le enviaron a gohan.

Gohan en vez de estar totalmente nervioso, tenia una enorme sonrisa fría en su rostro "con siguen con vida pues esta vez acabare con ellos personalmente ya que les tengo una sorpresa que estoy seguro y no les gustara." Dijo gohan al momento en que terminaba de matar a gyniu.

Gohan luego de calmarse tras derrotar a gyniu no tubo tiempo para relajarse ya que esdeath se le fue encima, besando a gohan de la menara mas seductora posible logrando su cometido….

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy espero les guste ya que es el segundo capitulo mas largo que tiene esta historia y vuelvo y repito que no actualizare hasta que termine los exámenes.

No se preocupen volveré creo que la semana siguiente lunes o martes con el capitulo de dragon ball dxd, ya que muchos me están pidiendo el siguiente capitulo y el lemon de gohan y Reynare.

Tambien les pido que se pasen por mi nueva historia y me dicen lo que piensan y si les gusta la actualizare mas seguido.

Bueno yo me despido por el momento yo fui gokusayayin9 MATANE.


	16. Chapter 16

Haber mis lectores este no es un capitulo si no mas, es una nota de ultima hora para dejarles saber mi actual estado de salud, el cual no es bueno ni malo, pero igualmente no me deja escribir como quiero.

Esta semana que paso he estado enfermo de uno de mis ojos razón por lo cual no he podido escribir ya que fuerzo demasiado la vista para escribir, no puedo distinguir muy bien la profundidad ya que miro demasiado borroso y esta nota la estoy haciendo con mucho esfuerzo.

Asi que amigos mios les pido paciencia mientras yo me recupere y si de aquí a tres días logro recuperarme a un nivel optimo para escribir actualizare, pero igualmente tengan paciencia mientras yo me recupero de mi problema en el ojo y poder traerles un capitulo de cada historia por lo pronto yo me despido por el momento MATANE.


	17. Chapter 17

Repito dragon ball z ni akame ga kill me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Primero que nada quiero darles las gracias por el enorme apoyo de la nueva historia se los agradezco mucho papus.

Pero ahora si ha llegado el momento en que los planetas se alinearon, para que yo hiciera mi regreso a esta historia, llego el momento para el lemon mas épico en esta historia, llego el momento de que gohan se estrene a esdeath están listo yo se que lo están asi que empecemos rapidito no mas papus.

Capitulo17: El Hielo no es tan Frio.

Pocos minutos después de que gohan hiciera una masacre con todos los miembros de la fuerza gyniu fue rápidamente premiado con un ardiente beso por esdeath prendiendo en gohan el fuego en gohan, es capaz esdeath de aguantar estar con gohan o sucumbirá a la primera, averígüenlo ahora.

Esdeath seguía besando a gohan con un deseo indescriptible y eso estaba comenzando a prender la chispa en gohan, chispa que solo leone a podido apagar con muchísimo esfuerzo quedando esta rendida al final.

Gohan con una habilidad monstruosa le quito el sostén grueso a esdeath dejando sus enormes pechos al aire para gohan "me voy a dar un manjar en este momento." Decía gohan pellizcando uno de los pezones de sus pechos "si sírvete lo que quieras." Decía esdeath en éxtasis total.

Gohan cargo a esdeath como si fuera una muñeca de juguete mientras se adentraba a la sombra de los arboles en la playa.

Esdeath comenzaba a desvestir a gohan con una desesperación total, tomando la atención de este para que se quitase la parte superior de su traje de combate dejando libre el muscular torso de gohan, poniendo un sonrojo notable en el rostro de esdeath "eres indescriptiblemente hermoso." Decía esdeath tocando cada viga de hierro que gohan tenia por músculos "yo también quiero ver mucho mas." Dijo gohan al momento que despojo a esdeath de la corta falda de su uniforme dejando ver una vagina adornada por un poco de bello de color azul, gohan se detuvo a ver el manjar que estaba a punto de disfrutar "eres sin duda hermosa esdeath." Dijo gohan para comenzar a disfrutar de la flor que tenia esdeath entre las piernas.

Esdeath presionaba la cabeza de gohan entre sus piernas para profundizar mas los rosas de gohan en su interior "si hay… por dios… me vengooooo." Gimió con fuerza mientras se corria en gran manera.

Esdeath respiraba con algo de dificultad debido al primer super orgasmo que gohan le dio en su vida, esdeath respiro hondo para hincarse a la altura de la región pélvica de gohan "ahora es mi turno de complacerte." Dijo esdeath al momento que bajaba el pantalón de gohan llevándose la sorpresa de su vida "joder esta cosa es enorme." Exclamo esdeath impresionada del tamaño del miembro de gohan.

Esdeath comenzó a palpar la virilidad de su nuevo amante "tu si eres un hombre de verdad." Dijo esdeath con un sonrojo notable en el rostro "si deja de admirar y has algo." Dijo gohan un poco desesperado porque esdeath no comenzaba a hacer lo que tenia que hacer.

Esdeath siendo obediente comenzó a engullir con vehemencia la virilidad de gohan, excitándose cada vez mas ella y gohan a la misma vez "si sigue asi eres increíble." Decía gohan impresionado al ver que esdeath tenia mas habilidad que leone para hacer un trabajo oral y eso era decir mucho, ya que leone sabia enserio como hacer que se corra en menos de cinco minutos y que dure mas de dos horas.

Esdeath seguía haciendo su trabajo con tanta vehemencia que abrió los ojos en una enorme impresión al momento en que gohan se corrió y poniendo todo de si no dejo escapar una sola gota de la descarga de gohan "cof… cof te corriste tanto que casi me asfixio." Dijo esdeath impresionada "espero que estes preparada porque yo todavía no estoy satisfecho." Dijo gohan con una sonrisa picara en el rostro "si hazme lo que tu quieras." Dijo esdeath perdida en su excitación.

Gohan tomo por la cintura a esdeath para apoyarla en una de las palmeras que estaban cerca "estas lista para ver que no solo soy bueno peleando." Decía gohan poniendo la punta de su miembro en la vagina de esdeath "si demuéstramelo." dijo esdeath impaciente por la excitación.

Gohan con un solo empuje tomo la virginidad de esdeath "kyaaa." Soltó un grito esdeath pero no de dolor, si no de placer al sentir ser penetrada por gohan de esa manera tan salvaje.

Gohan comenzaba las embestidas con fuerza haciendo bambolear los pechos de esdeath, haciendo que esta se agarrara uno y gohan agarrara el otro llenando mas de placer a esdeath "si mas fuerte, mas." Pedía esdeath entre gemidos "con mucho gusto." Dijo gohan aumentando mas la velocidad de las embestidas haciendo que esdeath tuviera fuertes espasmos por el placer que le daba gohan con sus embestidas.

Una hora de sexo desenfrenado después gohan se corrió con fuerza dentro de esdeath "kyaaa si increíble." Exclamo esdeath al momento que sentía como gohan se corría en su interior y no se detenía.

Gohan solto a esdeath para que la vagina de esta se desbordara por la enorme corrida de su amante "esdeath no te desmayes ahora, porque aun no estoy satisfecho." Decía gohan mientras volvia a tomar a esdeath por la cadena "hazme lo que quieras soy toda tuya." Dijo esdeath sin razón aparente.

Esdeath se empalo sola la virilidad de gohan sin ninguna contemplación "hoy es mi turno de tomar el control cariño." Dijo esdeath comenzando a cabalgar a gohan con un gozo increíble "estoy a tu disposición." Dijo gohan tomando uno de los pechos de esdeath comenzó a degustarlo, para masajear y pellizcar el pezón del pecho izquierdo para llenar mas de placer a esdeath "si increíble vamos sigue." Pedía esdeath sin vestigios de razón "a la orden." Dijo gohan para tomar el trasero de esdeath para hacer mas profundas las embestidas para esdeath haciendo que esta tirara la cabeza hacia atrás por el placer "si justo asi, es increíble." Gritaba entre gemidos esdeath por el placer indescriptible que le estaba regalando gohan.

N/A: después de esto esdeath estará mas que convencida de que hacer convencido traición fue la mejor decisión que pudo tomar.

Treinta minutos de sexo desenfrenado esdeath seguía cabalgando a gohan con unas ganas que dejan a leone como una mera aficionada, cinco minutos después gohan solto otra poderosa descarga dentro de esdeath "kyaaaa…. Si increíble." Gimió con fuerza esdeath mientras caía de espalda mientras respiraba con dificultad.

Gohan se detuvo un segundo para pensar en su siguiente ataque, hasta que su mirada se detuvo en perfecto trasero en forma de corazón de esdeath "aun no estoy satisfecho esdeath." Dijo gohan con muchas ganas para seguir todavía "como… todavía tienes ganas." Decía esdeath impresionada cuando sintió miedo por donde gohan estaba viendo.

Gohan empino el trasero de esdeath y de un solo empujo la penetro sin ninguna misericordia "kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…. Duele la puta madreeee." Grito con fuerza esdeath al momento que gohan la penetro sin compasión alguna.

N/A: bueno a esdeath le gusto la tortura, bueno aquí esta su castigo gohan la esta torturando con mucho pero con mucho sexo xddd.

Gohan comenzó a embestir con fuerza en el trasero de esdeath mientras hacia que los pechos de esta bamboleasen sin reparo alguno, gohan los apretó para incrementar el placer en esdeath "si sigue asi, que es increíble." Gemía sin pena alguna esdeath "se nota que te gusta ser sadomizada cierto." Dijo gohan en broma haciendo que esdeath ocultara el rostro debido al sonrojo enorme que tenia en el rostro, ya que gohan dio en el clavo ya que esdeath acaba de descubrir que le gusta ser sadomizada.

N/A: quien lo diría no.

Gohan la comenzó a penetrar con mas velocidad al momento que sentía que se correría pronto "si mas rápido." Pedia esdeath en éxtasis total "si…. Ya no puedo mas." Decía gohan aumentando mas la velocidad de las embestidas.

Diez minutos mas gohan se corrió por cuarta vez llenando el trasero a esdeath con su corrida, ambos quedaron tirados en el suelo finalmente satisfecho "creo que vamos a tener un problema en nueve meses." Dijo gohan con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro "no te preocupes, en el ejercito imperial tome métodos anticonceptivos a si que no hay problema de un embarazo, no deseado." Dijo esdeath abrazada del brazo de gohan "bien por ahora descansemos, para después largarnos de esta isla." Dijo gohan para también abrazar a esdeath pero de la cintura.

 _ **Bueno gente aquí esta el lemon que usted me pidieron con mucha fuerza en los comentarios y espero de verdad que les guste muchísimo.**_

 _ **La siguiente será akame pero no en el siguiente capitulo si no un poquito mas adelante gente.**_

 _ **Yo fui Gohansayajin9 nos veremos la próxima amigos mios, solo les pido esperen con muchas ganas el siguiente capitulo, porque en night ride estallara una galaxia cuando gohan aparezca con esdeath.**_

Capitulo18: Una Fuerte Alianza.


	18. Chapter 18

Que pedo papus aquí su amigo Gohansayajin9 y si esto no es un capitulo sino mas bien un mensaje para ustedes ya que tengo que preguntarles algo importante.

La cosa es que hace poco me vi de nuevo date a live y me llego la inspiración para una nueva historia la cosa es que no se si ustedes ven bien una historia entre dragon ball z y date a live ya que, esos dos animes no combinan para nada y me gustaría saber si a ustedes les gustaría una historia asi.

El gohan que utilizare será el mismo que he usado siempre solo que habrá un pequeño cambio en la cronología de dragon ball z, en este punto gohan tiene 24 años de edad y las personajes femeninas no pasan de tener entre 16 y 17 años y no quiero hacer de gohan un pedófilo, por lo cual este gohan tendría que tener 18 años, a que me refiero con esto.

Es fácil la batalla de los dioses ocurrió dos meses después de la derrota de majin boo, la resurrección de frizer tres meses después, el torneo entre el univers la batalla contra zamasu y black serian finalizando ese mismo año.

Pero también hay una segunda opción y puede que sea la que ustedes vean mucho mas factible y es que wiss rejuvenezca a gohan a la edad de 17 años pero sin, disminuirle poderes eso se mantendrá como esta.

Ahora tocare tres puntos mas importantes para esta historia.

Algunas personajes podrán sentir el poder de gohan transformado en super sayajin dios rojo y azul, ya que las personajes son espíritus por lo cual pueden sentir la presencia de seres divinos o eso creo yo.

La historia será definitivamente un harem donde estarán las personajes principales, como thoka, kurumi, la loli que se me escapa el nombre por ratos y algunas mas, por lo cual la historia puede ser muy divertida para ustedes.

La historia se desarrollara en el universo 6 para variar un poco ya que ese universo solo lo llevo usando una vez y por lo visto a ustedes les ha gustado mucho.

Esos son los puntos mas importantes que quería mencionarles y la siguiente será una advertencia para haters, niños rata y fanboys plaga que detesto con todo el corazón.

La historia no es apta para los ya mencionados a los que no les guste que use mas a gohan que a goku, pueden meterse sus quejas bien adentro en el orto ya que solo aceptare opiniones de aquellos lectores de mente abierta y los lectores que ya han leído mis historias, saben que no les voy a dar una historia mediocre, siempre hago todo lo posible para que les guste a todos.

Con esto claro creo que me voy despidiendo por el momento este mensaje se borrara cuando suba el siguiente capitulo de las historias en que lo publicare o puede que lo deje para si algún lector nuevo le quiera echar un ojo allí estará posteado.

Repito quiero que me digan en los comentarios lo que piensan pero eso si con respeto y argumentos creibles, esto ultimo es mas para los lectores nuevos los viejos se que me darán un comentario con sus pros y contras por eso no tengo cague.

Ahora si quiero que me digan que piensan sobre un cruce entre dragon ball z y date a live, ya que para mi el segundo anime me gusta muchísimo su animación esta de puta madre, cosa que a dbs le hace falta y con creces.

Ahora si me despido perros recuerden espero sus comentarios y el fin de semana habrá posiblemente doble capitulo, uno el sábado y otro el domingo asi respectivamente, de que historia pues será una sorpresa solo espérenlo con las misma ganas de siempre, porque se que les gustara papus bueno yo me despido por el momento yo fui Gohansayajin9 hasta el fin de semana papus.


	19. Chapter 19

Repito dragon ball z ni akame ga kill me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Que tal mis queridísimos lectores, espero que se encuentren muy bien.

Espero que estén listo para la bomba nuclear que estallara ahora mismo, se que todos han esperado este capitulo con ganas, asi que ya no los hago sufrir mas papus aquí se los dejo, al final aclarare unas cosas del crossover entre dragon ball y date a live asi que espero y lean esto hasta el final.

Capitulo18: Una Fuerte Alianza.

En aquella isla donde se pudo ver a gohan aniquilar a todos los miembros de las fuerzas gyniu, se llevo también acabo un acontecimiento muy importante que pondrá a todo el imperio del ministro honest de cabeza, ese acontecimiento fue el cambio de bando de la persona mas fuerte en todo en el imperio, la reconocida general esdeath cometio lo único que juro nunca hacer y eso era cometer traición, y el causante de dicha traición fue gohan que fue capaz de hacer cambiar a la mujer, siempre con la ayuda de una noche alocada.

Gohan aun se mantenía pensativo acerca de todo lo que paso con el y esdeath, pero lo que tenia preocupado al demi sayajin, era la reacción que tendría todo nigth ride al verlo llegar con esdeath, eso era lo que preocupaba a gohan, pero el sabia que si quería destruir al imperio, necesitaba tener a esdeath de su lado si o si, ya que al tener a un infiltrado era mas fácil enterarse de sus planes y ponerles fin antes de que los realicen y pidiéndole suerte a zeno-sama tomo su decisión.

Gohan se acerco a esdeath, la cual ahora portaba la parte naranja del traje de combare de gohan –"bueno llego la hora de irnos, solo espero que no resulte un problema catastrófico todo esto." – decía gohan aun muy intranquilo –"descuida no hay que pensar mucho en eso, ya veremos como resolvemos lo que venga." – dijo esdeath con tranquilidad.

Haciendo caso a esdeath gohan la cargo al estilo nupcial para comenzar a levitar –"bien agárrate fuerte, ya que volare muy rápido." – advirtió gohan con lo cual esdeath se aferró, mas al cuello de gohan –" _sin duda esta nueva vida, será mas emocionante." –_ se decía a si misma esdeath sin sentir algún remordimiento por traicionar al ejercito imperial, ya que ahora tenia lo que siempre busco y eso era el amor y ahora que lo encontró no lo dejara ir por nada del mundo.

Gohan rápidamente se cubrió con un aura azul, para comenzar a volar a velocidades que para cualquiera fuera un simple mito.

En pocos minutos llegaron a los alrededores de la base de nigth ride y la preocupación en gohan aumentaba a cada segundo que se acercaba, ya que el sabia al cien por ciento que akame y leone podrían hacer pedazos a esdeath sin esfuerzo alguno, y eso era lo que preocupaba a gohan.

Gohan y esdeath llegaron a la entrada de la base de night ride y el nerviosismo de gohan ahora estaba por los cielos, ya que en cualquier momento todo terminaría en un problema colosal.

Antes de que gohan pensara en alguna manera para integrar a esdeath sin que estalle una bomba nuclear, leone salio a recibirlo –"gohan-kun." – grito felizmente leone sin notar la presencia de esdeath, leone se le guindo encima a gohan sacándole celos a esdeath.

Seguidamente salio akame y fue en ese instante que todo comenzó a arder de a poco.

Gohan tenia toda la razón para estar aterrado ya que akame a no mas ver a esdeath se le fue encima, igualmente gohan fue mas rápido y pudo frenar a akame antes de que pasara algo irreversible –"tranquilízate akame ella viene conmigo." – dijo gohan serio y nervioso a la vez –"COMO SE TE OCURRE TRAERLA AQUÍ A NUESTRA BASE." – grito akame por primera vez en su vida ya que siempre permanece callada, fría y distante –"tranquilízate se lo que te digo que ella no va a traicionarnos, además necesitamos todo lo que sea posible para destruir al imperio." – dijo gohan serio, pero igualmente seguía nervioso –"PERO COMO CONFIAS TANTO EN ELLA." – grito ahora leone –"porque pude conocerla mejor que nadie, cuando permanecí atrapado con ella, no es tan mala como creen." – dijo gohan sin quitar la seriedad del rostro –"lo que gohan-kun dice es cierto, soy asi como me conocen porque asi fui criada en mi aldea, mi padre me enseño que el devil muria y fuerte prevalecía, por eso me uni al imperio, pero cambie de opinión al haber hablado mas con gohan-kun cuando estuvimos atrapados." – dijo ahora esdeath sin ninguna pizca de remordimiento por la traición que cometió.

Leone y akame no estaban para nada convencidas, pero conocían a gohan muy bien y si podían creer en alguien era definitivamente en el, asi que le darían el beneficio de la duda, no sin antes darle una mirada de muerte a esdeath –"TE ESTAREMOS VIGILANDO." – gritaron leone y akame al unísono, esdeath por su carácter no se inmuto, pero si estaba un poco sofocada.

Gohan pudo tranquilizarse mas y preparase para lo siguiente –"hay algo muy importante que necesito hablar con todos, lo mas pronto posible." – dijo gohan con un tono sombrío, haciendo que leone y akame se asustaran un poco ya que nunca escucharon hablar asi a gohan.

 **20 Minutos Después.**

En el gran salón de la base estaban reunidos todos, esperando a que gohan hablara –"bueno comunicare dos cosas la primera es que esdeath, formara parte de nuestra rebelión a partir de ahora, ya que tengo la estrategia perfecta para destruir al imperio." – Declaro gohan serio –"cual seria esa estrategia?" – pregunto Najenda –"jefa a escuchado, el refrán que dice… la mejor forma para destruir al enemigo es desde adentro." – decía gohan con una fría sonrisa haciendo que todos entendieran rápido –"si… lo que planeas no esta nada mal." – decía Najenda con una sonrisa mientras dejaba salir una bocanada de humo de la boca producto del cigarro que tenia –"en este caso… necesitaremos a una infiltrado y tenemos a la persona indicada para el trabajo, esdeath será la infiltrada en el imperio, nadie sospecharía de ella por su estatus en el imperio, ella nos pasara los planes del ministro y nosotros lo detendremos en seco." – explicaba gohan serio.

Najenda, akame, akame, mine, leone, Susano, sheele, Chelsea, kurome y esdeath estaban mas que claros con el plan de gohan, el único en contra era tatsumi –"pero como pueden confiar tanto en esdeath, ella podría traicionarnos y decir donde esta nuestra base." – recrimino tatsumi –"no tienes que confiar en ella, tienes que confiar en lo que digo yo, a diferencia de ti, yo he podido hacer que barios de los enemigos a los que he enfrentado, se hayan echo buenos o en todo caso, cambiar de rumbo sus vidas." – explico gohan un punto que nuevamente todos entendieron, ya que sabían de ante mano que todos podían cambiar para mejorar sus vidas.

Tatsumi aun se mantenía estoico con todo el asunto –"digas lo que digas no confiara en ella y tampoco confiare en ti, ya que has traído al enemigo aquí, dime si en vez de eso, yo te asesino aquí mismo." – declaro tatsumi fríamente –"jhmm yo te sugiero que te calmes, ya que ni en un milenio serias capas de matarme y mucho menos de ponerme un dedo encima, te falta mucho para juzgar a alguien que sabe como pelear." – declaro gohan tranquilamente irritando en sobre manera a tatsumi –"NO ME PROVOQUES." – grito tatsumi desenfundando su espada y lanzándose contra gohan.

Lo que paso después dejo echo piedra a tatsumi, ya que gohan para su tajo con una facilidad monstruosa –"te lo dije, que ni en un milenio serias capaz de poder darme un golpe." – declaro fríamente gohan para mandar a volar a tatsumi.

Luego de eso tatsumi se tranquilizó y llego a la conclusión de no meterse con gohan –"bueno ya discutido lo primero, llego el momento de tocar un tema muy delicado, algo que pone en peligro toda forma de vida que hay en este mundo." – decía gohan serio –"que seria eso?" – pregunto Najenda –"para poder contar dicho problema, tengo que contar nuevamente mi historia, asi que tomen asiento ya que esto será muy largo." – dijo gohan haciendo que todos tomaran asiento.

Gohan tomo un poco de aire para comenzar a hablar –"como la mayoría sabrá yo no soy ni de este mundo y tampoco de este universo, yo vengo de un universo gemelo a este, a lo que me refiero es que nuestros universos se parecen hasta ciertos puntos." – contaba gohan mientras los demas asentían y algunos tenían sus dudas –"también saben que desde muy pequeño empece a pelear por mi vida y por la vida de mis amigos, como también sabran que peleamos con seres tan poderosos como para volar un planeta en un suspiro, los vencimos a todos, cada uno de nuestros enemigos era mas poderoso que el anterior pero siempre los derrotábamos, hasta hace tres años, que peleamos con dos de los mas grandes genocidas que el universo ha visto." – contaba gohan cada vez mas serio –"ellos fueron los únicos que lograron cumplir con su cometido." – dijo gohan fríamente –"¿Cuál era su cometido?" – pregunto esdeath con intriga –"borrar a toda la raza humana de la tierra y lo consiguieron, llevándose todo un universo con ellos, cuando los derrotamos muy tarde, creímos que habían muerto, pero no fue asi." – dijo gohan apretando mas los puños –"quienes son." – pregunto ahora Najenda –"sus nombres son black y zamasu, ellos fueron los únicos en lograr sus planes y hace poco me entere de que están en este universo, para hacer lo mismo y estoy seguro que se moverán rápido, ya que estoy mas que seguro que saben de los actos atroces del ministro y con eso les basta y sobra para erradicar a toda la humanidad de esta tierra." – respondio gohan sin perder su semblante serio.

Todos estaban pensando en que decir o hacer para que el ambiente tenso que había se esfumara –"cuando ellos vengan, como los detendremos?" – pregunto leone –"ustedes no harán nada, yo me encargare de ellos cuando sea el momento, no estoy diciendo esto subestimándolos, sino evitando que se involucren en algo para lo que no están preparados, ya que esos dos sujetos, están casi igualados conmigo y eso ya es decir mucho." – respondio gohan serio –"bueno ese problema hay que dejarlo en segundo plano por el momento, ya que debemos concentrarnos en destruir al imperio a como de lugar." – decía gohan tranquilizándose un poco.

Con el plan ya establecido esdeath regreso al imperio para comenzar con su parte del plan –"are esto por mi gohan-kun." – decía esdeath decidida a cumplir con lo que tenia que hacer.

Con la integración de esdeath a night ride, las fuerzas del imperio redujeron a la mitad, será eso suficiente para derrotar al ministro honest o será que black y zamasu lleguen antes para tornar mas difícil, todo eso y mas se sabra en el siguiente capitulo del asesino mas poderoso.

 **Bueno como dije espero que hayan llegado hasta aquí, para aclarar un punto importante en el crossover entre dragon ball y date a live, en los la mayoría de los comentarios me decían que conservara la personalidad fría de gohan.**

 **Papus a gohan no le he quitado esa personalidad, solo que no la muestro mucho ya que pasa siempre con tohka, por lo cual no puedo hacer que gohan sea frio estando con ella, solo les digo que esperen a las peleas, donde van a ver la personalidad de gohan que les gusta tanto, ya que gohan no solo será frio si no que también un poco sádico con sus enemigos y con el enemigo de transición que ustedes saben cual es, será el momento en que haga que gohan se divierta destruyéndolo por completo.**

 **Bueno sin mas espero que este capitulo les guste mucho y les digo de nuevo no pienso en sacar ni a sheele, ni a kurome de la historia es mas con ellas dos les tengo preparado algo que les gustara mucho y se los mostrare cuando actualice de nuevo por lo pronto yo fui Gohansayajin9 MATANE.**

 **Se me olvida el lemon entre akame y gohan lo pospondre ya que are primero el lemon entre Chelsea y gohan y con eso ahora si me despido.**

 **Capitulo20: La Destruccion de Jeagers.**


	20. Chapter 20

Repito dragon ball z/super ni akame ga kill me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Guauuuu casi seis meses de no actualizar esta historia y ahora estoy listo para resucitarla de entre los muertos, ahora sin hacer mas rellenos comencemos con el capitulo.

Capitulo19: La Destrucción de Jeagers

Con el plan establecido por gohan de tener a un infiltrado en el imperio se llevaba a cabo, como era previsto, esdeath mantenía su faceta de líder implacable he incuestionable que la caracterizaba.

Esdeath se encontraba en un salón con el ministro honest el cual comia carne como si este fuese un animal –"dígame general esdeath como va con la exterminación de la organización de asesinos night ride." – pregunto el ministro mientras devoraba la carne –"todo va bien, ministros después del incidente con la tres bestias he decidido, atacar directamente a night ride a mas tardar en dos semanas." – respondio esdeath mientras bebía un poco de vino –"perfecto si necesita mas apoyo no dude en consultar." – dijo el ministro mientras comia –"no se preocupe ministro el grupo jeagers esta mas que listo para eliminar a night ride y serán mas amplios los resultados positivos porque yo los encabezare." – decia esdeath terminando su capo de vino para retirarse del salón.

Esdeath caminaba por los enormes pasillos del palacio con una sonrisa llena de malicia y de traición a la vez –" _pronto tu y tus artimañas para oprimir a esta gente terminaran y yo estare en primera fila para ver como mueres." –_ se decia a si misma la peligrosa peli azul.

 **Night Ride**

En la nueva base se estaban llevando a cabos los entrenamientos que ya eran una costumbre con la enorme sorpresa de enterarse de que también sheele había sido entrenada por gohan en secreto, tanto por igual lado kurome la cual ya estaba a la par en los entrenamientos con akame y leone.

Gohan ahora se encontraba frente a Tatsumi viéndolo seriamente –"puedo ver que tienes un gran espíritu de lucha en tu corazón." – Decía gohan serio a tatsumi –"tiene que ser asi, ya que de mi depende llevar la prosperidad a mi pequeño pueblo y el obstáculo que tengo para eso es el imperio." – Decía tatsumi serio –"no está mal tienes una voluntad férrea pero aun no tienes lo que se necesita para llevar a cabo esa meta, tu fuerza física y mental no es la indicada." – Explicaba gohan su punto de vista –"es precisamente la razón, por la que quiero que me entrenes, mi pueblo por culpa del imperio y el ministro, sufre de mucha pobreza y quiero terminar con eso." – decia tatsumi casi rogándole a gohan que lo entrenase.

Gohan meditaba las razones por las que tatsumi le pedia que lo entrenase, hasta que decidio –"esta bien te entrenare, pero tienes que superar una prueba antes." – Sentencio gohan serio –"hare lo que que sea necesario." – Dijo tatsumi –"tendras una pelea de practica con akame y si soportas un raund de cinco minutos con ella, sin que te deje noqueado te entrenare de verdad." – Explico gohan –"esta hecho." – dijo tatsumi con mucha confianza en si mismo de lo cual se arrepentiría en un rato.

Gohan le explicaba a akame lo que tenia que hacer –"recuerda akame quiero que lo presiones tanto como puedas, si en verdad quiere lograr todo lo que dijo, quiero que lo pruebe ahora." – Explicaba gohan a una akame que entendia perfectamente por donde irían las cosas –"esta bien lo presionare tanto como pueda." – dijo akame tranquilamente.

Gohan se fue a sentar en el pasillo que daba a esa misma salida el cual fue abordado por Chelsea –"al parecer sabes lo que haces." – Decía Chelsea sentándose a su lado –"simplemente le puse un reto sencillo, pero esa es la razón por la que debe enfocarse mas, el reto en si no es derrotar a akame, sino hacer de su voluntad aun mas fuerte." – Explico gohan relajado –"eso y que el chico no podrá derrotar a akame de ninguna manera." – dijo sonriendo Chelsea, mientras degustaba una de sus ya clásicas piruletas.

Como gohan y Chelsea había dicho akame no le tuvo contemplaciones a tatsumi ya que lo golpeaba o azotaba en el suelo con bastante fuerza –"al parecer la jefa no sabe escoger a sus soldados." – Decía akame dándole un codazo en el pecho a tatsumi tumbándolo en el suelo –"no me dare por vencido." – decía tatsumi reincorporándose con suma dificultad –"tienes convicción pero no fuerza para respaldarla." – akame dijo con su ya voz carente de emociones.

Tatsumi se lanzo dando golpes y patadas que akame paraba sin problemas –"si estuvieras peleando con la general esdeath esta te partiría en dos antes de que te dieras cuenta." – Sentencio akame petrificando a tatsumi –"no importa tengo una promesa que cumplir a mis amigos y pueblo." – dijo tatsumi volviendo a reincorporarse he iba a lanzarse contra akame de nuevo pero un cronometro sonó llamando la atención de akame y tatsumi.

Gohan se acercaba a los dos con una leve sonrisa –"bien hecho superaste la prueba." – Dijo gohan parándose frente a los dos –"pero no la derrote." – tatsumi exclamo confundido –"la prueba no era derrotar a akame, era probar tu convicción, si te rendias no iba a entrenarte, pero a pesar de la golpiza que te dio akame, te seguiste levantando es por eso que te entrenara, pero si crees que soportar quince minutos peleando con akame fue malo, no sabes lo que esperaba en los entrenamientos conmigo, empezaremos mañana a primera hora." – sentencio gohan serio dejando petrificado del miedo a tatsumi.

Akame se le lanzo en un abrazo a gohan el cual correspondió gustoso –"hiciste un gran trabajo akame, si sigues asi seras mas fuerte a medida pase el tiempo." – Felicitaba akame que tenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro –"ahora quiero que a kurome, para que leone pueda entrenar con sheele." – dijo gohan a lo que akame asintió y se despidió de gohan con un beso en la mejilla.

 **Siguiente Dia**

Gohan y tatsumi se encontraban mirándose fijamente –"tu sabes pelear o por lo menos sabes lo básico, me enfocare en desarrollar tu fuerza física y velocidad primero antes de pasar a la parte difícil del entrenamiento." – Explicaba gohan serio –"si hare lo que pueda." – decia tatsumi decidido.

El demi sayajin le dio a tatsumi un par de botas y muñequeras ponderadas –"quiero que te las pongas y que des cien vueltas a toda la base." – instruyo gohan.

Tatsumi tomo una de las botas y apenas la podía levantar del suelo –"qué demonios cuanto pesan cada prenda." – Preguntaba tatsumi incrédulo –"las botas pesan 250 kilogramos cada una y las muñequeras pesan 150 kilogramos cada una, en resumidas todas juntas te dan un peso de 800 kilogramos, asi que te recomiendo que empieces de inmediato ya que no sabemos cuándo recibiremos información de parte de esdeath." – instruyo gohan yéndose a sentar bajo la sombra de un árbol.

El tiempo transcurría y tatsumi apenas y había dado tres pasos con las prendas ponderadas que le dio gohan, el cual a estas alturas se encontraba analizando sus opciones para derrotar a black y zamasu –" _definitivamente puedo vencerlos por separado, pero si pelean al mismo tiempo estaré en serios problemas solo me queda pedirle ayuda a mi padre y vegeta, de esa forma podre encargarme de black por mi cuenta." –_ se decía en sus adentros el plan a seguir para evitar que black y zamasu destruyan otro universo por no poder derrotarlos a tiempo.

Terminando de romperse la cabeza con el problema de black y zamasu gohan puso su total atención a tatsumi el cual ya estaba acostumbrándose a los pesos que tenia encima –" _el no sabe que tiene un gran potencial, después de que termine de entrenarlo, le entregare la llave incursio a el, se que podrá dominarla sin morir."_ – se decia nuevamente gohan a si mismo viendo a tatsumi que le ponía alma, vida y corazón a su entrenamiento.

Una semana después el entrenamiento de tatsumi iba marchando a la perfección ya que había logrado acostumbrarse al enorme peso extra que lleva –"bien tatsumi tu entrenamiento con las prendas ponderadas a terminado, ya puedes quitártelas." – dijo gohan a lo que tatsumi obedeció sin miramientos.

Al momento en que se quitó las prendas ponderadas se sentía tan ligero que le pareciera que estuviera volando –"me siento mucho mejor ahora." – decía tatsumi feliz de quitarse los 800 kilogramos de encima –"bien quiero que des un salto." – Instruyo gohan ya que quiera ver la reacción del castaño cuando saltara –"esta bien." – dijo tatsumi flexionando un poco las piernas para después con poca fuerza salir disparado como una bala por los aires.

Tatsumi estaba impresionando de que pudiera saltar tan alto –"esto lo hice yo." – Decía tatsumi aun en shock por enorme salto que acababa de dar –"no era en broma cuando los demas me dijeron que los entrenamientos de gohan hacían maravillas." – decia tatsumi aun impresionado por los resultados de sus entrenamiento.

Tatsumi volvió a tocar suelo sintiéndose aun extasiado por sus avances en el entrenamiento –"bien tatsumi ya que has entrenado con ropa pondera es hora del verdadero entrenamiento." – Explicaba gohan haciendo que tatsumi si tensara –"ese no era el entrenamiento." – Decía incrédulo tatsumi –"correcto esa era un preparación para lo que se viene ahora entrenaras baja la fuerza de gravedad, para el final de la semana, tu deberías estar dominando como minimo cien Gs de gravedad." – explicaba gohan mientras llevaba a tatsumi a la nave con el generador de gravedad artificial.

Ya dentro de la nave gohan estaba programando 20 Gs –"comenzaremos suave solo con 20 Gs." – decía gohan oprimiendo un último botón para que el ambiente dentro de la nave cambiara ya que se tornó de color rojo –"solo veinte Gs tan poquito." – Decía tatsumi desganado –"para alguien como tú que nunca ha entrenado con gravedad será mucho, asi que ponte boca bajo." – dijo gohan a lo que tatsumi obedeció.

Segundos después tatsumi no lograba ponerse en pie –"veo que te tomara tiempo, las instrucciones para cambiar de gravedad cuando te acostumbres están en el panel." – dijo gohan saliendo de la nave dejando a tatsumi entrenar por su cuenta.

Gohan se encontraba en la cocina junto a todos reunidos –"cómo va el nuevo con el entrenamiento." – Pregunto Najenda –"pues está mejorando más rápido de lo que esperaba, el chico tiene una gran convicción, estará listo al finalizar la semana." – Respondio gohan serio –"espero que sea cierto, ya que según a lo que nos informó esdeath, planeo un ataque falso a nosotros para desintegrar a los jeagers." – Informo Najenda –"ven les dije que era bueno tener a esdeath de nuestro lado." – Dijo gohan relajado –"lo que aún no se entiende en que fue lo que hiciste para que ella aceptara a traicionar al ejército imperial y al ministro." – Decía lubback sorprendido –"bueno puedo ser muy persuasivo cuando me lo propongo." – Dijo gohan con una sonrisa llena de confianza –"ahora con el otro problema sabes cómo lidiar con ello." - pregunto akame seria –"bueno la cosa esta asi, puedo vencer a black y a zamasu por separado, pero el problema radica en ello, para poder acabar con uno de ellos, el otro tiene que estar distraído con alguien más, solo me queda pedirle ayuda a mi padre ya que de otra forma me sería demasiado complicado derrotarlos yo solo." – Decía gohan serio –"pero tu padre está en otro universo." – Decía leone reacia a creer en lo dicho por gohan –"por eso no se preocupen yo puedo contactar a mi universo cuando sea necesario, por lo pronto centrémonos en acabar con el grupo jeagers." – dijo gohan aún más serio.

Las demas intereses amorosos para con el demi sayajin solo escuchaban lo que pronto se les avecinaba y único que podían hacer es rezar para que gohan pueda sacarlos de ese problema.

 **Una Semana Después**

En el salón del palacio se encontraban esdeath y el ministro conversando –"hoy se llevara a cabo el ataque con Night ride." – decia esdeath tomando un sorbo de vino –"te desearía suerte, pero se que no la necesitas, no hay nadie mas fuerte que tu en todo el imperio y el mundo en general." – Decía el ministro de brazos cruzados –"me conoce muy bien ministro, conmigo liderando el ataque la victoria esta asegurada." – decía esdeath terminando se copa de vino para proseguir a retirarse –"llevare a unos solados extra, saldré mañana a primera hora." – dijo esdeath saliendo del salón.

Esdeath caminaba por los pasillos con una sonrisa que podría tomarse como si la general tuviese algo entre manos y no algo precisamente bueno para el imperio, pero quien la cuestionaría a ella, quien en Susano juicio seria tan loco para cuestionarla de algo, ya que a la general esdeath no le gusta para nada que cuestionen sus planes y aquellos que lo han hecho han terminado como paletas y cubos de hielo –" _mi parte del plan echo por gohan-kun esta completa, solo queda ir al punto acordado para la emboscada_." – se decía en sus adentros mientras seguía marchando a prepararse para ponerle fin a todos los planes del ministro.

 **Night Ride**

Tatsumi llevaba una semana entrenando bajo la fuerza de gravedad y ya la dominaba sin problemas –"esta semana si que ha sido un infierno pero al final valio la pena." – decía tatsumi apagando la máquina de gravedad para salir de la nave y volver a acostumbrarse a la casi nula gravedad de la tierra.

Gohan veía salir a tatsumi bastante satisfecho –"puedo decir que su energía aumento mas de lo esperado aun esta por debajo de akame, leone, sheele y kurome pero, con el corto tiempo que teníamos es mas que suficiente." – decía gohan acercándose a tatsumi –"ya es hora de que yo te entregue algo que te será de mucha ayuda." – decía gohan llamando mucho la atención de tatsumi –"eso seria." – pregunto tatsumi con sumo interés –"esta es la llave incursio, esta teigu pertenecia a un gran amigo y compañero de todos nosotros, en su lecho de muerte, yo le hice una promesa y era encontrar al siguiente sucesor de incursio, después de ver tu convicción en tu entrenamiento, no me caben dudas de que tu eres el indicado para portar a incursio de ahora en adelante." – decia gohan dándole la teigu a tatsumi.

Tatsumi veía la espada con mucha intriga, como si la espada misma le hablase –" **Incursio." –** dijo tatsumi por lo bajo a lo que parecía ser un ojo en el centro de la guarda de la espada brillo intensamente, para después del suelo salir lo que parecía ser una armadura enorme, a la cual se le comenzaba a desfigurar el rostro para parecer mas al rostro de un dragon rugiéndole a tatsumi, mientras el brillo aumento mas su intensidad.

Segundos después se veía a tatsumi con la armadura puesta –"al parecer incursio te ha reconocido como su portador, ahora tienes la responsabilidad de darle un uso digno a incursio tal y como lo hizo su anterior anfitrión." – Dijo gohan con una leve sonrisa –"ten eso por seguro, con incursio ayudare a liberar a la capital de la opresión del ministro, para después regresar a mi pueblo y protegerlo." – dijo tatsumi mientras desaparecía la armadura y enfundaba la espada en la anterior funda de su antigua espada.

 **Siguiente Dia**

En la sala de reuniones se encontraba todo Night ride reunido –"bien esdeath nos ha informado que se movilizaran hoy mismo y llegaran al cañón al medio dia, por lo cual tendremos que planear nuestro ataque." – Instruía Najenda –"como estaremos distribuidos." – Pregunto leone –"la mayoría de nosotros estaremos en el cañón para esperar el ataque frontal del enemigo que estará siendo liderado por bols, el otro usuario de armadura y esdeath junto con otro pelotón de soldados, franqueándonos estará Seryu, de ella se encargara Chelsea." – Instruía Najenda –"jefa con todo respeto pero no creo que sea una buena idea mandar Chelsea a cazar a esa desequilibrada mental." – Decía gohan serio –"puede que sea asi, pero debes tener en cuenta que Chelsea tiene el mismo historial de muertes que akame, asi que no tienes de que preocuparte." – Decía Najenda –"si pero usted sabe jefa, que akame tiene a murasame, mientras que Chelsea solo tiene una teigu de transformación." – Decía gohan explicando aun mas su punto –"creme gohan Chelsea con su teigu de transformación es de temer." – Decía Najenda aun manteniéndose firme –"esta bien pero si presiento que esta en problemas no dudare en nada en dejar mi posición para ir a ayudarla." – dijo gohan serio Najenda iba a refutar pero el leve aumento de energía le hizo saber que no había mas chance de discusión.

 **Hora del Enfrentamiento**

Con las instrucciones dadas por Najenda todos se dispersaron como se instruyó, asi que sin un plan tan elaborado colocaron en el centro del cañón un espantapájaros para desorientarlos un poco.

Esdeath liderando a lo que quedaba de los jeagers y un leve número de soldados llegaron al cañón deteniéndose frente al espantapájaros –"un espantapájaros aquí." – Decía wave confundido –"esto me suena mucho a una trampa que haría Najenda." – decía esdeath mientras recordaba aquellos momentos de antaño cuando combatía lado a lado con la líder de Night ride.

El espantapájaros exploto en una nube de humo y Susano salio disparado para atacar a esdeath, wave se movio rápidamente para evitar el ataque pero cuando el arma hizo contacto con la suya, fue mando a volar lejos del lugar de la batalla –" _demonios pensé que duraría mas, pero me equivoque." –_ se decía en sus adentros esdeath mientras veía por donde salio volando wave.

Cuando la nube de humo se disipo todo Night ride estaba presente –"al parecer ha llegado la hora del encontronazo final no es asi esdeath." – Dijo Najenda con una sonrisa desafiante –"bueno sabia que tarde o temprano tendríamos que enfrentarnos asi que me dije, porque no hacerlo temprano." – dijo esdeath con un de sus clásicas sonrisas.

Con una señal todos los soldados se lanzaron al ataque sin vacilar en ningún momento.

Todos los soldados rodearon a gohan y el resto de las chicas –"bueno akame, leone, sheele y kurome llego la hora de muestren sus resultados entrenando conmigo." – Decía gohan restándole importancia a los soldados que los rodeaban –"ya verás lo fuertes que somos." – Dijo leone tronándose los nudillos espantando a los soldados –"si tendre mas marionetas para mi colección." – Decía kurome mientras desenfundaba su temible yatsufusa haciendo retroceder en miedo a los soldados –"morirán antes de que se den cuenta." – decía akame desenfundando a murasame haciendo temblar a los soldados –"probare que ya no soy tan tonta." – decía sheele preparando a aquellas temibles tijeras con un filo de temer.

Gohan se preparó también para pelear frente al tenia a bols y Run el cual desplego sus alas para elevarse en el aire para tomar a gohan desprevenido –"con que el rubio puede volar eso lo hace mas interesante." – dijo gohan con una sonrisa desafiante –"un hombre fuerte, pero seras engullido por mis llamas." – decia bols apuntándole a gohan.

Sin esperar mas bols disparo un enorme torrente de fuego contra gohan el cual ni se inmuto por la enorme llamarada que se le acercaba –"eso es todo." – decía gohan con decepción ya que el torrente de fuego se dividio dejando a gohan intacto –"ese es todo el poder que tiene tu teigu ni siquiera puede traspasar mi defensa natural." – decia gohan con notoria decepción en su voz.

Gohan en un abrir y cerrar de ojos apareció frente a bols dándole un fuerte golpe en el estomago doblegándolo –"puedo sentir tu energía y no es maligna como el resto de la gente del imperio." – decia gohan serio a un bols que se retorcia de dolor en suelo –"aunque no lo sea tengo que hacer lo que me digan para mantener a salvo a mi esposa e hija." – Decía bols levantándose con dificultad –"estas haciendo lo que todo buen esposo y padre tiene que hacer, es por eso que yo no puedo tomar tu vida, te dare la oportunidad de que te vayas a buscar a tu familia, porque pronto el imperio y toda la capital quedara en ruinas cuando destruyamos al ministro." – dijo gohan aun serio dándole la espalda a bols.

Cegadoramente gohan planto un fuerte codazo en el estómago a Run –"en verdad crees que no sabría que harias un ataque sorpresa, aunque vueles a una gran velocidad para mi no eres mas que una tortuga." – dijo gohan volteándose y plantándole un fuerte golpe en el rostro a Run estampándolo contra la pared del cañón.

Gohan apunto con su mano a Run –"tu eres diferente el dia que deje noqueados a todos cuando me fui junto con kurome tu si mataste a toda esa gente, asi que te mandare a sufrir al infierno." – sentencio gohan con una voz y temple tan frios como hielo.

Sin darle a run oportunidad de protestar algo gohan lo hizo volar en pedazos con una esfera de energía condesada para solo afectar a su objetivo y no a todo el entorno.

Los soldados que rodeaban a leone estaban aterrados –"no tengan miedo no los lastimare….mucho." – dijo leone moviéndose a una velocidad cegadora empalándole el puño en el pecho a uno de los soldados, el cual cayo inerte al suelo con un agujero que botaba sangre a montones –"eso se sintió increíble ahora…. Sigamos con la diversión." – dijo leone desapareciendo bajo la aterradora vista de los soldados.

En segundos se escuchaban gritos de dolor y huesos romperse por los golpes sin misericordia de leone finalmente solo le quedaba un soldado mas al cual golpeo con tanta fuerza en la cabeza, que le estallo en pedazos –"uff eso fue en verdad des estresante." – decia leone con una sonrisa gatuna en el rostro.

Akame, kurome y sheele habían matado a los soldados que les tocaron y lo único que evidenciaba que hubo una pelea era el enorme charco de sangre adornado con algunas partes mutiladas de los soldados con algunos huesos expuestos.

Gohan se apresuró a ir en la dirección en la que se encontraba la energía negativa de seryu –"hoy es el dia en que morirás." – decía gohan desapareciendo del lugar.

 **Chelsea vs Coro y Seryu**

Chelsea se encontraba híper ventilada detrás de un árbol –" _maldición es primera vez que la habilidad de mi teigu." –_ se decía a si misma una híper ventilada Chelsea.

Chelsea salto a otro árbol evadiendo el golpe mortal de aquella bestia de color rojo llamada coro –"no puedes escapar de la justicia." – Decía seryu retorcidamente –"justicia mis ovarios, esto no es justicia." – decía en lo bajo Chelsea evadiendo otro golpe contundente de coro –"sigue huyendo al final la justicia siempre triunfara." – Decía seryu con una voz y mirada retorcida –"repito eso no es justicia." – decia nuevamente en lo bajo Chelsea tratando de escapar de coro.

Coro con mas velocidad ataco el árbol donde se encontraba Chelsea la cual solo tuvo tiempo para retroceder evitando el mortal ataque –"este es mi fin, este monstruo y esa loca me mataran." – decia Chelsea desesperada de no poder huir de coro.

Coro abrió su enorme boca para devorar a Chelsea de un bocado pero esta ultima desapareció bajo la atónita de seryu –"bueno miren lo que encontré a la desequilibrada mental y a su parasito." – Decía gohan serio dándole una mirada de muerte a coro y seryu –"tu otra vez, la justicia se puso de mi lado, podre tomar al vida del asesino de mi maestro ogre." – Decía retorcidamente seryu –"a recuerdo a ese tipo fue tan fácil de engañar para que bajara su guardia, para después hacerlo pedazos, fue monstruosamente fácil quitarle la vida a ogre." – Decía gohan mientras sonreía fríamente –"MALDITO TE HARE PAGAR POR ESO, EN NOMBRE DE MI MAESTRO OGRE Y LA JUSTICIA." – gritaba retorcidamente seryu.

Gohan tenia una vena pulsante en la cien –"le llamas a lo que haces justicia, tu no sabes absolutamente nada de la verdadera justicia, lo único que hacen ustedes y el infeliz del ministro es martirizar a la gente de la capital." – decia gohan fríamente –"no nosotros protegemos la justicia en el reino." – decia seryu neciamente –"ya estuvo no desperdiciare neuronas contigo y tampoco dejare que una desequilibrada mental siga viva, eres un peligro para todos." – Decía gohan mientras cubría a Chelsea con una barrera de energía –"espera aquí chelsea acabare con esto y regresaremos con los demas, no te preocupes por la barrera, las armas de esa loca no tienen el poder suficiente para debilitarla y menos para romperla." – decia gohan dándole una sonrisa confortante a chelsea sonrojándola en el acto.

Gohan se acercaba lentamente a seryu y coro –"coro devora." – Ordeno retorcidamente seryu a la bestia que se lanzo sin vacilar sobre gohan –"ya deberías saber que tu parasito no puede vencerme." – dijo gohan moviéndose a una velocidad monstruo propinándole una fuerte patada a coro en toda la panza para salir volando y atravesar muchos arboles –"CORO." – grito alarmada seryu al ver a su teigu salir volando como si nada.

Gohan se seguía acercando a coro lentamente el cual se quito todos los arboles que tenia encima para lanzarse con furia contra gohan el cual desaparecio y reapareció tras coro dándole otra patada para mandarlo a volar donde estaban antes.

Coro se deslizo en el suelo unos cuantos metros mas antes de detenerse y reincorporarse nuevamente –"vaya ese si es un parasito duro de eliminar." – Decía gohan burlonamente –"PAGARAS POR ESO." – Grito seryu convirtiendo sus brazos en armas para dispararle sin piedad a gohan el cual no se inmuto recibiendo todos los disparos de lleno –"patético no podras matarme, no importa que arma uses." – dijo gohan atrapando una bala para regresársela a seryu impactándosela en el hombro izquierdo.

Seryu se tomo el hombro su hombro herido –"veremos si no son mentiras CORO." – ordeno con fuerza seryu para levantar su brazo sano para que coro lo mordiese el rostro de seryu se desfiguro al momento en que coro la mordio –"con esta arma he defendido a la justicia y hoy no será la excepción." – Dijo retorcidamente seryu cuando coro comenzó a soltar su brazo para convertirlo lentamente en un enorme misil –"un misil que ridículo." – Decía gohan burlonamente –"veremos cuanto te dura la sonrisa cuando te estalle en el rostro." – dijo seryu lanzando aquel enorme misil contra gohan.

El misil se acercaba a rápidamente contra gohan el cual permanecía tranquilo –"te dire nuevamente." – Decía gohan atrapando el misil sin ningun problema –"ninguna de tus armas puede hacerme un solo rasguño mucho menos matarme." – decia gohan regresándole el misil a seryu a lo cual coro se puso en frente para protegerla.

Una fuerte explosión sacudió todo el bosque espantando todo lo que estuviera cerca de la pelea –"vamos se que aun están vivos no lograran nada con engañarme." – dijo gohan para segundos después coro saliera de los escombros con una herida seryu –"impresionante siguen con vida pero llego el momento de ponerle fin a esta pelea." – dijo gohan envolviéndose en un aura blanca que desprendía algunas partículas de luz.

 **N/A: recuerden en esta historia gohan tiene también el modo mas haya de dios.**

Gohan apunto a seryu y coro cargando una esfera de energía de color purpura –"coro." – Dijo seryu para que coro se colocara frente a ella –"es inútil ninguno de los dos sobrevivirá a este ataque." – Decía gohan aun cargando el ataque –"no moriremos traeremos la justicia a este mundo." – Decía seryu aun con su voz retorcida –"bien dile eso al demonio cuando estes en el infierno **HAKAI." –** grito al final gohan disparando una bola de energía purpura.

Coro estiro los brazos para frenar el ataque de gohan pero fue un error, los brazos de coro comenzaron a desintegrarse bajo la horrorizada mirada de seryu –"HAKAI – Destrucción." – dijo gohan aterrando a seryu.

Seryu iba a ordenarle a coro pero fue muy tarde ya que la enorme bestia fue totalmente engullida por la bola de energía desintegrándolo por completo, seryu cuando recupero el sentido fue muy tarde, la bola de energía también la engullo, para después estallar desintegrando una gran parte del terreno.

 **N/A: eso te mereces y mas seryu por matar a sheele, 2018 y aun no supero la muerte de sheele y eso que el anime es del 2014.**

Con todo terminado gohan procedio a revisar a chelsea para asegurarse de no tener ninguna herida –"menos mal solo son heridas leves." – Decía gohan aliviado de que la peli naranja siguiera viva –"viniste a salvarme." – Decía chelsea sonrojada –"yo lo dije cierto si sentía que estabas en peligro iba a ir a salvarte." – decía gohan con una sonrisa confortante sonrojando mas chelsea –"para ya si sigues asi terminare enamorándome de ti." – dijo chelsea para después taparse la boca dándose cuenta de lo que dijo, gohan se sonrojo un poco también por lo que dijo chelsea –"aunque pensándolo bien que importa." – dijo chelsea lanzándosele encima a gohan besándolo sin reparo alguno.

Segundos después chelsea se separó de gohan –"tómalo como mi manera de agradecerte cariñito." – decía chelsea comenzando a caminar meciendo sus caderas sugestivamente ante la aun atónito y muy sonrojado gohan.

 **Bueno aquí esta el capitulo 19 de la historia si notan algun bajon en este capitulo discúlpenme tengo un año de no actualizarla y me tengo que acostumbrar de nuevo al estilo que le puse a la historia pero creo que me quedo muy bien.**

 **Bien mijos después de este capitulo viene los lemones de chelsea, akame y leoene para después comenzar con el arco final de la historia lo cual are que quede lo mas épico posible.**

 **También posiblemente implemente la saga del torneo del poder en la historia pero eso lo veremos con lo que ustedes pidan en los comentarios.**

 **Si quieren el torneo del poder en esta historia háganmelo saber en los comentarios por lo pronto se despide su amigo GohanSayajin9 hasta la próxima MATANEEE.**

Capitulo20: Gohan x Chelsea.


	21. Chapter 21

Repito dragon ball z ni akame ga kill no me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

El momento del final de asesino más poderoso está llegando, pero no puedo darle un final a esta épica historia sin hacer los tres últimos lemons de la historia, después de este solo quedaran dos, el siguiente será con akame y el ultimo será con la personaje más pedida por todos ustedes, la inocente y tierna sheele, después de los lemons los últimos tres o cuatro capítulos serán puras peleas de principio a fin.

 **Capítulo 21: Gohan X Chelsea**

Gohan y chelsea regresaban a la base de Night ride, después de eliminar satisfactoriamente a Seryu y coro, la peli naranja sabía perfectamente que si gohan no hubiera aparecido, ella hubiera muerto sin dudas, ya que por primera vez en su vida como asesina, su teigu le fallase.

Razón por la cual la peli naranja se encontraba procesando todo lo que ocurrió, en ese lapso de tiempo pero lo que la tenía más en trance fue el beso que le dio a gohan al final, no es que le molestase o que no le había gustado, ya que dentro de su subconsciente, algo que en toda su vida jamás sintió o espero sentir.

En el momento de ese beso dentro de chelsea estallo un volcán de emociones tales como cariño, amor, ansiedad y más importante una enorme cantidad de lujuria, ya que en sus diecinueve años de vida, ningún otro hombre le hizo sentir del mismo modo, razón por la que nunca tuvo una relación sexual con sus pretendientes anteriores, ya que no le hicieron sentir esa chispa, pero cuando beso a gohan no sintió chispas, sino una supernova completa estallar en ella, todo su cuerpo se estremeció, su temperatura corporal subió alarmantemente y su corazón latía tan rápido que se le quería salir del pecho.

En todo el trayecto de regreso a la base, chelsea mantenía el flequillo de su cabello cubriéndole el rostro, para que el demi sayajin que en estos momentos, estaba impregnado en lo profundo de ser, no notase el sonrojo atómico que le adornaba el rostro, gohan no decía ni hacia nada para llamar la atención de la chica, ya que se daba cuenta que estaba en un debate mental enorme.

 **N/A: si solo supieras mijo.**

La chica soltó un sonoro suspiro llegando a una sola conclusión y es que estaba completamente enamorada del demi sayajin y algo le decía que si no estaba con el ahora, jamás tendría la oportunidad de saber cómo se siente estar con la persona que deseas y que está muy enterrado en tu mente y que no olvidarías ni con un alabado cerebral.

Chelsea con todas sus dudas despejadas solo le quedaba una sola cosa que hacer y era entregarse en cuerpo y alma al demi sayajin, de las pláticas que tuvo con leone, esta le conto como era estar con gohan en una noche de pasión y desenfreno, ya que según lo que le dijo leone, gohan era de acoplarse bien a la situación, el sabia cuando ser gentil y cuando ser rudo, también le dijo que si se entregaba al demi sayajin tenía que estar preparada mentalmente ya que la estamina y resistencia de gohan estaban por encima de un hombre normal.

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _Momentos antes de la confrontación contra jeagers leone y chelsea hablaban sobre cierto demi sayajin –"¿Cómo es estar con gohan-kun?" – pregunto chelsea nerviosa y sonrojada –"te lo diré así él tiene más resistencia que un hombre común, si lo que quieres con él es una noche de pasión y desenfreno te aconsejo por experiencia que te prepares mentalmente para eso, ya que incluso siendo yo, cuando tenemos relaciones, yo puedo tener hasta cinco orgasmos y el apenas uno, pero al final será la mejor experiencia que tendrás en la vida, ya que después de eso vas a quedar prendada de él y si eso pasa, disfrútalo mientras puedas, ya que siendo asesinos no sabemos cuándo podríamos morir." – Respondio leone dejando muy sorprendida a chelsea._

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

Chelsea al recordar eso volvió a sonrojarse fervientemente –" _no sé qué hacer tengo mucha ansiedad y miedo, ansiedad porque si no me rechaza podre estar con él en una noche alocada he inolvidable y miedo a que me rechace por no ser lo suficientemente buena." –_ se decía en sus adentros chelsea haciendo más difícil a ella misma, dar esa gran paso en su vida.

 **N/A: A los que esperaban el lemon desde el principio se equivocaron, ya que quiero desarrollar un poco el encuentro entre los dos, y lo primero es aclarar toda duda en la mente de chelsea.**

Chelsea reuniendo mucho valor tomo de la muñequera a gohan deteniendo al mencionado –"¿pasa algo chelsea-san?" – Pregunto confuso gohan al ser detenido abruptamente por chelsea, pero al ver que mantenía la cabeza gacha ocultando un sonrojo enorme, prefirió esperar a que la peli naranja se recompusiera –"quiero hablar contigo y quiero hacerlo antes de que lleguemos a la base." – Decía chelsea aun agachando la cabeza –"está bien soy todo oídos." – Dijo tranquilamente gohan –"bien pero no me interrumpas hasta que termine." – decía chelsea aun ocultando su sonrojo –"está bien." – dijo con tranquilidad gohan –"iré directo al grano, no soy de las personas que le dan muchas vueltas al asunto, pero en este caso, me costó mucho llegar a una resolución quiero que sepas… que me gustas mucho y me gustaría poder estar contigo como las demás." – decía seria y sonrojada chelsea.

Decir que a gohan le sorprendió oír lo dicho por chelsea era un eufemismo, estaba más sorprendido de lo que se pudiera imaginar, ya que no esperaba que alguien tan coqueta y trolera como chelsea, le dijera eso y decir que gohan no estuviese atraído por la chica sería una gran mentira.

Al principio cuando conoció a chelsea por primera vez la considero como una chica presumida y consentida, pero al verla trabajar y realizar sus misiones de asesinato con eficiencia y elegancia, le cambio la opinión completamente y empezó a verla con otros ojos, ya que no la veía como una chica que necesitaba ser protegida a toda costa, a verla como toda una mujer capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que quisiera sin problemas.

Gohan fue estudiando con mucho cuidado a chelsea, ya que ella no era como las demás, tenía su propio encanto y carisma, pero el punto por el cual gohan se empezó a sentir atraído por la peli naranja, fue su carácter ya que aparte de ser coqueta y muy bromista la mayoría de la veces, ella también tenía un carácter fuerte y una mente brillante, ya que era capaz de salir de cualquier embrollo en el que pudiera meterse.

Chelsea veía a un gohan muy pensativo, como si estuviese estudiando algo sumamente difícil –" _será que puede rechazarme." –_ se decía a sí misma una temerosa chelsea, ya que el silencio entre ambos la sofocaba enormemente y comenzaba a aumentar su ansiedad.

Soltando un pequeño suspiro gohan llego a una conclusión –"bueno la verdad te mentiría si te dijera que no me atraes también." – Decía gohan haciendo que chelsea suspirara en alivio –"si tú crees poder soportar una relación abierta conmigo entonces, no soy quien para rechazarte." – decía gohan quitándole así un enorme peso de encima a chelsea.

Rápidamente chelsea se colgó del brazo de gohan con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro –"gracias por no rechazarme tenía miedo." – Decía chelsea casi rompiéndose a llorar –"la verdad nunca tuve la intención de rechazarte, simplemente tuve que acomodar una que otra cosa." – decía gohan con una sonrisa haciendo que chelsea se abrazara más a el –"bueno regresemos todos se preguntaran porque no hemos llegado." – dijo chelsea tirando de gohan para retomar el camino rumbo a la base.

 **Noche del Mismo Día**

Llegada la noche después de un día largo para todos los miembros de Night ride, estos decidieron descansar bien y prepararse para lo que pronto se les cernía.

Gohan se encontraba en su respectiva habitación sentado en una silla observando el cielo nocturno de la noche, mientras rememoraba todo lo que le ocurrio en esta alocada aventura, conociendo personas muy interesantes, teniendo peleas emocionantes –" _sin duda no me arrepiento de nada en haber hecho este viaje." –_ se decía gohan en sus adentros mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a su cama para descansar.

 **Inicio del Lemon**

Eso pretendía pero el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta le hiso detenerse, al abrir la puerta se sorprendió de ver chelsea solo con una bata transparente dejando ver, un sostén blanco junto con unas bragas del mismo color.

Antes de que gohan tuviera la oportunidad de articular alguna palabra chelsea lo beso, saliendo de su leve sorpresa gohan correspondió al beso tomando a chelsea por la cintura encrespando un poco a esta.

Sin perder más tiempo gohan y chelsea terminaron de entrar a la habitación cerrando la puerta con llave para evitar invitados inesperados.

Chelsea sentó a gohan y esta se quedó a horcajadas sobre gohan sin dejar de besarlo con amor y lujuria a la vez, para infortunio de la peli naranja tuvieron que terminar el beso para recobrar el aliento –"¿estas segura de hacer esto chelsea?" – Pregunto gohan a una sonriente y sonrojada chelsea –"estoy cien por ciento segura de hacer esto, después de todo somos asesinos, no sabemos cuándo podríamos morir y además nada me haría más feliz de entregarme al hombre que me vuelve loca." – Respondio chelsea con una radiante sonrisa.

Con dicha respuesta gohan y chelsea volvieron a besarse incrementando la intensidad del beso a cada segundo.

A los pocos segundos chelsea ya se encontraba desnuda siendo completamente dominada por gohan –"cálmate un poco es mi primera vez." – Dijo chelsea nerviosa haciendo así que gohan bajara la intensidad –"entonces are que esta noche sea inolvidable para ti." – decía gohan sonriendo –"desde el momento que decidí hacer esto, ya se convirtió en una noche inolvidable para mí." – dijo chelsea besando a gohan.

Ambos se separaron un poco –"pero es muy injusto que solo yo este desnuda." – dijo chelsea comenzando a desvestir a gohan, quitando la camisa sin mangas de gohan, fijándose a si en el bien construido cuerpo del demi sayajin –"debo decir que estoy sorprendida gratamente." – Decía chelsea tocando cada músculos de los brazos y más específicamente el abdomen –"la verdad tampoco puedo negar que eres toda una belleza." – decía gohan viendo detenidamente a chelsea.

La verdad gohan estaba en lo cierto, chelsea era una belleza para cualquiera que la viese, una piel clara, adornada con una cabellera naranja con unos ojos del mismo color, una figura perfecta de reloj de arena, piernas torneadas y firmes, unos pechos copa CC que podían poner en trance a cualquier hombre en el mundo.

Gohan volvió a besar a chelsea comenzando a descender, besando cuello, llegando al valle entre los pechos de chelsea, para besar y masajear cada uno con el debido tiempo que les correspondió, chelsea erguía la espalda mientras soltaba tenues gemidos que llenaban la habitación.

Gohan continuo bajando sin dejar de besar el cuerpo de chelsea, hasta llegar a la feminidad de la peli naranja, comenzando a frotarla con cuidado haciendo que chelsea irguiera más la espalda –"si… se… siente bi… bien." – decía entre cortadamente chelsea por el placer que estaba experimentando.

Gohan comenzó a degustar la feminidad de chelsea encrespando a esta ya que no se esperaba dicha acción del demi sayajin, por un acto de inercia chelsea apretó un poco las piernas, mientras sujetaba la cabeza de gohan para no dejarla ir –"siiiii… increíble." – decía sonoramente chelsea perdida en el placer del momento.

Chelsea seguía gimiendo y gimiendo por el placer hasta que sintió como las paredes de su feminidad se contraían, presentándole así su primer orgasmo de la noche –"go… han-kun me… corrooooooo." – gimió con fuerza chelsea mientras sentía su primer orgasmo de la vida, el cual casi la desmaya.

Chelsea respiraba entrecortadamente ya que a duras penas se estaba recuperando de ese super orgasmo que tuvo segundos antes.

Sin perder tiempo chelsea se abalanzo sobre gohan para estar a horcajas sobre el –"no es justo que solo yo disfrute no crees." – dijo chelsea regresando en ella, su característica coquetería.

Terminando de desvestir al demi sayajin chelsea pudo ver la poderosa erección del mencionado, la peli naranja se sorprendió en sobre manera –"mierda me prepare mentalmente para todo pero no para algo como esto." – decía chelsea sin quitar la vista de la virilidad de gohan la cual dejaba en ridículo a cualquier hombre normal en la tierra.

 **N/A: ejem ejem es un hibrido sayajin ejem.**

Perdiendo la sorpresa y el poco temor que surgió en ella comenzó a palpar la virilidad de gohan, para después comenzar a engullirla como si fuera una de sus piruletas favoritas –"sin duda después de hoy, se convertirá en mi piruleta favorita." – decía chelsea volviendo a engullir la virilidad de gohan con muchas ganas.

Chelsea ya perdida en el placer comenzó a incrementar la velocidad en la felación mientras sentía que la erección de gohan se incrementaba más –"increíble." – dijo gohan dejándose llevar también por el placer del momento.

Dejándose llevar cada vez más por el placer gohan tumbo a chelsea en la cama –"lo siento, no puedo esperar más." – decía gohan mientras llevaba su erección a una muy mojada vagina de chelsea –"es... tabien." – dijo chelsea con un poco de temor.

Con sumo cuidado gohan fue penetrando a chelsea la cual sentía como su vagina lo recibía gustosa, para detenerse en aquella barrera que aun asia una niña a chelsea –"puedo." – Pidió gohan a chelsea que mantenía uno de sus ojos cerrados –"puedes…. Toma mi primera vez gohan-kun." – dijo chelsea sonriendo muy sonrojada.

Con una leve estocada gohan rompió el himen de chelsea reclamando asi la virginidad de chelsea y convirtiéndola de paso en una mujer completa en todo sentido de la palabra.

Chelsea soltó unas pequeñas lagrimas debido al dolor –"dame un minuto para acostumbrarme a la sensación y al tamaño." – decía chelsea aun sin abrir los ojos, gohan simplemente asintió esperando a que la vagina de la peli naranja se acoplara a su tamaño.

Con suspiro de chelsea gohan comenzó a bombear lentamente –"gohan-kun ya puedes moverte como quieras." – dijo chelsea mientras se aferraba al cuello de gohan para comenzar a besarlo.

Gohan recibiendo luz verde comenzó a bombear con mayor rapidez haciendo que chelsea se perdiera en un placer y éxtasis total –"oooooh si…. Más rapidooo." – decía sonoramente entre gemidos chelsea perdida completamente en el placer.

Sin perder más tiempo gohan bombeaba con mayor fuerza y velocidad haciendo que los pechos de chelsea se bambolearan libremente, algo que gohan no podía dejar así, velozmente gohan tomo el pecho derecho de chelsea comenzando a masajearlo y a pellizcar el pezón del mismo, mientras degustaba y mordía levemente el pezón del pecho izquierdo –"gohan-kun si te detienes te mato." – decía histéricamente chelsea super perdida en el placer, por haber corrido dos veces más en el mismo momento.

En toda la habitación se escuchaba el choque entre las caderas de gohan y chelsea, como de igual manera la habitación se había llenado con los gemidos de ambos, pero mucho más por los gemidos de chelsea.

Chelsea al sentir como sus paredes vaginales se contraían y como la virilidad de gohan comenzaba a palpitar con fuerza enrollo las piernas en el torso del demi sayajin –"no te dejare ir, hasta que me llenes completamente." – Dijo chelsea en placer –"lo que tú quieras." – Dijo gohan aumentando más la velocidad de las embestidas –"gohan-kun me CORROOOOOO." – gimió con fuerza al sentir otro poderoso orgasmo, como al mismo tiempo sentir como era llenada completamente por la corrida del mencionado.

 **Fin del Lemon**

Tumbados en la cama respirando agitadamente se encontraban gohan y chelsea aunque esta última temblaba un poco –"definitivamente no me prepare mentalmente lo suficiente." – Decía chelsea mientras abrazaba el brazo de gohan –"aunque fue increíble." – Dijo gohan haciendo sonrojar y sonreír a chelsea –"sabes la noche aun es joven y aunque mañana en la mañana no me pueda levantar y si lo hago, lo más seguro es que salga cojeando de aquí, quiero otra ronda." – Decía chelsea con una sonrisa llena de lujuria –"bueno lo que pase, es tu responsabilidad." – dijo gohan volviendo a penetrar a chelsea.

Así gohan y chelsea pasaron toda la noche dándose amor el uno al otro y posiblemente la peli naranja no se pueda levantar en la mañana, el solo hecho de haber tenido su primera relación sexual, con el hombre la que volvía loca dejaba ese punto muy, pero muy aparte.

 **Bueno amigos aquí está el lemon de gohan y chelsea déjenme decirle que tuve que pensarlo bien, para hacerlo ya que chelsea no es una chica muy tímida que se diga.**

 **Además tenía que construirlo bien, como desarrollar los sentimientos de chelsea asia gohan, lo cual está perfectamente plasmado en la primera mitad del capítulo, por eso el lemon no inicio desde el principio.**

 **La razón quería atrapar en el momento el sentimiento entre los dos personajes, ya que un lemon no solo es bueno por ser increíblemente descriptivo, también un lemon es bueno si en el momento de escribirlo se puede atrapar los sentimientos de ambos personajes, lo cual yo hice en este lemon.**

 **Ahora si el siguiente lemon será entre gohan y akame y el ultimo lemon de la historia será con la personaje más aclamada por todos ustedes, ya que será entre gohan y sheele y para ese lemon les tengo preparado una pequeña sorpresita y les va a gustar.**

Capítulo 22: Gohan X Akame


	22. Chapter 22

Repito dragon ball super ni akame ga kill me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Bueno, bueno papus cada momento nos acercamos al acto final de esta historia y hasta donde va ya logre hacer lo que quería y era darle un mejor final al anime, ya que el manga me pareció perfecto.

Este capítulo estará centrado solo en gohan y akame por lo cual no habrá mucha participación de los demás personajes en este cap, también voy a aclarar algo me preguntaron si iba a integrar a kurome al harem de gohan y no lose porque tanto Mine y Kurome son demasiado menores que gohan, pero no digo que no las voy a incluir ya que si lo hare solo que más adelante, cuando vean la continuación de esta historia ya estarán integradas.

 **Tengo un anuncio importante antes de empezar el capítulo, hace unos días bajo un ataque de lucidez mía, hice una historia normal no crossover con black lagoon, porque la hice, bueno fácil el prota a mi opinión no tiene una actitud lo suficientemente fuerte, para un anime como black lagoon, los que ya lo vieron sabrán que lo hago como entretenimiento les pido que le echen un ojo, los que saben cómo hago las cosas les gustara ya que me la curre mucho para hacerla ahora terminado con el spam continuemos con lo más importante.**

Capítulo 22: Gohan x Akame

Amanecía en la base de Night ride y en la habitación de cierto demi sayajin, se encontraba la peli naranja chelsea durmiendo plácidamente en el pecho del mencionado, después de una noche completamente alocada, pero que para la chica, fue la mejor noche de su vida.

Gohan despertó por la culpa de unos rayos del sol traicioneros que le exigían levantarse para iniciar un nuevo día.

Gohan se levantaba con delicadeza de la cama para no despertar a chelsea ya que a su sospecha la peli naranja no despertaría en todo el día a un así y cayera un meteorito capaz de destruir la tierra completamente.

 **N/A: astronómicamente si hay meteoritos con esa capacidad, solo recuerden el meteorito que nos dejó sin dinosaurios.**

Gohan fue directo a los baños de la base para asearse y comenzar el día como es debido –"vaya que chelsea me sorprendió gratamente." – decía gohan en voz baja recordando lo que pasó la noche anterior.

Gohan entro sin previo aviso al baño sin percatarse que no estaba vacío, ya que cierta peli negra de ojos rojos se encontraba aseándose también, gohan al percatarse de que no estaba solo en pretendió salir, pero akame lo tomo de la muñeca –"descuida no me molesta." – dijo akame pretendiendo ser estoica como siempre pero el sonrojo notable en el rostro decía todo lo contrario, gohan sonrió y se quedó con ella, disfrutando de un baño relajante.

Tiempo después gohan y akame decidieron salir a cazar para pasar un poco de tiempo juntos –"bien que llevaremos de comer hoy akame." – Pregunto gohan mientras seguía a akame muy de cerca –"llevaremos gran atún." – Respondio akame mas relajante.

Gohan y akame llegaron al pie de la cascada donde se encontraban los peces más grandes –"comencemos." – dijo gohan sacándose casi toda la ropa, solo quedándose en shorts, mientras que akame traía puesto un traje de baño de dos piezas blanco recalcando la curvilínea figura de la oji roja.

Los minutos pasaban y gohan y akame pescaban sin problemas, pero de la misma manera gohan podía ver cierta inconformidad en akame –"oye akame te sucede algo, te veo un poco distante." – Pregunto gohan haciendo asentir a la peli negra –"si un poco, lo cierto es que no estoy muy acostumbrada a abrirme a las personas y mucho menos he tenido una relación antes, por lo que nunca sé que hacer y tampoco sé que sentir." – Respondio akame con tristeza en su voz –"akame eso no es algo tan grave, es normal que seas distante ya que toda tu vida ha sido rodeada por muerte, pero no debes cerrarte demasiado a las personas, además las relaciones entre una chica y chico se va desarrollando despacio, yo me siento feliz estando contigo como también me hace feliz verte cuando sonríes ya que no lo haces mucho y es por eso que es más especial para mí ya que de más a entender que te sientes cómoda conmigo." – explicaba gohan haciendo sonreír levemente a akame.

Akame se acercó y abrazo a gohan aunque era un abrazo un tanto torpe el demi sayajin sabía que le demostraba que lo quería –"gracias por aceptarme como soy." – decía akame abrazando un poco más a gohan a lo cual el mencionado regreso el gesto –"oye tu eres especial a tu manera akame y no cambiaría eso de ti nunca." – Dijo gohan abrazando con más firmeza a akame –"yo digo lo mismo eres lo más importante que tengo a parte de mi hermana." – decía akame mientras comenzaba a acercarse cada vez más al rostro de su novio.

Gohan sabiendo lo que akame quería, termino el acto besando a la chica encrespándola un poco, para que poco a poco se dejase llevar por la sensación del beso, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de gohan profundizando así el beso.

Gohan cargo un poco a akame para llevar atrás de la cascada encontrando una pequeña cueva con el espacio perfecto para los dos y para lo que pronto estaban por hacer.

 **Inicio del Lemon**

Gohan y akame se seguían besando transmitiéndose lo que sentían por el otro –"aunque ya lo hayamos hecho antes, sigo sintiéndome." – Decía akame muy sonrojada –"no te sientas así, ya que lo que tú haces siempre lo haces bien." – decía gohan aun abrazándose.

Gohan soltó rápidamente el sujetador blanco que aprisionaba los pechos generosamente prominentes de akame, la peli negra no podía competir en delantera con leone o esdeath, pero si estaba a la par con chelsea ya que tenía unos pechos copa doble CC.

Gohan comenzó a amasar ambos pechos haciendo suspirar de placer a akame –"in… increíble." – Decía akame entre gemidos –"se pondrá mucho mejor." – Dijo gohan comenzando a degustar el pezón del pecho derecho, mientras masajeaba y pellizcaba el pezón del pecho izquierdo, atendiendo como era debido a la oji roja –"ufff no… pa… res." – decía entre gemidos y suspiros de placer puro akame, gohan para complacer a su hembra decidió continuar dándole placer atendiendo sus pechos.

Akame con agilidad despejo del short a gohan, comenzando a palpar la virilidad del mencionado –"si ya recordé porque siempre me pongo nerviosa." – decía akame mientras masajeaba lentamente la virilidad de gohan.

La pareja se atendía mutuamente como era debido sin dejar lugar sin tocar del otro –"terminemos el juego, hay que poner al sable en la funda." – decía akame mientras se apegaba a la pared dándole una enorme vista a gohan del trasero en forma de corazón de akame y de la vagina de la misma la cual, ya estaba lo suficientemente mojada para que el demi sayajin entrara sin problemas.

Lentamente gohan fue colocando su pene en la vagina de akame con lo cual la excitación en la chica aumentaba de golpe haciendo que encada suspiro, saliera despedido un poco de vapor, mostrando así la excitación que sentía.

Con delicadeza gohan fue penetrando a akame, para no lastimarla mucho pero akame en un ataque de ansiedad se empalo ella misma el pene de gohan, soltando los dos un sonoro gemido, aunque el de akame fue un poco más fuerte ya que la oji roja se había corrido con ese movimiento.

Gohan comenzó a moverse despacio para marcar el ritmo del vaivén de caderas, mientras tomaba ambos pechos de akame incrementando el placer en la chica –"si.. m… más rápido." – Decía akame entre gemidos de placer puro –"tus deseos son mis órdenes." – decía gohan comenzando penetrarla con más velocidad haciendo que akame encorvara la espalda y llevase la cabeza hacia atrás por el nuevo placer adquirido.

De un momento a otro gohan termino apoyado en la pared de la cueva mientras akame lo cabalgaba con mucho fervor –"esto es lo mejor de la vida." – Exclamo akame perdida cien por ciento en el placer –"no puedo discutir eso." – dijo gohan tomando a akame por las caderas para comenzar a moverse también para profundizar más los movimientos sensuales y un tanto torpes de akame.

Gohan aumento la velocidad de las embestidas al sentir como las paredes vaginales de akame, comenzaba a apretar su pene un poco –"akame ya me vengo." – Decía gohan aumentando más la velocidad de las embestidas –"s..si yo tam… también." – decía con dificultad akame por el placer que sentía con el aumento de velocidad en las envestidas de su novio.

Con movimientos mas rápidos gohan y akame se corrieron al mismo tiempo dejando un poco agitado a gohan, ya que el demi sayajin aún no recobrara todas las energías que uso con chelsea la noche anterior, pero aun así con falta de energía, su obligación como novio era hacer sentir satisfecha a su novia peli negra y al ver el gesto en el rostro de akame cuando se corrió por segunda vez, le dio la respuesta que necesitaba, ya que se dio cuenta que akame lo disfruto a todo momento.

La pareja seguía abrazándose con amor luego de esa pequeña sesión de pasión que acaba de ocurrir –"eso fue increíble." – Decía akame mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho tonificado de gohan –"no puedo negar eso." – Decía gohan envolviendo los brazos alrededor de los brazos de akame –"sabes gohan aún es temprano y los demás pueden casar por sí mismos, que te parece otra ronda." – Decía akame de una forma tan sensual como si siempre había sido así en su vida –"gracias a kami yo iba a proponer lo mismo, pero ya que lo propusiste tu akame, tengamos otra ronda." – Dijo gohan penetrando nuevamente a akame, la cual soltó un sonoro gemido –"sé que la mayoría del tiempo puedo parecer fría, pero debes creerme cuando digo que te amo con todo mi ser." – Decía akame conteniendo magistralmente los gemidos –"akame yo sé que lo haces, no necesitas recordármelo." – decía gohan besando a akame sin dejar de penetrarla rítmicamente.

Apoyando a akame de nuevo con la pared de la cueva solo que de ahora de frente gohan la siguió penetrando mientras degustaba ambos pechos de akame, con lo que akame respondió enrollando las piernas en las cintura de gohan, profundizando así las envestidas del mencionado.

En ese vaivén de caderas akame tuvo otros tres orgasmos más, mientras gohan apenas se acercaba al segundo –"gohan me VENGOOOOO." – grito sonoramente akame llegando a su quinto orgasmo del momento "yo también." – dijo gohan corriéndose nuevamente dentro de akame.

 **Fin del Lemon**

Ambos seguían en la misma posición mientras compartían un beso –"este gohan debo decirte algo importante que olvide hacer." – Decía akame un poco preocupada de la forma en que pueda reaccionar gohan –"vamos no puede ser tan malo." – Decía gohan con tranquilidad –"la cosa es que olvide tomarme los métodos anticonceptivos." – Dijo akame un poco nerviosa -"akame creías que al contarme esto me enojaría contigo, al contrario nada me haría más feliz que tener un hijo contigo." – Decía gohan con una sonrisa –"pero y si pasa algo cuando ataquemos al imperio." – pregunto preocupada y mucho akame –"eso no sucederá akame, ya que el que atacara primero seré yo y cuando eso pase puedes creer que el imperio y el ministro caerán sin problemas." – Respondio gohan restándole importancia a eso.

Akame en ese momento le surgió otro pesar –"pero y si pasa algo cuando ataquen black y zamasu, que pasa si nos matan a todos o peor aún que pasara si llegas a morir." – preguntaba notablemente angustiada akame, gohan beso con suavidad a akame –"eso no sucederá, no voy a permitir que ese par de genocidas se salgan con la suya nuevamente, además aún tengo una transformación más si algo se sale de mis planes." – Respondio gohan tranquilizando un poco a akame –"bien por lo pronto regresemos a la base o nos bombardearan con preguntas muy incomodas." – Dijo akame vistiéndose de nuevo a lo cual gohan dijo lo mismo –"tienes razón es hora de regresar." – dijo gohan vistiéndose también para así regresar los dos a la base.

 **Como verán aquí está el lemon entre gohan y akame por lo cual ahora solo queda uno y es el que más esperan y después de eso viene el arco final de la historia el cual ya tenía pensado desde que inicie la historia y sé que les va a gustar, aquí también deje un factor que les dará cierta intriga al mencionar transformación nueva, pero si pusieron atención al resumen de la historia no es un secreto muy profundo.**

 **Ahora les pido nuevamente que se chequeen la historia que hice para matar el tiempo de black lagoon si recibo una buena aceptación buena de ustedes la seguiré actualizando, ya que tengo planeadas unas frikiadas enormes y ustedes saben que cuando me pongo así, pueden salir cosas muy buenas, pero por ahora me toca despedirme yo fui GohanSayajin9 hasta la próxima.**

Capítulo 23: Gohan x Sheele.


	23. Chapter 23

Repito dragon ball super no akame ga kill me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Llego el ultimo lemon de la historia para continuar con la parte final de la historia, este lemon no será tan largo ya que quiero llegar al punto y final de esta historia pronto, así que comencemos con el lemon más esperado por ustedes.

 **Capítulo 23: Gohan x Sheele**

Gohan y akame regresaban a la base luego de cazar y era de esperarse que todos los estuvieran esperando con desesperación ya que se fueron temprano en la mañana y regresaban pasado el mediodía y todos se estaban muriendo de hambre, por lo cual akame se puso a cocinar a no más llegar mientras gohan fue a su habitación para descansar un poco, del tiempo alocado que está teniendo, ya que la noche anterior se tiro Chelsea toda la noche y hoy más temprano se tiro a Akame casi toda la mañana y lo que más quería hacer era descansar como dios manda oh eso pensaba lo que haría.

 **Habitación de Gohan**

Gohan entro a su habitación de golpe solo para detenerse en seco para ver algo que para cualquier hombre sería un espectáculo visual, ya que la muy "inocente" Sheele se encontraba sentada en el borde de la cama solo con un top de lencería negro, recalcando perfectamente los atributos exuberantes de la peli morada –" _maldición que le paso a la sheele inocente de siempre, como paso de ser inocente y torpe a ser alguien tan atrevida y de innata sensualidad." –_ se decía a si mismo gohan sin dejar de ver a sheele la cual al darse cuenta de que su hombre no le quitaba la mirada de encima, comenzó a hacerse de forma lenta y sensual al demi sayajin, bamboleando su cadera tan sensualmente que mataba.

 **N/A: yo se los dije las más inocentes siempre son las más abalanzadas y atrevidas.**

Pegándose al pecho de gohan para que este sintiera los enormes pechos copa DD de Sheele y colocando también su mano en el pecho de su novio se comenzó a acercar lentamente al rostro del mismo –"¿Qué sucede gohan-kun vez algo que te guste?" – pregunto coquetamente Sheele a un gohan que solo pudo asentir –"entonces has lo que quieras conmigo, soy toda tuya gohan-kun." – dijo Sheele besando finalmente a gohan, perdiendo así la batalla contra su instinto sayajin, que salió disparado como un misil, para cerrar con llave la puerta de la habitación, para después tomar a Sheele y acostarla en la cama –"espero que sepas lo que hiciste Sheele-chan." – Decía gohan comenzando cada parte del cuerpo de Sheele –"lose y quiero que me partas en dos si es necesario." – decía Sheele perdida en la perversión y lujuria –"entonces prepárate porque voy a comenzar." – dijo gohan arrancando el sujetador negro que aprisionaban a aquellas majestuosidades de pechos que tenía sheele comenzando a consentirlos como se era debido.

Gohan degustaba el pezón rosa del pecho derecho, mientras amasaba y pellizcaba el peso del pecho izquierdo, dándole un placer celestial a la peli morada –"jhmmm gohan-kun no pares se siente increíble." – decía entre gemidos sheele muy perdida en el placer por tener a su novio jugando con sus pechos sin ningún reparo.

Gohan comenzó a descender por el abdomen plano y definido de sheele besando cada parte, haciendo que Sheele sintiera pequeñas descargas eléctricas recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo, hasta que –"JHMM GOHAN-KUN." – gimió sonoramente sheele al sentir como gohan comenzaba a jugar con su vagina llenándola mucho más de placer, haciendo que apretara un poco las piernas mientras, comenzaba a jugar ella misma con sus pechos para llevar más lejos su éxtasis –"eres toda una pervertida Sheele-chan." – decía jocosamente gohan, a lo que sheele volteo a ver sin dejar de amasar y pellizcar sus pechos –"tú no eres mejor gohan-kun." – decía sheele tratando de retener un poco los gemidos.

Rápidamente sheele tumbo a gohan en la cama –"es mi turno de darte placer gohan-kun." – Decía sheele mientras frotaba lentamente el pene de su novio –"sorpréndeme." – dijo gohan solo para ver como los lentes de Sheele mostraban un brillo que lo confundió un poco.

Sheele coloco el pene del demi sayajin entre sus pechos para comenzar a subir y bajar despacio haciendo estremecer de pies a cabeza a gohan –"oh te gusta esto verdad gohan-kun." – Decía sheele dominada completamente por la lujuria –"me encanta." – Dijo gohan completamente excitado –"entonces solo disfruta y deja que me encargue de consentir a mini gohan como se debe." – decía sheele comenzado a engullir el pene de gohan sin dejar de bajar y subir los pechos, dándole más placer al demi sayajin.

Sheele seguía devorando con devoción el pene de gohan, hasta que esté la detuvo –"date la vuelta Sheele-chan." – Pidió gohan a sheele que confundida hiso lo pedido por su novio, para estremecer cuando comenzó a degustar su vagina –"gohan-kun tramposo, ya verás." – dijo sheele gimiendo engullendo nuevamente el pene de gohan, comenzando así un épico 69.

 **N/A: se lo esperaban, verdad que no, yo les dije que el lemon con sheele sería el más épico de la historia.**

Compitiendo entre sí para ver quien le daba más placer al otro, ambos terminaron corriéndose el mismo tiempo –"gohan-kun eres muy tramposo." – decía sheele respirando entre cortadamente –"yo te lo dije que si estabas consiente de lo que hiciste y aun no terminamos sheele-chan, ahora viene la mejor parte." – Decía gohan comenzando a rozar la vagina de sheele con su pene, excitándola una vez más –"entonces que esperas gohan-kun, mételo ya." – Dijo desesperadamente sheele –"entonces aquí voy sheele-chan." – Dijo gohan penetrando de un golpe a sheele –"KYAAAAA, SI MALDICION." – gimió sonoramente sheele al sentir el pene de gohan llegar hasta su útero.

 **N/A: antes de seguir con todo esto, espero que Fanfiction no me borre el capítulo, por estar muy pasado de tono, ya sé que tiene categoría M, pero igual tengo miedo de que me lo borren.**

Gohan comenzó a moverse con velocidad y fuerza, haciendo que todo el cuerpo de sheele se estremeciera y que sus pechos bamboleara violentamente, lo cual gohan no podía permitir, por lo cual comenzó a amasar y pellizcar los pechos de sheele –"SIIIIII, MALDICION SIGUE ASI, SI PARAS TE MATO." – gritaba y gemía en éxtasis total Sheele.

Rápidamente gohan puso a horcajadas a sheele para que la misma comenzara a cabalgarlo con gran fervor, como si gohan fuese un toro mecánico –"DAME MAS FUERTE JODER." – Pedía en éxtasis sheele al sentir como el pene de gohan llegaba mucho más profundo –"como tú quieras sheele-chan." – Dijo gohan comenzando a penetrarla con más fuerza, haciendo que sheele, volviera a jugar con sus pechos –"DE ESO ESTOY HABLANDO." – decía entre gemidos fuertes sheele por la nueva ola de placer que sentía.

Al estar tan perdidos en el placer ambos volvieron a correrse, al mismo tiempo dejando a sheele al borde del desmayo y a un gohan un poco agitado.

Sheele respiraba entrecortadamente acostada boca abajo –"oye sheele, no es bueno dejar la retaguardia expuesta." – Decía gohan jocosamente –"¿a qué te refieres gohan-kun?" – Pregunto confundida sheele –"ahorita te enseño porque." – Respondio gohan penetrando a sheele de improviso por el trasero haciendo que la misma se irguiera por el tremendo empujón en el trasero, comenzando a sentir las estocadas de gohan cada vez que gohan entraba y salía con vehemencia –"no me poder sentar en una semana." – decía entre gemidos sheele por las embestidas de gohan.

Gohan seguía penetrando con fuerza a sheele por el trasero, mientras jugaba con los pechos de la misma –"sheele me vengo de nuevo." – Decía gohan con un poco de dificultad –"termina en mi vagina gohan-kun." – pidió sheele a lo que gohan rápidamente acepto para, penetrarla nuevamente por la vagina para comenzar a bombear rápidamente.

Gohan en pocos minutos se corrió con fuerza dentro de la vagina de sheele llenándola por completo, para luego caer rendido en la cama luego de esa alocada sesión de pasión, sheele con la poca conciencia que le quedaba, cayo rendida en el pecho de gohan quedando instantáneamente dormida lo cual paso también con gohan.

Lo que ninguno de los dos previo fue que todo lo que paso dentro de la habitación se escuchó por toda la base, por lo cual las demás novias/esposas de gohan se dispersaron sutilmente para jugar con ellas mismas.

 **Bueno, bueno aquí está el ultimo lemon de esta historio y espero que no me lo borren por estar muy pasado de tono, pero se los prometí que el lemon entre gohan y sheele seria épico y aquí esta, no pregunten como se me ocurrió tremenda nopor, solo gócenlo.**

 **Quiero aprovechar para hacer espam de una remasterización de una de mis historias, sé que para cuando lean este capítulo se den cuenta, hice un crossover nuevo entre dragon ball super y date a live, con la versión de goten que cree para el crossover de dragon ball y Trinity seven, si ese cruce les gusto, este les gustara igual, espero que lo chequen y que le den su punto de vista crítico.**

 **El momento del final del asesino más poderos está por llegar, a la historia solo le quedan cuatro capítulos más y daré todo de mí, para que sea un cierre épico, que dé a la talla de este cruce así que esperen con ansias los últimos cuatro capítulos ya que prometen mucho ya que el arco final comienza con el siguiente capítulo, sin más me despido yo fui GohanSayajin9 hasta la próxima.**

Capítulo 24: El Destino de un Universo Primera Parte


	24. Chapter 24

Repito dragon ball super ni akame ga kill me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Sé que dije que actualizaría dragon ball dxd, pero lo cierto es que esa historia no está recibiendo muy poco apoyo y no quiero jugármela haciendo un capitulo que va tener casi nulas visitas, yo necesito ver un poquito de interés de ustedes por esa historia, la cual ya quiero terminar, ya que cada vez me cuesta más actualizarla y he pensado dejarla así como esta, ahora no estoy reclamando nada, solo me siento muy frustrado de escribir esa historia y que no tenga apoyo, por eso quiero que todos los que comentan frecuentemente se sinceren un poco y me digan si quieren que actualice esa historia sí o no, como dije no es reclamo en ningún momento es frustración conmigo mismo, no los entretengo mucho con esto porque sé que vienen por el capítulo así que vamos a darle con todo AL TOQUE NO MAS PERROS.

 **Capítulo 24: El Destino de un Universo Primera Parte**

El breve periodo de tranquilidad que ha tenido el universo de akame ga kill estaba a punto de llegar a su fin, porque estaba a punto de arribar a la tierra una amenaza para lo que ninguno de sus habitantes estaban preparados, una amenaza que no solo ponía en peligro a la tierra sino a todo el universo.

 **Mientras Tanto Base de Night Ride**

Gohan se encontraba en su habitación terminando de hablar con wiss por medio del transmisor que le dio antes de comenzar su aventura en el universo de akame ga kill –"no me queda nada más que esperar a que lleguen cuando la pelea se torne demasiado complicada." – decía gohan cierto mientras sentía las firmas de energía acercarse a la tierra y según sus cálculos llegarían en poco más de cinco horas y media –"por el momento tengo que concentrarme en la aniquilación del imperio y el ministro." – decía gohan nuevamente poniéndose su traje de combate purpura, aquel traje que solo usaba cuando la situación era tan grave que necesitaba de algún modo del apoyo psicológico de su mejor amigo y mentor el señor piccolo.

Saliendo de la habitación gohan se dirigió al salón de reuniones de la base para planear todo y que de ante mano todo salga bien, al llegar vio a todos ya reunidos –"bien ahora que gohan está aquí podemos comenzar a planear nuestro ataque contra el imperio y el ministro." – Decía Najenda seria ya que este ataque significaba todo para ella –"puedo sugerir que ataquemos en grupos, así podemos tomar por sorpresa al ministro y al emperador." – Sugirió Esdeath como si haber servido para el imperio nunca haya pasado –"es un buen plan, ¿Quiénes conformaran los grupos?" – Pregunto finalmente Najenda –"Akame, Leone, Kurome, Sheele, Esdeath y Yo atacaremos de frente al emperador y al ministro como distracción, Jefa, Lubback, Tatsumi, Chelsea, Mine y Susano se encargaran del ejército imperial mientras le ponemos fin a la vida del ministro." – Propuso gohan y al no escuchar objeciones por nadie todo quedo decidido –"bien entonces con todo decidido prepárense saldremos en diez minutos." – declaro Najenda para retirarse del salón acto que imitaron todos los presentes.

 **En un Sector de la Galaxia del Norte**

Black y Zamasu se dirigían con suma paciencia a la tierra para poner su plan cero humanos de nuevo en acción –"solo un poco más y podremos esparcir la verdadera justicia en este universo." – Decía zamasu con una sonrisa sínica en el rostro –"calma zamasu, el plan se llevara a cabo, por el momento disfruta del placentero viaje, ya que entre más nos acerquemos nuestro pequeño némesis, comenzara a desesperarse cada vez más." – decía black siniestramente haciendo asentir al ex kaio-shin del universo diez.

 **Tierra, Ubicación, Frente al Imperio**

Como se planeó frente al castillo del emperador se encontraba el grupo conformado por gohan, akame, kurome, leone, sheele y esdeath listos para comenzar –"bien chicas hay que comenzar que les parece si tocamos la puerta para anunciar nuestra llegada." – Decía gohan jocosamente pero con un toque de seriedad también –"entonces gohan-kun déjame a mi tocar la puerta." – dijo leone tronándose los nudillos, gohan solo le sonrió a la rebelde rubia para que hiciera lo que quisiera.

Leone dio un leve golpe a las enormes puertas metálicas del castillo mandándolas a volar he incrustarse en la pared del fondo del castillo alarmando a todos los guardias los cuales comenzaron a agruparse en el enorme recibidor –"bien mis chicas, pueden atacar con fuerza letal no llevaremos rehenes, así que masácrenlos a todos." – declaro gohan lanzándose contra los guardias –"por fin ya era hora de que empezara la diversión." – decía esdeath mientras se acercaba lentamente a los que sería sus desafortunadas presas y próximos experimentos de tortura inmisericorde –"como diga maestro." – dijo kurome desenfundando su fiel yatsufusa asustando a casi todas sus presas –"pronto tendré más marionetas para jugar." – decía kurome lanzándose contra sus presas –"es hora de romper algunos huesos y arrancar cabezas." – Decía leone tronándose los nudillos sin activar su teigu, ya que debido a los entrenamientos con su muy poderoso novio y mentor, no necesitaba de su teigu para pelear –"comencemos la misión." – dijo akame monótonamente desenfundando a su fiel murasame, la cual desprendía una estela purpura, mostrándose así el veneno letal que poseía la espada.

En pocos segundos el castillo se iba llenando de cuerpos desmembrados, sangre esparcida por todos lados, paredes, ventanas, suelo, era tanta la sangre que todo goteaba dándole un aspecto más espeluznante al lugar –"bien es hora de ir por el pez gordo." – dijo gohan fríamente mientras pateaba algunos de los cadáveres del lugar, ya que algunos estaban partidos por la mitad, con algunas partes del cuerpo introducidos en lugares que no se sabía que tuviera el cuerpo, y algunos empalados por los poderes de hielo de esdeath la cual tenía una dulce sonrisa en el rostro luego de la masacre que ocasiono.

Akame y kurome limpiaban la sangre residual en sus espadas –"ha pasado mucho desde que trabajábamos en equipo no kurome." – Decía akame enfundando a murasame –"si y no cambiaría esto por nada del mundo akame." – decía kurome enfundando también su yatsufusa.

 **N/A: si esperaban que el gore quedara en el pasado, se equivocaron papus, akame ga kill es un anime y manga gore, por lo cual tenia que darle un final gore a la batalla con el imperio espero y disfruten de la sangrienta golpiza que le espera al ministro honest y al niño malcriado del emperador.**

Guiados por esdeath llegaron en segundos al salón principal del emperador el cual era custodiado por algunos guardias en compañía de wave, con una contundente explosión, las puertas fueron destruidas y se revelo al grupo que masacro a sus guardias, el ministro, el emperador y wave se sorprendieron de ver a esdeath con el enemigo –"¿qué significa esto esdeath?" – Pregunto honest con furia –"simple gordo asqueroso y sínico, me uní a Night ride sin que te dieses cuenta." – Respondio esdeath con su usual sonrisa –"esto es traición contra tus principios y al imperio." – Decía el emperador con sumo terror en su voz –"simple mocoso ahora me importan más los principios de mi futuro esposo." – decía esdeath confundiendo a los presentes –"entonces tendremos que matar a ese hombre frente a tus ojos, como castigo por tu traición." – dijo honeste siniestramente –"HAHAHAHA eso si es gracioso nadie en este mundo puede vencer a mi hombre y es el que me acompaña en este momento." – decía esdeath señalando a gohan el cual simplemente levanto el pulgar en señal de afirmación.

Honest arto de las burlas de la que antes fue su mejor arma contra aquellos que no seguían sus berrinches mando al resto de sus guardias a atacar a esdeath y las demás chicas y a wave a atacar a gohan.

Como se esperaba las chicas aniquilaban a los guardias con una monstruosidad impresionante, mientras wave se lanzaba a atacar a gohan con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero aun así golpeando con todas sus fuerzas gohan ni siquiera se inmutaba con sus golpes y tajos con la espada de la armadura –"lo ataco con todas mis fuerzas y aun así no le hice un solo rasguño" – decía wave aterrado –"la diferencia entre tú y yo es literalmente abismal, no importa cuanto lo intentes jamás podrás derrotarme." – sentencio gohan fríamente haciendo retroceder más a wave.

En un parpadeo gohan le propino una poderosa patada a wave que lo estampo brutalmente con una pared, para que segundos después la armadura cayera en pedazos –"ahora es el turno de ustedes dos, sus actos inmorales contra esta pobre gente llega a su final." – declaro gohan al ministro y al emperador.

El emperador se puso en pie enojado –"YO SOY EL EMPERADOR DE ESTE IMPERIO Y NO ME DOBLEGARE ANTE NADIE." – declaro sonoramente el emperador para que segundos después todo comenzara a temblar hasta que el castillo callo en pedazos.

Gohan y sus chicas que se encontraban en un lugar seguro vieron cómo donde antes estaba el castillo apareció una monstruosidad enorme –"esa es la teigu imperial del emperador." – decía esdeath seria viendo a aquella monstruosidad –"¿es peligrosa?" – Pregunto gohan serio –"se dice que esa teigu es tan poderosa que es capaz de matar a dios mismo." – Decía esdeath con seriedad –"pues yo no veo que sea la gran cosa." – dijo gohan serio preparándose para ir a destruir esa monstruosidad –"ten cuidado gohan-kun." – Decía sheele preocupada –"descuiden chicas estaré bien, por el momento busquen al ministro y destrúyanlo, después de eso, vayan con Najenda y busquen un lugar seguro porque la verdadera amenaza está por llegar." – instruyo gohan para lanzarse contra a la pelea contra el emperador.

En un segundo gohan le dio una fuerte patada en el centro del pecho a la teigu haciendo que el emperador sintiera mucho dolor al recibir el ataque en todo su sistema nervioso.

Nuevamente gohan propino otra fuerte patada a la teigu pero ahora fue en la espalda haciendo arrodillar al coloso, para después caer con una fuerte patada en el centro de la cabeza del robot agrietándosela y haciendo que al emperador se le detuviera el cerebro por el enorme daño que recibió.

 **N/A: el emperador nunca me cayó bien, siempre lo vi como alguien demasiado irritante, y fue el causante de la muerte del prota en el anime así que aquí me desquito por eso.**

Desde el suelo gohan veía a enorme coloso caerse en pedazos, para después apuntarle con la mano –"es hora de acabar con esto **EL ATAQUE BIG BANG." –** rugió gohan lanzando contra la teigu una enorme bola de energía que destruyo la mitad superior de la teigu mientras la otra estallo.

 **Con las Chicas**

Akame, kurome, sheele, leone y esdeath habían acorralado al ministro el cual estaba aterrado, ya que su teigu no pudo contrarrestar las teigu de sus atacantes por eso ahora se encontraba totalmente acorralado.

Pero antes de que cualquiera se moviese una espada de energía le corto la cabeza al ministro, lo que llamo la atención de la chicas para mostrar que detrás del ministro estaba aquel sujeto que gohan, goku ni vegeta pudieron derrotar a tiempo, frente a las chicas estaba el único enemigo que su novio no pudo derrotar, frente a ellas estaba el genocida más grande que los universos han conocido, estaban frente a goku black.

Este al verlas se les fue encima con la intención de asesinarlas, pero un mano firme detuvo a black en seco –"así que ahora das la cara black." – Dijo gohan fríamente mientras detenía el brazo de black firmemente –"vaya pero miren nada más el hijo de son goku, parece que te has vuelto más poderoso." – Decía black con su tono usual irritando a gohan –"ahora lo veras de primera mano." – Declaro gohan dándole un poderoso rodillazo que hizo que atravesara el techo y saliera –"chicas busques a Najenda y los demás y busquen un lugar seguro, a partir de aquí, no quiero que interfieran, ya que solo estorbarían." – dijo gohan seriamente, a lo que las chicas asintieron y se fueron del lugar.

 **Con Black**

Black se recuperó del rodillazo pero sentía algo extraño, ya que recibió un golpe y su poder no aumentaba en lo absoluto –"algo está mal, mi poder no está aumentando, de seguro es solo mi imaginación, ya sentiré el aumento de poder." – Decía black mientras esperaba a gohan el cual apareció frente a black –"puedo ver que si eres más poderoso ese golpe si fue doloroso." – Decía black un poco disgustado –"ahora black prepárate para morir de una vez por todas." – declaro gohan lanzándose contra black, mientras este hizo lo mismo.

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

Una poderosa onda de choque retumbo en el cielo por el golpe que colisiono de ambos guerreros los cuales hacían fuerza para hacer retroceder al otro, gohan tiro del brazo de black para darle otro fuerte rodillazo en el estómago doblegándolo un poco, para después propinarle una patada que estampo a black contra el suelo, dejando un cráter enorme.

Black se incorporó rápidamente para desaparecer y reaparecer propinándole un fuerte golpe al estómago a gohan, para después hacer que se estrellara con algunas de las casas con ayuda de una ráfaga de energía que termino estallando generando una explosión considerable.

Repentinamente el suelo comenzó a temblar violentamente, al tiempo que enormes rocas comenzaban a flotar por la enorme expulsión de poder, hasta que donde estaba gohan, estallo un resplandor blanco, del cual salió gohan rodeado por un aura blanca, mientras algunas rocas se mantenía levitando al contorno de él.

Rápidamente gohan apareció frente a black asestándole un golpe en el rostro para después intentar propinarle un fuerte golpe de hacha pero black desapareció, para reaparecer detrás de gohan propinándole una patada que lo estampo contra el suelo generando un cráter enorme, gohan se incorporó viendo gélidamente a black –"al parecer alguien está furioso." – decía black tratando de hacer que gohan perdiera el juicio y lo atacase sin pensar –"ha pasado mucho desde que siento este enorme sentimiento de ira y rencor." – decía gohan mientras se envolvía nuevamente en esa aura blanca, mientras black era envuelto en un aura negra, en segundos ambos guerreros desaparecieron.

 **Boom, boom, boom**

Era el estruendo que se sentía por las ondas de choque que se generaban con cada golpe que se propinaban gohan y black de una manera tan brutal he inmisericorde, que aterraría a quien sea.

 **Con Night Ride**

Estos habían terminado de evacuar a toda la gente del imperio antes de que la pelea diera inicio y lo que estaban viendo era por mas decir aterrador, ya que literalmente estaban viendo una pelea de lo más aterradora –"gohan-kun ten mucho cuidado." – Decía akame aun manteniendo esa actitud estoica de siempre pero por dentro estaba sumamente preocupada por el demi sayajin –"espero y gohan-kun lo derrote esta vez." – Decía leone mientras veía las innumerables ondas de choque generadas por la pelea de gohan y black –"es gohan-kun de quien hablamos el derrotara a eso sujeto." – dijo esdeath con confianza y preocupación por el demi sayajin.

 **Con Gohan vs Black**

Ambos reaparecieron donde gohan pudo conectarle a black un buen combo de golpes y patadas, para finalizar con una ráfaga de energía que estrello a black con lo que quedaba del castillo, el cual fue destruido cuando la ráfaga de energía estallo, engullendo casi todo lo que estaba en su rango de expansión.

Gohan se mantenía serio esperando a que saliera black, el cual apareció frente a gohan con sus ropas un tanto destrozadas –"muy bien son gohan, es momento de dejar de jugar." – Dijo black comenzando a elevar su poder, mientras su cabello se erizaba y comenzaban a aparecer destello eléctricos rojos –"RAAAAAAAAAA." – rugió black transformándose en super sayajin dos –"entonces que así sea." – dijo gohan comenzando a elevar su poder también, mientras destellos eléctricos azules lo rodeaban –"RAAAAAAAAA." – rugió gohan transformándose en super sayajin dos al igual que black.

Ambos super sayajin de nivel dos se veían gélidamente esperando el momento para atacar al oponente, lo único que asia algún sonido eran las respectivas auras de ambos guerreros los que aún se mantenían inmóviles en su lugar, hasta que…..

 **Booooom**

Gohan conecto un fuerte golpe en el rostro a black.

 **Booooom**

Black le conecto un fuerte rodillazo a gohan en el estómago.

 **Booooom**

Ambos se conectaron un golpe en el rostro al mismo tiempo, hasta que gohan se cansó y comenzó a darle una gran cantidad de golpes en el abdomen a black, para seguidamente potenciarlos envolviéndose en su aura, para conectar un rodillazo, seguidamente un golpe en la parte trasera del cuello, solo para que black atrapara sus dos últimos golpes y le diera dos rodillazos en la barbilla y seguidamente una patada que estrello a gohan en una montaña lejana dejándolo incrustado.

Black apareció frente a gohan el cual seguía incrustado en la montaña –"eso es todo." – Decía black con cierta decepción –"aún no he terminado." – dijo gohan liberando poder, destruyendo toda la montaña para quedar libre.

Gohan y black volvieron a separarse –"iré con mucho más poder ahora." – dijo black pasando rápidamente al super sayajin 3 –"entonces yo haré lo mismo." – dijo gohan pasando a su estado místico, extrañando a black ya que no se encontraba en super sayajin.

 **N/A: no quiero que aparezca alguien diciendo que black no puede llegar al super sayajin 3, ya que es ilógico que tenga el cuerpo de goku y no pueda acceder a las transformaciones de este, además es mi historia y hago lo que me salga de los huevos, a los que les guste sigan leyendo y disfrutando del capítulo y los que no pues pónganle flores y no molesten.**

Black ignoro el hecho de que gohan dejase de estar en super sayajin y se lanzó contra él, gohan sin mucho problema bloqueaba los golpes de black en super sayajin 3 sorprendiendo a este –"¿Por qué la fuerza del super sayajin 3 no dañarlo?" – Preguntaba un confundido black de que el super sayajin 3 fuese repelido por un gohan en su forma **"base"** –"déjame explicarte en el estado en el que estoy, black está muy poder encima de un super sayajin 3, este es mi estado definitivo, estando en este estado el super sayajin 3 es inferior ante mi black y no solo en poder." – Respondio gohan con un sonrisa que expresaba su superioridad del momento.

En un destello de velocidad gohan le incrusto una poderosa patada en el estómago a black haciendo que este vomitara sangre, gohan dio un giro rápido para propinarle otra patada a black en la cabeza para hacer que atravesar una hilera de montañas, hasta quedar incrustado en el suelo.

 **KABOOOOOOOOOOO**

Donde se estrelló black se mostró una estallido rosa y negro –"desgraciado son gohan, te hare pedazos." – Decía black ya transformado en super sayajin rosa, el cual ahora era más poderoso que la primera vez que lo enfrento –"RAAAAAAAAAAA." – rugió gohan transformándose en super sayajin azul emparejando su poder con el de black.

Ambos volvieron a desaparecer para reaparecer y enfrascarse en un frenesí de golpes y patadas que hacían retumbar toda, la tierra por tan contundencia al atacarse en uno al otro.

Gohan volvió a aparecer buscando a black, pero este apareció sobre el, dándole un fuerte doble golpe en la espada estrellándolo brutalmente contra el suelo, solo para volver a aparecer donde estaba gohan, para tomarlo de la pierna y azotarlo barias veces en el suelo, seguidamente con unas montañas, para terminar soltándolo y estrellarlo en otras montañas las cuales le cayeron como escombros sobre gohan.

Black que respiraba un poco agitado esperaba a que gohan saliera de los escombros, pero lo que nunca espero fue que gohan apareciera a su espalda y le propinara una fuerte patada que lo hizo atravesar barias montañas en el proceso, hasta que se detuvo envolviéndose en su aura –"MALDITO SAYAJIN." – Grito con furia black expandiendo brutalmente su aura y tomar una postura muy conocida para gohan –"ese canalla va a hacer un kamehameha." – decía gohan indignado ver como black hacia una de las técnicas firma de su padre, pero si quedarse a tras gohan hizo lo propio expandiendo su aura también brutalmente mientras se preparaba para hacer también un kamehameha.

Black disparo su kamehameha maligno con gohan el cual lanzo su kamehameha colisionando con el de black.

 **KAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

Una poderosa una de choque se generó cuando ambas técnicas colisionaron, mandando a volar todo lo que estaba cerca, ambos guerreros infligían más poder a sus técnicas hasta que estas terminaron estallando al tornarse inestables.

Gohan salió volando un choco con una montaña, black apareció tras gohan propinándole un fuerte codazo para estamparlo contra el suelo, gohan se recuperó rápidamente y tomo a black por la pierna, para azotarlo con suma brutalidad contra el suelo, generando un cráter enorme, black rápidamente tomo del cuello de la camisa a gohan, para azotarlo también en el suelo generando otro enorme cráter para después separarse nuevamente.

Black salió a una enorme velocidad para conectarle un fuerte golpe a gohan en el estómago, gohan del mismo modo le conecto un fuerte golpe en el estómago a black mientras este repetía su acción, a lo que gohan acciono del mismo modo, ambos siguieron así, hasta que se separaron con una fuerte patada los mando a volar a los dos, estrellándose ambos en una montaña.

Gohan se incorporaba con mucho cansancio –"el poder de ese desgraciado aumento más de lo que me esperaba." – Decía gohan mientras veía a black incorporarse nuevamente el cual estaba un poco peor que gohan –"maldito sayajin, lo exterminare a como dé lugar." – decía black envolviéndose en su aura característica, mientras gohan hacia lo mismo.

Ambos volvieron a lanzarse contra el otro propinándose un golpe que los hizo retroceder un poco, gohan se recuperó rápidamente y le propino un fuerte golpe a black en el rostro, black rápidamente se recuperó y le asesto también un golpe en el rostro a gohan, solo para que gohan le propinara un fuerte golpe que aturdió un poco a black el cual recibió otro golpe que lo estrello brutalmente contra el suelo.

Gohan se lanzó rápidamente contra black el cual ya se había recuperado y le disparo a gohan una poderosa ráfaga de energía, la cual gohan no tuvo tiempo de evadir por lo cual cruzo los brazos para protegerse de la explosión, gohan apareció rápidamente frente a black con un kamehameha cargado, black se quedó inmóvil al tener a gohan frente suyo siendo incapaz de protegerse del kamehameha a quemarropa, que lo empujo por todo lo largo del campo de batalla generando una enorme explosión en forma de cúpula de color azul.

Gohan se lanzó rápidamente contra black para ponerle fin de una vez por todas, pero una esfera de energía purpura la hizo retroceder, dirigiéndose a su nuevo atacante abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, ya que zamasu había aparecido en el momento en el que black estaba a punto de ser derrotado.

Black apareció al lado de zamasu el cual estaba completamente impactado de ver a black tan dañado –"al parecer te están dando muchos problemas black." – Decía zamasu serio –"bueno son gohan se ha vuelto más fuerte de lo que calculamos." – Dijo black serio –"ataquemos al mismo tiempo el no podrá con nosotros al mismo tiempo." – dijo zamasu preparándose para pelear a lo que black asintió.

Ambos se lanzaron contra gohan el cual hacia lo que podía para defenderse, pero le era difícil contraatacar, ya que la combinación de black y zamasu era por demás decir implacable no le daban mucha oportunidad de atacar.

Gohan hartándose libero todo el poder del super sayajin azul, superando a si a black y zamasu comenzando a contraatacar, dándole un fuerte golpe a zamasu, para tomarlo de sus ropas y lanzarlo contra el suelo, para que destrozase todo lo que estaba a su paso, para después lanzarse contra black, dándole toda una combinación de golpe y patadas que black no podía evadir, ya que ahora gohan lo superaba por un buen margen, para terminar con una ráfaga de energía que estrello a black en el suelo generando una explosión.

Gohan evadió un tajo de la espada de energía de zamasu, para tomarlo del brazo y seguidamente lanzarlo donde estaba black el cual apenas se comenzaba a reincorporar, seguidamente gohan disparo muchas ráfagas de energía al cráter, generando muchas explosiones.

Gohan se detuvo al haber desgastado mucha energía al estar en super sayajin full power con tantos daños y el cuerpo comenzaba a pasarle factura –"demonios el super sayajin azul full power enserio me está exprimiendo, no creo poder seguir peleando en el estado en el que me encuentro." – decía gohan que respiraba con mucha dificultad.

Zamasu rápidamente atrapo por la espalda a gohan el cual al estar demasiado cansado no podía quitarse a zamasu de encima, black apareció frente a gohan cargando un kamehameha, el estado de black era casi idéntico al de gohan, lo más destacable de todo era que sus ropas estaban totalmente destrozadas, toda la parte superior del traje de kaio-shin está destrozada y de parte inferior, los pantalones, estaban agujerados del lado de la rodilla.

Black termino de cargar el kamehameha –"muere sayajin." – dijo siniestramente black disparando el ataque contra gohan quien en un último esfuerzo hizo se envolvió en su aura, para que seguidamente el kamehameha le diera de lleno creando una explosión.

Gohan cayó al suelo en su forma base, debido a que uso lo que le quedaba de energías para protegerse del ataque, pero ahora si estaba vulnerable ya que no tenía energías suficientes para mover un dedo –"bien sayajin es hora de tu eliminación." – Dijo black formando una bola de energía amarilla y negra –"después de eliminarte comenzaremos con el plan cero humanos." – decía zamasu formando una esfera de energía purpura, para después combinarlas formando una enorme bola de energía purpura.

Sin compasión black y zamasu dispararon la enorme bola de energía contra gohan, el cual esbozo una imperceptible sonrisa, la bola de energía hizo contacto y estallo, generando mucho humo y polvo.

Cuando el humo se disipo black y zamasu se sorprendieron de ver a goku y vegeta frente a gohan –"maldición se tomaron su tiempo." – Decía gohan muy cansado –"perdón pero al señor wiss, le cuesta mucho trabajo llegar a este universo." – Dijo goku con su actitud de costumbre –"bien a lo que vinimos, kakaroto dale una semilla a gohan, tenemos que eliminar a unos insectos." – dijo vegeta haciendo que goku se acordara de eso.

Gohan luego de comer la semilla del ermitaño se recuperó por completo transformándose de nuevo en super sayajin azul full power, a lo que goku y vegeta hicieron lo mismo para prepararse para evitar que sucediera la misma tragedia de hace años.

 **CONTINUARA…..**

 **Bueno hasta aquí queda este capítulo espero que les guste ya que me lo curre muchísimo para que quedara de lo más épico que podía, espero sus comentarios papus.**

 **Recuerden déjenme en los comentarios si quieren que actualice dragon ball dxd y pacense por el cruce que tengo de dragon ball super y date a life sé que les va a gustar, por ahora me despido yo fui GohanSayajin9 hasta la próxima.**

Capítulo 25: El Destino de un Universo Segunda Parte.


	25. Chapter 25

Repito dragon ball super ni akame ga kill me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Viejas debo recordarles que el gohan de esta historia es el mismo gohan que tengo en la historia con ikkitousen, versión de gohan que a ustedes les gustó mucho, sin mas no se quejen de lo que are en capítulo final de la historia ahora si comencemos con el capítulo.

 **Capítulo 25: El Destino de un Universo Segunda Parte**

 _La pelea entre gohan y black tomo un giro inesperado al aparecer en el campo de batalla al ser inmortal conocido como zamasu, individuo que siempre le tuvo odio y repulsión a la humanidad, tanto era su odio que asesino a su maestro kaio-shin, para lograr su cometido, erradicar a la humanidad, lo cual consiguió por más que los guerreros lo enfrentaron, ahora se presentan nuevamente con el mismo afán pero ahora, gohan, goku ni vegeta piensan dejar que se repita nuevamente, podrán evitarlo o fracasaran de nuevo averígüenlo ahora._

Los tres super sayajin azul, se encontraban encarando a black y a zamasu los cuales aún se encontraban confiados, ante la situación –"padre, vegeta encárguense de zamasu, black es mío." – Dijo gohan comenzando a elevarse –"de acuerdo." – Dijo goku serio –"por mí no hay problema." – dijo vegeta serio.

Gohan se lanzó contra black rápidamente estampándole una patada en el pecho, mandándolo a volar lejos, dejando solo en el lugar a goku, vegeta y zamasu.

 **Gohan vs Black**

Black expulso un poco de su poder para frenarse –"maldito." – dijo black esperando a que gohan apareciera, el cual apareció frente a black soltando un fuerte golpe.

 **PAUUUU**

El sonido del golpe resonó por todos lados, mientras black era estampado con brutalidad en el suelo –"levántate black, deja de esconderte." – Decía gohan mientras esperaba que black saliera del cráter, el cual apareció tras gohan –"MUERE HAAAAAAAAAAA." – rugió black disparándole a gohan una ráfaga de energía a quema ropa, mandando a volar lejos a gohan.

 **KABUMMMM**

La poderosa onda de choque no se hizo esperar donde gohan se estrelló generando una explosión en forma de cúpula enorme, gohan rápidamente apareció sobre black impactándole un poderoso doble golpe, que dejo incrustado a black en el suelo.

Gohan descendió al suelo mientras se limpiaba la sangre que salía por la comisura de los labios, black se reincorporo rápidamente atacando a gohan con su espada de ki, haciendo que gohan diera un salto hacia atrás –"maldición olvide que podías hacer eso." – decía gohan serio mientras un sonriente black blandía su espada de ki –"no solo puedo hacer eso." – dijo black haciendo desaparecer la espada, para golpear su palma con el costado del puño.

De la mano de black comenzaba a salir otra formación de ki, esta vez no se trataba de una espada, sino más bien de algo mucho peor, black creo una oz de ki –"recuerdas esto verdad sayajin." – Decía black sínicamente –"no te lo permitiré." – declaro gohan lanzándose contra black con toda su velocidad.

Black velozmente soltó un tajo de energía que gohan tuvo que esquivar, rápidamente, para voltear a ver en dirección donde fue el tajo, aterreran doce por lo que vio –"al igual que la última vez esta oz fue capaz de cortar el espacio tiempo." – declaro siniestramente black mientras sonreía maquiavélicamente.

De dicha ruptura comenzaban a salir, clones de black que comenzaban a rodear a gohan colocándolo en un gran aprieto –"maldición, ahora su ki se mezcló con el de las copias." – Decía gohan notablemente irritado –"no podrás escapar de todos estos ataques simultáneos sayajin." – decía black mientras hacia una señal para que las copias se lanzaran contra gohan.

Gohan utilizaba todos sus sentidos para evadir los ataques de las copias, las cuales atacaban con unas intensiones asesinas enormes –" _debo pensar en algo rápido o estaré perdido." –_ se decía a su mismo gohan mientras comenzaba a acumular energía en sus manos, sin que black se diera cuenta.

En un pequeño descuido de las copias gohan extendió los brazos –"RAAAAAAAAAA." – rugió gohan generando dos poderosas ondas de choque mandando a volar todas las copias, haciéndolas desaparecer a los pocos segundos.

 **Goku y Vegeta vs Zamasu**

Goku y vegeta se encontraban atacando a zamasu de manera simultánea para que no pudiera escapar e interferir en la pelea de gohan –"acabaremos contigo maldito." – Declaro goku serio –"esta vez acabaremos contigo insecto." – declaro vegeta al momento que le conectaba un golpe en el abdomen a zamasu, mientras goku aparecía sobre zamasu para soltar un poderoso kamehameha a quema ropa a zamasu.

 **KABOOOM**

La onda de energía estallo dejando una enorme cortina de humo en el lugar, la cual desapareció a los pocos segundos, dejando ver a zamasu con las ropas destrozadas pero sin ninguna herida en el cuerpo –"humanos ignorantes olvidan que yo soy inmortal." – decía zamasu con superioridad mientras se curaban sus últimas heridas.

Ambos sayajin puros se miraron simultáneamente –"lo sabemos, lo único que estamos haciendo es impedir que tu interfieras en la pelea de gohan." – Dijo goku serio borrando esa expresión de superioridad del rostro –"cuando gohan elimine a black tú serás el siguiente insecto." – dijo vegeta seriamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

 **Gohan Vs Black**

 **BOOOOOM**

Una poderosa onda de choque se produjo por el choque simultaneo de los golpes de gohan y black –"te noto extraño black no se supone que para este punto, tus poderes ya deberían de haber superado a los míos." – Decía gohan con gran ironía –"maldito sayajin no te burles de mí." – declaro black conectándole un golpe en el estómago a gohan encorvándolo, para en el mismo segundo conectarle una fuerte patada a gohan, estrellándose en el suelo boca abajo.

Black descendía con calma al suelo mientras gohan seguía tumbado en el suelo –"eso te parece suficiente para demostrarte mi superioridad." – Decía black con arrogancia –"eso es todo." – Decía gohan mientras comenzaba a reincorporarse calmadamente –"que dijiste maldito." – Dijo black enfureciéndose más –"te pregunte que si eso fue todo." – decía gohan mientras le daba la espalda a black –"maldito insolente acabare contigo ahora mismo." – sentencio black encendiéndose en el aura del super sayajin rose y lanzarse contra gohan.

Gohan se mantenía impasible esperando el momento indicado para atacar a black, hasta que en el último momento gohan se agacho un poco, para en el mismo momento conectarle un poderoso golpe en el abdomen a black haciéndolo vomitar sangre, mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo sujetándose la zona afectada por el golpe de gohan, mientras el mismo lo miraba con mucho indiferencia –"al parecer no te has dado cuenta cierto." – decía gohan seriamente comenzando a acercarse a black –"a que te refieres responde?" – Pregunto black sumamente irritado –"no te has dado cuenta que ese cuerpo que le robaste a mi padre llego a su límite y por lo tanto ya no puede darte más zenkais." – Respondio gohan choqueando a black –"eso es mentira y te lo probare." – declaro black encendiéndose bruscamente en su aura lanzándose contra gohan.

Gohan permanecía estático donde estaba recibiendo de lleno el golpe de black en el rostro, el cual no le causo ningún efecto en el demi sayajin, lentamente gohan fue levantando el brazo, para darle un golpe en el pectoral derecho, sacándole todo el aire al pulmón de ese lado, dejando a black toser y escupir sangre –"lo ves ahora black, ya no puedes vencerme." – Sentencio gohan formando una esfera de energía –"tienes razón solo no puedo **TAIOTEN." –** grito black generando un resplandor que cegó a gohan completamente dándole a la oportunidad de escapar y reunirse con zamasu.

Minutos después gohan recobro la vista para no encontrar a black por ningún lado –"maldito no se lo permitiré." – dijo gohan saliendo disparado del lugar.

 **Goku y Vegeta vs Zamasu**

Goku y vegeta tenia acorralado a zamasu, hasta que un kamehameha los aparto forzosamente –"zamasu hay que fusionarnos rápido." – Sentencio black –"pienso igual." – dijo zamasu acomodándose el arcillo, a lo cual ambos comenzaron a brillar.

Gohan se frenó abruptamente junto a goku y vegeta –"maldición llegue tarde." – dijo gohan lamentándose de no poder evitar que black y zamasu se fusionaran nuevamente.

Un enorme pilar de luz se hizo presente en el campo de batalla, mientras todo comenzaba a temblar debido a la enorme cantidad que se estaba expulsando –"maldición." – Dijo gohan frustrado –"guarda la calma gohan aún no perdemos." – Dijo goku serio –"no pero ahora se tornó más difícil derrotarlo." – dijo vegeta serio.

Del pilar de luz salió la fusión zamasu con un poder aterrador –"arrodíllense ante mi mortales el dios más poderoso será el que los juzgue." – Sentencio zamasu comenzando a elevar más mi poder –"sufran mi castigo divino **ESPADAS DEL JUIDIO." -** dijo zamasu al momento que el cielo comenzara a tornarse de un color rojo intenso, para a los pocos segundos comenzaran a caer, una gran cantidad de espadas hechas de ki.

Gohan, goku y vegeta se defendieron como pudieron, pero al ser muchos ataques terminaron estrellándose en el suelo creando explosiones simultaneas por todo el lugar.

Todo el terreno estaba lleno de cráteres debido a las explosiones de los ataques, gohan, goku y vegeta salieron de uno de los cráteres con muchas heridas –"hay que atacar, no lograremos nada solo recibiendo sus ataques." – Dijo gohan notablemente enfadado –"por hoy estoy de acuerdo contigo insecto." – dijo vegeta igual de enfadado que gohan –"andando entonces." – dijo goku para que los tres se lanzaran contra zamasu.

La poderosa fusión evadía todos los ataques de los tres super sayajin azul, con una facilidad aterradora y todo lo hacía sin perder esa sonrisa pedante que lo caracterizaba, velozmente les propino a cada uno, unos fuertes golpes para estamparlos en lugares separados.

Gohan aterrizo de rodillas en el suelo, para impulsarse así y salir a toda velocidad contra zamasu, lanzando una cantidad frenética de golpes y patadas que zamasu, evadía y bloqueaba sin ninguna dificultad –"eso es todo sayajin, ya se esfumaron esas energías que tenías." – decía zamasu al momento que atrapaba el puño de gohan, para comenzar a golpear a gohan sin piedad alguna, hasta que tomo por la pierna a gohan y lanzarlo con fuerza contra el suelo abriendo un cráter enorme.

Goku y vegeta aparecieron a los costados de zamasu para comenzar a atacarlo, pero tenían el mismo resultado, zamasu los bloqueaba sin problema alguno, rápidamente zamasu pretendía atacar a goku y vegeta con una ráfaga de energía, pero un kamehameha lo hizo retroceder momentáneamente.

Gohan apareció junto a goku y vegeta –"es demasiado poderoso para enfrentarlo separados." – Decía gohan notablemente preocupado –"estas en lo cierto gohan, no podemos enfrentarlo por separado." – Dijo goku también con una enorme preocupación –"no se distraigan allí viene." – advirtió vegeta cuando zamasu comenzó a acercarse –"ustedes son demasiado irritantes **GRAN BOLA DEL JUICIO". –** rugió zamasu mientras les lanzaba una enorme bola de energía naranja.

Los tres sayajin interceptaron la enorme bola de energía pero, les era inútil ya que perdían terreno rápidamente, en un enorme sobre esfuerzo aumentaron su poder tanto como pudieron, para hacer estallar la enorme bola de energía, mandándolos a volar lejos.

Gohan, goku y vegeta afortunadamente terminaron estrellándose lejos de la capital, evitando así que esta quedara destruida y que se perdieran muchas vidas en el proceso.

Los tres sayajin se incorporaban en su estado base con mucha dificultad –"es imposible hay que hacer la fusión también si queremos tener alguna oportunidad." – Decía gohan muy cansado –"como no sabía cuál sería la situación aquí, le pedí al supremo kaio-sama que nos dieras sus arcillos." – Dijo goku sacando los arcillos de sus pantalones –"entonces kakaroto cómanse las últimas dos semillas del ermitaño y fusiónense." – dijo vegeta a lo que goku y gohan asintieron.

Ambos sayajin se comieron las semillas del ermitaño y rápidamente se colocaron los arcillos, zamasu llego al lugar solo para ver como salía disparado un enorme pilar de luz, expulsando una cantidad abrumadora de poder.

Del pilar de luz salió un guerrero nuevo, el cual presentaba los mismo rasgos físicos de goku y gohan, mientras que su traje era una combinación entre el dogui naranja de goku y el purpura de gohan, con la diferencia que se encontraban invertidos, su estilo de cabello era el de gohan, con la excepción que presentaba tres mechones al frente.

El nuevo guerrero producto de la fusión entre gohan y goku encaraba a zamasu –"¿Quién demonios eres tu?" – Pregunto zamasu consternado –"como ustedes se fusionaron, nosotros decidimos hacer lo mismo, cuando goku y gohan se fusionan aparece gokhan." – Respondio el ya denominado como gokhan –"eres gokhan." – Decía zamasu extrañado –"si y este es gohkan AZULLLLL." – rugio gokhan transformándose en super sayajin azul expulsando una cantidad de poder abrumadora.

 **N/A: de aquí en adelante tomare los hechos del manga y el anime, de dragon ball super.**

Zamasu se enfadó y formo una enorme bola de energía –"no digas estupideces mortal, solo eres una simple escoria que merece desaparecer." – sentencio zamasu lanzándole a gokhan la enorme bola de energía que, el poderoso guerrero fusionado detuvo con una sola mano sin inmutarse y infligiendo un poco de presión la destruyo sin ningún problema, bajo la atónita vista de zamasu.

En pocos segundos gokhan tomo por la cabeza a zamasu y lo estrello en el suelo, para en el mismo momento propinarle una fuerte patada que hizo retroceder mucho a zamasu –"vamos dios todo poderoso, hay que terminar esto." – Dijo gokhan con burla a zamasu, el cual se reincorporo notablemente enfadado –"mortal insolente te destruiré." – sentencio zamasu mientras hacía aparecer una enorme cantidad de cubos del metal más duro en el universo.

Con un leve movimiento de su mano todos los cubos se movieron a gran velocidad hacia gokhan, este usando su velocidad utilizaba los mismos cubos como plataformas para impulsarse mejor.

Rápidamente gokhan llego al último cubo, para salir disparado a una velocidad aterradora contra zamasu, con el puño listo para impactárselo con todas su fuerzas, zamasu no se quedaba atrás y también hizo lo propio.

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

La poderosa onda de choque genero un cráter inmenso y con la misma muchas rocas comenzaran a levitar por la enorme expulsión de poder, rápidamente gokhan y zamasu se enfrascaron en un frenesí de golpes y patadas, hacían cada vez más grande el cráter y que a la vez comenzaran a levitar rocas de mayor tamaño.

En un pequeño descuido de zamasu, gokhan le apunto con la palma abierta al pecho –"veamos si tu inmortalidad te salva de esto RAAAAAAAA." – rugio gohkan disparándole a quemarropa una poderosa ráfaga de energía que empujo a zamasu por todo lo largo del campo de batalla.

 **KABOOOOOOOM**

La ráfaga de energía estallo cuando zamasu expulso una enorme cantidad de energía –"maldito esto no se acaba todavía." - dijo zamasu desapareciendo rápidamente, para reaparecer frente a gokhan asestándole un golpe en el estómago suspendiéndolo un poco en el aire, rápidamente le propino una fuerte patada haciéndolo retroceder unos metros.

Zamasu se acercaba lentamente a gokhan con una espada de ki, listo para darle el golpe de gracia –"AHORA MUEREEE." – grito zamasu acercándose cada vez más, hasta que un enorme dolor en el pecho lo freno en seco –"yo también puedo hacer algo como eso." – dijo gokhan mientras apuñalaba el pecho de zamasu con su propia espada de ki.

Zamasu envolvió su mano con ki para destruir la espada de gokhan –"maldito sayajin hasta cuando te vas a dar por vencido." – Decía zamasu lleno de frustración –"mientras hallan tipos como tú, que quieran acabar con la humanidad siempre los detendré." – Declaro gokhan serio –"esa maldita actitud me enferma." – dijo zamasu envolviéndose en el aura del super sayajin rose incrementando aún más su poder.

Gokhan también hizo lo propio aumentando el descomunal poder que tenía –"tengo que eliminarte antes de que me quede sin tiempo." – dijo gokhan lanzándose contra zamasu a una velocidad aterradora, asestándole un fuerte golpe en el pecho empujándolo hasta incrustarlo en una montaña la cual se derrumbó sobre zamasu.

Gokhan se apartó al momento en que los escombros salían volando, la fusión fue tomado por sorpresa cuando un golpe dimensional, dándole de lleno en el rostro y esa acción se repetía una y otra vez, hasta que al final gokhan pudo predecir el último golpe, haciéndose a un lado.

Usando su velocidad le conecto una fuerte patada haciendo retroceder mucho a zamasu –"ya me canse de esto te are desaparecer **SUPER KAAAA… MEEEE… HAAAA… MEEEE… HAAAAAAA." –** rugió gokhan disparando una enorme onda de energía contra zamasu el cual al estar incorporándose nuevamente recibió de lleno el ataque siendo engullido por el mismo.

El ataque paso de largo perdiéndose en el horizonte mientras estallaba a lo lejos.

De entre medio de ese sendero de destrucción se encontraba zamasu regenerando lentamente sus heridas –"no sirvió." – Decía zamasu recuperándose nuevamente pero con menos poder de cuando comenzó la pelea –"no me niego a caer derrotado." – Declaro black aumentando forzadamente su poder –"terminare con esto ahora." – sentencio gokhan usando la tele transportación, para aparecer sobre zamasu, cargando su puño con ki le conecto un contundente golpe en el rostro a zamasu, pero en ese momento paso algo muy grave, el cuerpo d gokhan comenzó a brillar hasta que goku y gohan perdieron la fusión, zamasu rápidamente los ataco dejándolos gravemente heridos en el suelo, mientras un sonriente zamasu se cernía sobre ellos.

Gohan y goku se reincorporaron nuevamente pero ahora sus poderes estaban a la mitad –"bueno ahora si estamos en problemas." – Decía gohan que se negaba a darse por vencido –"lo que podemos hacer es seguir peleando gohan, míralo así, zamasu tampoco está a su cien por ciento." – decía goku que se preparaba para pelear.

Los dos se lanzaron contra zamasu el cual comenzaba a evadir sus ataques, no tan fácil como antes, pero la superioridad se mantenía, por el momento –"ríndanse ya miserables humanos." – dijo desesperado zamasu dándole un fuerte a goku en el estómago, para rápidamente tomarlo por la cabeza y hacerle estallar una esfera de energía en la cara mandándolo a volar lejos cayendo derrotado –"lo ven no pueden detenerme a mí, ni al plan cero humanos." – Decía zamasu con una sonrisa sínica en el rostro –"escucha con atención maldito infeliz, no voy a permitir que arruines la vida de otros inocentes, voy a detenerte aun tenga que hacer estallar mi cuerpo para lograr, no permitiré que sigas con vida." – declaro gohan envolviéndose en el aura del super sayajin azul, mientras zamasu hacia lo mismo.

CONTINUARA

 **Bueno hasta aquí dejo el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia y como vieron se está poniendo cada vez más tensa, espero que les guste este capítulo, les prometo que el ultimo capitulo será más largo y mucho pero mucho más épico, por lo pronto me despido yo fui GohanSayajin9 hasta la próxima.**

Capítulo 26: El Asesino mas Poderoso


	26. Chapter 26

Repito dragón ball súper ni akame ga kill me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Viejas después de este capítulo solo quedara uno más el cual es el epilogo de esta historia espero que estén atentos a la espera del cierre de la historia.

 **Capítulo 26: El Asesino más Poderoso**

En el planeta tierra se podían ver los estragos entre los tres sayajin gohan, goku y vegeta contra la fusión de dos de los genocidas más grandes que ha podido ver el universo black y zamasu.

Todo el planeta era cubierto por una nube gris uniforme la cual disparaba rayos y relámpagos, dándole un toque más apocalíptico a la batalla que se estaba desarrollando.

De los tres sayajin solo quedaba gohan de pie, para enfrentar a la fusión, ya que anteriormente zamasu derroto a goku y vegeta dejándolos fuera de combate, dejando solo a gohan, siendo este la última esperanza para detener la calamidad actual.

Gohan le daba una gélida mirada a zamasu, mientras el aura del súper sayajin azul lo rodeaba, mientras un muy dañado zamasu se encontraba encarándolo con una expresión que daba a demostrar lo que según para el era una diferencia de poder abismal –"lo ves mortal, toda tu resistencia no termino en nada, simplemente retrasas lo que ya por si, era inevitable." – dijo zamasu de la forma más arrogante que pudo, mientras gohan se mantenía callado y apretando los puños, a tal punto que la palma de sus manos comenzaba a sangrar.

Repentinamente comenzó a llover, dándole al momento una tensión a un mayor, mientras que al mismo tiempo caía rayos por todo el lugar, dándole un aspecto más tétrico al momento.

Rápidamente zamasu se lanzó contra gohan con toda la velocidad que podía reunir en el deplorable estado en el que lo habían dejado lo que él consideraba seres inferiores a su hermosa divinidad.

Gohan a un se mantenía impasible esperando a zamasu, para en el último momento evadir un golpe del mismo, para propinarle un poderoso golpe en el estómago a zamasu, que lo mando a volar lejos, destruyendo todo a su paso mediante iba atravesando el planeta entero.

 **Zona Nevada**

En una zona completamente llena nieve y hielo se frenó zamasu expulsando un poco más de poder –"maldito **ESPADAS DEL JUICIO." –** rugió zamasu disparando millones de espadas de energía por todo el sendero de destrucción que dejo.

 **A las Afueras de la Capital**

Gohan veía como las espadas de energía llegaban y destruían todo a su paso –"desgraciado." – dijo gohan lanzándose contra las espadas de energía para comenzar a golpearlas destruyéndolas en el proceso mediante avanzaba.

 **Zona Nevada**

Gohan seguía acercando a zamasu rápidamente para aparecer frente al mismo en un segundo….

 **PAU**

Se escuchó por todo el lugar el golpe que gohan le propino a zamasu en el estómago, encorvándolo solo para rápidamente recomponerse con el puño de gohan bloqueado por su mano, para después levantarlo un poco más sin esfuerzo –"que desilusión, tus poderes están tan bajos que apenas y los siento." – declaro zamasu con una sonrisa llena de superioridad.

 **PAU**

 **PAU**

 **PAU**

 **PAU**

Por todo el lugar lo único que se escuchaba eran los golpes que zamasu le propinaba a gohan sin ninguna misericordia, solo para en el mismo segundo darle un fuerte rodillazo en la mandíbula mandando a volar a gohan fuera de la atmosfera de la tierra.

 **Espacio**

Gohan seguía con su trayectoria debido al rodillazo propinado por zamasu, cuando este último apareció sobre gohan interceptándolo –"muere." – dijo sombríamente zamasu disparando un millar de ráfagas de energía a impactar de lleno en la espalda de gohan, creando una enorme explosión que mando en picada a gohan de regreso a la tierra.

 **Zona Nevada**

Un pequeño destello azul se miraba en el cielo dirigiéndose en picada contra algunas montañas y lo que sea que fuera a estrellarse, no parecía tener intenciones de cambiar su trayectoria.

 **KABOOOOOM**

Una enorme onda de choque se escuchó en el lugar en donde colisiono el objeto dejando varias montañas completamente destruidas y un enorme cráter en el suelo.

Gohan se encontraba incrustado en el centro del cráter boca abajo, con lo que quedaba de la parte superior de su traje de combate completamente destruido, mientras que a su vez había perdido el estado de súper sayajin azul.

Zamasu apareció en la orilla del cráter, mientras observaba a un inmóvil gohan –"jhm jhm por fin te diste cuenta, que tu inútil oposición no logro nada estúpido mortal." – sentencio zamasu arrogantemente, mientras gohan comenzaba a reincorporarse al escuchar las palabras zamasu –"no me rendiré." – Decía gohan incorporándose nuevamente viendo gélidamente a zamasu, mientras este se mofaba de la inútil resistencia que oponía gohan –"jamás me RENDIREEEEEE." – Rugió gohan transformándose nuevamente en súper sayajin azul –"ya me arte de este juego mortal, acabare contigo rápido, para llevar a cabo el plan cero humanos de nuevo." – dijo zamasu sin mediar mucho en lo que decía.

Gohan seguía escuchando las palabras de zamasu y se enfadaba cada vez más y más, comenzando a recordar todas las ocasiones en las que él tenía todas las de ganar, pero al final se confiaba tanto que terminaba nublando el juicio, recordó su pelea contra cell, donde por no obedecer a su padre, este mismo tuvo que sacrificarse para evitar un segura destrucción de la tierra, después recordó su pelea contra majin boo, he igualmente volvió a confiarse al ser completamente superior al mismo y asi siguió mientras el aura y cabello de gohan titilaba de azul a blanco y su cabello de azul a negro respectivamente.

Zamasu se lanzó rápidamente contra gohan para eliminarlo de una vez por todas, zamasu lanzo un poderoso golpe que gohan detuvo en seco, bajo la mirada de un atónito y aterrado zamasu –"te lo dije claramente desgraciado, que yo te destruiría cuesto lo que cueste." – decía gohan a medida que el aura ya no era azul ni no blanca en su totalidad –"me asegurare de que mueras de una buen VEZ." – rugio gohan liberando todo su poder de golpes, superando ampliamente a un choqueado zamasu.

Zamasu veía como la a paraciencia de gohan cambio completamente, el aura que rodeaba a gohan era completamente blanca con partículas de energía, mientras a su vez el cabello de gohan era negro nuevamente con un leve toque grisáceo.

 **N/A: ojo no me refiero al ultra instinto hermano, sino más bien al estado místico que se mostró en uno de los videos del juego dragon ball z ultimate tencaichi.**

Gohan no entendía lo que en ese preciso momento le sucedida, podía sentir una enorme cantidad de poder salir de su cuerpo, el cual comenzaba a restaurar un poco sus energías y a curar algunas de sus heridas –"este poder es increíble." – Decía gohan notablemente impresionado por el nuevo poder que emanaba de su cuerpo –"no importa cuántas transformaciones realices jamás derrotaras a un dio como yo." – sentencio zamasu lanzándose contra gohan a una alarmante velocidad.

Velozmente gohan el propino una poderosa patada a zamasu mandándolo a volar de nuevo destruyendo todo lo que estaba a su paso.

 **Zona Alejada de la Capital**

 **BOOOOOOOOOOM**

Zamasu genero un fuerte estruendo en el suelo cuando se estrelló dejando un enorme cráter en el suelo, mientras apareció gohan sobre el mismo esperando a que zamasu apareciera.

 **KABOOOOOOOOOM**

Un enorme explosión se generó en el cráter haciéndolo mucho más grande mostrando en el centro a un zamasu notablemente enfurecido –"MALDITO SAYAJIN" – rugió zamasu envolviéndose violentamente en el aura del súper sayajin rose de black aumentando un poco más su poder.

 **N/A: de aquí en adelante escuchen este ost Dragon Ball Super OST - Vegito Theme Song [Extended]**

Zamasu se lanzó contra gohan sin pensar en absolutamente nada, rápidamente gohan comenzó a esquivar los golpes con una facilidad que hasta al mismo gohan impresionaba, rápidamente le dio una fuerte patada a zamasu en el pecho haciéndolo retroceder rápidamente.

Zamasu se detuvo sujetándose el pecho, ya que la patada que le propino gohan fácilmente le fracturo todas las costillas –"¿Cómo es que saca tanta fuerza este maldito mortal?" – se preguntaba zamasu ya que frente a el había algo sin explicación alguna, ya que anteriormente había superado al demi sayajin con mucha facilidad y ahora, era el demi sayajin que lo superaba a el y era algo que no pretendía permitir –"NO UN MISERO MOLRTAL COMO TU NO ME DERROTARA." – rugió zamasu expulsando poder bruscamente comenzando a incrementar su masa muscular al igual que su poder.

Sobre pasando su limite a la fuerza zamasu se lanzó contra gohan soltando una andada de golpes y patadas que gohan evadía sin muchos problemas –"te diste cuente verdad zamasu." – Decía gohan al momento en que por fin recibió algunos golpes –"no se de que me estas hablando." – dijo zamasu conectándole un fuerte golpe en el rostro a gohan haciéndolo retroceder un poco –"del enorme poder que ahora tengo." – Sentencio gohan mientras se quitaba la sangre que salía por la comisura de la boca –"maldito mortal deja de decir estupideces no entiendo lo que dices." – Decía zamasu enfureciéndose más –"simplemente digo que cometiste un grave error al no matarme cuando tuviste la oportunidad." – decía gohan mientras el aura blanca comenzaba a rodearlo nuevamente -"eso no explica nada." – Dijo zamasu cada vez más enfadado –"cometiste un error fatal al no haber matado antes y al haber hecho enfadar nuevamente." – sentencio gohan haciendo que el aura blanca que lo rodeaba se disparara como si fuera un enorme pilar de energía.

Con un despliegue de velocidad monstruoso gohan le conecto un poderoso golpe en el rostro a zamasu, dejándolo completamente aturdido, para después conectar el poderoso doble golpe, enviando a zamasu contra el suelo.

Al momento en que zamasu se estrelló contra el suelo, sucedió algo fatal, la fusión de black y zamasu se rompió, dejándolos gravemente heridos –"vaya miren no más, su fusión también termino." – sentencio gohan descendiendo con calma, mientras unos atónitos black y zamasu se reincorporaban.

Black y zamasu le daba a gohan un mirada de muerte pura –"parece ser que la fusión les quito mucha de su energía." – decía gohan mientras comenzaba a acercarse ambos los cuales no se dejaron amedrentar ya que no retrocedieron ni un solo paso.

Zamasu se lanzó rápidamente contra gohan, pero este le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza dejándolo incrustado en el suelo, bajo la atónita mirada de black –"tú eres el que más daño nos ha hecho, robas el cuerpo de mi padre, luego lo usas para asesinar a todos los dioses para que no intervengan en tus planes, eso hace que me enfade aún más." – decía gohan mientras se acercaba a black al momento que desquebrajaba el suelo con cada paso que daba.

Black comenzó a retroceder con pánico –"tienes miedo black, eso me parece fantástico, porque ahora sufrirás lo mismo que sufrieron tus víctimas." – sentencio gohan desapareciendo de la vista de black.

 **PAU**

Gohan le conecto un fuerte golpe en el estómago a black haciendo escupir mucha sangre, zamasu intento sorprender a gohan, pero este fue más rápido dándole un fuerte codazo en el rostro a zamasu, el cual se lo sujetaba con mucho dolor, solo para en el mismo segundo recibir una fuerte patada que lo hizo atravesar barias montañas.

Gohan volteo a ver a black el cual estaba formando un kamehameha –"mejor no desperdicies energía black, en el estado en el que me encuentro, igualo el poder del señor bills." – Sentencio gohan dejando choqueado a black –"¿Cómo un mortal como tú, iguala el poder de un dios?" – pregunto black completamente aterrado por lo que escucho –"muy fácil black, simplemente le pedio al señor wiss, que me diera un entrenamiento más duro, que me permitiera superar todos mi limites, como fortuna logre adaptar las transformaciones del súper sayajin rojo y azul en mi estado místico aprovechando las habilidades de ambas transformaciones, sin preocuparme de sus efectos colaterales." – respondió gohan dejando perplejo a black ya que si escucho bien, en este momento no eran rivales para gohan –"aunque la verdad ahora no estoy al mismo nivel que el señor bills, ya que he recibido muchos daños y he perdido mucha energía, por lo tanto tengo el suficiente poder para superar por completo al nivel que tu y zamasu tenían estando fusionados y eso es bueno, ya que ahora podre retribuir todo lo que nos han hecho." – dijo gohan fríamente haciendo retroceder a black con mucho terror.

Zamasu apareció junto a black –"adelante ataquen al mismo tiempo." – dijo gohan incitando a zamasu y black a atacarlo al mismo tiempo, lo cual hicieron sin perder tiempo.

Gohan simplemente evadía los ataques en conjunto de black y zamasu sin mucho problema espantando a los dos, para en un segundo recibir un par de golpes que los doblego de inmediato –"se suponía que mi oposición era inútil que ustedes dioses lo destruirían todo eventualmente." – decía gohan con mucha burla haciendo que zamasu se lanzara contra el, gohan simplemente sonrió esquivando el golpe de zamasu para atrapar su brazo y en una milésima de segundo romperlo.

Zamasu retrocedía mientras se sujetaba el brazo con mucho dolor, black pretendía sorprender a gohan, con una patada pero gohan reacciono desapareciendo para reaparecer atrás de black.

 **CRACK**

-"AAAAAAAAAAAH" – grito de dolor black al sentir como la patada de gohan le rompía la columna mientras salía volando a estrellarse contra el suelo sin posibilidades de levantarse en la brevedad ni en ningún otro momento.

Gohan comenzó a acercarse lentamente a zamasu el cual a no se reincorporaba al momento que formaba una bola de energía morada en la mano –"llego el momento de hacerte desaparecer zamasu." – Decía gohan mientras se seguía acercando –"no podrás matarme porque soy inmortal." – Decía zamasu con arrogancia –"veamos si sobrevives a una técnica que destruye cuerpo y alma por igual." – Dijo gohan serio aterrando enormemente a zamasu, ya que él no podía morir por un ataque normal, ya que su cuerpo se regeneraba rápidamente –" **HAKAI." –** rugió gohan disparando la bola de energía morada contra zamasu el lanzo una ráfaga de energía con la esfera hakai de gohan.

La esfera hakai de gohan destruyo complemente la ráfaga de energía, para comenzar a consumir a zamasu lentamente el cual comenzó a desintegrarse en una agonía infernal.

 **KABOOOOOM**

Una enorme explosión en forma de cúpula se expandió desintegrando todo lo que tenía a su paso, dejando asi un enorme cráter en el lugar y sin ningún rastro de zamasu –"el ki de ese bastardo desapareció, ahora sigue el otro bastardo." – dijo gohan comenzando a acercarse a black el cual intentaba levantarse, pero le era inútil.

Gohan llego con black, para plantarle el pie en la espalda a black enterrándolo un poco en el suelo –"llego el momento de que sufras como sufrió mucha gente inocente, por su odio injustificado." – decía gohan mientras le apuntaba con la mano a black el cual no podía hacer nada para defenderse, solo podía esperar su inevitable tortura.

Gohan le disparo a black muchas rafas de energía a quema ropa y sin ninguna misericordia, mientras black gritaba del dolor haciendo que gohan sonriera y disparara esferas de energía de un mayor tamaño y poder causándole dolor y agonía a black.

Gohan se detuvo para ver el estado deplorable de black, ya que se podía ver como salía sangre de muchas heridas graves y abiertas –"no mueras todavía aún no termina, cada miembro de tu cuerpo que rompa será como contribución de todos esos inocentes que asesinaron a sangre fría." – sentencio gohan aplastándole el brazo derecho a black, para con la misma aplastar el brazo izquierdo, luego la pierna izquierda y por último la pierna derecha dejando a un black casi muerto, con todas sus extremidades destrozadas sin piedad alguna.

Gohan puso el pie en la cabeza de black comenzando a ejercer presión para que black gritara de dolor –"eso es siente el dolor de los inocentes que mataron." – decía gohan mientras ejercía un poco más de presión, haciendo que black regresara a su forma base dejándolo más vulnerable –"ahora el golpe de gracia." – Dijo gohan apuntando con la mano a black el cual ya se encontraba más en el mundo de los muertos que de los vivos –" **HAKIA." –** rugió gohan comenzando a desintegrar a black el cual gritaba de dolor a medida que iba desapareciendo hasta que fue consumido completamente y dejase de existir.

Gohan al ver que por fin black y zamasu había sido derrotado ahora podía descansar con paz y tranquilidad, con la misma gohan dejo de expulsar poder cayendo sin fuerzas al suelo, mientras veía como las nube grises y relampagueantes desaparecieran, dejando ver el hermoso cielo azul con un sol tan brillante como siempre –"esto se terminó" – dijo gohan cayendo a la inconciencia.

 **Se lo que dije pero entiendan esta historia se retrasó demasiado, por eso hare que el epilogo sea de lo más emotivo que pueda para darle un cierre agradable a esta increíble historia** , **por lo pronto yo fui GohanSayajin9 hasta la próxima…**

Capítulo Final: La Partida


	27. Chapter 27

Repito dragon ball super ni akame ga kill me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Viejas bienvenidos todos a el capítulo final de esta historia y espero que lean todo hasta el final ya que dirigiré algunas palabras a todos ustedes fieles lectores y comentaristas.

Antes de iniciar el capítulo quiero que lean escuchando el siguiente ost Emotion - Pokémon Black & White Music Extended.

Ahora si comencemos el capítulo.

 **Capítulo Final: La Partida**

En el campo de batalla se podía ver a gohan tirado en el suelo viendo el cielo azul lleno de nubes blancas, llenándolo de una paz interna que nunca en su vida ha experimentado antes mientras en su rostro demostraba una sonrisa llena de satisfacción al haber derrotado a black y zamasu definitivamente.

Lentamente se fue reincorporando con dificultad, ya que su cuerpo le estaba pasando factura al haberse exigido tanto, de una manera tan brusca, tambaleándose comenzó a caminar de regreso a donde quedaron goku y vegeta aun inconscientes, ya que ellos se llevaron la mayor parte del castigo en toda la pelea.

Como pudo gohan llego a donde se encontraban para levantarlos con cuido y entrelazar el brazo derecho de su padre y el izquierdo de vegeta tras su cuello para retomar su camino al imperio y encontrarse con las chicas, ya que ahora le tocaba hacer algo sumamente más difícil que el haber derrotado a sus némesis, él tenía que decirles que tenía que regresar a su universo nuevamente, debido al problema en el que los metió el genio de su padre.

El demi sayajin no sabía que reacción harían las chicas cuando les diga y eso lo aterraba, ya que un lado de él, le decía que se quedara en este universo con ellas, pero otra parte le decía que tenía que regresar a su universo.

Mientras caminaba iba pensando en que hacer por si las cosas se salían de control y podía resultar bien o salir todo muy mal y perder a alguien a quien ama otra vez no lo iba a soportar, por el simple hecho de que no solo era una chica, sino más bien siete y eso aumentaba todos sus temores pero igualmente tenía que ser honesto con ellas

 **N/A: si son más de siete díganmelo en los comentarios, ya que no recuerdo muy bien el tamaño del harem de gohan de esta historia, si eran siete chicas o más.**

Con sumo esfuerzo y dificultad gohan fue llegando al lugar donde comenzó la terrorífica pelea, donde se podía ver a la capital imperial, con algunas casas destruidas, pero sin pérdidas de vidas y eso lo hacía estar más feliz por su victoria.

 **Con las Chicas**

Akame, leone, sheele, Chelsea, kurome, mein y esdeath que presenciaron aquella pelea estaban sumamente preocupadas por su novio, ya que lo habían visto pelear de una manera tan salvaje y violenta que las preocupo, ya que nunca vieron a gohan ser así de violento como lo fue en esta pelea, eso les daba a entender el odio que el demi sayajin les tenía a black y zamasu por igual.

De una capital imperial parcialmente destruida, las chicas podían ver tres siluetas acercándose a ellas, dos de ellas veían a apoyadas en la sombra del centro, el cual hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano por llegar hasta donde estaban ellas.

Al centrar un poco más la vista, se alegraron mucho de ver que eran, gohan, su padre y el otro hombre que vino a ayudar, sin perder tiempo todas las chicas salieron corriendo para encontrar a su demi sayajin.

 **Con Gohan**

Gohan seguía avanzando con dificultad hasta que se dio cuenta que una enorme cortina de polvo se hacía más grande a medida se acercaba a él y sabía perfectamente que o quienes causaban esa conmoción y solo podía decir que le tocaba dar explicaciones más rápido de lo pensado.

En cuestión de minutos las chicas llegaron con gohan y le hubieran caído encima, si no estuviera cargando a goku y vegeta, por lo que akame opto por darle tres semillas del ermitaño –"gracias akame-chan." – dijo gohan procediendo darle las semillas a goku y vegeta los cuales se recuperaron rápidamente, para después gohan comerse la suya recuperándose rápidamente –"vaya es difícil admitirlo pero otra vez dependimos de las semillas del ermitaño." – Decía goku mientras hacia algunos estiramientos –"cierto pero sin ellas hace mucho hubiéramos muerto en las batallas." – decía vegeta igualmente tronándose algunas partes del cuello.

Gohan les hizo una seña a las chicas para hablar en otro lado y por alguna razón no les iba a gustar lo que su novio estaba por decirles, estando más apartado gohan se sentó en una roca con una expresión seria y sumamente preocupada y eso extraño mucho a todas –"tienes algo que decir cierto." – Dijo leone rompiendo el silencio sepulcral del momento –"exactamente leone-chan." - dijo gohan con una voz que demostraba preocupación y miedo –"como todas sabrán ya que yo no soy de este universo." – Decía gohan tornándose un poco más preocupado –"si gohan-kun ¿pero que hay con eso?" – pregunto esdeath un poco extrañada.

Gohan tomo un poco de aire para comenzar a hablar –"tengo que volver a mi universo." – Dijo gohan con la voz un poco quebrada choqueando a todas las chicas presentes –"de verdad te iras." – Decía sheele casi a punto de romper a llorar –"créanme si por mi fuera me quedaría aquí para siempre, pero la verdad tengo que regresar." – decía gohan con la preocupación a flor de piel, ya que estaba pasando justamente lo que quería evitar –"pero tú nos dijiste que estaríamos juntos siempre." – decía akame que por primera vez su voz, demostraba, histeria, miedo, enojo pero sorprendentemente no había odio en sus palabras, sino una tristeza enorme.

El demi sayajin deseaba que en ese mismo volvieran a la vida a black y zamasu, ya que era más fácil pelear con ellos, que estar en esta situación con las chicas, así que sin decir nada se puso a pensar en una solución –"no te quedes callado di algo." – Decía leone aguantando como podía llorar a lagrima tendida en ese momento –"escuchen quiero proponerles algo, ya que yo tampoco quiero separarme de ustedes y sé que si me voy las destruiría emocionalmente y no quiero eso." – Decía gohan un poco serio –"una propuesta ¿Qué tipo de propuesta?" – pregunto chealsea con pequeño atisbo de esperanza de no perder al amor de su vida.

Gohan se levantó de donde estaba sentado para, hacer que las chicas se acercaran ah el –"yo no quiero separarme de ustedes y ustedes igualmente no quieren separarse de mí, en ese caso porque no vienen conmigo a mi universo así estaríamos juntos siempre." – propuso gohan impresionando notablemente a las chicas las cuales, comenzaron a meditar la propuesta de su novio, akame fue la primera en llegar a su decisión –"gohan-kun desde antes que tu llegaras yo era solo una chica sin sentimientos, que solo me dedicaba a matar y matar, pero cuando llegaste a mi vida, hiciste muchas cosas maravillosas por mí, me enseñas a descubrir mis sentimientos, me ayudaste a reparar mi relación con mi hermana, eso mi hizo amarte aún más de lo que ya lo hacía, hasta que llegó el momento en que tú y yo, fuimos uno por primera vez y fue cuando me dije a mi misma que no podría vivir sin ti y el dia en te perdiera volvería a ser esa chica estoica que solía ser, es por eso que yo acepto irme contigo." – decía akame que sin darse cuenta estaba abrazando a gohan, para después soltarle y darle el turno para hablar a leone.

La rubia se abrazó al cuello de gohan y rápidamente le dio un beso, pero no uno lujurio y coqueto, sino más bien un beso que demostraba cada sentimiento de leone, algo que era muy raro en ella, ya que no acostumbraba a besarlo de esta forma y que lo esté haciendo ahora, le daba mucha más importancia a lo que tenía que decir, la chica felina lentamente se separó de los labios de gohan, para apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de gohan –"yo puede que no lo diga a menudo pero yo te amo gohan-kun, y la verdad no sé qué aria si no estás conmigo, ya que si no te hubiera conocido, hubiera terminado metiéndome con todo tipo de hombres, pero al conocerte más, fuiste ganándote mi corazón, la razón suficiente para convertirme en tu fiel leone, fue la despedida que le diste a bulat, eso fue sin duda algo que describe mucho, por eso me dije a mi misma, que solo sería tuya y de nadie más, es por eso que acepto irme contigo." – decía leone mientras le daba una genuina y radiante sonrisa a gohan, para después apartarse y darle el turno a sheele de hablar.

La peli morada al igual que leone beso a gohan, pero a comparación de las veces anteriores el beso no era torpe, sino un beso en su máxima expresión, ya que sheele se abrazó al cuello de gohan profundizando más el beso –"yo siempre fui considerada como una torpe en todo el ámbito de la palabra, pero eso no me hacía sentir mal, pero cuando llegaste fuiste el primero en decir que siendo una chica torpe, yo era una chica linda, eso me hizo sumamente feliz, cuando peleando por primera vez con aquella desequilibrada mental, creía que moriría devorada por ese perro monstruoso, pero apareciste y me salvaste de ser devorada, desde ese momento quise mejorar y perder mi torpeza, para ser la chica perfecta pero con el pasar del tiempo me fui fijando que tú me querías como era y es por eso que yo acepto ir contigo." – decía sheele recibiendo un rápido beso de gohan –"exactamente sheele-chan no tienes que cambiar, si eres un chica torpe, pero eres la torpe que amo." – dijo gohan haciendo sentir sumamente feliz a sheele la cual se hizo a un lado con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro.

Esdeath no dijo absolutamente nada, simplemente se acercó a gohan viéndolo fijamente y pretendía darle una bofetada por tenerla en este enorme suspenso, pero al final simplemente termino, colocando su mano en la mejilla de gohan con cariño, mientras le sonreía que con sonrojo en el rostro y eso era decir mucho de esdeath.

 **N/A: locos lo que escribo aquí es cierto esdeath en niun solo capítulo vi a esdeath hacer lo que hizo ahora, si se lo hizo a tatsumi, pero fue totalmente diferente, pero esta esdeath es diferente ya que aquí si cambio su forma de ver el mundo.**

Con la misma intención beso a gohan, comenzando a derramar algunas lágrimas –"yo antes de conocerte gohan-kun solo vivía con las enseñanzas de mi padre, el débil vive y el fuerte vive, por esa razón me uní al ejército imperial para demostrarle a todo el mundo, pero cuando quede atrapada contigo en ese isla, tu abriste mis ojos y me mostraste que hay una gran diferencia al matar por placer y matar para proteger a un ser querido, haciendo que viera el mundo de otra forma y comenzara a ver el mundo con otros ojos, tu conseguiste derretir mi gélido corazón enamorándome perdidamente de ti, te amo y quiero irme contigo." – decía esdeath con una sonrisa y un tenue sonrojo en el rostro.

Mein y kurome se acercaron a gohan y le dieron un beso en la mejilla, haciéndole saber que no era necesario que ellas dijeran nada para saber lo que decían, ya que si el beso fue lleno de inocencia pero es por esa misma razón, que no necesitaban decir nada, gohan igualmente decidió darles su primer beso a las dos sorprendiéndolas bastante, sonrojándolas hasta tal punto que se podía ver vapor salir de su cabeza, pero al mismo tiempo se sentían felices de que el chico del que se enamoraron les correspondía de igual manera.

Finalmente solo quedaba Chelsea y volvió a pasar algo que nunca esperaría de una chica como Chelsea al igual que esdeath pretendía golpear a gohan, pero termino aferrándose a él con una firmeza enorme sorprendiéndolo mucho, ya que conocía la actitud coqueta y trolera de la peli naranja pero de igual forma devolvió el abrazo, Chelsea mantenía el rostro en el pecho de gohan –"no hay nada que diga que ya hayas escuchado gohan-kun pero igualmente seré sincera contigo, desde el primer día que te vi comenzaste a interesarme, ya que tu actitud madura y experimentada me intrigaba, pero también me di cuenta del corazón que tienes convirtiéndote en el tipo de hombre que toda mujer tiene y me siento sumamente feliz de decir que yo y todas somos las mujeres más afortunadas del universo al tener a un hombre como tú, como novio es por eso que yo acepto irme contigo." - dijo Chelsea con una radiante sonrisa.

Gohan en este momento se sentía sumamente feliz, ya que supo como hacer que las chicas no lo odiaran por irse, después de haber pasado muchos momento hermosos con ellas –"ya es oficial no me arrepiento el haber venido a este universo." – decía gohan con una felicidad extrema al momento que era derribado por un abrazo grupal de las chicas, haciéndolo sentir a una más feliz.

 **1 semana después**

De la pelea con black y zamasu todo regreso a la normalidad, la capital imperial comenzaba a tomar forma de nuevo, de la forma que tuvo que haber sido, siendo una capital con un emperador justo y capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones sin que le estuvieran lavando el cerebro como al emperador anterior.

 **Base Original de Night Ride**

En la base de night ride se podía ver a gohan terminando de arreglar sus cosas, como también se veía a las chicas arreglar sus cosas también para irse con su amado a vivir la aventura más hermosa de sus vidas, formar una familia con gohan.

En el mencionado llego al gran salón donde se encontraban reunidos todos, incluidos goku, vegeta, bills y wiss a la espera de gohan y sus chicas, mientras que también se encontraba tatsumi al lado de una chica peli negra, con el broche de una flor en el cabello, tomando cariñosamente de la mano al castaño.

 **N/A: no se esperaban que hiciera de tatsumi y sayo pareja cierto.**

Treinta minutos después gohan y las chicas estaban el salón listos para partir, gohan se acercó a tatsumi extendiendo la mano, el castaño no dudo ni un segundo para estrechar la mano de su mentor y figura de hermano mayor –"tatsumi no es necesario que te lo diga, pero cuídate mucho, nunca dejes de entrenar." – Decía gohan de una manera fraternal –"si gohan-ni seré fuerte y no moriré." – Dijo tatsumi con una enorme satisfacción, gohan luego se dirigió a sayo la cual le sonrió amablemente –"sayo-san cuida del idiota de tatsumi, él siempre se mete en problemas." – Dijo gohan haciendo caer de espaldas a tatsumi por avergonzarlo frente a su novia –"descuide gohan-san cuidare de que mi amorcito no se meta en problemas y que no haga nada tonto." – dijo sayo abrazandose del brazo de un avergonzado tatsumi.

Gohan luego se acercó a lubback el cual se puso serio por un momento –"lubback en todo el tiempo que llevo aquí y sigues siendo débil como un pendejo, pero lograste tu meta y eso lo respeto." – dijo gohan haciendo sonrojar a lubback que vio por unos segundos a najenda, para desmayarse con una sonrisa tonto en el rostro –"no cambies nunca." – Decía gohan acercándose ahora a najenda –"jefa le doy las gracias por aceptarme en night ride, fue un honor para mí, el haber trabajo con usted." - decía gohan mientras hacia una reverencia –"el honor fue todo mio gohan, si ti no hubiéramos eliminado al emperador y al ministro, fuiste un aliado valioso para todos, cuida de mis niñas, ellas meren ser felices después de una vida de muerte y muerte por doquier." – Dijo najenda con una pequeña sonrisa –"que no le quepan dudas jefa, cuidare a las chicas con mi vida." – dijo gohan para después irse con sus chicas, para después irse con su padre, vegeta, bills y wiss.

Salieron de la base donde wiss hizo aparecer un cubo de transporte donde todos ingresaron, gohan y las chicas se despidieron por última vez antes de que el cubo desapareciera, najenda dio un largo suspiro.

BUENO QUE ESTAMOS ESPERANDO, HAY QUE BUSCAR MAS ALIADOS, PONGANSE A TRABAJAR

Fue el grito de mando de najenda antes de entrar a la base no antes de ver el cielo y sonreí una vez más y después entrar a la base y solo tenía una sola cosa en mente, las cosas no seria las mismas sin sus niñas y el demi sayajin.

 **LA HISTORIA DEL ASESINO MÁS PODEROSO HA LLEGADO A SU FIN.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bueno llego el momento de sincerarme con todos ustedes amigos, fue un enorme placer para mi traerles esta historia que apoyaron desde el inicio hasta su final, que espero que les haya gustado leerlo como a mí me gusto escribirlo.**

 **Ahora como ustedes sabrán yo postee en mi perfil la historia que sería la continuación directa de esta y será una con dragon ball super y killin bites, pero no esperen esa historia muy pronto, ya que pretendo tomarme un descanso de aproximadamente un mes, para recargar baterías, para darle fin a otra historia y dar inicio a la historia nueva que estará titulada asi**

 **LA BESTIA MAS PELIGROSA mola el nombre verdad, pero si se les ocurre un mejor nombre déjenlo en los comentarios, ahora pediré una última cosa y quiero que sean sumamente sinceros.**

 **¿Qué les parecio la historia desde su inicio hasta su final? Quiero saber su opinión en los comentarios amigos, como les dije me tomare un descanso de un mes para recargar baterías y volver con más fuerzas que el mismo jiren xd, sin más se despide su amigo GohanSayajin9 y nos leemos en un mes.**


	28. Chapter 28

Repito dragon ball super ni akame ga kill me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

No pensaba en hacer un epilogo, pero al ver como ustedes me lo pedían en los comentarios no podía negarme así que, posponiendo un poco mis vacaciones de fanfiction les dejare el epilogo antes de irme.

También me gustaría que checaran mi historia de highschool dxd con un issei hecho a mi punto de vista, me gustaría que la checaran y me dieran su opinión.

 **Epilogo**

Tras la victoria de gohan ante black y zamasu han pasado cinco años que para el demi sayajin y sus ahora esposas han pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y la vida no pudo evitar sorprenderlos gratamente.

 **Primer Año**

Unos recién llegados gohan y sus chicas a las montañas paos, la alegría golpeo primera a akame, la cual al primer mes de llegados comenzó a sentirse mareada constantemente, como también a tener antojos extraño, los cuales gohan cumplía por más raro que era.

Sin perder tiempo gohan llevo a akame a un hospital para que la revisaran, y grata fue la sorpresa de la pareja al enterarse de que la oji roja espera una hija de gohan, el demi sayajin se sintió el hombre más afortunado de todos al saber la noticia, pero eso no quería decir que dicha niña llegaría al mundo sin dar pelea.

Los siguientes ocho meses fue un calvario para el demi sayajin, ya que tenía que aguantar las náuseas de su esposa, como los antojos de media noche, hasta que llego el dia esperado por ambos y con una pequeña ayuda del ángel peli blanco pudo traer a la niña sana y salva.

Cuando gohan vio por primera vez a su primera hija, solo pudo decir una sola palabra "hermosa" fue lo que salio de los labios del demi sayajin al tener a la pequeña peli negra de ojos rojos en sus manos a la cual akame y gohan bautizaron como Gine un nombre que les pareció el indicado para la niña, la cual al escuchar el nombre sonrió y aplaudió en alegría señal de que el nombre le gustaba.

 **Segundo Año**

En el segundo año de llegados la siguiente en quedar embarazada fue leone la cual al enterarse tuvo una de las reacciones más enternecedoras para el demi sayajin, ya que desde el día que se enteró no paraba de acariciar su vientre con un amor, que solo le mostraba a su ahora esposo.

Los siguientes meses para la pareja fue una batalla campal, ya que a la rubia no solo le daban antojos y nauseas, si no también todo terror de un hombre los temidos cambios de humor, pero el demi sayajin aguanto cada cambio de humor como un campeón demostrándole a la chica felina lo mucho que la amaba.

Igualmente con la ayudada de wiss trajeron a la hija de leone sin percances, la niña salió con una combinación de color en su cabello ya que tenía puntas rubias y la mayor parte negro, como también la niña heredo los hermosos ojos de su madre, con la actitud de su padre, a la niña bicolor la bautizaron como Pan, nombre que la niña aplaudió en señal de que el nombre le gusto.

 **Tercer Año**

En el tercer año la siguiente en quedar embaraza fue esdeath y esta le dio una sorpresa mucho más grande, ya que la ex general del ejército imperial no esperaba un solo hijo, sino dos, la peli azul esperaba gemelos.

Este embarazo fue el que más aterro al demi sayajin ya que en el tiempo en el que esdeath estuvo embarazada se convirtió en una ninfómana total asaltando a gohan en todos lados, pero al final para el demi sayajin valió totalmente la pena, ya que igualmente wiss tuvo que ayudar en la labor de parto, pero el angel peli blanco en vez de cansarse se le veía feliz cada vez que traía a un niño al mundo.

El demi sayajin se encontraba cargando a una niña peli azul de piel blanca como la de su madre y un niño del mismo pelo azul y piel idéntica a la de su madre, la niña saco la personalidad de la aterradora general y el niño saco la personalidad de gohan.

Ambos se encontraron sumamente felices y a esdeath se le ocurrio la idea de nombrar al niño con el nombre de su padre, cosa que al pequeño peli azul le gusto, porque aplaudió con alegría y a la niña decidió bautizarla con su mismo nombre la pequeña esdeath simplemente sonrio dejando en claro su personalidad.

 **Cuarto Año**

Al cuarto año la siguiente en quedar embarazada por gohan fue Chelsea la cual dio saltitos de felicidad al enterarse de la noticia y se alegró más al saber que tendría un varón.

Con mucha diferencia el tiempo de embarazo de Chelsea fue más llevadero para el demi sayajin, pero la peli naranja le exigió que solo durmiera con ella en el tiempo que durara su embarazo, gohan acepto y se quedó cerca de Chelsea para cuidarla en su tiempo de embarazo.

El día esperado para Chelsea llego y nuevamente con la ayuda de wiss, el cual se convirtió en el padrino de los hijos de gohan, por todas las veces en que trajo al mundo a sus anteriores hijos e hijas.

Finalmente gohan se encontraba abrazando a Chelsea mientras esta veía con una enternecedora sonrisa a su hijo que igual nació con una combinación de colores, el cabello del niño tenía cabello negro y naranja, mientras los ojos del pequeño eran de color negro idénticos a los de su padre, ambos decidieron nombre al pequeño bicolor como Shinta.

 **N/A: espero que entienda a que anime estoy referenciando con el nombre shinta.**

El niño sonrió aceptando su nombre para volver a dormirse en los brazos de su madre, la cual era aún abrazada por gohan.

 **Quinto Año**

Al quinto año la última en quedar embarazada fue Sheele la cual esperaba un niño.

El tiempo de embarazo para gohan fue otro infierno ya que tuvo que lidiar, con otro ninfomanismo de parte de la peli morada, pero al final valió todo su peso en oro, ya que el niño que nació con la ayuda del ángel wiss, fue una sorpresa enorme.

Ya que el pequeño peli purpura nació con el mayor potencial de todos, haciéndolo uno de los descendientes más fuertes por parte de gohan, al peli morada de ojos negros le llamaron Aoshi, el niño aplaudió y sonrió por su nombre para dormirse en brazos de su madre.

 **Tiempo Presente**

Todo eso paso los primeros cinco años de llegados al universo de gohan, de allí pasaron otros cinco largos años donde la descendencia del demi sayajin contaban entre 8 a 10 años de edad siendo la mayor Gine con diez años.

Gohan que se encontraba viéndolos debajo de un árbol en compañía de sus esposas no pudo evitar sonreír de orgullo, las cuales notaron la sonrisa de su esposo –"¿sucede algo gohan-kun?" – Pregunto akame sin ese modo estoico que la caracterizaba –"nada no te preocupes akame-chan solo pensaba en algo" – respondió gohan sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro –"dinos ¿Qué pensabas anata?" – pregunto esdeath en tono dulce que para cualquiera que la conozca bien esa no era aquella despiadada mujer que sentía excitación torturando a las personas –"pienso en lo mucho que esos niños han avanzado como guerreros y personas normales, yo a su edad ni de lejos tenía el poder que ellos tienes, estoy muy seguro que algún idea ellos lograran superarme." – Respondido gohan ensanchando su sonrisa –"en verdad piensas eso gohan-kun." – Decía leone mientras se acostaba en las piernas de gohan –"asi es leone-chan y ese es un sueño mio." – Dijo gohan aun sonriendo –"entonces tu los guiaras por el buen camino gohan-kun." - dijo Chelsea con una sonrisa para su esposo, el cual le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras volteaba a ver a kurome y mein las cuales tenían el vientre ligeramente abultado, señal de que estaba esperando los hijos de gohan.

Gohan después regreso su atención a sus hijos y ensancho más su sonrisa –"se que me superaran y espero estar presente para cuando ese momento llegue." – dijo gohan con una sonrisa aún más grande.

Pero aún desconocido para gohan el momento en que tendrá que dar el todo de sí mismo, ya que dentro de poco se llevaría a cabo el torneo de los zeno-sama donde estaba mucho en juego y el demi sayajin no podía arriesgarse a perder, pero eso es para otra historia.

 **Bueno aquí está el epilogo que tanto me pidieron no fue tan largo, pero si explicito lo que paso en estos diez años y porque ese enorme salto temporal, bueno en primera quería preparar a goten para la historia que va conectada a esta y la segunda quería dar mas tiempo a los guerreros para prepararse para el torneo del poder, donde hare todo lo posible por que les guste.**

 **Les recuerdo pásense por mi historia de highschool dxd se que les va a gustar el primer cap, ya que saben cómo yo suelo hacer las cosas, estaré al tanto de sus opiniones aquí se despide su gran amigo GohanSayajin9 hasta la próxima.**

FIN


End file.
